Queen of the Pirates
by MewStar0013
Summary: What would happen if Luffy was a girl? Good thing: A Queen of the Pirates. The problem: very awkward situations between her and a certain swordsman as they and their friends travel to the Grand Line for One Piece. R and R please. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: I'm gonna be Queen!

**Queen of the Pirates**

**I do not own One Piece. I love the idea of Luffy and Zoro together and this idea just hit my head. I have only seen a few Zoro and Female Luffy Fics so, I decided to do my own. I'm sorry for some typos in this story and I hope I do my best. Now, here's the quick summary.**

**Summary: What would happen if Luffy was a girl? Good thing: A Queen of the Pirates. The problem: very **_**awkward**_** situations between her and a certain swordsman as they and their friends travel to the Grand Line for One Piece, the treasure that will make their dreams come true.**

**Ok, folks. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter one: I'm Gonna Be the Queen of the Pirates!**

* * *

_**Intro:**_

_Wealth…_

_Fame…_

_Power…_

_Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates, had obtained this and everything else that the whole world had wanted. His dying words drove countless men into the sea._

_Gol D. Roger smirked to the crowd of onlookers as he was about to hung by the gallows. He heard many people screaming and exclaiming, wanting him to tell them where his legendary treasure was buried. With his hair shadowing his eyes, he spoke his final words._

" _You want my treasure? You can have it. You just have to find it first. __I buried all of it together in one place. In One Piece."_

_These words leeward men to the Grand Line. Pursuing dreams in hopes of finding the King of the Pirates' treasure. This was known as the Pirate Era._

**( FUNimation's " We Are" song plays)**

It was a peaceful day at sea. The sun was shinning, the seagulls were flying overhead, and oh yes, and a giant whirlpool was swirling in the middle of the ocean. Perfectly normal, right? A giant ship passed the sea disaster and two sailors on the starboard of the ship quivered at the sight of the whirlpool. The two then heard a light thump and they looked down. Floating above the rippling waves was a barrel. The two men blinked and looked at each other. Where the heck did that barrel come from?

Wherever it came from, the men didn't give a damn. If that barrel was full of Sake and no one else was around, it was their's now. As they tried to pull it out, a sailor from the crow's nest spotted another ship. It was pink with valentine hearts. Before any thing else could happen, the other ship shot cannon balls at the other ship." Alarm the captain! The ship is under attack!" shouted the crow's nest's sailor to the men, who had just gotten the barrel. With high screams, the two men dropped the barrel, which rolled away on it's own. The sailors ran into the ships grand ballroom." The ship's under attack by pirates!" exclaimed the sailors. Everyone screamed and they all dashed around like crazed chickens. Only one girl was unfazed. She had short, light-orange hair and cinnamon-brown eyes. As soon as she heard there was another ship, she dashed out of the room.

The ballroom was suddenly filled with savage-looking pirates. They all smirked at the cowering passengers." Heh, don't worry. We ain't gonna kill ya. Though, we will take all the rare stuff you got here." snickered one of the pirates.

" Any one who tries to resist will be spending the rest of their lives at the bottom of the ocean." said a new voice. A large women came into the room. She was hideous with her greasy-looking hair and narrow, beady eyes. On her head was a white cowboy hat and a silver, spiked mace in her hand. Everyone trembled. The girl with brown eyes watched the scene. With a light smile on her face, she removed her dress and she now wore a blue and white stripped shirt with black shorts and a bandana tied around her head. She ran out of the ship and she sneaked into the other ship, her plan already set in mind.

As for the giant barrel, it was now at the ship's kitchen. It had rolled it's way down there and it was just sitting still. The kitchen's door opened and a thirteen-year old boy timidly walked into the room. He had light-pink hair, gray eyes, blue glasses, and he was wearing a cabin boy's uniform. He looked like he really didn't want to be there." Is anyone here?" asked the boy. When he got not response, he sighed and he started looking around the kitchen. He then spotted the giant barrel." Wow, that's the biggest barrel I ever seen." he said to himself as he began pushing the barrel out of the room. Suddenly, three big looking pirates walked into the kitchen.

" Hey, Coby. You're not hiding from us, are ya?" asked one of the pirates. Coby began sputter .

" N-n-n-no way, g-g-guys! I-I was just talking this b-barrel I found back to the s-ship. It look's like it's full of S-sake." he sputtered. The three pirates smirked.

" Sake, huh? Well, why don't we _inspect_ it to make sure. Are you with me, boys?" asked the biggest pirate as he took the barrel.

" But Lady Alvida will kill us!" shouted Coby. The other pirates smirked.

" We won't get killed as long as you keep your trap shut! Now quiet!" snapped one of the pirates. Coby trembled. The biggest pirate cracked his knuckles. " Hold on, boys. Let me open this the old, fashion way." he said as he raised his fist and threw them down.

" I SLEPT SOOOO GRREEATTTT!"

The barrel had suddenly busted open and person leapt out of it, knocking out the biggest pirate. The two other pirates and Coby gasped as they saw a seventeen-year old girl standing in the barrel. She had short tousled black hair, light tan skin, and onyx-black eyes. She wore a red vest with light-blue, knee-length shorts, straw sandals, and a straw hat perched on her head. Under her eye was a small scar. The girl blinked before looking around her surroundings.

" Who's he?" she asked, pointing to the knocked out pirate. She then looked at the two other pirates." Who the hell are you guys?" she asked.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted the two other pirates angrily. The girl stepped out of the barrel.

" Your friend will catch a cold if he's sleeping like that." she said.

" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" shouted the two other pirates. One of the pirates pulled out his sword." Hold on. Are you playing with us when you know we're viscous pirates!" he demanded.

" I'm starved. Is there any food on this ship?" asked the girl to Coby, ignoring the pirate.

" I'M TALKING TO YOU, BRAT!" shouted the pirate as he and his partner lifted their swords and they slashed at the girl. The swords had somehow got sliced in two and the girl was unharmed.

" What's wrong with guys?" asked the girl.

" Wh-who are you. _What _are you?" asked the pirates. The girl brushed dirt off her vest and smiled.

" Me? Oh, my name is Monkey D. Lucy. Hi." said Lucy as she grinned, showing her pearly-white teeth. The pirates yelled as they grabbed the knocked out pirate and they ran out of the room.

" What… what just happened?" asked Coby. Lucy shrugged.

" Beats me." she said. Coby stood up.

" Quick! You gotta run! If they come back with their buddies, then you'll be killed on the spot!" he shouted. Lucy smiled.

" I don't care. Where's the food? I'm hungry." she said.

" How can you not care! There are hundreds of them and they're willing to kill anybody!" shouted Coby. Lucy wasn't paying attention. Her nose twitched when it caught the most intensifying aroma. She tried walking to the source of the smell with a sniveling Coby trying to hold her back. She made it to a cellar and her eyes lit up.

" Food,Hooray!" cheered Lucy as she ran around the room with her mouth drooling. Coby made sure no one had heard them and he watched Lucy dig into a crate of apples.

" Um… hi. My name's Coby. You're Lucy, right? It was really cool on what you did back there." said Coby as Lucy gobbled on apples as if there were no tomorrow.

" These are awesome." said Lucy as she wiped apple juice off her lips. Coby sat down next to her." So, are we on a pirate ship or what?" asked Lucy as she continued to eat.

" No. We're on a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida." said Coby.

" Ah, I don't care about that. I just wanna know if there are any little boats on this ship." said Lucy.

" I think there might be a few." said Coby.

" Great! I need a new one cause' my old one got sucked in by some whirlpool." said Lucy.

" You mean that huge one outside! And you survived?" asked Coby. Lucy smiled.

" Yep. You can say it was a great way to wake up after a long nap." she laughed. Coby smiled timidly. Lucy seemed like a pretty cool person." So, are you a pirate or a passenger?" asked the raven-haired girl. Coby looked down.

" Neither. I'm just some cabin boy. I was forced to be one because Lady Alvida's pirates captured me. They found out I was a great navigator so, they let me live. That was about two years ago." confessed the timid boy. Lucy stopped eating.

" You're pretty stupid, you know that?" she asked blankly. Coby sunk his head lower.

" Gee, thanks for the honesty." he said sarcastically.

" If you don't like it here so much, then leave." said Lucy. Coby shook his head quickly.

" No way! There is no way I can do that! I can't!" he yelled. Lucy smiled.

" Ha! You're stupid and cowardly. I hate people like you." she said jokingly. Coby sulked. So much for being a cool girl. He then smiled weakly.

" Heh, you're right. If I had any courage, I could sail away in a barrel and be free. I could live out my dream." he said. Lucy was quiet." Oh, what about you, Lucy? What's the thing that drove you to sail on the seas?" asked the pink haired boy. Lucy grinned.

" I'm gonna become the Queen of the Pirates." she said. Coby's jaw dropped.

" Q-queen? Are you serious?" he asked with a raspy voice.

" Yep. You heard me." said Lucy smiling.

" But-but that would mean that you're a pirate too." said Coby.

" That's right." said Lucy.

" Your crew?" asked Coby. Lucy shook her head.

" I don't have one yet. I'm still searching for one." said Lucy. Coby remain frozen for a second. He then stood up.

" Yeah right! The King or Queen of the Pirates is the one who obtains everything in the world! You're talking about gaining the treasure of fame, wealth, and power! The treasure you want is the One Piece!" he shouted. Lucy smiled.

" Yeah, you've got it all right." she said.

" But, practically all the pirates of the world are looking for that treasure!" yelled Coby. Lucy tilted her head.

" Yeah. So?" she asked.

" No way! There's no way you could survive from them! They're ruthless and mean and they'll kill you right where you- oww!" shouted Coby as Lucy bashed him on the head." Why did you hit me?" asked Coby as he rubbed his throbbing head.

" Cause' I felt like it." said Lucy with a shrug. Coby groaned.

" Ah well, I'm use to stuff like that. My shipmates bash me on the head all the time." he mumbled. Lucy took off her hat and she smiled at it.

" It's not about _if_ I can. I'm doing this because I _want_ to." she said. Coby looked at her." I decided long ago that I wanted to be Queen of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die." said the teen pirate simply as she placed her hat on her head again. Coby stood frozen in his spot." Well, I'm off. Now that my belly's full, I might as well get my new boat. I bet if I ask nice enough, they'll give me it." said Lucy as she began to walk out of the room.

" I never thought about it like that. If I had that much courage, then do you think I could do it, too?" asked Coby Lucy stopped and turned.

" Do what?" she asked.

" Do you think… Do think I could ever join the Marines?" asked Coby. Lucy tilted her head.

" The Marines?" she asked.

" Y-yeah! Catching bad guys is the only thing I ever wanted to do! It's been my dream ever since I was a child! Do you think I could do it?" asked the shy boy. Lucy smiled and shrugged.

" I don't know. Do what you want to do." she said. Coby nodded.

" Ok, I will then! I won't be a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll leave and then become a Marine and then I can capture Alvida!" he shouted. The room started to shake suddenly and the ceiling went crashing down.

" Who is it you're going to capture, Coby! You actually think that this piece of crap is going to help you!" roared Alvida's voice as the dust cleared. Coby quivered at the site of his mistress. Alvida looked up and spotted Lucy. She smirked." My guess is you're not Zoro the pirate hunter, aren't you?" she asked smugly.

" Zoro?" asked Lucy, tilting her head and blinking. She had never heard of that name before.

" Coby! Who is the most beautiful of all the seas!" demanded Alvida. Coby flinched and looked nervously around.

" W-w-w-well, um… I… Um…"

" Hey, Coby, who's the old hag?" asked Lucy. A dead silence filled the room with Alvida's and Coby's mouths dropped. Alvida grinded her teeth and many veins pulsed on her face.

" YOU LITTLE RAT!" shouted the fat she-pirate was she threw down her mace, narrowly missing Lucy as she dodged the metal weapon. The onyx-eyed girl grabbed Coby's wrist and she jumped out of the cellar and onto the sky deck. She landed gracefully on her feet and she smirked at Alvida's crew. Several men charged at her, but Lucy had somehow managed to avoid them all. Her speed was as quick as the wind and her body movement was as graceful as a swan. A pirate aimed at her from behind yet Lucy dodged that one, too.

" How rude. Attacking from behind is cheating." said Lucy as she rested on her heels. She then turned and saw that more pirates with angry glares and large swords behind her. She blinked before running." Why is everyone ganging up on me!" she shouted as she ran with the pirates hot on her tail. Lucy suddenly grabbed a post and she continued to run. Her arm suddenly stretched as she ran. The pirates stopped before they took a double take and they noticed that Lucy was coming at them with quick speed. They tried to run as fast as they could, but it was too late." Gum-Gum Rocket!" shouted Lucy as she charged pass the men. All of them were knocked out by the blow. Alvida and Coby were stunned. Neither of them had ever seen something like that before. Lucy smiled and she fixed her straw hat. " L-lucy. _What_ are you?" asked Coby as he somehow managed to find his voice. Lucy smiled and she pulled a corner of her lip with her finger. It stretched two feet. " I'm a rubber girl." she said. Coby stared at her in disbelief while Alvida jumped onto the sky deck, shaking the boat a bit. Coby trembled and he ran behind Lucy. Alvida glared hard at Lucy.

" So, you've eaten one of the legendary Devil Fruit, haven't you?" she asked. Lucy smiled and nodded.

" Yeah. It was the Gum-Gum one." said the teen pirate.

" Ah, I've heard rumors that they existed. But I have never seen evidence of them until today. You're very skilled for just a young lady. Tell me, are you a bounty hunter or a Marine?" asked Alvida.

" I'm a pirate." said Lucy. Alvida smirked.

" A she-pirate? By yourself? How stupid are you?" taunted Alvida.

" It's just me for now. But I'm gonna start building up my crew. Maybe ten or more guys in a week or two. I don't know yet." said Lucy shrugging.

" Ha! Tell me, girl, if we are both pirates, and we're not under the same flag." Alvida held up her mace." That make's us both enemies, correct?" asked the mace-wielding pirate.

" Lucy…" whispered Coby. The said teen pirate turned and winked at Coby. Coby blinked before remembering Lucy's words_." I decided long ago that I wanted to be Queen of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die."_

" Well, Coby? What was it you wanted to say?" asked Alvida smugly. Coby blinked before glaring at Alvida.

" YOU'RE THE BIGGEST AND UGLIEST PIRATE IN ALL THE SEAS! IF YOU WANT BUEATIFUL, LOOK AT LUCY! SHE'S TWICE- NO! A MILLION TIMES PRETTIER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" shouted Coby. The dreaded silence of doom filled the sky deck with Alvida's crew's jaws dropped. Alvida looked madder then she did before. Lucy threw her head back and laughed really hard.

" What did you say?" growled Alvida.

" I'm leaving and I'm going to join the Marines! And I'm gonna lock away dirty pirates like you!" shouted Coby.

" Do you have _any_ idea what you're saying to me?" growled Alvida.

" I know what I said and I'll do what I want! I'll go to the Marines and join them! And as soon as I do that, I'm gonna catch your fat ass first!" shouted Coby. Alvida roared like an animal and she thrust her mace at Coby. Coby froze in his spot.

" Spoken like a true Marine!" shouted Lucy as she stood in front of Coby as Alvida's mace came down and hit her head. The signs of injury and/or blood were not showing. With a grin, Lucy said in a sing-song. " That won't work. _I'm _made of rubber." she threw her fist back and it stretched all the way to the sky." Gummm-Gummm…" started Lucy as her fist came flying back." PISTOL!" shouted the teen as her fist punched Alvida in the gut, sending her flying god knows where. Lucy smiled and she brushed her knuckles on her vest. Coby and Alvida's crew stood with dumbstruck scrawled on their faces." Hey!" the crew flinched when Lucy turned to them." Go find a boat and give it to Coby. He's leaving the ship and joining the Marines. Don't stop him, alright?" asked Lucy.

" Y-yes!" stuttered the crew. Coby blinked before smiling.

" Th-thanks, Lucy." he stuttered. Lucy smiled. There were sudden cannonballs and they hit near the ship, causing the boat to tilt from side to side. Lucy and Coby looked over the side and they saw that there were Marine ships a few yards away." Those are Marine boats." said Coby.

" Sweet! What luck, huh? Lets say our hellos!" said Lucy as she ran to where a group of boats were.

" Wait up! We'll get captured if they spot us!" shouted Coby as he fallowed the rubber girl. The two leapt into a boat and the boat went crashing into the water. Lucy noticed another boat next to hers and she spotted a girl she never met before. It was the same girl from the party. Their eyes caught each others briefly before they set on their own paths, as if they never even saw each other.

* * *

Lucy and Coby's boat was now in the middle of the ocean. The sun was shinning and a few seagulls were flying here and there." I can't believe we managed to escape." said Coby as he looked at the miles of water.

" Yeah, what fun!" exclaimed Lucy as she laughed.

" Hey, Lucy. If you're searching for the elusive One Piece, then that means you're heading for the Grand Line, right?" asked Coby. Lucy nodded. " You know, a lot of people call that place the Pirate's Graveyard." said Coby grimly. Lucy nodded.

" Yep. That's why I need a real strong crew. You guys were talking about some pirate hunter, right? What's he like?" asked the raven-haired girl.

" Oh, you mean Roronoa Zoro? Last time I heard, he was held prisoner at some Marine base." said Coby. Lucy looked slightly crestfallen.

" Oh, so a weakling, right?" she asked. Coby stood up and shook his head.

" No way! Roronoa Zoro is as vicious and violent as a demon and three times as horrifying! Wait, why are you asking about him anyway?" asked Coby. Lucy gave a grin.

" I guess if he's as strong as you say, he could be good enough to join my crew." she said. Coby nearly fell back.

" You're kidding, right? He could kill you with one strike." he said. Lucy shrugged.

" You never know. He might jump at the chance to join me." she said.

" No way! He's one of the most wanted men ever! He's big and mean and- oww!" shouted Coby as Lucy once again bashed him on the head.

" Why'd you hit me?"

" Cause' I felt like it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Marine base that was unknown to Lucy and Coby, one man was tied to a post. The sun boiled and surrounded his body, yet he didn't move. Like he was stone-still. If one were to look into his eyes, they could see that his dark irises were rimmed with red. They were angry, animalistic, and… _demon-like_.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in) **

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the first chapter of **_**The Queen of Pirates.**_** I'm glad I was able to get Zoro in just a bit and I think that Lucy seems like an ok character as well. I'm not that sure how far this story will go but, I know I will have fun typing it. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you will be kind enough to review. I'll get the next chapter in as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**

**This is me saying, peace! **


	2. Chapter 2: Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!

**I do not own One Piece. Sad to say, but it's true. This chapter is going to involve episodes two- three. I'd like to thank all of you who decided to lent your time to review, read, favorite, and everything else to this story. I get it when you guys ask why Luffy's name is Lucy. Well, I never actually knew that Luffy could be a girl's name. Second, I thought Lucy just sound a bit more feminine. You have to admit, the name Lucy is kind of cute. Ok, I've done enough talking now and now, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter two: Enter! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!**

* * *

_**Intro:**_

_Wealth…_

_Fame…_

_Power…_

_Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates, had obtained this and everything else that the whole world had wanted. His dying words drove countless men into the sea._

_Gol D. Roger smirked to the crowd of onlookers as he was about to hung by the gallows. He heard many people screaming and exclaiming, wanting him to tell them where his legendary treasure was buried. With his hair shadowing his eyes, he spoke his final words._

" _You want my treasure? You can have it. You just have to find it first. I buried all of it together in one place. In One Piece."_

_These words leeward men to the Grand Line. Pursuing dreams in hopes of finding the King of the Pirates' treasure. This was known as the Pirate Era._

**( FUNimation's " We Are" song plays)**

" What a day! It's absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Lucy to the five seas. She and Coby had been sailing for a few hours and it looked like things were running smoothly. Coby nodded with the she-pirate's exclaim.

" Yeah. As long as the weather goes this good and we take this path, we'll be at the Marine Base in no time." said Coby. Lucy turned to him with her eyes sparkling.

" You mean it? Hot dog! You're the best, Coby! How do you even know?" asked the onyx-eyed girl.

" I know this stuff because all sailors must know their ways of the seas." said Coby. Lucy turned back to the ocean and laughed.

" I don't see what's to be so perky about right now, Lucy. Besides… at the Marine Base…" Coby suddenly looked frighten." They're holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. This is the man who diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage. A blood thirsty beast. He's been called nothing less than a living, breathing demon in human form. Like he was sent straight from hell." said Coby in a grim voice. The once happy mood now suddenly turned ominous.

* * *

" Alright! We're here! The Marine Base City!" yelled Lucy excitedly as the small boat docked by an island with many buildings. Once Coby had tied up the boat to a post, he and Lucy walked around the city. Lucy's head was darting in different as she looked at all the booths and people while Coby looked uncomfortable.

" Lucy, seriously! You're out of your mind if you think that this guy is just gonna join your crew." said Coby. Lucy waved her hand.

" I haven't made up my mind yet. I first gotta see if he's a good guy." she said as she walked ahead.

" He's imprisoned because he's obviously not!" shouted Coby as Lucy bought a pear and took a bite out of it.

" Hey, is that Pirate Hunter Zoro around here?" asked the teen. The lady selling the fruit, and several other people who were around them, jumped back and shook like leaves. Lucy blinked. What did she say?

" Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro around here." whispered Coby suggestively. Lucy shrugged and the two began walking again.

" Lets head to the base. You said you wanted to be a Marine, right?" asked Lucy.

" I do, Lucy, I'm just not that sure if I'm ready. From what I've heard, the man who runs the base is someone call Captain Morgan." said Coby. Once again, for some odd reason, the people around the two foreigners jumped back and quivered. Lucy and Coby blinked. What the heck was up with this town?

* * *

" Ha-ha! This place is full of weirdoes!" laughed Lucy when she and Coby walked ahead a little. Coby had a thinking face on.

" That was strange. I understand why they were afraid of Zoro, him being a killer and all, but why did they get scared when I said the Marine captain's name?" he asked.

" Maybe they did it for the fun of it." suggested Lucy.

" How does that make any sense?" asked Coby. The two then stopped when they reached the gates of the Marine base. It was huge!

Lucy let out a whistle." Wow, this must be the place." she said. Coby looked like he was on the verge of tears.

" I… made it… thank you so much, Lucy. I-I cant believe we're going to have to go on our own ways even though I find you as my best fre-"

" Where's the foothold or something?" asked Lucy as she tried to climb over the stone wall.

" Get off there, Lucy! Or they'll see you and you'll get arrested!" yelled Coby. Lucy had one hand shading her eyes.

" Ok, so where's that demon?" she asked herself.

" They're probably hidding him in an underground prison cell or something. They wouldn't just show him out and the-"

" Found him!" exclaimed Lucy as she ran in another direction. Coby sighed and fallowed.

The two now had their upper-bodies over the wall with their legs dangling. Standing a few yards away, tied to a cross-like post, was Roronoa Zoro." That's him, right, Coby?" asked Lucy. She couldn't really see him because he was so far away. Meanwhile, Coby was quivering. Zoro had some strange, mysterious air around him.

_' That hood on his head… and that haramaki… It's Roronoa Zoro!' _thought Coby as Zoro's presences sent his body shaking in fear.

" If we untie those ropes, he could just walk away, right?" asked Lucy.

" No way! If we do that, he'll just kill us with one strike!" shouted Coby. Lucy grinned.

" Don't worry, I'm really strong so there's nothing to be afraid of." she said cheerfully.

" You lost your marbles!" shouted Coby.

" Hey, you two." called a gruff voice. Coby flinched and he realized that Zoro had heard them." You're eyesores. Get lost." muttered Zoro. Coby yelped and he grabbed Lucy's arm.

" Come on! Lets just go, Lucy! There's no way a criminal like him would want to be on your crew!" he yelled. There was suddenly a ladder next to them and a little girl came up. She turned to Lucy and Coby and made a " Shhh " noise. She then climbed over the wall with a package in her hands." Lucy! We gotta save her or else she'll get killed by the Marines or the demon himself!" yelled Coby. Lucy didn't move a muscle.

The little girl ran over to Zoro and smiled at him. Zoro's face looked indifferent." What do you want?" he asked without interest. The little girl smiled.

" I though you'd be getting hungry now. So I made you some rice balls." she said as she unwrapped the package she had.

" You gotta a death wish, kid? Get lost." said Zoro. The little girl held up two rice balls to Zoro.

" But you haven't eaten in a long time. So here. I made them myself. It's my first try though." she said, her eyes filled with brightness. Zoro's face first went surprised, then it turned into a scowl.

" Listen, kid. You're really starting to bug the living hell out of me. So why don't you just scram." he threatened.

" But-"

" Get lost!" yelled Zoro, his eyes filling with anger.

" Now, now, no one likes a bully." said a new voice, filled with obnoxious. Zoro scowl hardened and his angered gaze turned to a man with two Marine guards by his sides. The man had bowl-shaped, platinum blonde hair and a twig-like body." Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this situation well, aren't you?" asked the man.

" Who's the other weird guy?" asked Lucy. Coby sighed with relief.

" Thank god. He looks like he's with the Marines. At least we know the little girl will be safe." he said. The man swiped a rice ball from the little girl.

" Yum. Some tasty rice balls." he said." That's not for you!" cried the little girl. The man took a bite out of the snack and instantly regretted it. He spat the remains and he threw the rice ball and it's second to the ground, stomping on the food like it was a cockroach.

" No! Stop that! Please!" cried the little girl.

" You imbecile! You filled this rice ball with sugar! It's supposes to be salt!" yelled the man as he gave a final stomp.

" But-but-" the little girl was close to crying."

Too bad, brat. Dispose of her immediately or my father will have your heads." commanded the man. One of the Marine soldier hesitantly grabbed the little girl.

" I'm sorry. Just curl into a ball, ok?" asked the man as he threw the little girl. The child cried as she went air-born and over the wall. In the blink of an eye, Lucy used her stretching powers and grabbed the little girl. The two tumbled a bit before they landed on the ground in a heap, Lucy's hat falling off in the process.

" Thanks, Big sis." said the little girl. Lucy blinked before smiling.

" No problem." she said. Coby ran over to the two.

" Lucy! Are you guys ok? God, how can that man be so cruel?" asked the timid boy as he checked over the little girl. Lucy picked up her hat and she stood up, wondering what was going on over the other side of the wall.

" Damn you." muttered Zoro under his breath as he glared at the snickering man.

" Trying to keep your composer, Roronoa? My, you really want to get out of here, don't you?" asked the man.

" That's right. I'll make it through the month. Just you watch." muttered Zoro. The man began snorting.

" Yeah right! Keep dreaming, Roronoa!" snorted the man as he and his men walked out of the yard.

Coby sighed with relief when he saw that the girl had no injuries." Ok, you look fine. How can that man be so heartless?" the once-cabin boy asked himself. He then turned to ask Lucy something when he had a problem; The straw hat girl had disappeared." Now where'd she go?" asked the boy to himself.

Zoro sighed and he closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. His eyes then opened when he felt like he was being watched. He saw two feet with straw sandals. His gaze moved up to see two, light tan legs that fallowed up with light blue shorts, then a narrow waist with a red vest, and then lastly to a heart-shaped face with two, onyx-black eyes that sparkled. Zoro blinked. Where did this girl come from? Not that he was complaining. It had been a while since he had seen a girl that was close to his age. And a pretty one at that. It was a different case for Lucy. She didn't see why people were afraid of the bounty hunter. He looked normal enough. He was an average size man, with a slim and muscular frame. He wore a white T-shirt that had the three top buttons undone, dark green trousers that were tucked in black boots, a light green haramaki around his waist, three gold earrings on one of his earlobes, and a dark green bandana tied on his head. Strands of sea foam- green hair stuck out of his bandana and if one were close enough, they could see that his eyes were a deep, forest-green.

Lucy looked at him with a calm face." So… I hear you're a bad guy." she said. Zoro recognized her voice.

" You're still here?" he asked in a bored tone.

" You're tied up here for the whole world to see and for what? Nothing. Are you sure you're as strong as they say?" asked Lucy. Zoro scowled.

" Mind your own business, kid." he muttered. Lucy sighed and she walked closer to Zoro.

" If I were you, I'd probably starve in three days." she said jokingly. Zoro smirked.

" Heh, I have more spirit than you know. Which is how I will survive this ordeal. This, I swear." he said confidently. Lucy grinned.

" Ha! You're such a weirdo." she joked as she began to walk away.

" Wait. Hold on." called Zoro suddenly. Lucy stopped in her tracks. Zoro eyed something on the floor." Could you… pick that up for me?" he asked, eyeing the ruined, mud-covered rice ball. Lucy blinked and picked up the soiled food.

" You wanna eat this? But, it looks ruin already and-"

" Shut up and just give it to me, kid!" yelled Zoro. Shrugging, Lucy walked up to Zoro, holding the rice ball to his mouth. Zoro blinked. Why was this girl standing this close to him? She could've just thrown it in his mouth. Shrugging off his thoughts, Zoro ate the ruined food from Lucy's hand. Zoro's lips occasionally brushed against Lucy's palm. Lucy tried to hold something back but, she failed. She let out a giggle.

Zoro paused and cocked an eyebrow at Lucy. With another giggle, she said," Sorry. But your lips tickle." She gave Zoro a warm smile. The bounty hunter could feel a heat rise to his cheeks. He found her giggle very cute. He then mentally slapped himself.

_' Idiot! You don't even know her!'_ he thought as he returned to his food. When he finished, he coughed at the bits of mud that lingered in his mouth.

" You should've listen to me~" said Lucy in a giggling tone.

" No, it was good. Tell that kid I said thanks." muttered Zoro. Lucy tilted her head. Was that a small smile she spotted on his lips? Lucy smiled herself. She then noticed something else.

" Oh, you got messy. Let me help." said the would-be Queen-of-the-Pirates as she pushed up on her toes and began wiping away the small grains of rice on Zoro's chin. Zoro froze. With her so close, he could smell the fragrance of the sea and sweet vanilla. He could feel his brain go fuzzy for a second and his skin tingled when her fingertips brushed against his chin. Once Lucy was done, she tipped her straw hat and walked away. Zoro blinked. What the hell was that?

* * *

" You mean it? He said that?" asked the little girl, known as Rika, when Lucy came back to her and Coby.

" Yep. And he ate it all up." said Lucy smiling. Rika smiled brightly while Coby placed a finger on his chin.

" Huh, I'm starting to wonder if Roronoa Zoro is as bad as everyone says." he said. Rika shook her head.

" No way! Big brother Zoro is a good guy! After all…" Rika looked at the ground." He saved this town." she whispered.

" What do you mean?" asked Lucy. Rika twiddled her thumbs.

" It's all Helmeppo's fault. He's the son of Captain Morgan. Three weeks ago, he bought a vicious wolf into town and it terrified the living daylights out of everyone. But then Zoro came and he nearly finished off Helmeppo. That big meanie threatened to kill me and my mom. But, he said that if Zoro could survive being tied up to that big post for a month, then he could be let go. But Helmeppo keeps cheating by trying to break Zoro's spirit. It's… it's not fair!" cried Rika as she began to sob. There was a sudden crash sound that came from Rika's family restaurant. The three ran into the building.

It was Helmeppo. He was throwing orders and death threats at everyone. When he finally got what he wanted, the last thing he said made something inside Lucy snap." I am incredibly bored now and I'm trying to find something fun to do. I suppose I can just have Zoro executed. Oh, wouldn't _that_ be hysterical!" snorted the blonde as he threw his head back and laughed. He jaw cracked as Lucy's fist unexpectedly punched him.

Helmeppo's face hit the wall as Lucy punched him directly in the face. He slumped before glaring at Lucy. The said girl was breathing heavily and her face had an emotion that was never on the happy girl's face; anger." You! You just hit me!" exclaimed Helmeppo as his men tried to help him up. Lucy was ready to punch him again while Coby tried to hold her back.

" Lucy! Stop it! What's wrong with you?" asked the Marine-to-be.

" This guy is a no-good, piece of shit!" growled onyx-eyed girl.

" You little brat! Do you know who I am!" demanded Helmeppo.

" Yeah, and I don't give a damn!" yelled Lucy.

" YOU'LL GIVE A DAMN WHEN YOUR HEAD HANGS ON MY FATHER'S MANTEL!" yelled Helmeppo.

" Why don't you just fight your own battles! Huh!" shouted Lucy.

" Lucy! Stop it! Why are you trying to pick a fight with this guy!" shouted Coby.

" I made up my mind, Coby." said Lucy. Coby stopped, hearing the hint of seriousness in the girl's voice." Today, Zoro joins my crew." said the straw hat wearing girl confidently.

* * *

" _You're weak, Zoro. Nothing ever changes."_

Zoro's eyes shot open. Pearls of sweat ran down his face and soaked in his shirt because of the boiling heat. Zoro took calm breaths, trying to slow down his exhilarating pulse._' I… can't die here. I made… a promise…'_ thought the pirate hunter. He then saw a shadow and he looked up. Lucy stood before him." You again. Don't you have things to do?" asked Zoro, his mood growing irritated.

" I'll untie you. As long as you promise to join my crew." said Lucy, taking a step forward.

" Your what?" asked Zoro, wanting to confirm what he heard was what she said.

" I'm running a pirate crew and I need people to join." said Lucy as she walked closer. Zoro smirked.

" No way. As if I'd stoop to that level. Joining a pirate crew and under the command of a female pirate is the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Screw that business." he said, turning his head away. Lucy placed her hands on her hips.

" What's wrong with being a pirate?" she asked.

" They're lowlifes. Joining them is the last thing I'd ever do." Lucy smiled.

" Come on. Everyone knows that your some kind of killer with a crave of bloodlust." she said. Zoro still looked indifferent.

" People could say what they want to say, but there is not a single thing in my life I regret. I'll make it through this month and I'll accomplish what I desire." said Zoro with sheer confidence.

Lucy blinked." That's cool. But I still decided that you're joining my crew." she said grinning. If Zoro weren't tied to the post, he would've fell anime style. Instead, he yelled.

" What! You can't do that!" Lucy grinned.

" Come on. I've heard that you're one of the best swordsmen out there." she said.

" I am! It's just that Hel- whatever the bastard's name is took my Katana." said Zoro. Lucy winked.

" Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go get it then." she said."

What?" asked Zoro, thinking that Lucy had just said gibberish.

" If I get your Katana back, then you join my crew." said Lucy.

" You're really starting to piss me off, kid!" yelled Zoro. Lucy giggled and she ran in a direction." Hey, genius. You're going the wrong way." said Zoro. Lucy paused before stretching her arms in a different direction.

" Gum-Gum Rocket!" yelled the rubber girl as she flew. Zoro stared at the flying girl in disbelief.

" What the… what the hell is this chick?" he asked himself.

* * *

Lucy hunched over and panted heavily." Sheesh, where is that idiot?" asked Lucy to herself. She then heard a commotion." Huh, wonder what's going on up there? Might as well check it out." said Lucy to herself. She stretched her arms to the edge of the Marine Base's roof." Gum-Gum Rocket!" she yelled as she flew to the roof, going slightly off distance." Too far! Too far! Too far!" yelled Lucy as she flew higher than she counted on. The men on the roof looked up to see a flying Lucy grab a piece of rope and land on her feet, breaking off a piece of the statue they were putting in the process. Lucy looked at the gasping men and she scratched the back of her head." Whoops! Sorry about that." she said.

A man behind her glared at her in full fury. He was a huge man with platinum blonde hair and his hand was an axe." Seize her at once!" yelled the man.

" Sir, yes, sir!" shouted the Marine men.

" That's her! That's the brat that hit me!" yelled Helmeppo.

" There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" yelled Lucy as she grabbed Helmeppo in a chokehold and dragged him off into the Marine Base.

" After her!" yelled the axe handed man. The Marine men fallowed Lucy.

The said would-be-Queen-of-the-Pirates dragged her "captive" around the Marine Base hallways. All the while, Helmeppo was sniveling like a girl." Hey, dude, tell me where you're keeping Zoro's Katana." said Lucy.

" Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!" cried Helmeppo. Lucy pulled to a stop.

" Ok, so where is it?" she asked. Helmeppo pointed in the opposite direction.

" In my room. We just past it." he whimpered. Lucy sighed.

" Really? Dang, I guess we're gonna have to go back then." she said.

" Halt! Release Helmeppo at once!" Lucy turned to see three Marine men holding rifles at them.

" As if. But you could shoot if you want." said Lucy as she held Helmeppo in front of her. She then ran past the Marines, using Helmeppo as a human shield.

* * *

Coby gritted his teeth as he tried to undo the knots that tied Zoro up to his post. Coby had sneaked into the yard and he was now trying to set Zoro free. But that was proving to be rather difficult since the knots were done very well." You have to get out of here, Zoro." said Coby as he got a knot undone. Zoro scowled.

" Listen, kid. That maniac will kill you when he finds you helping me." he snarled. Coby shook his head.

" I don't care. I just can't see the Marine's name being treated like this. The Marine's should be honorable." he said. Zoro's scowl turned darker.

" Look, kid! I can't leave! I'll be let out in ten days and-"

" Actually, they were planning on killing you tomorrow." interrupted Coby. That certainly stopped Zoro.

" What?" he asked.

" Helmeppo was not planning on holding his promise to you. He planned on killing you from the start. Which made Lucy really angry. She even hit him for it." explained Coby as he got a few more knots undone. That made Zoro stop again.

" She did?" he asked, shocked that someone actually fought for him.

" Yeah. And now, the Marine's are dead serious on catching Lucy. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to be a pirate. I just hope you help Lucy. You both are incredibly strong. And you can save each other from a tragic fate." said Coby. Zoro went silent.

" End of the line!" called a voice. Coby froze and he turned and saw the axe handed man with ten Marine men." For the crime of treason against me, I sentence the both of you to execution." said the large man as his men locked their rifles. Both Coby and Zoro froze.

Lucy entered a room and looked around." Yep, this looks like your place." she said as she looked around the pink and frilly room. Her eyes spotted three Katanas. Two had black blade guards while the third had a white blade guard." Wait, there's three of them. Hey, weirdo, which one is Zoro's?" asked Lucy. Helmeppo was out like a light." Huh, must've fell asleep." assumed Lucy. She then looked out the window and she spotted Coby and Zoro being aimed at with rifles by the men of the Marines. With a gasp, Lucy grabbed all three Katanas and opened the window. She clutched the window sill and walked backwards, her arms stretching with her. Once at a good distance, Lucy shouted." Gum-Gum Rocket!" her body launched out of the window.

" FIRE!"

Gun shots rang through the air as Lucy fell to the field. Everyone watched the bullets come in contact with the girl's body.

" LUCY, NOOOO!"

" STRAW HAT!"

Lucy now stood in front of Coby and Zoro with the bullets pulling back in her skin. With a grin, Lucy stretched her body and the bullets flew back." See ya!" yelled Lucy as a bullet narrowly missed the axe man's head. Lucy threw her head back and laughed." That won't work on me! I told I was strong!" laughed Lucy while everyone else stared at her in disbelief.

" Who the-who the hell are you?" asked Zoro. Lucy turned to him and winked.

" My name's Monkey D. Lucy. And I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates." she said with sheer confidence. Zoro's shock fell away and he rolled his eyes.

" Queen of the Pirates? Yeah right. Do you any idea what that means?" he asked.

" Queen of the Pirates means what it sounds like. How can someone not know what it means?" asked Lucy innocently. Coby nodded with his own grin.

" Yeah! It sounds really nuts and impossible but it really looks like she's serious. She has every intension on becoming the Queen of the Pirates. She has her mind set on obtaining the One Piece." said the would-be-Marine. Zoro raised his eyebrow.

Lucy then held out the three Katanas to Zoro." Here you go, just like I promise. I didn't know which one was your's so, I brought all of them." said Lucy.

" They're all mine, kid. I am a user of Santōryū, the three sword style." said Zoro. Lucy shrugged and continued to hold out the Katanas.

" Just take them already. Just know that if you fight with me, You'll become a government defying villain. It's either that, or you're left here killed by the Marines, execution style." she said. Zoro smirked.

" What are you? The daughter of the Devil? It doesn't matter. Because if don't I choose your side, I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So lets see what you got." he said. Lucy pumped her fist in the air.

" Alright! You're finally joining my crew! Thank you! You're the best!" she cheered as she tackled Zoro in a hug.

Zoro flinched. He was not familiar with a touch so warm. He then clenched his teeth." Get the hell off me and untie these ropes, kid!" he yelled. The Marines were frozen in their spots. How could that child be able to doge their bullets? The axe man, most likely Captain Morgan, didn't look all too shock.

" Straw hat's different from the rest of us. She must've eaten one those legendary Devil fruit we've heard about." said Captain Morgan. The Marines gasped." Yes. The very fruits that give the one who consumes the it other-worldly powers. The power to breath fire. The power to cause tsunamis. Little is still unknown about them. And, it seems that Straw hat has just shown the power of her Devil fruit. Well," Captain Morgan held his axe hand to the air." If we can't shoot them, charge!" he yelled as he and his men charged at the three. The sounds of steel clashed and yells were heard.

The Marine men froze as Zoro was loose of his binds and held two Katanas in his hands. One was clenched between his teeth. How he got loose of them was a mystery to them all." Today, I officially become a criminal. Having fought the Marines. I'll become a pirate, that I can promise you. But I tell you this now. Being a pirate won't stop me from fulfilling my ambition." said Zoro.

" Which is?" asked Lucy. Zoro smirked.

" To be nothing less than the worlds greatest swordsman. If something along the way stops me, then I'm making you take full responsibility. After which you have to apologize to me." he said. Lucy smiled." The world's greatest swordsman. Sounds pretty cool. The Queen of the Pirates would have no less on her crew." she said. Zoro nodded.

" Big talk, for a little girl. From this point on, whether I'm a criminal or not, I will let the name Zoro be known through out the world." he said.

" Kill them at once!" yelled Captain Morgan. The men charged once more.

" Better duck." said Lucy. Zoro exactly did that." Gum-Gum Rocket!" yelled Lucy. And the battle started.

* * *

Lucy was now finding her self between a rock and a hard place. After an intense fight, she was ready to get Helmeppo. Who had shown up earlier and used Coby as a hostage. As Lucy was about to perform her signature move, Captain Morgan was about to strike her on the head. At the last second, Lucy managed to hit Helmeppo while Zoro had killed Captain Morgan. After the dreaded Marine captain fell, his men cheered.

" That's weird. They seem pretty happy that he's dead." said Coby. Lucy shrugged and she smiled at Zoro.

" Thanks for the help." she said. Zoro smirked and nodded.

" Just doing my job, captain." he said. Lucy smiled again and giggled. Zoro's smirk turned into a smile. His eyes suddenly closed and he collapsed on the ground.

" Zoro! Are you ok?" asked Coby in a panicking tone. Zoro opened his eyes and groaned.

" Yeah. I'm just… hungry." he said. Lucy blinked before throwing her head back and laughing.

* * *

People surrounded Rika's family restaurant, twittering like birds." Man! I can't remember I had a last good meal like that. I was ready to eat my own haramaki if I didn't get anything to eat." said Zoro in a joking tone. He now wore his bandana tied around his shoulder, showing his untidy, sea foam-green hair. Coby, Rika, and Rika's mother laughed while Lucy was enjoying her own food.

" You finished already? There's a shock." she said, five empty plates already finished on her side.

" How could you have a bigger appetite then a guy who hasn't eaten in three weeks? Aren't girls the people who want to keep good figures?" asked Zoro. Lucy shrugged

." Just enjoying good food. Right, Coby?" asked the straw hat wearing girl to her friend. Coby laughed.

" Yeah, thanks for fixing this up for us, by the way." said the soon-to-be-Marine to Rika's mother. The nice lady smiled.

" My pleaser. After all, you did save the town." she said.

" You're the coolest person I've ever met." said Rika to Lucy. The older girl smiled.

" Heck yeah I am. And I'll be even cooler when I'm Queen of the Pirates and I get the One Piece. Oh yeah, and when I get the strongest crew of the seas." she said. Zoro let on a crooked smile.

" So, how many other crew members do you have besides me?" he asked.

Lucy took a sip of her orange juice." Nope, just you." she said. Zoro's smile flattened. He pointed to himself.

" Just us? You know, that doesn't amount to a good enough crew." he said. Lucy shrugged.

" So, we're pretty strong." she said.

" Well, do you at least have a boat?" asked Zoro. Lucy pointed to the small boat that was tied outside. Now Zoro _did_ fell anime style.

" How did I get myself sucked into this?" he asked himself.

" Come on, it'll be loads of fun." said Lucy smiling. Zoro rolled his eyes.

" Say, Lucy? Where are you guys planning on going after leaving here?" asked Rika. Lucy grinned.

" The Grand Line, of course." she said. Coby coughed some his juice.

" No way! That's to dangerous, Lucy!" he shouted. Lucy tilted her head.

" Why?" she asked.

Coby looked down." As you probably know, that place is so dangerous, that only one man was able to pass it. And that was the King of the Pirates himself. Gol D. Rodger. It is said that the Pirate King had placed his most valuable treasure, the One Piece, at this location. Many countless men had tried to obtain this treasure, but… it lead them all to the same terrible fate. There's a reason why that place is called the Pirate's Graveyard. No one has ever made it out there alive." said Coby as he began to tremble. Lucy leaned back in her chair.

" Eh, I'm not afraid. We're still going there anyway." she said. Zoro also leaned back in his chair.

" I guess we have to live with it." he said. Coby stood up from his chair.

" No! You can't!" he yelled. Zoro raised a brow.

" Why do you care? You're not planning on coming with us, are you?" he asked.

Coby shook his head." No. But, I still find Lucy as a great friend. Even though we haven't known each other for long. Right, Lucy?" asked Coby to Lucy. Said pirate grinned.

" Of course. Even though we have to part ways, we'll always be good friends." she said. Coby smiled sadly.

" When I was just a little kid, I never had any friends. None that would even fight on my behalf either. So I always tried my hardest to never fight for anything. But the two of you have taught me a lesson I could never learn on my own. You taught me how to fight for what I believe in. So I decided to make my dream a reality. I'm gonna join the Marines." he said confidently. Everyone was silent. Then, the door suddenly opened and some Marine men walked in. everyone froze.

" Hey, you." said one of the men, walking over." We heard that you are pirates, correct?" asked the man. Lucy nodded.

" Yep. You heard right." she said. The man fixed his cap.

" As we are grateful that you saved our town from that tyrant, we can not allow you to go freely. There for, your crew must leave this town immediately. We will not arrest you." he said. The towns people outside the restaurant argued. Lucy shrugged and got up.

" Guess it's time to go. Thanks for the food." she said, bowing her head to Rika's mother.

" Hey, wait a second. You're leaving already?" asked Rika. Lucy nodded.

" Yeah." she said, lifting a bag of food that Rika's mother prepared over her shoulder and beginning to walk out of the restaurant, Zoro fallowing her with his Katanas.

" And what about this guy? He with you too?" asked the Marine, pointing to Coby. Lucy stopped in mid-step.

" What I can tell you is what he's been doing up to this point." she said. Coby's eyes widen.

_' Lucy… you wouldn't!' _he thought.

" Yep. He use to be some fat lady's cabin boy for two years. He's such a dork and a complete loser. He's the most weakest person I've ever-"

" Damn you!" yelled Coby as he punched Lucy. Hard. Everyone gasped while Zoro smirked knowingly. Lucy smirked as well and she soon got in a fist fight with Coby. Zoro then grabbed his new captain by the back of her vest.

" That's enough, Lucy. Just let him fall. Lets go." said Zoro. Lucy smirked again and nodded, fallowing Zoro.

_' Lucy… that was on purpose. She did it so that it wouldn't look like I was a pirate. It's not fair! Again and again, I've always have to rely on Lucy for help! Well no more!'_ thought Coby as he stood up." Sir! I'd like to be a Marine! I'll do what ever you want me to do! Just allow me to join!" yelled Coby. The lead Marine looked skeptical.

" You don't know how many of my men have died in the hands of pirates. However… permission to join, granted." said the Marine. Coby smiled and saluted.

" Sir!" he yelled. The road to his dream was starting.

* * *

" That was some act you pulled back there. I wouldn't be surprised if they saw right through it, though." said Zoro as he and Lucy made their way to the docks. Lucy giggled.

" Coby could handle the rest himself. I have faith in him." she said. Zoro nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

" Well, it's a real fitting way to leave this town with everyone hating us. Very pirate-like" he said as he and his captain got to the small boat. Lucy giggled again.

" Yeah." she said as she began untying the post.

" Lucy." the two turned to see Coby, Rika, and Rika's mother a few feet away. Coby saluted her." Thank you, Lucy! You have done more for me than anyone else in this world has." he said. Zoro smirked.

" That's new. I've never heard a Marine thanking a pirate before. That's for the history books." he said. Lucy grinned and she and Zoro got ready to leave. Once the boat was sailing, Lucy waved.

" Bye! Hope to see you real soon!" she called.

" Bye, Lucy." said Coby. Rika waved as well.

" Bye, Big sis Lucy! Bye Big brother Zoro!" she called.

" SAALLLL-LLLUUTEEE!"

Coby turned to see the entire Marine base saluting to the leaving pirates." See ya!" called Lucy as the ship sailed farther and farther away.

" You have a good friend." said the lead Marine to Coby. The gray-eyed boy felt tears drawing near but her cast them away._' Yes. Lucy is a good friend. And I know that somewhere, someday, somehow, we'll meet each other again. I can feel it.'_ thought the now Marine.

Lucy smiled at the falling sunset." Alright. The adventures finally coming to a beginning." she said. Zoro nodded.

" Yeah, and we'll probably face more of them real soon." he said. Lucy giggled in agreement.

" Got that right." she said. Zoro then noticed something.

" Say, is there any reason why you want to be Queen of the Pirates?" he asked. Lucy turned to him. Zoro saw the seriousness in her eyes.

" I made a promise to someone a long time ago. That I would gather a crew and become the Queen of the Pirates. And I always make sure to keep my promises." said the she-pirate. Zoro, believe it or not, smiled softly. Maybe being under the command of a female pirate captain wouldn't be so bad after all. Lucy turned back to the sunset.

" Ok. It's time to start the real fun. Lets head our course. To the Grand Line!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in) **

* * *

**Whew, that was certainly a long chapter. But any how, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review, please. Forgive me if I made any mistakes or typos, I do apologize. The next chapter will come as soon as it can. Anyway, that's all I got to say so,**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy's Past

**I do not own One Piece. Thanks to all of you for the reading, reviewing, ect. I loved typing this chapter because it was such a cute and sweet episode. Ok, enough is said. Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Lucy's Past! It All Started With The Straw Hat**

_**Intro:**_

_Wealth…_

_Fame…_

_Power…_

_Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates, had obtained this and everything else that the whole world had wanted. His dying words drove countless men into the sea._

_Gol D. Roger smirked to the crowd of onlookers as he was about to hung by the gallows. He heard many people screaming and exclaiming, wanting him to tell them where his legendary treasure was buried. With his hair shadowing his eyes, he spoke his final words._

" _You want my treasure? You can have it. You just have to find it first. I buried all of it together in one place. In One Piece."_

_These words leeward men to the Grand Line. Pursuing dreams in hopes of finding the King of the Pirates' treasure. This was known as the Pirate Era._

**( FUNimation's " We Are" song plays)**

" Soooo… hungry…" moaned Lucy as she stared at her reflection of the ocean water.

" When are we gonna reach land anyway?" asked Zoro, arms crossed behind his head and eyes on the clouds of the sky. The two had already been sailing for a couple of days _and_ they had already finished the food they had packed at the Marine Base City.

" Who knows? We've been sailing for a while by just the wind and the waves. Who knows when we'll reach land?" asked Lucy, splashing the water a bit. Zoro raised his eyebrow and then scowled.

" Isn't the King or Queen of the Pirates suppose to know where their going?" he asked with a bit of irritation. Lucy shrugged.

" Not really. I've just been sailing here and there." she said. She then turned to Zoro." What about you? Aren't you some expert bounty hunter who's been sailing for a long time?" she asked.

Zoro gave a nonchalant look." I don't have any recollection of calling myself a bounty hunter." he said. He then looked back to the sky." I had set out to the sea in search of one man. I couldn't return to my village. At that point, I had no choice but to go after pirates to make a living." he said. Lucy nodded and looked back at the water.

" Yeah, I see. So your just lost." she said simply. A vein popped on Zoro's head." You don't have to put it like that!" he snapped, slamming his fist at the side of the boat. The small vessel rocked back and fourth and Lucy's straw hat flew off her head. Lucy felt her heart stop.

" Oh no! Not my Shanks' hat!" she yelled. Zoro could see the look of fright in the raven-haired girl's eyes. Was that straw hat _that_ important to her? Either way, something made him run to the edge of the boat and grab the hat for his captain.

" _This straw hat means more to me then you could ever know. It's been with me in many fights. It's something so precious, I couldn't even give it to you, Lucy."_

_( Flashback, ten years ago)_

_A crew of pirates preformed a toast, celebrating another victory for whatever matter. They were all in a restaurant in a town called Fuusha Village. At the counter of the restaurant, sitting on stools, were two people. One was a man with crimson-red hair and midnight-black eyes. Across one of his eyes were three long scars and a very light bread and mustache. On his head was a familiar straw hat. Sitting next to him was a seven-year old girl. She had short, raven-black hair tied in two small pigtails, onyx-black eyes. No scar what-so-ever was under her eye. Sounds like someone we all know?_

" _You gotta take me on your next adventure, Shanks. I wanna be a pirate. Just like you." said Lucy happily. The man known as Shanks laughed heartily._

_" Right, as if you could ever be a pirate." he chuckled._

_" Why couldn't I?" asked Lucy. A man with wavy blonde hair chuckled as well._

_" Look, Luce. You might be a good swimmer and all but, you still wouldn't make it as a pirate." he said. Lucy turned to him with an annoyed look._

_" But I'm an amazing fighter too! My punches are like pistols!" she exclaimed, punching her fist in front of her._

_" Are they now?" asked Shanks in a bored tone._

_" What's that suppose to mean!" yelled Lucy, her anger starting up._

" _Heh! Heh! He means you're too much of a kid, kid."_

" _He's right you know. I've got boys much older than you."_

_Lucy turned to Shanks men angrily." I'm not a kid! I'm a grownup!" she yelled._

_" Ah, calm down, Luce. Here, have some juice." said Shanks, passing the child the refreshment. Lucy's anger melted away._

_" Wow, thanks, Shanks." she said, sipping on the drink._

_" I don't know one pirate who drinks juice!" laughed Shanks._

_" HEY, YOU TRICKED ME!" yelled Lucy, her anger growing and growing as Shanks' men laughed at her." STOP LAUGHING! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" yelled Lucy as the pirates laughed._

_The door to the restaurant was kicked opened and everyone went silent as newcomers came in." Excuse us." said a gruff voice. Everyone in the room didn't move. All except Shanks, who was eating the food he had bought." So theses are what pass for pirates around these parts. Looks rather sad to me." said a man with long, greasy-looking hair as he walked in. He walked over to the counter, ignoring Shanks and Lucy. Makino, the restaurant's owner, walked over._

" _Welcome, gentlemen. What can I do for you?" asked Makino. The Man smirked. _

" _We're mountain bandits. But we didn't come here to tear your place apart. All we want is some Sake. I'd say, ten barrels shall do." said the leader of the bandits._

_" I'm sorry. But we're already out of Sake." said Makino. The man crossed his arms._

_" Really? That's interesting. Then what are these pirates drinking? It doesn't look like water." he said. _

" _No, that just happens to be the last of what I have stocked. I'm sorry." said Makino. Shanks wiped his mouth._

_" My apologies, gentlemen. Looks like me and my friend drank this place dry. But, you can have this if you want." said the red-head captain as he held up a sealed bottle of Sake to the bandit." You can have this one. It hasn't even been open and-" Shanks made no sound as the bottle was crashed over his head._

_Both Makino and Lucy gasped. Sake now dripped all over Shank's clothes and a few scratches formed from the broken bottle glass." I'm wanted. There's an eight million bounty on my head. So don't insult me with one lousy bottle Sake." said the bandit._

_" Just great… now the floor's wet. You got a rag I can clean this up with, Makino?" asked Shanks as he got to his knees and started picking up the glass._

_" Oh no. I'll-"_

_Shanks could see a few stars when the plate and food hit his head. The bandit had pulled out his sword and made a huge scratch at the counter." Since you like cleaning up messes so much, Maybe you'll find this more fulfilling." said the bandit as he drew back his sword." A place with no Sake is not worth our time. Lets go." said the bandit as he and his crew walked out of the restaurant._

_Lucy gritted her teeth angrily as everyone else remained silent. The young, would-be pirate was shaking with pure anger." Captain, are you ok? Are you hurt?" asked Makino as she checked Shanks. The scared-eyed captain waved his hand._

_" I don't have a problem in the world, Makino." he said with a laugh. His crew then joined him in fits of laughter. Shanks threw his head and laughed as hard as the lot of them. He'd swear, he-_

" _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_

_The men stopped laughing and they starred at a fuming Lucy. She was breathing heavily and glaring at them all." WHAT'S SO FUNNY! YOU'VE SHOULD'VE FOUGHT BACK, SHANKS! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW STRONG THEY LOOKED OR HOW MANY THERE WERE, YOU CAN'T JUST LAUGH IT OFF! YOU'RE NOT A MAN OR A PIRATE!" yelled the seven-year old madly at her idol. Shanks gave a reassuring smile._

" _Listen, Luce. I know how you feel. But the guy just spilled some booze on me, nothing to get me go ballistic." he said. Lucy turned with a pout." Whatever." she said. She then noticed a strange fruit in a chest. It was an odd, purple color and it had strange swirls around it. Lucy blinked. It looked… tasty._

_Shanks fixed his straw hat and chuckled at Lucy, who was busy eating something." You know, Luce. There's more ways to soothe your anger besides eating." he said._

_" Shut up!" yelled Lucy, who continued to eat. Shanks then noticed something._

_" Wait, what are you eating?" he asked. Lucy gulped the fruit down._

_" I-uh… well-I- whoa!" yelled Lucy as she was turned upside down and hung in the air by Shanks._

_" You did not eat the fruit in the box, did you! Spit it out! NOW!" yelled Shanks as he shook the kid._

_" Ow! Ow! I don't! Stop it, Shanks! I'm gonna!-"_

_Lucy's body suddenly stretched all the was to the floor and pulled back like a rubber band." What… What just happened?" asked Lucy, her face going scared._

_" Lucy, you just ate the Gum-Gum Fruit! It's apart of a group called the Devil Fruit! Eating on of them causes the consumer to lose the ability to swim for the rest of their lives! That one cause your body to turn into rubber!" yelled Shanks. Lucy's eyes widen._

" _NO WAY!"_

" _YOU DUMBASS!"_

* * *

_Lucy gasped as she felt the wind of her lungs knock away from her as her back slammed against a wall." Heh, this is just sad. We were just enjoying a drink and you come and disrupted it." said the Leader of the bandits, his group snickering at the site. Lucy glared at him._

_" You better apologize! No one messes with Shanks' crew!" she yelled. The leader placed his foot on Lucy's head, crushing it slowly. Lucy yelped in pain._

_" I don't think I insulted you directly." he said._

_" You think wrong! You better apologize or else!" yelled Lucy, only to have her head crushed further._

_" Big mouth, kid. That's what got you into this shit." said the leader of the bandits, remembering the event that happened a while ago._

_He and his crew came back to the restaurant and they were enjoying some Sake. They were all joking about Shanks' crew as well._

" _What losers! Calling themselves pirates!"_

" _There better off being busboys!"_

" _Pirates are just wimps. Nothing more. They're all talk, no action."_

" _SHUT UP!"_

_The men turned to see an angry Lucy was Makino trying to hold her back." STOP IT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SHANKS AND HIS CREW! YOU BETTER SHUT UP YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS, BANDITS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Lucy yelped again as she felt her skull being crushed by the leader of the bandits." You should learn to watch your mouth, kid. No one has ever insulted me and live to tell the tail." said the leader of the bandits as he pulled out his sword._

" _Stop!" yelled the mayor as he and Makino came running in." Let the child go. I deg of you." said the mayor. The leader of the bandits turned to him." Please, I have no idea what she said and I don't intend to fight you for it. I'll even pay you. Just let the child live, please." begged the mayor as he got to his knees. The leader of the bandits smirked and he pulled out the rest of his sword, the stainless steel of the blade shinning._

_" As if. This rotten kid's already gotten my pissed and now, she has to pay for it with her death." he said._

_" You're the rotten one!" yelled Lucy. The bandit's blade was an inch from her neck._

_" And you're a lost cause. Why these two are fighting g for a punk ass like you is beyond me. You're just another piece of crap who's life will not be missed." said the bandit._

_" Please no!" cried the mayor and Makino._

" _Well, I was wondering why the bar was empty on such a fine day."_

_The two adults gasped and they turned to see Shanks and his crew right behind __them." Well what do ya know, it's the mountain bandits again." said Shanks with a tip of his hat. The leader of the bandits glared at him. Lucy's eyes widen. When did Shanks show up?_

_" Pirates, where have you've been? Scrubbing the latrines?" asked the leader of the bandits._

_" Lucy." said Shanks, ignoring the bandit." Didn't you say your punches were like pistols?" asked the red-head._

_" Shut up." muttered Lucy._

_" Listen, pirates. I don't give a damn why you're here, so why don't you just buzz off? Better yet, lets send you off in a casket." asked the leader of the bandits as one of his men aimed his gun at Shanks. A gun shot ran through the air._

_The bandit's body fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone gasped as one of the men that blew the guy's head off just took a bite out of the turkey leg he was holding. It was one of Shanks's men." What did you fellas expect? We play nice? We're pirates for crying out loud." said one of Shanks's men. Shanks' hat suddenly shadowed his head._

_" Listen, fellas. Whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food. Hell, I can even take being spat in the face and I'll just laugh it off. But," Shanks suddenly looked up with hatred in his usual happy-go-lucky eyes." If you __**ever**__ hurt a friend of mine, or call them useless, then that's where I draw the line, regardless of what they done." said the captain. Lucy felt her eyes go teary._

_" Shanks…" she whispered sadly._

_The bandit leader crackled." So we're going to pay? Fine, lets see if you can survive. Men, kill them all!" he commanded as his men charged at the pirates with their swords in their hands._

_But thrir charge was futile. All the bandits fell to the ground as only one of the pirates shot at them with great accuracy. The leader of the pirates froze, staring in horror at the pirates." Really, is that all you got?" asked the sharp shooting man._

_" Wow…" whispered Lucy in awe._

_" H-hold on! It was the kid who attacked us!" yelled the leader of the bandits. Shanks __smirked__._

_" Didn't you say you had a bounty on your head?" he asked. The bandit leader suddenly pulled out a small bomb and threw it to the ground, smoke flying everywhere. The second the air cleared, the bandit and Lucy had disappeared._

" _Lucy? Oh no! I let that guy take her! What are we gonna do!" yelled Shanks as he looked at his men. He was now panicking. The thought of what was happening to Lucy now was haunting him to the core._

* * *

_Lucy struggled as the bandit leader held her to the sea by the front of her shirt. The surviving bandit had taken her to the middle of the sea and he was about to finish her off. The man laughed to the sky." Heh, they'll never find me." he said._

_" Let me go, goddamn it! I can't wait to see Shanks rip your head off with his bare hands!" yelled Lucy as she struggled. The bandit smirked._

_" Have fun sleeping with the fishes, kid." said the bandit as he threw the girl to the water. Lucy flailed and kicked, trying her best to keep her sinking body above water. The bandit laughed in cruelty, not noticing the giant Sea King that snuck up behind him. In one swift swoop, the monster ate his prey in one bite. Lucy gasped and struggled harder, feeling her life pass before her eyes as the Sea King swam to her closer and closer._

" _SHHHHAAANNNNKKKSSSSS!"_

_Lucy's eyes widen when she saw the Sea King fall to the water from Shanks's amazing punch. The red-head held Lucy tightly in his arms and the little girl was speechless._

" _Shanks…" she whispered, not believing what she was seeing. The Sea King returned to the surface to strike again when something happen. Shanks was glaring at the monster with a look so cold and dark." Get lost." growled Shanks. The Sea King froze for one second before swimming away, wanting to get away from the pissed off pirate._

_The sea was now calm and only the sounds of the waves and the seagulls could be heard .__Finally, Shanks spoke." I'm in your debt, Lucy. Makino told us everything, on how you defended us and the name of the crew. How you were willing to fight. You really are a strong little girl, Luce." he said. Lucy was clutching the front of Shanks shirt and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Small hiccups escaped her lips and tears cascaded down her cheeks. Shanks smiled playfully." Hey, come on. You can't cry. You're a grownup now." he said. Lucy hiccupped again._

_" But… Shanks… your arm…"_

" _YOUR ARM!" she screamed as she sobbed harder, the site of Shanks' torn and bloody arm that would linger in her mind for the rest of her life. Shanks' arm was torn from it's socket and his blood was dripping to the water, disappearing into the murky depths. Shanks placed his good arm around Lucy and patted her head reassuringly as the girl cried and trembled. He smiled sadly at the little girl._

_" It's ok, Lucy. It's just an arm. I've got another one. The only thing that matters is that you're safe." said the captain as Lucy continued to wail and clutch him. Lucy buried her face in Shanks' chest and sobbed harder, never wanting her best friend, her idol, her father-like figure, to disappear right before her eyes._

* * *

_The hustle and bustle of Shanks' crew worked their hardest as they loaded up their ship with all the supplies they needed. Standing by the boat were two oh-so familiar people. _" _So, you're leaving?" asked Lucy, standing next to Shanks. The red-head nodded, his cape drawn over his armless socket._

_" Yeah, it was a nice extended vacation but, we have to part ways now. I bet you'll miss me, right?" asked the captain. Lucy nodded._

_" Yeah, but this time's different. I won't beg you to take me with you. Because I'm gonna become a pirate all on my own." said the raven-haired girl. Shanks stuck his tongue out at her ._

" _Bleh~ I wouldn't take you with me anyway. You'll never make it as a pirate." he said._

_Lucy glared at him." NO! I WILL MAKE IT AS A PIRATE! SOMEDAY, I'M GONNA GATHER A CREW THAT'S WAY BETTER THAN YOUR'S AND I'LL FIND THE GREATEST TREASURE OF ALL TIME! THE ONE PIECE! AND THEN I'LL- I'LL- I'LL BE THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES! I'LL SHOW YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Shanks smiled._

_" You think you'll surpass us, huh?" he asked. Lucy was looking at the ground with her glare still on her. Shanks smiled again and he removed his straw hat._" _In that case, I'll leave this hat to you. It means more to me then anything in the world. So you better take care of it. Got it, Luce?" asked the red-head captain as he placed the hat on his best friend. The brim of the hat passed the soon-to-be pirate's eyes, tears already forming in her eyes._

_Shanks and his crew were soon sailing away on their ship, the villagers of Fuusha town waving as the boat sailed away. Lucy had her hand entwined with Makino's with Shanks' hat clutched tightly in the other and to her chest. Shanks' last word echoed in Lucy's mind._

" _I want you to bring back this hat to me one day. In good condition. And only once you become a great pirate. That's our promise, Lucy."_

_( Flashback ends)_

It was now the present and Lucy had the exact straw hat held to her heart. She was also starring at it with unreadable eyes. Zoro raised an eyebrow. This was the longest time Lucy had been quiet since they started this trip." Hey, Lucy. You're gonna drop that again. I thought it was important to you." said the once bounty hunter. Lucy smiled and placed her most treasured item on her head.

" Yeah. It is, thanks." she said, giving Zoro a pearly-white grin. Zoro groaned.

" I am so hungry, it's killing me." he said. Lucy blinked and looked to the sky. She noticed that flying overhead was a giant bird. With a smile, Lucy said," Hey, lets eat that bird." Zoro rolled his head.

" How do we catch it?" he asked, his eyes widening when he saw Lucy's arm stretch and grab the sails of the small ship.

" Gum-Gum Rocket!" yelled Lucy as her body flew to the bird.

Zoro cocked his head when he noticed something. Lucy's head was trapped in the mouth of the bird. His mind then clicked. Lucy's head was stuck in the mouth of the bird… and she was flying far away. Zoro snarled and he started rowing after the flying girl. He also picked up a couple of hitch hiking pirates and they started rowing for him. Zoro had also, unfortunately, lost the site of the flying idiot. He glared at the rowing pirates." You guys made me lose site of that girl. Row faster or else." he said. The pirates began rowing faster.

" We're sorry we made you lose site of your girlfriend, Mr. pirate hunter, sir." said one of the pirates with a worried look. Zoro froze and he looked up at the sky.

" She's not my girlfriend, numbskull." he said, his cheeks flaring up. Zoro closed his eyes and sighed. This was gonna be one _long_ day.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

**Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. I certainly enjoyed typing it. Well, I better get going. There are more stories and chapters to be typed. Please review I'll update as soon as I can. This is me saying, peace! **


	4. Chapter 4: Clowns VS Pirates pt 1

**I do not own One Piece. Damn, I hate saying that -_- Anyway, this chapter will feature episodes five-six and I thank all of you for your kind reviews and for favoring, me, my story, and everything else. OK, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter four: Clowns VS Pirates, pt 1**

_**Intro:**_

_Wealth…_

_Fame…_

_Power…_

_Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates, had obtained this and everything else that the whole world had wanted. His dying words drove countless men into the sea._

_Gol D. Roger smirked to the crowd of onlookers as he was about to hung by the gallows. He heard many people screaming and exclaiming, wanting him to tell them where his legendary treasure was buried. With his hair shadowing his eyes, he spoke his final words._

" _You want my treasure? You can have it. You just have to find it first. I buried all of it together in one place. In One Piece."_

_These words leeward men to the Grand Line. Pursuing dreams in hopes of finding the King of the Pirates' treasure. This was known as the Pirate Era._

**( FUNimation's " We Are" song plays)**

Lucy screamed loudly as she fell from the sky. She had no idea what happened. One minute, the bird that grabbed her was flying her over god-knows-where, and then the next thing she knew, there was a loud BANG and she was falling back to earth. Lucy landed hard on the ground with a loud thump. The soon-to-be-Pirate-Queen sat up and she rubbed her head." That was… awesome!" she exclaimed, jumping in the air. She landed back on her feet and she starred back at the strange folk that were staring at her. Lucy shrugged and brushed dirt off her vest.

" Hi, Boss! Thanks for coming to save me!" said a cheery voice. Lucy turned and she blinked at a familiar red-head. Lucy tilted her head and blinked with a quizzed look.

" Huh?" she asked. The girl giggled." Who are you?" asked Lucy, having no idea on what was going on. The girl suddenly turned and ran way.

" They're all your's, Boss!" called the red-head, disappearing in the blink of the eye. Lucy scratched her head and she turned to the three men that were glaring at her. Where did they came from? Her stomach suddenly growled and Lucy rubbed it.

" I know. I'm hungry, too. But I'll find us some food soon. I promise." she said to the growling belly. She then looked at the three men." Say, do you fellas know a place where a girl can get some good eats?" she asked. The men glared harder and they held their swords.

" Your dead, kid. You've should've let your crony fend for herself." snarled one of the pirates. Lucy placed her hand on her stomach.

" Seriously, do you guys know a good place to eat or what? I'm starved." she said.

" Food's the least of your problems, kid!" yelled one of the men as he punched her in the head. Lucy gasped as her straw hat flew off her head. Her fist stretched and punched the guy in the face, sending him flying a few feet away. Lucy grabbed her hat and propped it on her head.

" You better keep your hands off my hat. Or else." she said in a low tone.

" You bitch!" yelled the two other pirates, not believing that a girl had that kind of strength. The two charged at her with their swords. Lucy bended back and shot her two stretching fist.

" Gum-Gum Pistol!" she yelled as her fist made contact with the men's face and knocked them out cold.

The girl with the orange hair starred from on top of a roof in awe." Wow. You sure are strong for a girl!" she called to Lucy. Said raven-haired girl looked up and blinked." You beat them up with only two punches. No weapons on you even. That's pretty cool." complimented the girl as she leaped off the roof and onto another ledge.

" Who are you? And why did you set me up?" asked Lucy.

" I'm a talented thief who steals from idiot pirates. The name's Nami. Say, wanna be a team?" asked Nami. Lucy crossed her arms behind her head.

" Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." she said as she began to walk away.

" Hey, come on! At least think about it!" called Nami as she began fallowing the she-pirate.

* GROOO~*

Lucy fell to her knees and sighed." Man, I'm starved. I haven't ate in a long time." mumbled Lucy as she rubbed her grumbling stomach. Nami offered her hand.

" Well come with me and I'll get you something to eat." she said. Lucy sprang to her feet with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

" Really? You mean it! Awesome!" she cheered. Nami blinked and sweat dropped. This kid sure was a little weirdo.

* * *

" Mmmm~… this is really good." mused Lucy as she ate her burger in one bite, smiling at it's juicy taste." So, do you live here all by yourself?" asked Lucy as she swallowed the chewed remains of her burger. She and Nami were in a giant house that Nami had lead her to.

" No, this isn't my home. I'm just staying here for a while. Everyone vamoosed when Captain Buggy and his crew showed up." said Nami. Lucy gave a small burp.

" Oh, I see. So you're just a petty thief." she said.

" Hey, that's rude. I don't steal from just anybody. Just people who deserve it. Like no-good pirates. So don't go comparing me to petty thieves and robbers." said Nami. Lucy took a bite out a roll.

" A thief's a thief, as far as I'm concerned." she said with a shrug. Nami looked to the window.

" My goal is to get a hundred-million gold coins, and I won't let nothing or no one stop me from reaching my goal." she said. Lucy gulped down her food.

" Why do you need so much gold?" she asked. Nami crossed her arms over her chest.

" That's a secret. But with this chart of the Grand Line, my goal will soon come true." she said. Lucy placed her hand on her chin.

" A chart? So you must be a navigator, right?" she asked. Nami smiled an nodded.

" Yep. I bet I'll be the most skilled navigator you'll ever meet." she said. Lucy smiled and she stood up.

" That's great. How would you like to join my crew? I've been looking for a navigator." said the black-eyed girl. Nami grinned.

" You mean it?" she asked. Lucy ginned and nodded.

" Yeah, you can be our newest crew member." she said. Nami's grin flatten.

" No." She said, her voice as flat as her frown. Lucy's grin was gone as well." Let me guess, you're on a pirate crew, right?" asked Nami. Lucy's gin appeared once more.

" Yeah." she said as she took off her straw hat and held it in one hand." I promised the guy who gave me this hat that I'd become a pirate and gather a strong crew. I also promised I would become the strongest she-pirate ever." she said. Nami's hands slammed down on the table, a hard glare on her face.

" There's nothing more in this world that I despise more than pirates! I only like money and tangerines!" she yelled.( A.N:… OK? 0.0) Lucy placed her hat back on her head.

" Come on. Join my crew." she said. Nami looked at the window.

" No." she said as she looked out the window with her arms crossed. Lucy shrugged and she began eating again.

" Your loss." she said as she ate her food.

Nami suddenly spotted members from Buggy's crew, probably searching for her. When they walked away, Nami clenched her teeth._' Damn. I gotta ditch theses losers somehow. But how?'_ she wondered as her eyes caught Lucy. A smirk graced her lips and she walked over to the eating captain." You know what? Maybe I will join your crew. There's just a certain condition I have, though." she said. Lucy looked up.

" Really? OK, I'll do whatever you want." she said. Nami's eyes danced with mischievousness.

" OK. I want you to come with me to meet Buggy the Pirate. Let me just tie you up so, um… you can look good in front of Buggy. These are how new pirates meet each other." said the she-thief as she pulled a rope out of her pocket and tied Lucy up good and tight.

" OK. Lets go, lets go, lets go!" cheered Lucy. Nami rolled her eyes and nodded.

" OK. Just hold your horses." she said as she and her 'captain' walked out of the house.

* * *

The men of Buggy's crew whispered in hush tones as Lucy and Nami walked passed them with Lucy tied up. All the crew members looked like freaks and circus performers. When Lucy and Nami stood in front of a giant tent, Nami suddenly pushed Lucy to the ground. Lucy landed face-first and Nami stuck her tongue out at her. The thief walked up to the tent and she held out a scroll." I brought the thief, Captain Buggy. And here's your chart back." said Nami as she walked over to the man in the ten. The man had coral-blue hair and black beady-eyes. His coat and hat were orange and he had clown make up, completed with a big, red nose on his face. The man, most likely Captain Buggy, smirked.

" Not that I don't appreciate but, why the sudden change of heart, little girl?" asked Captain Buggy as Nami handed him the scroll.

" I never really liked my boss and I just got sick of it. I want to see if I can join your crew." lied the red-haired thief. Captain Buggy began looking angry and he began snarling. The crew members began to mumble worriedly.

" Uh-oh. The captain's angry."

" He's gonna use his Devil Fruit power."

" Really?" asked Lucy, curious about what was the strange man's power. Captain Buggy suddenly began snorting and he laughed like a maniac. When he calmed down, he said,

" Fed up with it, are you? Alright, you seem like a fine, young lady. Of course you can join!" said Buggy as he began laughing again. Nami gave a fake smile.

_' What a doofus. Pirates are such idiots!' _she thought.

" Hey, Guys… why am I in a cage?" asked Lucy, still tied up and now in a stone and metal cage. The men just snickered at her. Captain Buggy snorted.

" What a fine day to be a pirate. Tell me girl, what's your name?" the captain asked Nami.

" I'm Nami." she said. Captain Buggy threw his hands in the air.

" Then lets celebrate the welcoming of our new crew member, Nami!" he yelled as his crew members cheered and the party began. The crew members began drinking Sake and performing the most amazing tricks. Summersaults in the air, spitting fire, juggling random items, you name it. Nami sat across from Captain Buggy from a table piled high with food." What's the matter, Nami? This party is in your honor so have some fun." said the captain as he took a drink of his mug of Sake.

" Thanks for the party, Captain." she said._' I'll just wait a little longer to get that chart back. Maybe I'll steal some of Buggy's loot while I'm at it.'_ thought the young woman as she took a bite out of her food. She and everyone else fail to noticed Lucy's stretching hand reaching for a piece of meat. Her hand, unfortunately, snapped back to her.

" Damn it!" cursed the onyx-eyed girl.

" Alright, men! It's time to perform the Buggy Ball!" cheered Captain Buggy to his crew. The members cheered and the men brought out a large cannon and a large, red cannon ball as well.

" What are you gonna do with that thing?" asked Nami with a raised brow. The blue haired captain smirked.

" Just observe, my friend." he said. The cannon was lit and aimed at the town. Both Lucy's and Nami's eyes widen. They wouldn't…

* * *

* BOOOOOOMMMM!*

Zoro raised his eyebrow as he started at the suddenly burning houses. He and the pirates he found had just docked in the town Lucy and Nami were in and they had just witness the destruction of the Buggy Ball." That was a hell of an explosion." said the green-haired samurai.

" That must've been Captain Buggy's most awesome Buggy Balls." said one of the men in awe. Zoro smirked and nearly chuckled.

" Buggy Balls?" he asked. He could only imagine what kind of a clown this guy was. Little did he know that his thought was going to be literal.

* * *

The crew members of Buggy's crew cheered and the explosion and Buggy smirked." That was certainly flashy. With the power of my Buggy Balls and my Devil Fruit powers, nothing will stop me from conquering the Grand Line. Right, Nami?" the clown captain asked his new member. Nami gave another fake smile.

" Um, yes! Of course!" she said.

" What? But it's my destiny to conquer the Grand Line!" called a certain pirate's voice. Buggy's jaw clenched and he glared at the locked-up Lucy." And then I'll be the Queen of the Pirates." said Lucy.

" Shut up, idiot!" yelled Nami. Captain Buggy began chuckling.

" I see why despise her as your boss, Nami. She seems quite the nuisance." he said. Nami smiled nervously.

" Um, yep! Yeah, she so naive. She acts like a little kid." she said. Buggy chuckled more.

" Then why don't I give you a Buggy Ball to end her life?" he asked. Nami took a small intake of breath with wide eyes.

" What?" she asked.

" This will be the perfect way to prove your loyalty. Boys." said Buggy as his men brought over the cannon and they aimed it at Lucy, who just stared at it blankly. Buggy handed Nami a box of matches.

" But I-"

" Come on, take her life. You don't like her anyway, right?" interrupted Buggy, his eyes darkening with a sinister air. Nami started at the matches on her hand as the members cheered." Fire! Fire!"

_'__ If I don't light it, then I'll get kill. But if I do, then I'm no better than them.'_ thought Nami with a worried look. She looked to Lucy. The raven-haired girl gave an unreadable look. But to Nami, it was a look that said,_ I know you won't do it. You're not that kind of a person._ Nami felt a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach.

" Finnish her, Nami!" yelled Buggy.

" What's the matter? Your hands are shaking." called Lucy, a light smile playing on her lips. Indeed Nami's hands were shaking. She couldn't make them stop." That's what happens when you take on pirates with half-assed resolve." said the she-captain.

" What resolve? To take the life of another? Is that the way of the pirate?" asked Nami. Lucy shook her head.

" No. You gotta be risking your own life." she said, a smirk now on her lips. Nami's hands continued to shake. The matches were suddenly taken from Nami's hands and one of the members lit up a match. Both Lucy's and Nami's eyes widen and at the very last second, Nami suddenly pulled out a long pole and bonked the guy on the head, knocking him out. The crew members gasped.

" Nami! What is the meaning of this!" yelled Buggy.

" I'm sorry!" shouted Nami, now looking foolish.

" So now you want to save me?" asked Lucy, utterly confused.

" No way, you moron! I will never stoop to these guys levels. Pirates took the life of someone very dear to me and I'll never join them! Ever!" yelled Nami. Lucy nodded understandingly.

" Ah, I see." she said. She suddenly screamed when she saw the cannon was lit and aimed at her." Nami! Help!" she cried.

" Get her!" yelled Buggy as his men ran at Nami with their swords. She easily dodged them and she ran over to the lit fuse. Nami pressed her hands over the sparks and she held back her cries of pain as the fire burned the flesh of her palms. She sighed with relief when felt the flames died down.

" Look out!" yelled Lucy as pirates suddenly appeared behind Nami again. The master thief gasped and she shut her eyes.

When the attack didn't come, Nami reopened her eyes and everyone let out a gasp." Now, isn't it wrong to gang up on girls?" asked a certain, dark-green eyed man. Lucy's face split with her signature grin.

" Zoro! Boy, am I glad to see you!" she said happily. Zoro looked at Nami.

" You alright?" he asked. Nami nodded uneasily.

" Um, yeah, thanks." she said. Zoro nodded and he looked at Lucy. Half of him was glad that his captain was alright and uninjured. The other half was pissed and it wanted to knock the shit out of the dumb ass who caged her like an animal.

" This is just swell. First you get caught by a bird and now your in a cage? Sheesh, your just a glutton for punishment, huh?" he asked. Lucy giggled.

" It's actually a funny story, really. I'll tell you about it later." she said.

' _The crew she mentioned earlier… is the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro?' _wondered Nami with wide eyes.

" Heh, so you're the legendary Roronoa Zoro? If you're here for my head, then that will be quite the problem for you." said Buggy. Zoro closed his eyes.

" No, not interested. I gave up on pirate hunting. I'm here for my friend." he said in a clam monotone. Buggy smirked.

" But _I'm _interested, though. Killing you would boost up my reputation." he snickered. Zoror's eyes opened and gave a cool glare.

" If you try, you die." he muttered. Buggy crackled and he pulled out six daggers, twirling them with his fingers.

" Is that so?" asked the orange-clad pirate in a taunting tone. Zoro sighed in frustration and his eyebrows frowned.

" I tried to warn you." he muttered. Buggy's crew cheered for their captain as the said man licked the blade of his dagger. Zoro clenched one of his Katanas between his teeth while he held the two others in his hands.

Buggy made a mad dash at Zoro with his six daggers. When he sprang into the air, Zoro went up as well and his blades cut clean through Buggy, slicing him into many pieces. Zoro turned to the diced body and frowned." That wasn't much of a fight, was it?" he asked.

" Wow, he was weak. Way to go, Zoro!" cheered Lucy. Nami blinked and she noticed that Buggy's crew was chuckling.

" Why are they laughing?" asked Lucy, more confused then ever.

" Their captain is dead and they're laughing?" asked Nami, just as confused as the she-pirate was. Zoro quirked his brow.

" Hey, fellas, why are you- Ah!" Zoro's eyes suddenly widen and he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. His eyes lowered to his back and what he saw made Lucy and Nami gasped.

Buggy's severed hand with a dagger had suddenly stabbed at swordsman's side. Zoro fell to his knees as the blood of his wound bled through his haramaki." Zoro!" cried Lucy, her eyes widening and panicking sweeping over her.

" Buggy's hand… it moved on it's own!" exclaimed Nami. Zoro shut one eye in pain and he turned his back. The dagger-wielding appendage flew back and it attached itself to a now standing Buggy, his body parts back together.

" W-what the… hell…!" choked out Zoro, his breath turning irregular. Buggy gave a sickening smirk.

" The Chop-Chop Fruit. That is the name of the Devil Fruit that gave me my powers. I'm a Chop-Chop person and I can never be defeated by a sword! Ever!" laughed Buggy insanely.

" His body reattached himself. And I thought the legend of the Devil Fruit was just a myth." said Nami.

" So he's a Chop-Chop man? That's pretty weird." said Lucy. If this were an anime, a blinking sign with the words" Gum-Gum- girl" would appear and point at the female captain. Buggy began crackling again.

" I didn't hit any vital organs, but, it looks like my dagger stabbed you good. So that makes me the victor!" laughed the captain as his crew sniggered with him. Zoro clenched his teeth with shut eyes.

" I… I let me guard down. That… that was a w-weak move…" he muttered as his wound began feeling like an intense fire. Lucy clenched her own teeth, the pit of her stomach twisting and her eyes going dagger-like at the laughing Buggy. At the top of her lungs, she yelled,

" STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS A COWARDLY MOVE, YOU BIG NOSE!" everyone suddenly fell silent. The only sound heard was the panting of Zoro and Lucy.

" What's _that_? Did you… say… BIG NOSE!" yelled Buggy as he threw his weapon at Lucy. There was the sharp sound of the dagger.

" LUCY!" yelled Zoro, momentarily forgetting his pain. Lucy smirked and looked up, revealing the dagger between her clenched teeth.

" Hey, Buggy. I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage." she laughed as her teeth dug into the blade and bit it in half. Buggy began laughing his head off.

" You? Kick my ass? That's big talk, little girl. If you want to do some ass kicking, you better do it quick. All you three will die here by my hands!" said the big-nosed pirate as he began laughing again, his crew joining him. Zoro glared at him._' That shit-head! Insulting my Lucy like- Wait, what! Since when is she __**my**__ Lucy? I'm just food deprived, that's it.'_ thought the once bounty hunter as he tried to ignore the blush crawling up his neck.

Lucy threw her head and she suddenly gave her bubbly and giggling laugh. Buggy and the others stopped laughing." I refuse to die! Zoro, get up!" yelled Lucy.

" What?" asked Zoro, staring at Lucy as if she grown two heads.

" You better have a good reason or else we're dead, Lucy!" yelled Nami. Lucy smiled at her, then at Zoro. The three-sword-wielding man blinked before smirking knowingly.

" I gotcha." he said. Nami nearly fell over._' This is why I hate pirates.'_ she thought worriedly. Buggy suddenly charged at Zoro and the two began their sword fighting. With clinks, clanks, and one impressive slash, Zoro jumped past Buggy and he ran to the Buggy cannon. With tremendous strength, Zoro lifted the cannon and turned it to the direction of the Buggy pirates. He fell back on his knees and he placed his hands on his still bleeding wound, sweat running down his face.

" NO! DON'T AIM IT AT US! IT STILL HAS A BUGGY BALL!" yelled Buggy as the fuse was lit and fired. The Buggy Ball burst from the cannon and it shot at the pirate crew, wiping them out instantly, including some of the other buildings. There was a long, uneasy silence and Zoro suddenly lifted the cage with Lucy still in it.

" Zoro, are you OK? Asked Lucy timidly, watching Zoro's blood drip to the rubble.

" Sh-shut up and don't worry about me. I'll… I'll get us out of this, one way or another." muttered the injured man through his clench teeth as he tried to walk again. Zoro then noticed Nami.

" By… By the way, Lucy. Who's the girl?" muttered Zoro.

" Oh, she's our new navigator." Lucy said simply as Zoro felt the pain of his wound increase and his blood began to run quicker.

" Seriously, who are you guys? You shouldn't be moving on that kind of injury." said Nami. A vein popped on Zoro's head and he held Lucy's cage higher.

" Get… out of the way!" he snapped as he continued to carry Lucy's cage. Nami blinked._' Even with a serious injury, he still doesn't want to leave his friend.'_ she thought as she turned away and walked somewhere else.

Zoro lugged and heaved on Lucy's cage until he made it to the town square. He fell flat on the floor and breathed heavily. He then felt something stare at him and he looked up. Only a few feet away from him and Lucy was a little, white puppy." What's with this dog?" asked Zoro with his eyebrows raised. Lucy's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

" Doggy~!" she chirped as she clattered her cage closer to the canine. Lucy pulled her eyelid and the corner of her lip and she gave a" Bleh~" noise. The dog didn't move a muscle." Zoro, this dog looks frozen." said Lucy. Zoro rolled his eyes.

" I don't give a damn. He can sit there forever for all I care." he muttered. Lucy giggled and she tapped the dog lightly on the head. the dog opened it mouth and sank his teeth into Lucy's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU DAMN MUTT! WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Lucy as the dog dug it's fangs into the skin of her hand. Lucy's shook her hand and screamed loudly, trying her best to knock off the biting dog.

" Lucy! Get serious or-oh!" Zoro suddenly fell back in a heap. The white puppy jumped back to it's neutral position.

" Damn mutt…" muttered Lucy as she lied down in her cage.

" I don't… feel so good…" groaned Zoro as he felt his stomach turn and his perspiration climbing. Nami suddenly walked over and Lucy grinned.

" Oh, hey, navigator." she said cheerily. Nami smiled.

" I guess I should give you this. After all, you got me out of a sticky situation. Just make sure that this makes us even." said the thief as she threw the key to Lucy's cage on the floor.

" Awesome! You stole this for me? Thanks, Nami." said Lucy as she reached for the key when a pink tongue scooped it up. The little dog swallowed the key whole. After only a few seconds, Lucy started straggling the dog." You damn mutt! Give me back my key! Give! Give ! Give!" yelled the straw hat wearing girl.

" Hey, stop that! Stop picking on poor Chou-Chou and leave him alone!" yelled a voice. The three turned and they saw an old man with curly white hair and large spectacles.

" And just who are you, old man?" asked Zoro. The old man glared.

" Old man? I happen to be the mayor of this town." he said a-matter-of-factly. He then noticed Zoro's drying, yet gruesome wound." My, that's some injury. You need to see a doctor." said the old man, feeling slightly bad for Zoro.

* * *

The mayor came out of a house he led Zoro into and he walked over to Lucy, Nami, and Chou-Chou." Will Zoro be OK?" asked Lucy, worry filling in her innocent, black eyes. The mayor sighed.

" I insisted he see a doctor but, he said he just wanted to sleep it off." he said. Lucy let out a short laugh, shaking her head.

" So this dog's name is Chou-Chou?" asked Nami as she lightly petted the dog's head. Lucy giggled.

" Why is he acting so frozen? He sure is one lazy dog." she joked.

" He's protecting the store." said the Mayor. Both Nami and Lucy tilted their heads. The mayor the explained to them that Chou-Chou use to belong to an owner to the town's pet shop who died a few months back. No matter what he did, the little dog would just stay at the shop, most likely protecting his very important treasure.

There was a sudden shaking of the ground and the mayor ran away, Nami fallowing him to ask what he was so afraid of. The ground continued to shake and Lucy sighed." Come on, doggy. Something's here." she said. The puppy just gave her a fixed gaze. A shadow suddenly surrounded Lucy and she looked up. Crimson-red pupils stared back at her and they belonged to the eyes of a gigantic lion. It was as tall as a three-story house and it was a tan-gray. A purple mane wildly surrounded his face and a man with white hair with a wired, furry body-suit stood atop of the ferocious beast.

" Who the hell are you?" asked Lucy, not looking one bit afraid of the animal.

" I am known as the Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy pirates. Now, prepare to face your death!" yelled the white-haired man. Lucy blinked just before the lion busted her cage and sent her flying threw the air._' Well this is going to be a long day.'_ she thought.

* * *

" Gum-Gum…..!" yelled Lucy as her hands tied around Mohji's lion and threw him over her shoulder." HAMMER!" yelled the onyx-eyed girl as the great beast landed with a thud. After witnessing Mohji's beast destroying Chou-Chou's pet store, she found a new ambition burn through her body and a brand new fighting move to go along with it. Because it's great attack strength, Lucy's hat flew off her head. She barely seemed to notice.

" What are you!" yelled Mohji, now utterly afraid of the she-pirate. Lucy had her head low, her eyes being shadowed with a frown on her lips.

" Well… I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit." she said in a low tone. Mohji flinched.

" So, you ate a Devil Fruit like Captain Buggy? Only your's make's you stretch like rubber? I'm sorry! I don't want any trouble!" yelled Mohji. Lucy had her back to him.

" There's no need to apologize to me. Because of you, that little dog will never get back his most precious treasure. And because of that," Lucy turned to him with serious eyes." I'm gonna kick your ass." she snarled as she grabbed the man by the front of his chest and slammed him to the ground.

Lucy then walked all the way back to the destroyed pet shop. Chou-Chou was starring at it." Oh, so your alive. I thought that lion would rip your head off. But since it didn't, maybe I should! Then there be one more less of you monsters to exist!" yelled Nami as she ran with dead hatred in her eyes. The mayor stopped her immediately.

" Stop! There's no need for violence." said the mayor.

" As if you could kill me." said Lucy as she walked passed them.

" I could if I wanted to!" yelled Nami. Lucy ignored her and she walked over to Chou-Chou. She lifted her hat and under it was a box of dog food. Lucy placed it in front of the puppy and sat next to him with a smile on her face.

" Sorry, but that was all I could save. That bastard lion ate up all the rest." said the she-pirate, grinning at the puppy._' She… she fought the lion… to save Chou-Chou's food?'_ wondered Nami with widening eyes.

" You fought well. Though I didn't see it. You're a really brave doggy." said Lucy as she patted Chou-Chou's head. The little dog gave a yip and gave a panting smile at Lucy. The seventeen-year old grinned." Yeah, good luck to you too, doggy." she said. Chou-Chou took the dog food in his mouth and he trotted off god-knows-where.

" Hey, sorry for snapping at you like that, Lucy." apologized Nami as she walked over. Lucy grinned and she stood up.

" It's OK. You've just been under a lot of stress. So there's no need to apologize." she said.

" It's all my fault! I'm the one who runs this town and I've failed to protect it! I failed!" yelled the mayor. Lucy and Nami did their best to tell him that it wasn't his fault. If anything, it was Buggy's fault. Everything went silent for a second until-

A sudden explosion ripped through the air and a building was destroyed. Lucy's eyes widen." Zoro was in that building!" she cried as she raced to the rubble and stated digging around." Zoro! Zoro! Are you OK! Please be alright! Please be alright!" yelled Lucy as she dug and dug, sudden tears coming to the corners of her eyes. She felt her pulse quicken and her breathing going funny, worrying for her first mate.

" He's probably dead by now." muttered the mayor sadly.

" No! No! Zoro is OK! He's stronger than he looks! He's not dead! No way!" yelled Lucy.

" Ow… that's one good way to wake up. And who's screaming?" muttered a gruff voice as Zoro appeared from a piece of debris. Lucy gave a huge smile and she flung her arms around Zoro's neck.

" You're alive! You're alive! Hooray!" she cheered as she nuzzled Zoro's chest affectionately. Zoro's cheeks went crimson And his skin began to tingle.

" G-get off of me, idiot! Why the hell are you hugging me!" yelled Zoro he tried to pull out of the happy pirate's grip.

" That's it! I'll defeat Buggy and his crew once and for all!" yelled the mayor as he sprinted away.

" Dear god, what is this world coming to? The guy's gonna get himself killed." muttered Nami. Zoro pulled Lucy up with him by her waist.

" Then I guess we're gonna go help him out. Right, Lucy?" asked the green-haired man. Lucy cracked a grin.

" You bet! Are you coming, Nami?" asked the teen pirate as she held her hand to Nami. The red-head slapped it away.

" I would never stoop so low to join a pirate crew. However." the cinnamon-brown eyed girl smirked." I guess we could team up in order to reach our goals." she said. Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement. Zoro then noticed his hands were on still on Lucy's waist. He quickly pulled him away when Lucy grabbed them.

" Don't do that, Zoro! Your hands are so warm." said Lucy with an adorable pout. Zoro blushed and gritted his teeth.

" Don't be a dumb ass!" he yelled at her. Nami giggled at them._' Aw~! Don't they make a cute couple?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

Buggy cursed under his breath when a familiar straw hat-wearing pirate appeared and stopped him from chocking the mayor to death. Zoro stood next to her with a proud smirk and his green bandana tied around his head. Nami stood on the other side of Lucy with a smile on her lips. Lucy looked up at Buggy and gave a sweet smile." Good to see ya again, Buggy. Now, what was that promise I made to you? Oh yeah; I'm gonna kick your ass!" she yelled, her eyes sparkling with determination.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

**Whew! This chapter was long and yet it only took me two days to type. That's pretty cool if you ask me. Well, I hope you all like this chapter and the next one will come soon. Please make sure to review and I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can. This is me saying, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Saredy CatCaptain?

**I do not own One Piece. And I never will. All I can do about it is type a story. Any who, thanks to all your kind reviews, folks. I'm thinking about skipping episodes seven and eight because they don't really hold much significance to this story. I'm sorry to all of you guys who wanted that chapter. However, there will be hints. OK, enough talk, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter five: Scaredy-Cat Captain? Enter Usopp!**

_**Intro:**_

_Wealth…_

_Fame…_

_Power…_

_Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates, had obtained this and everything else that the whole world had wanted. His dying words drove countless men into the sea._

_Gol D. Roger smirked to the crowd of onlookers as he was about to hung by the gallows. He heard many people screaming and exclaiming, wanting him to tell them where his legendary treasure was buried. With his hair shadowing his eyes, he spoke his final words._

" _You want my treasure? You can have it. You just have to find it first. I buried all of it together in one place. In One Piece."_

_These words leeward men to the Grand Line. Pursuing dreams in hopes of finding the King of the Pirates' treasure. This was known as the Pirate Era._

**( FUNimation's " We Are" song plays)**

* * *

" Is it fixed yet?"

" No."

" Now?"

" No."

" Now?"

" No."

There was a pause…

"…How 'bout now?"

Nami growled in frustration and she hit Lucy at the back of her head." Damn it, Lucy! If you don't quit asking me ' Now?' every five seconds, then I _won't_ fix this damn hat! Got it!" yelled the navigator. Lucy pouted and she looked longingly at her damaged straw hat. While fighting off Buggy, the clown pirate had stabbed the treasured hat with his daggers, knowing that the hat had belonged to his old cabin mate/ friend/ rival/ enemy, " Red-Haired" Shanks. He and the said pirate had worked on a boat together as pirate apprentices and Buggy had accidentally at the Chop-Chop Devil Fruit, blaming his ordeal on Shanks. But even though the fight was tough, Lucy had managed to defeat him and she was strong enough to carry an unconscious Zoro all the way to the docks with an angry mob on her tail. She and her crew, including her new navigator Nami, had managed to get to the boats and sail off.

It was already morning and Nami had offered to sew Lucy's damaged hat. Thought, she was beginning to regret it since a certain-bottomless-pit-of-a-captain kept asking her if the hat was finished. Said captain yawned and she looked at the snoring Zoro. He had his arms crossed with his Katanas lying by his side. His head was tilted back and his mouth was wide open. Lucy smiled." He looks so peaceful, huh?" she asked. Nami looked up from her sewing and she rolled her eyes.

" As peaceful as a walrus. Oh yeah, we should probably wake up the idiot. His bandages might need to be changed." she said. Lucy nodded in agreement and she reached into one of the bags they had and pulled out a roll of gauze. The would-be-queen crawled over to her first mate and she paused._' Zoro looks so peaceful, it would be rude to wake him up when he's so relaxed. I know! I'll just change his bandages carefully and quietly! He'll never know!'_ thought the raven-haired girl, grinning at he own idea.

Quietly and carefully as she could, Lucy gently grabbed the hem of Zoro's white shirt and she rolled it up all the was to Zoro's chest. Bandages were tied around the swordsman's stomach and lower chest. Some blood from the wound Buggy gave him soaked slightly through it. Ever so carefully, Lucy grabbed the sash of the knot that held bandages in place and she gave it a light pull, undoing the many bandages. Lucy frowned with slight sadness at the site of Zoro's dagger-impaled wound. Even though Buggy had said he hadn't stabbed anything important, the teen pirate still grew slightly worried. With the lightest movement, Lucy reached and she touched the warm skin around the wound. Zoro grunted in his sleep and his eyes opened a bit, now aware of his captain's doings. Lucy hardly noticed. Zoro wanted to say something, somewhere along the lines of_" What the hell are you doing!"_ But his voice was caught in his throat as Lucy's hand softly traced small patterns on his tanned abs. Zoro's eyes closed again and his throat went dry as Lucy's hand rested on the middle Zoro's well-toned chest. Zoro prayed to whatever god he was suppose to worship that the girl could not feel his climbing heart beat. Nami paused her sewing and she looked at the what her new captain and crew mate was doing. With an amused smiled and slightly raised brows, the navigator silently watched.

Lucy let out a soft smile and she grabbed the roll of gauze, carefully tying up Zoro's wound. Once she was finished, she said," OK, Zoro. You can stop pretending to sleep now." Zoro's eyes opened and he pulled down his shirt.

" Moron, why did you do…_that_?" he asked, feeling his cheeks redden at the soft touches the girl gave him. Lucy smiled innocently.

" Because you looked so peaceful. And I was just seeing if you had any other injuries." she said in a giggly tone. Zoro blinked and rolled his eyes, knowing that even by looking at this girl that she was far too innocent to know what tiny gestures like hers could do to him.

" Here, Lucy. Your hat's fixed." said Nami as she tossed her captain the straw hat. Lucy grinned and she propped her hat on her head.

" Thanks, Nami." she said as she reached into another barrel and pulled out a red apple, taking a big bite out of it. Nami reached into her bag and pulled out the chart she stole from Buggy. With one glance at it, she sighed.

" There's no way we can get to the Grand Line with these conditions." she said. Lucy wiped apple juice off her lips.

" Your right. We're gonna need some meat. Eating just fruit is for orangutans." she said as she ate the core of the apple.

" Yeah. And a little booze wouldn't hurt either." said Zoro. His face was greeted by a flying apple, that Nami was so proudly to throw.

" Not that, you idiots! We need more than beer and meat! there are other pirates who want the One Piece and they have better ships than ours." said the red-head. Lucy took a bite out of Nami's thrown apple." You're right. We still need a crew. Like a cook and maybe even a musician to keep us entertained." she said.

" A musician?" Zoro asked. He then laughed heartily at his captain's sudden idea of a crew mate.

" So stupid." muttered Nami with a shake of her head. She looked at her map ." Lets see. If we head South, we'll be able to reach a group of islands with a few settlements. It looks like we can get out ship and the supplies we need there, too." said the thief. Lucy threw her hands in the air.

" Whoo-hooo! That means loads of meat!" she cheered.

" Tone of booze, too." added Zoro. Nami sighed with irritation.

" Is that all you two think about! What am I gonna do with you two?" she asked as they sailed onward.

* * *

" RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! PIRATES ARE COMING! THEY KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Well, _that's_ certainly a way to wake up a village. And waking up the village was just in mind of the seventeen-year old screaming his head off as he ran through his village. He was tanned and skinny with short, curly black hair and narrowed eyes. The most remarkable thing about him was his long nose, which one could easily get confuse for a long cigar. Around his head were sniper goggles and a yellow bandana. He also wore brown overalls with yellow-green boots. Strapped on his arm was a yellow satchel. He look like he was going to be on the verge of panicking.

" THEIR BOOLD-LUST IS MAD AND THEY'LL DESTROY US WITH THEIR TREACHEROUS SWORDS!"

Well, so much for the _verge_ of panicking. Looks like he hit rock bottom a long time ago.

The teen then hunched over and breathed heavily. After a few seconds of his lungs gaining back air, he suddenly threw his head back and laughed." Lie! Ha-Ha-Ha!" he laughed when a pan suddenly hit him in the back of the head." That hurt!" yelled the teen as he rubbed his now throbbing head. The villagers of the town suddenly appeared and they charged at the teen. The said teen gave a quick yell before making a mad dash out of the village and into the trees. He sighed and he snickered as he watched the clueless villagers find high nor hare of him. He then laid back against the trunk of the tree he was in and he relaxed as the calming breeze blew through his air.

" He's gotta be here somewhere!"

The young man suddenly grinned and he jumped down from his tree, greeting two young boys." Your faithful crew is here, captain!" called one of the young boys, holding up a wooden sword.

" Pepper! Carrot! It's just you guys? Where's Onion?" asked the liar. Before the boys could even say, a little boy came screaming over the hill, close to crying.

" Ahhhhh! Run for your lives! Pirates are here! They'll kill us all!" yelled the boy as he ran up to the other three. The teen gave him a' Are you kidding me?' look.

" Come on, quit playing." he said. The boy, most likely Onion, stopped and catch his breath.

" I'm not playing!" he yelled. The teen's face suddenly turned frighten and afraid.

" W-what? Well then… peace out! I gotta leave! I-uh…. Have a bad condition that says I have to go!" he lied ass he ran past the kids.

" Lair!" the three kids called in unison.

" It did looks like a Buggy boat, but, it was small! And there were only three people! Two girls and a guy!" yelled Onion. The scrawny teenager suddenly froze in his tracks and he did a sudden heroic pose.

" OK, Men! Lets go and beat the crap out of those no-good pirates! We gotta protect the town! It's only right!" he yelled as he ran ahead. The three kids blinked before grinning and fallowing their 'captain'.

* * *

" Ahhh~" sighed Lucy in awe as the two boats docked on the island Nami mentioned earlier. Once the three got off the boats, Zoro stretched and popped his tightened muscles.

" Feels good to be on dry land again." he said as he heard a satisfying pop of a bone.

" There's a town close by, right?" asked Lucy. Nami nodded.

" Yeah. But it's a small one though." she said. Lucy began bouncing on the balls of her feet.

" Then that means there's meat here~! Yay! Real food for once!" she cheered as her mouth drooled slightly. A vein popped on Nami's head.

" Quit thinking about food for once, will ya?" she asked, obliviously annoyed. Zoro yawned loudly and he heard a sudden rustle. His hand instinctively went to his Kantanas.

" Careful. We're being watched." he muttered. Lucy looked around in all directions quickly.

" Who! What! Where! Is there any meat!" she asked excitedly.

" Look out!" yelled Zoro as bullets as fast as the wind shot at Lucy's feet. Lucy hopped, dodged and skipped at the invisible threats.

" Oi! Move, you idiot!" yelled Zoro as he grabbed his captain's wrist and pulled her against him. Lucy's hands pressed against Zoro's chest as the swordsman held her body against his. The bullets suddenly seized and black flags with Jolly Roger Heads popped up. All of the heads looked surprised.

" Whoa! This is soooo cool!" yelled Lucy in amazement. Nami and Zoro rolled their eyes simultaneously. There was suddenly someone laughing heartily and the three pirates looked up.

" Ha-Ha-Ha! It was wrong of you pirates to show up in my village! I am Captain Usopp of the Usopp Pirates and me and my eighty-million men will take you out!" laughed Usopp as he suddenly appeared over a cliff.

" Awesome!" cheered Lucy in pure awe. Zoro clicked his tongue and he noticed his body with pressed with Lucy's before he could say anything, Nami yelled.

" Hey, you think we're buying this? Eighty-million men my ass!" Usopp suddenly began panicking and spazzing.

" N-no matter! Even though I don't have eighty-million men, my crew is still the best!" he yelled proudly. Nami gave a knowing look.

" My guess is there's three of them, right?" she asked.

" She knows!" yelled Pepper, Carrot, and Onion as they ran back to their village.

" Guys!" yelled Usopp as he suddenly looked nervously the three pirates.

Nami walked over and she picked up small black pellets." A pirate using a slingshot, huh?" she asked. She then looked at Zoro and Lucy with a quirked eyebrow.

" Hey, save it for the honeymoon, Zoro." she said. Zoro glared at her and he released Lucy from his arms.

" What did she mean, Zoro?" asked the young captain. Zoro flushed red and he kept his head turned away.

" Nothing useful. Forget it." he muttered. Lucy blinked and she suddenly laughed at Usopp.

" Ha-Ha-Ha! That was pretty cool!" she yelled. Usopp glared at them.

" Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you! I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it! You'll see the reason why they call me proud Usopp! And not pushover Usopp. Is that clear?" he asked as he took out a light green slingshot and he aimed it at Lucy. The she-pirate gave him a blank expression before pushing the brim of her hat over her eyes, giving them a shadowing look." You've already seen how good I am with this thing! So you know I can rival any pistol!" yelled the sniper.

" Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing-" she suddenly looked up with one eye revealed and a mischievous smirk."- to use it?" she asked in a half serious/teasing tone. Usopp gasped, taken aback." Guns aren't for threats, they're for action. Are you willing to risk your life?" asked the female Gum-Gum girl. Zoro smirked knowingly at his captain before pulling out one of his Kantanas.

" I can assure you; we're _real _pirates. Consider your next move very carefully." said the green-haired samurai. Usopp flinched and he stared at the two pirates, showing menacing and shadowing looks. There was a long and unsettling silence until Usopp dropped to his knees, along with his slingshot.

" Man, real pirates are so cool. They have action to back up their words. You guys really are pirates." muttered the slingshot user sadly. Lucy smiled and she and Zoro looked at each other knowingly before laughing. Lucy adjusted her hat and calmed down a bit.

" I stole those lines!" she giggled.

" Huh?" asked Usopp, confused.

" I stole those words from " Red-Haired" Shanks, a pirate I know." giggled the young female. Usopp gasped.

" What! _You_ know " Red-Haired" Shanks? You're lying, right! You actually knew him?" he asked in disbelief. Lucy grinned and nodded.

" Yep. I also knew your dad. His name is Yasopp, right?" she asked. Usopp gasped again and he fell off the cliff, unharmed.

He rubbed his head and said," Yeah. My old man's name is Yasopp. How do you know him?" asked the black-haired liar.

* GROOO~*

Lucy giggled and patted her stomach." First, lets grab some meat. I'm starved." she laughed.

* * *

Lucy took a huge bite out of her mutton leg and she chewed in heartily. She, her crew, and Usopp were now in a restaurant, enjoying lunch. Lucy gulped down her food." So, I met your dad when I was a little kid." she said with a mouthful of meat.

" Hold on, so my old man really know Shanks?" asked Usopp eagerly. Lucy nodded and she took another bite out of her meat.

" Know him? When I met your dad, he was apart of Shanks' crew. So they were probably good friends." she said. Usopp grinned.

" I still can't believe it. My dad is sailing with famous pirates." he said in awe. Lucy picked up an apple and smiled at it.

" I haven't heard from him for awhile but, I bet he's still with them. He was a hell of a sharpshooter. I'd take him on my crew any day." she said as a memory came into her mind.

_( Flashback, ten years ago)_

_A single, red apple was perched on top of a barrel. A man with wavy blonde hair and small mortar gun in his hand. In the blink of an eye, the man shot at the far distant apple and the bullet knocked the apple clean off the barrel. The man blew at the smoke of the gun powder." Awesome! That was so cool!" cheered a seven-year old Lucy. The man gave a smirk._

_" Eh, that's nothing. I could shoot an ant between the eyes half across town." he boasted._

_A little while later, Lucy and the man, Yasopp sat at Fuusha village's Party Bar. Yasopp was gulping down a mug a Sake while Lucy was drinking a small mug of milk. Yasopp placed down his drink and he grabbed Lucy in a headlock." You know, Luce~. I got a kid named Usopp~. He's just about your age~!" slurred the sniper. Lucy shoved him in the face with an annoyed look._

_" You told me about him a hundred times already!" she snapped. Yasopp raised an eyebrow with a pink face._

_" A hundred?" he asked. He suddenly shoved Lucy's head into a glass mug and he gave a drunken look." Too bad~! I'm gonna tell ya again~!" he said as he suddenly stood on the table while Lucy desperately tried to pull the mug off her head._

" _It broke my heart to leave him~. But I had to go~. Ya see, Luce, when the pirate flag calls, there is no going back~!" cheered the sharpshooter as his crewmates cheered with him. Lucy continued to pull at the mug, wondering how the hell did she got mixed with these drunken bastards._

_( Flashback Ends)_

Back in the present, Lucy smiled at a grinning Usopp." He kept talking non-stop about his kid. I heard enough about you to make my ears bleed. Let me tell ya, he's a was and still is a great pirate." she said as she bit into her apple.

" Really? I sure am proud of my old man. He left for a pirate's life on the endless sea. It's the life of real adventure." said Usopp, pride swelling up in his heart for his father.

" Well maybe you can help us." said Nami. Usopp gave a questionable eyebrow." Do you know anyone who could provide us with a decent ship? Or someone who could sail one properly?" asked the eldest female. Usopp sighed.

" Well, it's a pretty small village. Sorry, don't think I could help you out." he said. Zoro suddenly pointed out the window.

" What about that big mansion over there?" he asked. Usopp flinched while Nami grinned.

" Hey, do you know them, Usopp? Maybe they can help us." she asked excitedly. Usopp gave a fixed look.

" Stay away from there! Uh… I mean, stick around here! I just remember I got something to do. Just go a head and eat! See ya!" called the long-nose as he ran out of the restaurant.

" What was that about?" asked Nami. Lucy shrugged and she took another bite out of her apple.

* * *

" AHHH! Cannibals!"

" Did you have to go _that_ far, Zoro!"

" Hey, I'm just messing with-OW! Damn wench!"

Lucy giggled and rubbed her stomach as she rubbed her stomach watching the funny scene before her. There was Zoro, who was rubbing his throbbing head. Nami, who was the one that punched Zoro. And there were the three kids of the Usopp Pirates who had came to save their captain. Only to come and think that the three foreigners had ate him. Zoro had even confirmed their suspicions with a shadowy, sadistic look. Once things were settled, the Usopp Pirates had suddenly gotten an idea and they led the three pirates to the giant mansion Zoro had saw earlier.

Lucy let out a long whistle." Wow! This place is huge!" she exclaimed.

" Knowing our captain, he probably ran off to here at this time of day." said Pepper.

" What does he come around here for?" asked Lucy.

" He comes here to lie." said Carrot simply.

" What? That's terrible." said Nami.

" He's not a bad guy. Captain Usopp is awesome." said Pepper.

" How is a lair awesome?" asked Zoro.

" Well, the girl who lives here, Kaya, went into a weird depression after her parents died. Even though she's rich, all that money couldn't bring back her happiness. So Captain Usopp tells her made-up stories. They make her feel happy." explained the kids.

" Wow, that's pretty nice of him." said Lucy. The three kids smiled.

" Yeah! The best thing about him his mischievousness. And his funny lies! He's not afraid to look ridiculous." said the kids. Nami crossed her arms.

" So, those lies make her feel better?" she asked.

" Yep." the kids said. Lucy grinned.

" Alright! Than that means we can ask for a ship!" she cheered.

" Usopp's the one who makes him better, not us." said Zoro, pointing out the obvious.

" Anyway, it's impossible to get through the gate with those guards. So why don't you guys-"

" I'll go over and ask!" called Lucy suddenly as she stretched her arms and grabbed the bars." Gum… Gum…" Lucy chanted as her signature chant came pass her lips.

" No, Lucy!" yelled Nami as she and the others grabbed the Girl before flying into the sky.

" Rocket!" yelled Lucy as they flew over the fence.

" Eh, heh-heh-heh. That went well." said Lucy after the five landed on the other side of the fence.

" My goodness, are you OK?" asked a young girl with pale-blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

" Eh, don't worry about them, Kaya. Their just kids who want to join my crew. You know how it is." lied Usopp. Lucy got on her feet.

" Actually, I wanted to know if I could ask you a favor." she said to Kaya. The blonde blinked.

" A favor? From me?" she asked. Lucy nodded.

" Yeah. I was wondering if there was anyway you could help us get a-"

" You there. What do you think you're doing?" asked a sudden voice. Everyone turned to the source.

An Asian man with a black suit walked over suddenly." Kurahadol." whispered Kaya in a slightly frighten tone.

" Get out! I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing." said Kurahadol in a dangerous tone as he adjusted his glasses.

" Hey guys, who's he?" asked Lucy, completely oblivious to what was happening.

" Leave the premises this very second! Leave unless you have business with me." said Kurahadol in a stern voice. Lucy just gave a goofy grin.

" OK. Do you think you could get us a ship?" she asked.

" Certainly not! Usopp! You are well known around here, are you?" asked the servant suddenly. Usopp nodded.

" Yeah. And that's _Captain_ Usopp to you!" yelled the skinny young man.

" Huh, is that so? You know, your father has a filthy reputation such as yours." sneered the butler.

" What did you say!" yelled Usopp angrily. Kurahadol looked indifferent.

" I am merely stating the truth. That father of yours, a simple-minded fool who left his home for the life of a disgusting criminal." he said. Usopp jumped off the tree branch he was on and he glared at the servant with fire in his eyes.

" Don't you _dare_ insult my father, ever again!" he snapped. Kurahadol smirked.

" What are you getting so worked about? Why don't you tell another lie, Usopp. Like how your father is a traveling sales man. Or on how you aren't really related by blood-"

Kurahadol fell back with a bruised cheek as Usopp punched him in the face. Hard. Everyone gasped, surprised at the sniper's anger. The butler sat up and glared." My point is proven further. He's nothing more than a man a violence. I guess the apple never falls farther from the tree, correct?" he asked in a stern voice.

" SHUT UP!" yelled Usopp with white-hot anger. Kurahadol flinched." My father fallowed his heart and he took the life of risk and adventure! I'm proud to say that my old man is a proud warrior of the sea! I will admit that I do lie a lot but, I will _never_ lie about who he is! I will _never _be ashamed of my heritage! I am the son of the great Yasopp! Sniper of the Red-Haired Crew!" yelled Usopp to the sky. Everyone went silent for a moment, until Kurahadol chuckled darkly.

" Pirates are the brave warriors of the seas, are they? That's quite a twisted way of putting it. You are too foolish to see that you are proof of your father's savage blood. You tell lies twenty-four/seven and you suck up to the lady of the house for her fortune." taunted the older man.

" You're wrong!" yelled Usopp.

" Your father is a filthy, no-good pirate! Nothing more than the scum of the sea! And you're just the same!" yelled Kurahadol. Usopp yelled and he grabbed the front of the butler's coat harshly.

" Please! Don't do that, Usopp! Kurahadol is just trying to protect me because my father left me in his care! Please, just no more violence!" begged Kaya from her window. Usopp froze and he gave sigh.

" Fine. This is the last you'll see me." he snarled as he ran away. A sudden anger filled through Lucy's veins and she glared at Kurahadol.

" You damn bastard!" she snarled as she ran to fight him when Zoro grabbed her in a tight hold.

" Damn it, Lucy! This isn't our battle! Quit butting in!" yelled the green-eyed swordsman as he held back the struggling she-pirate.

" God Damn it, Zoro! Let me go! I wanna kick this guy's ass into next week!" yelled the she-captain angrily. But her yells fell to deaf ears as she was dragged away by Zoro and the rest.

* * *

Usopp starred at the never-ending horizon of the ocean at the cliff he met Lucy and the others at.

" Hi!" greeted Lucy as she suddenly appeared in front of Usopp, upside down She was hanging by her knees on a tree branch." Whatcha doing?" asked the she-pirate.

" I came here to be alone, but I guess I can't, can I! What do you want! Did you fallow me?" asked the sniper.

" Oh, you know, nothing." she said as she jumped off the tree and landed on her bottom. Usopp sighed and he looked at his feet.

" I can't believe that butler. Insulting my old man like that." he muttered. Lucy absentmindedly clapped her feet together.

" Yeah, I hate the bastard, too. No matter what he says, Yasopp is an amazing pirate." she said. Usopp grinned.

" Damn right. My father is a great man. And I respect him for taking the life of a pirate. Oh yeah, speaking of dads, where's yours? Is he a pirate, too?" asked the sharpshooter. Lucy starred at the sky.

" I don't know. I never knew him or my mom." she said. Usopp's grin faded and he looked at the ground.

" Oh, sorry for bringing it up." he apologized.

Lucy waved her hand and she removed her straw hat, starring at it fondly." It's cool. Even though I never knew them, I always had Shanks. He was like a dad to me. He treated me like I was his own daughter." she said as she looked at the inside of the hat and soon found herself remembering another memory.

_( Flashback, ten years ago)_

" _SSSSHHHHAAAAANNNNKKKKSSSSS!"_

_The leader of the Red-Haired Pirates turned and saw a crying and sniveling Lucy run to him. It was already close to midnight in Fuusha Village and the captain was just about to enter his ship to hit the hay when the little girl he knew called his name." What's wrong, Luce? Why are you crying?" asked Shanks as the little girl ran into his arms and sobbed onto his chest._

_" I-I-I had a n-nightmare th-that you l-l-left me alone in the d-dark and y-you never came back!" wailed Lucy. Shanks smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Lucy and petting her soothingly._

_" Shhhh… It's alright, kid. I'm never going to leave you in the dark. It was just a nightmare, right?" asked the red-haired pirate. Lucy pushed away slightly and nodded, tears still pouring out of her onyx-black eyes._

_Shanks chuckled and he ruffled the little girl's raven-black hair." OK. You wanna stay here for the night? Incase you have another nightmare?" asked Shanks softly. Lucy nodded and Shanks carefully picked her up." Oi, your heavy! That's the last time I'm taking you to the Party Bar for an all-you-can-eat-buffet." said Shanks as he carried Lucy onto his ship and to his captains' quarters. Shanks's room was really big and nearly everything was red. The chairs, the faux, furred carpet, the sheets of his bed, all a crimson-red. Shanks placed Lucy on his bed and he undid his black cape and he placed his treasured straw hat on a hat rack. Little Lucy gave a yawn and she undid the pigtails of her hair. The pirate-to-be crawled over to one of Shanks' large, red pillow and she curled up into a small ball._

_Shanks chuckled and he joined Lucy on the bed, pulling back the covers and pulling Lucy under with him. The little, black-haired girl curled against her best friend and looked up at him with curious eyes.__" Read me a bedtime story?" she asked. Shanks gave another chuckle and he stroked Lucy's raven-black locks._

_" OK. Have I ever told you about the greatest pirate in the world?" he asked. Lucy shook her head." Alright. So, there once was a famous pirate. He went by the name of Gol D. Roger. The man had it all. He had wealth, fame, and power beyond anyone's wildest imaginations." started the red-head. Lucy grew more intrigued of the story." He was the most strongest and bravest pirates ever. Everybody feared him and everybody wanted to be him. His most known success was traveling to the Grand Line and hiding his legendary treasure there. The One Piece." said Shanks._

_" Why did he hide it there?" asked Lucy._

_" Because no one would dare go to the Grand Line. That place in known as the Pirate's Graveyard and anyone who goes there dies a certain death. Anyway, his story of his great adventure was short lived when he was captured and sentenced to death. Before they executed him, these were his final words." said Shanks._

_Shanks then began to imitate a low and gruff voice." You want my treasure? You can have it. You just have to find it first. I buried all of it together in one place. In One Piece. Since then, every pirate in the world left to the Grand Line for the One Piece. But, many had met the same tragic fate. It is said the pirate who obtains the One Piece will be known as the next King Of The Pirates." said the three scarred man._

_" Could there be a Queen Of The Pirates?" asked Lucy. Shanks rubbed his chin._

_" Don't know. Maybe." he said. Lucy blinked before giving a yawn and a sleepy smile._

_" OK. Thanks for telling me the story, Shanks." she said. Shanks smiled and patted her head._

_" No problem, kid. Now, why don't we get some sleep?" asked the captain. Lucy nodded and she cuddled closer to Shanks chest._

_" Night, Shanks." she said. Shanks placed his arm around Lucy and he laid on his pillow._

_" Night, Luce." he said as his eyes closed._

" _Shanks?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Are you gonna try to be King Of The Pirates?"_

_Shanks thought fro that for a moment." Maybe, I'll think about it." he said._

_There was a pause…_

" _Well if you are, good luck. Because I'm gonna be a pirate and I'll be the Pirate Queen." said Lucy. Before Shanks could even ask, his little friend was already fast asleep against his chest. With another chuckle, Shanks fallowed in suit and he allowed his mind to go off to dream land, filled with visions of an older Lucy as a proud she-captain._

_( End Of Flashback)_

Lucy then placed Shanks' hat on her head and said," So, are you ever gonna see that girl again?" Usopp frowned.

" I don't know. Not until that butler at least apologizes about insulting my old man." said the sniper.

" You mean that one?" asked Lucy, pointing to the sudden appearance of Kurahadol and another man at the bottom of the cliff. The other man had weird straight hair and heart-shaped sunglasses. The two teens suddenly haired the conversation of the two men. It turned out Kurahadol was the infamous pirate Captain Kuro. He and the other man were plotting a raid of the village with Kuro's crew and they planned on murdering Kaya. As Usopp began to panic, Lucy stood up and shouted;

"HEY, BAD GUYS! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!"

Usopp fell back as Kurahadol and the other man spotted them. The straight-haired man suddenly pulled out a silver ring with a string attached and he waved it back and fourth. When he counted to three, Lucy suddenly fell forward and she fell off the cliff. Usopp gave a shout as the teenage girl tumbled the bottom of the cliff, looking as dead as a doornail. Usopp yelled and he ran away, believing that Lucy was dead. By the way things look now, something can easily tell you that something bad is gonna happen.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

**Whew! This chapter was long and yet it only took me two days to type. That's pretty cool if you ask me. Well, I hope you all like this chapter and the next one will come soon. Sorry for any typos. Please make sure to review and I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can. This is me saying, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: Black Cats Crossing Our Path

**I do not own One Piece.* Sigh* It's a dream that will never be. Any way, I give my thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story and I hope you like this chapter. Now, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter six: Black Cats Crossing Our Path**

_**Intro:**_

_Wealth…_

_Fame…_

_Power…_

_Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates, had obtained this and everything else that the whole world had wanted. His dying words drove countless men into the sea._

_Gol D. Roger smirked to the crowd of onlookers as he was about to hung by the gallows. He heard many people screaming and exclaiming, wanting him to tell them where his legendary treasure was buried. With his hair shadowing his eyes, he spoke his final words._

" _You want my treasure? You can have it. You just have to find it first. __I buried all of it together in one place. In One Piece."_

_These words leeward men to the Grand Line. Pursuing dreams in hopes of finding the King of the Pirates' treasure. This was known as the Pirate Era._

**( FUNimation's " We Are" song plays)**

" I wonder where captain is. He's been gone for a while." said Carrot as he and his 'crewmates' paced back and forth. They, and Nami and Zoro, were near a wooden fence and they were waiting for the return of a black-haired, rubber girl or a lying sniper.

" Yeah, Lucy, too." said Zoro as he leaned against the wooden fence with crossed arms.

" Well, captain usually hangs out by the shore when he gets upset." said Pepper. Nami looked towards the direction of the shore.

" My guess is Lucy went there to cheer him up." she said. The five suddenly spotted a running Usopp coming toward them. His face looked with full panic.

" Captain, is something wrong?" asked the Usopp Pirates. The sniper ignored them and he ran in the direction of the village.

" Something's wrong." muttered Zoro, having a sudden feeling that Usopp's panic meant that something bad had happen to Lucy.

Usopp ran into the village and he screamed at the top of his lungs," RUN! REAL PIRATES ARE COMING HERE! I'M NOT LYING THIS TIME! PLEASE! THEY'LL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" the villagers suddenly appeared, more angrier than they ever looked before. They yelled at Usopp, shouting that they were sick of his lies and that they were gonging to finish him once and for all. Usopp shook his head, now knowing the reason why Kurahado, aka Captain Kuro, didn't chace after him when he ran away. The butler knew that the village would not believe him because of his many lies. With another shake of his head, the skinny sharpshooter headed off to the only person he who would believe him. He had to get to Kaya. And he had to get to her fast!

* * *

" This is the place. Captain always hangs around here." said Carrot as he, his friends, and the two pirates made it to the place where Lucy and Usopp had been. They looked all over the cliff, searching for the happy-go-lucky captain. Nami suddenly screamed.

" LUCY! OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. Everyone looked where the red-head was looking and they all gasped. At the bottom of the cliff, lying in a crumpled heap, was a very dead-looking Monkey D. Lucy. Zoro was the most shocked out of them all._' No… no… she can't be dead… I can't… This can't be happening __**again**__!'_ thought the swordsman as his blood ran cold.

" GOD DAMN IT !NO! LUCY!" he yelled as he ran forward and he skidded down the rocky slope in a haste. He ran over to his captain and he stopped when he was a foot away. Zoro's breath went irregular as his eyes took in the fallen form of the raven-haired girl. He felt his heart nearly stop and he shook his head with his eyes shut, not believing at all at what he was seeing._' No… Not her… Why did… I had to lose someone else…?'_

" Mmmm… can I have seconds, please?"

Zoro's eyes shot back open and he suddenly smirked at his captain, who was giving light murmurs in her sleep. The others had reached the two as well and they soon found out about the scene. Zoro pulled out one of his Kantanas and he poked his captain with the handle of it. The Gum-Gum girl sat up instantly and she gave a huge yawn.

She rubbed her eyes and she said," Morning, guys." as she wiped her eyes tiredly. Everyone, excluding Zoro, gave a sigh of relief.

" So, you mind telling us why your down here taking a nap?" asked Zoro. Lucy shrugged.

" No clue. I don't even remember falling asleep. Oh! But I do remember this!" exclaimed the red-vest, wearing teen. She explained to them everything she heard from Kuro and the strange man and their plot.

" No way! So a pirate crew is coming here tomorrow!" exclaimed Pepper. Lucy gave a nod.

" Yep, exactly that." she said.

" No wonder Usopp ignored us when he passed us. He's probably gonna go warn the village." said Nami.

" Well, I know what we should do. Run!" yelled the Usopp pirates as they ran away as quickly as they could. Lucy suddenly screamed as well.

" Oh no! We have to stop the pirates or else they'll make the butcher of this town leave!" she yelled. Nami face-palmed while Zoro whacked the onyx-eyed girl lightly on the back of her head.

" Moron, that's _not_ the problem we should be worried about." said Zoro. Lucy rubbed her head and she simply grinned.

* * *

Usopp's black-stoned bullets hit the men that were guarding Kaya. He had tried to explain the heiress the situation but the young lady did not believe him. She thought he was lying to her to get back at Kurahado. Usopp had managed to get Kaya out of her mansion and he had beaten some of the guards. Usopp turned to Kaya and he held out his hand." Please, Kaya, this will all make sense tomorrow. We just have to get you out of here. Please, Ka-"

Usopp felt the stinging pain of Kaya's slap. He looked at the girl in disbelief. Kaya turned her head and she cried a bit." I'm sorry… but I don't believe you. What your doin now... is pathetic." she whispered. Usopp's eyes widen, not believing what he has hearing. There was a sudden bang and Usopp felt and sharp pain hit his arm. He held his now bleeding arm and he took one last look of Kaya and the butler who came to the lady's aid and he took off like a rocket. The villagers had also found him somehow and they took after him. Kaya continued to cry.

* * *

" _Do me a favor and leave! You're being quite meddlesome."_

" _Geez, sorry for intruding, miss. Meddling has become a habit of mine. But! It did help me save a whale one time!"_

" _A whale! Really!"_

" _Yep, that's the truth! And he had a sore throat, too! I checked it out for him but he thought I was food and-"_

A tear slid down Usopp's cheek as he remembered the fond memories he had with Kaya. He had just managed to get away from the angry villagers and the sun was just beginning to set. And truth be told, the young sniper always had a crush on Kaya, ever since they met. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He then shook his head, throwing his thoughts of love out of the way. He winced as his grazed arm stung with pain. It bled more and Usopp knew it was getting infected.

" Hey, captain!"

" Hey! What's got ya down!"

Usopp's head shot up and he couldn't believe his eyes. Not at the site of his crew or Nami and Zoro but, at the site of a smiling and waving Lucy. Wasn't she dead? Usopp ran straight toward them and he stared at Lucy with wide eyes." Hold on! You're alive!" he exclaimed. Lucy blinked and she checked herself.

" Well, yeah. I'm breathing. And I had a good nap, too." she said smiling.

" Yeah. She was just sleeping, captain. But back to the matter at hand, we need to warn the people about the pirates!" exclaimed Onion. Usopp suddenly frowned and he looked at the ground and his shoulders began to shake. He suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

" Man! I can't believe you guys fell for that! But Kurahado made me so mad, I just had to think about a lie as good as that one!" he laughed, faking tears of humor. The Usopp Pirates frowned in disappointment.

" Sheesh, lying that far? Real nice. We thought you were better than that. Come on guys, lets go home." said Carrot as he and the two other boys walked back to the village. Usopp stared at them sadly. Chalk up another lie.

* * *

Usopp clenched his teeth as Nami applied an antibiotic on his wound and tied gauze around his injury. Those two, along with Zoro and Lucy, were by the bottom of the cliff. The same spot Lucy had fallen asleep." So… how come you lied to them? The kids, I mean." said Lucy as she sat next to Usopp. The sniper stared at his tied-up wound.

" It's all I do. Besides, everyone else on this whole island knows I'm nothing but a liar. They would never believe a thing I say. Why would they?" he asked. Zoro gave a firm look.

" Because what you said was the cold, hard truth. Actual pirates are coming and they'll lay waste to this town." He said.

" That doesn't matter. They wouldn't believe me anyway. But you know what?" asked Usopp, his head looking down and his shoulders shaking again." I-I don't care if they don't b-believe me. I'm gonna protect my village till m-my last breath. I care for e-e-everyone here and I won't let them die. Never!" yelled the slingshot-wielder as tears freely ran down his eyes.

Zoro gave a knowing smirk and he clenched his Kantanas." You're a hell of a good guy to think about your 'crew' first while you have a strong enemy approaching." he said. Nami gave a grin.

" Let me tell you this now, I get dibs on all the pirate treasure that's left behind." she said. Lucy tipped her hat down and she gave a teeth bearing look.

" So, you want some help, or what?" she asked seriously. Usopp stared at them in bewilderment.

" You're… gonna help me? But why?" he asked. Lucy flexed her fingers.

" Well, I bet there's gonna be a whole lot of pirates and, you're literally shaking in your boots." she said. Usopp looked down at his feet and they were shaking like leaves.

" OK! Yeah, I'm a little afraid! Theses guys mean business and I bet they killed a lot of people! And hey! If you guys are just doing this out of pity-"

" Pity? Please, that word isn't even in my vocabulary." interrupted Zoro with a hard look. Lucy's look could easily rival his.

" You think we'd risk our lives out of _pity_? Think again." she said. Usopp stared at the three of them and his eyes began to water again.

" You… guys…" he sniffled before nodding." OK. I already got a plan we could use." he said as he stood up and led the three to a slope." This is the only way the pirates can get to the village. The other ways are just nothing but cliffs. As long as we get them here, it won't matter how many there are, we can just beat them here on out." explained Usopp as they stood by the slope.

" Sounds good to me." said Lucy.

" OK, for this we need to rely on our strengths. So, what are your's?" asked Usopp to the three.

" I cut."( Zoro)

" I stretch."( Lucy)

" I steal."( Nami)

" I hide!"( Usopp)

" Well you better fight this time!" yelled Lucy, Nami, and Zoro simultaneously as they grabbed Usopp in a choke hold.

" OK! OK! I was only kidding!" said Usopp jokingly. Oi, and they thought Lucy was the idiot of this story.

* * *

" OK, the oil is set. While those pesky pirates are slipping and sliding, we'll be beating the crap out of them. Yep, I'm a genius." said Usopp a few hours later. It was already close to daybreak and the four had just spread tons of oil on the slope. Lucy tested the slippery substance with her foot.

" I gotta say, Usopp, You sure know how to play dirty." she said. Usopp crossed his arms proudly.

" Of course I know. There isn't anyone else in the world who could use a slingshot or play dirty like me." he said. Lucy smiled, briefly seeing Yasopp in Usopp's place for a second. The winds suddenly began to blow harder and the sun broke over the horizon.

" Get ready." muttered Zoro as his hand rested on his Kantanas. The three others waited with him. No one dare moved a muscle or even made a sound. The village a few miles behind them was still asleep, not aware of the horrible events that were taking place today.

" Oh… no… They… could've gone the other way! I'm so stupid! There's another coast here!" yelled Usopp suddenly. The three foreigners gasped and Lucy was the first to recover.

" What's the quickest way there!" she demanded.

" Straight North. You could get there in three minutes flat." said Usopp. Lucy nodded and she began sprinting with Usopp trailing with her. Nami had fallowed them, for the sake of her treasure, while Zoro had accidentally slipped down the oil slop.

" Oh, come on!" he exclaimed in frustration.

As soon as they got near the other coast, Usopp had began shooting rock bullets at the rogue pirates, known as the Black Cat pirates. All of them were, oddly enough, wearing black cat ears on their heads. All except one. He was the same man that hypnotized Lucy." So, we meet again." said the man, known as Django. Usopp slipped on his sniper goggles." I am the great Captain Usopp! Leave now or me and my men will finish you!" He yelled._' Shit! Where the heck is Lucy! She ran ahead of me! What am I gonna do! What I'm a gonna-'_

" GET YOUR DAMN PAWS OFF MY TREASURE!"

Nami suddenly appeared and she stood angrily with one of her three long polls. She bashed Usopp on the head." Idiot! Don't let them take my hard-earned Berri!" she yelled. Usopp rubbed his head.

" Ow! They didn't even know about that cash! No need to hit me!" he yelled. Nami rolled her eyes.

" Ha, I just save your life, so be grateful." she said. Usopp was about to counter when the two of them noticed the Black Cat Pirates were charging." Um, lets handle this later. Got any ideas?" asked Nami. Usopp reached into his satchel and he pulled out a bunch of caltrops. Both he and Nami grinned and they threw the small sharp objects at the cat-eared wearing pirates. The pirate ruffians yelped and yelled as the caltrops stabbed them hard. Nami and Usopp high-fived with grins of satisfaction. They soon came with another dilemma; they accidentally threw caltrops behind them and they were trapped!

" Damn it!" they both cursed. A man suddenly appeared behind Usopp and he whacked him in the head with a giant mallet. Usopp coughed up blood and he fell to the floor.

" Heh, nice try. But you kids can't beat us. Come on men, we can't keep Captain Kuro waiting." said the man as the he moved forward. Something suddenly caught his leg and he looked down. Usopp clenched his teeth as he gripped the man's ankle.

" I will… I will _never_ let you in that village…" panted the sniper as he got back to his feet. He swayed slightly and a trail of blood was running down the side of his head." All I ever did, was lie. Today… will be like every other. Because… because…" Usopp gave them a cold and angry glare." I won't let you reach that village!" he yelled. The man merely smirked and he threw his mallet again, causing Usopp to fall again. Nami tried to help him but the pirates knocked her back as well. The pirates gave mighty battle cries and they stormed past the fallen fighters." Stay back… leave them alone… they are good people… leave them… just leave…" muttered Usopp as the pirates ignored his pleas. Usopp's eyes closed as fresh tears came to his eyes.

" SSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!"

Usopp's eyes shot open as the many bodies of the Black Cat Pirates flew over him, their faces written with pure pain. The sharpshooter gasped as he sat up, ignoring the throbbing and aching pain on his head. His eyes widen as two people appeared. One was a meat-loving captain and the other was a three-sword-wielding man. **( A.N: Three chances to guess who these two are ;) )** Lucy panted tiredly as Zoro tied his bandana around his head." Is that the best these bastards got?" asked Zoro as he pulled out his Kantanas. Lucy nodded in agreement and the two suddenly glared. Lucy to Usopp while Zoro to Nami.

" THE NEXT TIME YOU BETRAY ME, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!"

" USOPP, YOU MORON! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHICH WAY WAS NORTH!"

Oh boy, things are certainly getting interesting now.

* * *

" AHH!" Kaya woke up with a start and she sat up in her bed. She panted as her heart was beating at a quick pace. She just had the most terrifying nightmare of her life. She dreamt that Usopp had came with a sword and he was acting so angry towards her. He hated her for knowing that he had the blood of a pirate. Kaya gave a sad frown, wondering if her old friend was OK. She then coughed and she decided to get a glass of water. She slipped on her slippers and she walked out of her room. She checked the foyer for one of her loyal servants, Merry, when she gasped. Merry laid on the floor, slashed at his chest and his own blood surrounded him." Merry!" exclaimed Kaya as she ran over to her servant and she dropped to her knees. She shook the sheep-like servant's unmoving body." Merry! Merry! Please, what's going on! Who did this to you! Please, don't die!" cried the blonde heiress. Merry's body twitched and he turned his head to his mistress. Blood oozed from his mouth and he gave a concerned look.

" My lady, thank goodness you're alive." he whispered in a labored voice. He then turned his body and he laid on his back with a grunt. Tears rimmed Kaya's eyes.

" Merry. Please, tell me who did this to you." she said. Merry clenched his teeth and he looked sadly at the brown-eyed girl.

" It-it was Kurahado! He attacked me! He's a pirate, Miss!" choked out the servant. Kaya gasped. Did that mean… everything Usopp had told her was the truth?

" It.. It can't be…" whispered Kaya in a shaky voice. Merry clenched his jaw tightly.

" It is, my lady. Kurahado only stayed as your butler because he only wanted your fortune. He waited three years for a day like this. A day where no one would be around to stop him. Miss, I beg of you, just give him what he wants. It's better than anyone getting hurt." begged Merry. Kaya bit her lip before nodding in agreement. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

" KAAAHH!" yelled Zoro as the two Black Cat Pirates, known as the Meowban Brothers, scratched him at his chest with their large claws. The scratches left Zoro with server wounds and the swordsman flew back, landing hard on the ground. Zoro gritted his teeth and he stood back on his feet. He was left with only one Kantana.

" With Lucy knocked out, he doesn't stand a chance. He needs his other sword. It's the only way he can beat these freaks, Stay here!" commanded Nami as she ran down the slope at the two Kantanas. Before she even touched them, Django suddenly appeared and he sliced her in the shoulder blade with a large silver ring. Nami gasped in pain as she fell to the floor. Blood poured slowly out of her wound. Django smirked and he looked up to the slope and he suddenly gave a yelp. Standing a few yards away Was Kurahado, other wise known as Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates. With furious eyes, Kuro yelled into the air.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

' _Oh crap.' _was the only thing that went through everyone's mind. Things weren't looking up one bit.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe her own the heck was going on! She had just woken up from her sudden sleep attack and she had just witness one of the most sickest and terrifying moments she ever thought possible. Kuro was using some sort of technique, Shakushi, she believed it was called, and the attack seem to kill and slash at everything in site. As she saw the men of the Black cat Pirates fall, she screamed to the sky," HAVE YOU NO HONOR! YOU'RE KILLING YOUR OWN CREW!" Kuro suddenly appeared before her and he gave a smirk before appearing at the back of her." Tired yet?" she asked, her voice filled with question. Kuro smirked and he flexed his long claws.

" Don't get cocky, runt, that was just a warm-up. The real battle begins now!" yelled the once-servant as he charged with his Shakushi. Lucy surprised him when her arms and legs suddenly bonded around the clawed-man's upper-body, immobilizing him. Lucy gave a monkey-like grin.

" Heh, nice try, ya jerk." she said cheekily.

" Get off me, you brat!" yelled Kuro in fury as he tried to shake the Devil Fruit User off him.

" This is a turn of events, huh? Three years of working for a girl and now your being beaten by a girl. Talk about irony." said Lucy. The injured Black Cat Pirates suddenly cheered on Lucy. The onyx-eyed pirate clenched her jaw and she threw her neck back, stretching it enough to reach the ruffians." Don't cheer me on, morons!" she yelled as her head snapped back and it smashed with Kuro's. The once-captain gave a hard yell and he and Lucy flew back. Lucy landed on the ground on all fours while Kuro laid at the ground, dead.

" Who are you!" yelled one of the Black Cat Pirate. Lucy got to her feet and she gave the men a serious look.

" I'm Monkey D. Lucy." she said. She then looked at Kuro and she glared hard." The only time a pirate should abandon their name is when they die. I would never lose to a man who ditches his name, betrays his friends, and runs his life to the seas." she said in serious tone she hardly used. She then grabbed Kuro by his neck and she threw him to the pirates." NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" she yelled. The Black Cat Pirates yelled as they ran toward their boat, wanting to get the hell away from a pissed off Lucy.

Nami jogged over to her Captain, her shoulder injury not looking so bad as it had seemed. Before she could say a word, Lucy fell forward. Nami caught her quickly." Ya did good, Lucy." said the thief as she helped the she-pirate to the ground. Lucy laid on her back and she stared at the never-ending sky." Say, Lucy. Why did you get so mad back there?" asked Nami as she sat by the she-pirate and she checked the kid's straw hat.

" I hate people like them. The kind of people who just abandon their friends get me so mad." muttered Lucy. Nami sighed.

" Well, I'm sorry to say this but, not every pirate your going to meet is going to be kind and thoughtful. You know that, right?" asked the navigator. Lucy rubbed her stomach.

" Man, I want some meat." she said absentmindedly. Nami bashed her on the head.

" Sheesh! Get serious for once, kid!" she yelled. Lucy just shrugged and grinned, being completely oblivious.

Usopp and Zoro had shown up a few moments later after their small mission. Django had kidnapped Kaya and he had forced her to sign a will. But, with the help of the sniper and samurai, the two saved the heiress with the help of the Usopp Pirates." Thanks a bunch, guys. I couldn't have done this without you." said Usopp. Lucy cracked a grin.

" Our pleaser. It was a load of fun." she said. The group laughed and Usopp sighed.

He looked to ocean and said," Now there's just one thing left to decided on." Lucy cocked an eyebrow. What more was to be done?

* * *

Lucy picked her teeth with a fish bone as she finished her food. She, Nami, and Zoro were at the restaurant Usopp had taken them to and they were just finishing lunch. Usopp had said he had to do something." OK, we should get going now." said Zoro. Lucy and Nami nodded in agreement. Lucy then waved to someone.

" Hi ya, Little Miss!' she called. The Little Miss she was referring to was Kaya as she walked over to their table.

" Are you feeling well?" asked Nami. Kaya nodded.

" Yes, thank you for asking. You know, my sickness was due to the shock of losing my parents. But Usopp had helped me onto the road to recovery. You three as well. Please, I would love to give you a token of gratitude for all of your help. Please fallow me." said Kaya. All three pirates raised their eyebrows. What could it be?

" Holy-moly-guacamole!" exclaimed Lucy, her mouth as wide as her crewmates. Kaya had taken them to the coast where a giant Carrabelle was waiting for them.

" It's just- I mean, it's jus-wow!" exclaimed Nami.

" You're actually giving to us! No way! No way! No way!" exclaimed Lucy a she did as small happy-dance. Kaya smiled along with Merry, who had recovered from his injuries.

" Please, accept it as a token of my gratitude." said Kaya.

" It's an old-style Carrabelle I designed myself. It has latten sails with a central sail ruder. It sails like a dream." said Merry as he smiled.

" What do you call it?" asked Zoro. Merry smiled again." The Going Merry. Now, allow me to explain how to handle it. First you-" Lucy zoned out on him and she walked to the front of the ship. The figurehead was in the shape of a ram's head. With a smile, Lucy thought,_' Oh yeah, it's official. I call dibs on that awesome seat. I love it!'_

" We've loaded it with all you need for safe journeys." said Kaya. Lucy gave a smile.

" Thank you. It leaves nothing to be tired." she said.

" You mean, nothing to be _desired_." corrected Zoro.

The five suddenly heard yelled and they looked to the slope. Usopp was rolling down it with a giant backpack on his back. With raised eyebrows and foots, Lucy and Zoro stopped Usopp." Um… thanks guys." said Usopp as his head span.

" Anytime." said Lucy.

" So… you're going to leave, correct?" asked Kaya when she got alone with Usopp.

" Yeah, don't try to stop me, alright?" asked Usopp. Kaya smiled softly and she nodded.

" I won't. Because I know you'll come back with more fantastic stories." she said. Usopp smiled back.

" Yeah, and that's the _real_ truth." he said with a laugh. Kaya smiled again and she leaned forward and she gave Usopp a kiss on the cheek. The sniper turned three shades of red and he began stuttering. Kaya giggled at him. Usopp then turned to the three pirates, who were on the Going Merry." So long, guys! I'm taking off, too! I hope we meet again some day!" he called. Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

" What are you talking about? We're friends so, you're coming with us, right?" she asked. Usopp's jaw dropped before he cheered into the air.

" Yahoo! I'm finally gonna be a real pirate captain!"

" Don't be ridiculous, Usopp! _I'm _the captain!"

Everyone laughed as the four pirates began sailing away. Usopp waved at the Usopp Pirates, who were waving back from the cliffs. As they sailed farther and farther away, something suddenly hit Lucy." Hey, Nami, why did Little Miss kiss Usopp on the cheek?" she asked. Nami blinked before giggling at her captain's simple-mindedness.

" She did it out of gratitude, Lucy. A lot of girl's thank boys that way." she said. Lucy tapped her fist to her hand.

" So, she was thanking him?" she asked. Nami nodded. Lucy smiled and she jogged over to Zoro, pushing up on her toes, she gave the swordsman a peck on the cheek. Zoro nearly fell of the boat. Did his captain just did _that_!

" What the hell, moron!" he yelled, his cheeks turning as red as tomatoes. Lucy gave a grin.

" I'm just thanking you, Zoro. You're my best friend." she said. Zoro blushed harder and he touched the spot where Lucy kissed him. It still had the sensation of her soft and warm lips. He blushed went scarlet. Lucy then turned to Usopp." OK, Usopp. I want to know what's your dream and why." she said. Usopp looked to the sky.

" To be a proud warrior of the sea, that's my dream. You see, ever since my mom died a little after my dad left, I still respected him because he took on his dream. I want to be just like him. I hope I can also meet my old man some day, too." he said. Lucy smiled and she took off somewhere else. A little while later, she bought back for mugs of Sake.

" A toast! To our newest member! And to our ship, the Going Merry!" she cheered. Her crewmates smiled and they raised their mugs.

" To Usopp and the Going Merry!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

**Yahoo! Lets welcome the newest members to the One Piece Team! Usopp and the Going Merry! Now a whole lot of fun will be starting. Adventures will begin and Lucy and Zoro's relationship will bloom! I'm glad I finished this chapter and I really hope you all like it. Oh yes, and I want your opinions on something. I'm thinking about making a Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic with Edward Elrick as a female. Does that sound good or bad? Let me know, OK? Well anyway, thanks for reading and please review. I will be truly grateful. Ill get the next chapter as soon as I can. Well, till next time,**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Culinary Genius

**I do not own **_**One Piece**_**. I am SO sorry for the mistakes I made in my last chapter! I forgot the intro and there was a tone of mistakes! Please, find it in your hearts to forgive me!* Takes a deep breath* OK, over-theatrical me is gone and the real one is back. Now, I'm going to do a request in this story for **_**The DML**_**. She has placed in a request and since she has been a good reviewer, I shall allow it. Here's my gift to you and I say " Hi" to you from your home in Sweden! I love the chocolate that comes from there! Now, I will be using the second intro from **_**One Piece**_**. I know, why so early, Mewstar? Well, I feel I should start using that intro now. And now, for what many of you have been waiting for. The meeting of Lucy and Sanji! Also, the interior of the Going Merry will be changed by me, to fit along with the rest of the story and I will be skipping episode eighteen and I will put in hints of episode nineteen in this, too. Hold on to whatever's near you and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

Chapter seven: The Swordsman's Past And The Life Of A Culinary Genius

_**Intro:**_

_Destiny..._

_Fate..._

_Dreams..._

_These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man._

_As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life,_

_These things shall not vanish from the earth..._

**( Funimation's **_**" Believe" **_**song plays)**

" Holy cow! This place looks even cooler on the inside!" exclaimed Lucy as she ran around the inside of the Going Merry. The ship had only sailed for a while and Lucy was already looking through everything inside it. She had already seen meeting room/lounge/ helm, the storage room that was loaded with cannon balls and other supplies, the Anchor room, the bathroom, the kitchen that was loaded with food that would last them years,( Or in Lucy's case, probably a couple of months) the upper-deck with a small grass area, the crow's nest, two cannons at the bow and stern, and her favorite seat, the Going Merry's figurehead. Lucy jogged to the lower decks and she entered the bedroom hallway. Each door had a name plate with her and her crewmates name on it. She first walked into her own room and she opened the door.

Even though Kaya had known the pirates for three days, she had somehow gotten the perfect designs of everyone's room, based on everyone's personality. Lucy's room consisted of a queen-size bed with dark red sheets. There was also a desk, a chest to hold Lucy's spare clothes, a hook rack for her straw hat, a closet, a red carpet, a small red couch, and a porthole. With a grin, Lucy closed her door and she walked over to Nami's room, which was right next to her own. Lucy opened the door and saw Nami sitting on her light orange-sheeted bed, counting a lot of berri. Her room had some similar things like Lucy's room only the things were a light orange and there was a vanity mirror, a small map of a place Lucy never heard of, a fluffy couch, and a small radio. Nami noticed Lucy and she returned to counting her coins." I'm busy checking my berris, Lucy. Go play with Usopp or bother Zoro or something." said the master thief without looking up. With a big sigh, Lucy closed Nami's door an she walked to the next room down the hall, Usopp's room.

The pirate-who-would-be-queen opened the door and she looked around the sniper's room. Everything in the room was a sand-yellow. There was a king-size bed, a couch, a radio, a barrel that had Usopp's shooting stones and caltrops, a yellow rug, a desk, and arts supplies. Usopp was placing a picture of him and Kaya on the desk when Lucy entered his room." Hey, Lucy. Ya need something?" asked Usopp.

" Nah, just saying " hi". Hey, I didn't know you were into drawing." said Lucy, pointing at the art supplies. Usopp nodded.

" I am. I happen to be the best at drawing, sculpturing, painting, and the like." said the sharpshooter proudly. Lucy grinned.

" Really? Cool! Then can you make our pirate flag right now?" asked the teen. Usopp nodded.

" Sure, why not? What do you want it to look like?" asked the other teen as he grabbed a white sail, a pencil, a sheet of paper, and paints from his art supplies. He handed the pencil and paper to his captain. Lucy thought for a moment before doing a quick sketch. She handed her work to her crew mate. Usopp looked at the crudely drawn design before sweat dropping and nodding." OK. I get your design. I'll get on it. So let me work, please." said the curly-haired teen as he led out of his room and he shut the door.

Lucy placed her hands behind her head and she walked over to the room across Usopp's room, Zoro's room. Lucy could hear snoring and the girl slowly opened the door. Zoro's room looked more better than everyone else's. Zoro's room had things like Usopp's only his bed was bigger with dark green sheets. There were also weights and a punching bag by a corner. The snores came from a snoozing Zoro on the giant, green bed. He was sprawled on his back with his mouth opened and his tongue laying out. His three Kantanas were right at his side. His Haramaki was untied from his waist. Lucy giggled and she was about to leave when she heard Zoro say in a whispering voice,_" Kuina…"_

Lucy stopped her tracks and she spun around, raising an eyebrow at Zoro. Who was Kuina? The dark-eyed swordsman's face had a look of guilt and he was shaking slightly. Lucy's face features soften and she walked slowly over to Zoro. She had never seen him like this._' It looks like he's having a nightmare. Hmm, how can I- I know! I'll just do what big bro did to wake me up!'_ thought the pirate with a snap of her fingers. The she-captain crawled onto the bed and she carefully sat her knees on either side of Zoro's hips. Her hands rested on Zoro's T-shirt-clad abs and her fingers began to dance and twirl on Zoro's stomach. Zoro made a grunt and a few cough noises. Lucy kicked it up a notch and she tickled neared Zoro's lower stomach. That woke up Zoro.

" HA-HA-HA! WHAT-WHAT IS- HA-HA-HA! ST-STOP! HA-HA-HA!"

Lucy started laughing herself, having fun with the laughing Zoro beneath her fingertips. Her wrist were sudden grabbed and she and Zoro's position were switched. Zoro now loomed over his captain, red in the face and his breath trying to calm down. Lucy was still giggling and her eyes danced with happiness." What was-what was that for, Lucy?" panted Zoro. Lucy continued to laugh.

" Just trying to get you to wake up, Zoro. You looked like you were having a nightmare." she giggled. Zoro cocked his eyebrow, wondering what she meant. Lucy began shift on her back." Hey, Zoro, could you let go of me? I feel squished." said the female captain. Zoro blinked again before noticing the position they were in. Zoro's legs straddled his captain's hips and his strong hands held the girl's wrist above her head. The captain's straw hat fell off her head and Lucy's messy hair pooled around her head, almost resembling a black halo. The bottom buttons of her vest were opened and they revealed the girl's flat, tan stomach. Zoro flushed slightly and he scrambled off the girl in the blink of an eye. Lucy sat up and she fastened back her bottom buttons and she picked her hat off the floor. Once her hat was on her head, Lucy asked," So, who's Kuina?"

Zoro's mouth formed a thin line and his forest-green eyes suddenly filled with melancholy. A depressing air surrounded him and Zoro turned his head away." It's no one. Forget it." he said, his voice hinting sadness. Lucy shook her head.

" Nothing is always a something and no one is always a someone, Zoro. I can tell that this Kuina person is more than just a no one. Please tell me." said the onyx-eyed girl. She suddenly took Zoro's hands in hers and she gave a soft smile." Please?" she asked, her voice as soft as her smile. Zoro felt a sudden warmth in his heart as his eyes began to lose themselves in Lucy's. He felt like he could trust this girl with a piece of his past.

" OK. I'll tell you." he said. He slowly and reluctantly took his hands out of Lucy's soft and warm ones and he picked up his Kantanas, many memories passing through his head in an instant.

" Kuina… was a girl I knew. A girl who wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman. She was a bossy, goody-goody, know-it-all, and overall tomboy who somehow became my best friend. When we first met, we didn't get along. As a kid, it was my dream to become the world's greatest swordsman. I could beat most adults and I was known a bit. Only, I couldn't beat Kuina. She had trained with swords her whole life. After one fight, I felt that I had enough. So one night, I challenged her to a swordfight, with real swords. But, I couldn't win that either. I…" Zoro suddenly looked embarrassed and his voice trailed off." What? You what?" asked Lucy, placing a hand on Zoro's resting hand. Zoro stared at the smaller hand before continuing." I cried a bit and I told her my dream. She said she had the same dream but, she also said she could never attain it." said the samurai.

" Why couldn't she?" asked Lucy

." Her father said that she couldn't have her dream because she was a girl. And Kuina said as she grew older, she would eventually grow weaker as she became more and more like a girl. I got mad then. It sounded like she was quitting. So I told her that one day, I would beat her because I would grow stronger, not because she was a girl. Then, we made a promise. We would see which one of us would become the world's greatest swordsman first. After that, everything seemed to be going right. She and I trained in our own ways and we each got stronger and stronger. But then… _that_ happened…" Zoro frowned again and he looked at his lap.

" What happened?" asked Lucy, interested as ever. Zoro's shoulders shook slightly and his breathing went shallow.

" One day… One day that seemed like every other day, I was training as hard as I usually did. Three boys from Kuina's dad's sword dojo came. They looked like they had been crying. I asked what happened. They said… They said that Kuina… died after falling down a flight of stairs…" whispered Zoro. Lucy took an intake of breath. Zoro's shoulders shook more and he suddenly felt his eyes welled up. He then shut his eyes tightly. He refused to cry. He refused to cry in front of Lucy. He swallowed, trying to hydrate his dry throat." After her funereal, I decided to continue my dream. For the both of us. So, I went to her father, and I asked for Kuina's Kantana. The Wadō Ichimonji. The very Kantana I hold in my hand." said Zoro as he opened his eyes again and he picked up his one Kantana with it's white hilt. He pulled the Kantana out of it's hilt and he stared at it's magnificent blade." This Kantana means the world to me. If I ever lost or broke it, it would feel like losing a part of me. The part that holds mine and Kuina's times together. It reminds me of my goal- no. It reminds me of my _promise_ that I will fight for. Till my last breath."

Lucy stared at the stainless-steel of Zoro's treasured item, then at Zoro himself. She gave a smile and said," I'm glad that you said that, Zoro."

" Why is that?" asked Zoro. Lucy's hand held Zoro's and she gave it a light squeeze.

" Because I know that you will help me to reach my dream. Just like I'll help with your's and Kuina's. You and I are best friends, too, right?" she asked. Zoro stared at their entwined hands, then to the black-irises of his captain. With a half smile, Zoro gave a firm nod.

" Yeah, Lucy. I promise." he said. Lucy grinned and her hands slipped around Zoro's neck and she gave him a big hug, her head nuzzling at his neck. Zoro blushed a bit and his heart sped up. Then, he slowly placed his arms around Lucy's waist, hugging her back. Lucy pressed her cheek against Zoro's neck and she inhaled, smelling Zoro's musky and pine scent. Zoro's head rested on the captain's soft, mop of raven-black hair. Her head fit into Zoro's neck like a puzzle piece. Right now, it seemed like no one and nothing could break them apart.

" Hey, Lucy! I'm finished with the ship's flag! I also got the sail and the crow's nest flag! You wanna see it or what!"

Lucy jumped out of Zoro's arms and she grinned." I'm coming! Come on, Zoro! Lets go see it! Come on! Come on! Come on!" cheered the hyper-active captain as she raced out of the swordsman's room. Zoro blinked before chuckling and shaking his head. He attached his Kantanas to his Haramaki and he fallowed his over-excited friend.

* * *

" Wow! You did an awesome job, Usopp! The sail is exactly how I wanted it to be!" exclaimed Lucy as she grinned at the sail Usopp made. It was a classic Jolly Roger with a grinning face and a straw hat on top of the pirate's skull. The exact design was on the main sail of the ship and on the crow's nest flag. The whole crew was on the deck and they were admiring Usopp's work. Though the Jolly Roger was simple, it looked significant. Lucy suddenly raced to the upper deck and she threw a fist in the air." OK! We have four members of this crew, a Jolly Roger, and a ship! We should start getting to some business." she called.

" Like what?" asked Usopp. Lucy pointed to the cannon at the front of the ship.

" Lets practice using our cannon. You never know when we might need it." said the she-captain. Nami gave a nod.

" You're in luck. There's a coast around here we can use as a target field. Just aim the cannon west." said the navigator. Lucy smiled.

" Cool. Come on, Usopp, lets test it out." said the teen as she and the other teen walked over to the cannon. After a few shots here and there, Usopp had proven to be quite the aimer.

" That was cool, Usopp. OK, for now on, you're the sniper." said Lucy as the crew sat at the lounge of the ship.

" Fine. But if you screw up, I'm the captain. Deal?" asked the ship's sniper with his hand held out. Lucy laughed and she shook her friend's hand. There was a sudden sound of commotion on the deck and Lucy was the first to get up and check it out.

A guy with an impressive sword was on the deck. He had black hair and he wore dark blue glasses. On his cheek was a strange Japanese tattoo. He looked around the deck and yelled," Alright, pirates! Come out or I'll attack you without mercy!" Lucy came running out and she looked down at the man.

" Hey, what the hell! Who are you?" asked the raven-haired girl.

" Shut it, brat! Who I am is none of your damn concern!" yelled the man as he charged at her and he struck his sword. Lucy yelped as she jumped and dodge the man's attack. The man landed on his feet and he gritted his teeth." Damn you! You'll pay for killing my partner!" he yelled as he attacked Lucy again. He missed the girl just by a hair.

" Look! I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Just quit messing with our ship!" yelled the pirate teen as she stretched her arms and grabbed the man, flipping him with a loud thud. Zoro came out and he recognized the guy.

" Jonny? Is that you?" he asked. The man called Jonny sat up and his jaw dropped when he saw Zoro.

" Whoa! Big Bro Zo? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jonny. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Just what the hell was going on here?

Zoro walked onto the deck and he arched a brow." What are you doing here, Jonny?" he asked. Jonny sat on his knees.

" Better yet, what are _you_ doing here, Big Bro Zo? Why are you on this pirate ship?" asked the attacker.

" Ah, don't worry about that. Say, is Yosaku with you?" asked the would-be-greatest-swordsman. Jonny stood on his feet.

" Yeah but, he's seriously hurt. Come look." said the man as he led Zoro to the side of starboard of the ship and he looked over. Zoro did the same. A man was laid on his back on a small boat. He had extremely short gray hair and he wasn't looking so good. He was bleeding from his mouth and stomach and he looked as pale as a ghost. The crew immediately pulled his up and they laid Yosaku on a mat.

" How did this happen?" asked Zoro, a hint of fear in his eyes as he watched Yosaku's breathing go into sharp intakes. Jonny had tears running down his eyes.

" I-I don't know! One day, he's all fine and go-happy! The-the next, his teeth are falling out and he started going all pale and he's bleeding! We stopped at an island to rest when a cannon ball came through the air!" sobbed the man. Lucy and Usopp gasped, realizing that it was probably their cannon ball they shot.

Lucy bowed to the ground." We're SO sorry! We didn't even know! We swear!" she cried as she looked honestly at Jonny with tears at her eyes. Jonny looked at her eyes and thought,_' Holy shit! She's __**really**__ cute!'_ He tried to force a smile.

" D-don't worry. Accidents happen, right? But, it still doesn't help with Yosaku, though." he said as he started at his hard breathing friend." Give it to me straight, Big Bro Zo. He's not gonna die, right?" asked Jonny, nearly pleading. Zoro flinched and he looked away, feeling a sick twist of his guts. Nami suddenly walked over and she looked over Yosaku. She then rolled her eyes.

" You people, I swear. Lucy. Usopp. There are some limes we have stocked in the kitchen. Go grab them. Now." said the brown-eyed girl. The two seventeen-year olds nodded and they raced to the kitchen and back, two barrels of limes in their hands. Nami told them to squeeze the limes over Yosaku's mouth and let him drink the juice. The two did as they were told.

" He has scurvy. Don't worry, he's not gonna die." said Nami in a matter-of-fact-tone.

" Ya mean it! Cool! Thanks, Big Sis!" praised Jonny. Nami rolled her eyes again." No need for thanks. This is one of the most common diseases in the world. He must've gotten it due to lack of vitamin C." she said. Yosaku started twitching and groaning a bit. Lucy tilted his head up and she squeezed a little of lime juice into his mouth.

" Here you go. Come on, please wake up. I'm really sorry, I really am." said the female captain with a worried look. Yosaku's eyes opened slowly and he swore he saw the most beautiful girl in the world._' Whoa! Who's this cutie?'_ he thought. He suddenly jumped in the air and he and Jonny started happy-dancing. They then stopped and smiled at the crew.

" Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are Jonny and Yosaku, the best bounty hunters of all these seas. Big Bro Zo use to be one of us before he decided to go solo." said Jonny. Zoro smirked and he shook hands with Jonny. Yosaku suddenly fainted again. Well, looks like the limes didn't work that long.

* * *

It was now nighttime and the crew and Jonny were at the ship's lounge, having dinner. Yosaku was resting in one of the spare rooms. As everyone ate, Nami was thinking and talking." Listen, guys. We need to ration and make sure we have the proper nutrition for this trip. So that way, none of us will get any fatal disease." she said.

" So basically, we need someone who would know stuff on food, right?" asked Usopp as he took a sip of his water. Nami nodded and Lucy took a bite out of her bread.

" So that means we need a cook." she said.

" Yeah. That's exactly what we need. Good thinking, Lucy." complimented Usopp. Lucy gave a grin.

" Right. So, where should we head off to find our cook?" asked the she-pirate. Jonny waved his hand.

" I have a suggestion, Little Sis Lue. It's close to the Grand Line and," Jonny gave a knowing smirk at Zoro." A certain " Hawk-eyed" man is close by, too." he said. Zoro gave a determined grin. Lucy stood up.

" OK. Where to?" she asked. Jonny gave another smirk." Set a course North, North-east.

" We're going to-"

" -The sea reseruant-"

" Baratie!" yelled Jonny the next morning as the ship sailed close to a huge boat that looked like a giant koi fish." Wow! This is really cool! Thanks for telling about this, Big Bro John!" exclaimed Lucy. Jonny turned red slightly.

" Heh, It's-it's nothing, Little Sis Lue." he stuttered. He suddenly noticed a giant Marine ship passing by and he suddenly hid. Lucy and the crew noticed it, too.

" Ah, great. Just what we need. Marines." muttered Zoro.

" Maybe they won't notice us. After all, we're just a ship passing through? What are they gonna do?" asked Usopp. Lucy nodded in agreement. He was right, what were they going to do? Blast them out of the sea?

* * *

And somehow, out of a series of weird happenings, Lucy found herself being dragged to a room by two men in white uniforms. When the Marines had attacked the Going Merry, Lucy had sent the attack flying back, only to ruin a part of the Baratie. Lucy was shoved into the room and she now sat in front of a man with straw-colored hair and light gray eyes. He wore an expenisive-looking chef uniform. The oddest things about him was that his mustache was braided and that he had peg leg. He looked very mad.

" Sir, this young lady right here is the one who started the who fiasco." said one of the men. The blonde man looked at Lucy and the girl bowed to the floor.

" I'm really, really sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it on purpose! I really am sorry!" apologized the raven-haired girl. She then noticed his wooden leg and she gasped." OH GOD! YOUR LEG!" she cried in dismayed. The man whacked her in the head.

" You brat. Don't be stupid. You didn't get my leg." muttered the man. Lucy stopped crying and she looked at the ground. The man looked at his damaged roof." You did some serious damage around here. For that, you have a big payment to pay." he said. Lucy scrathed the back of her neck.

" I won't ask ya to cut me some slack but you have to know something; I'm flat-out broke." she said. The man gave a knowing look.

" Very well. You'll just have to work for me. Unpaid, for a whole year." he said. Lucy grinned and nodded.

" OK. I'll work for you for a whole year…. Wait…."

" A WHOLE YEAR! NO WAY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, right in the grand room of the Baratie, a waiter walked over to a table with a bottle of wine and he poured the drink to the two customors he was serving. He stood by the two incase they needed anything else. The two people were a man and a woman. The woman was beautiful with pale-blonde hair and the man had purplish-pinkish hair and he wore iron knuckles. The two clinked their glasses and they drank. The man paused and he held his hand up slightly." This taste… there's no doubting it. It's cider yet grape-like taste… it is none other than the world renowned Crème de Pomme Du Raisin, The cream of the grapes and apples. Correct, waiter?" asked the man to the waiter. The waiter slammed down the wine bottle with the table shaking a bit.

" No, sir. This is the Crème De Fraise Du I'ananas. The cream of strawberries and pinapples. An honest mistake." said the man as he walked away. He suddenly stopped and he turened his head a bit, one ocean-blue eye on the iron fingered man." And sir, my name is Sanji, the sous chef of this ship. All the other waiters high tailed it a long time ago. Enjoy your meal. The soup taste best when hot." said the man as he walked away, a trail of the smoke of his cigarette wisped in the air as he left.

People began snickering as the man's jaw went tight._' That… that bastard! How dare he embarrass me in front of my date! He shall pay!'_ thought than man angrily. A bug suddenly crawled by and the man stepped on it. He smirked and he clapped his hands two times." Hey, waiter! Why is there a bug in my soup!" he called. Sanji walked back and he rasied a curled eyebrow. He then smirked knowingly.

" Well, sir, it seems very obvious. I belive he is taking a swim. And it looks like he's drowing as well." he said cooly. Everyone began laughing at Sanji's joke. The man suddenly slamed down his food with white-hot anger. Sanji's look flatten and he had a sudden look in his eye." That soup… it took three days to prepare and we shipped in the most exspensive spices in the world… just for a sick piece of shit like you…" he muttered. The man snarled and he threw a punch with his iron knuckles. Sanji easily countered it. It didn't take long for the fight to invove blood.

Just then, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp walked into the restaurant, just as the fight was half-way through." Sanji! What the hell are you doing! That guy is Marine Lieut. Full-Body! Why are you fighting him!" yelled a man who walked over. He was bald with his scalp painted light blue and he had a muscular built. Sanji clenched his teeth.

" Shit like this man… don't deserve to taste food as good as ours." he muttered. Before the other guy said anything else, another man suddenly walked in. His hair was unkept and granite-gray and there was a gash at the side of his head. He walked in, sat in a chair, and he placed his feet on the table." Bring me some food. Now." he said. Everyone stood frozen in their spots, wondering just who the heck this guy was. And if things didn't get any weirder than they already have, they just did. Lucy and the man she was with came walking down the steps. Everyone gasped, for they saw the most cutest sight they seen.

Lucy was wearing a dark blue waitress uniform. The buttons were white and shiny and the lace was done in a doily-style. Her petticaot reached her kness and it was ruffled at the hem. Her apron was cream-white and tied in the back with a bow. She also wore white, knee-high socks, black strapped shoes, and a white, frilly headband. Held in her hands was her straw hat. She didn't look like she was enjoying wearing the outfit. Sanji looked at her and hearts formed in his eyes. _' Hello, cute waitress.'_ he thought as he drooled a bit.

" What's going on here?" asked the man who was next to Lucy. The man with the bleeding gash waved his hand.

" All I want is some food." he said. The blonde man raised an eyebrow and he gestured Sanji over.

" Sanji, go and make some food. I don't know what the hell is going on but, a customer is a customer. As for you," the man glared at Full-Body." Get out of my restaurant before I kick your ass into next year." he muttered. Full-Body glared and he retreated out of the sea restaurant. The man turned to Lucy." Young lady, escort this man outside. He needs to eat outside." he said. Lucy shrugged and she walked over to the bleeding man. She helped him on his feet and she led him outside. The man laid on the ground while Lucy sat next to him. A while later, Sanji came out with a steaming plate of rice and shrimp.

" Here, eat up." said the blonde as he placed the food down and he sat next to Lucy. He gave her a sly smile." Say, what's your name, young lady?" he asked. Lucy smiled.

" I'm Lucy. That big guy back there is making me work for him and he made me put on this outfit. I wish he let me wear my vest, shorts, and hat." she said. Sanji arched his eyebrow.

" Well, if you ask me, you look _very_ adorable in this." he cooed. Lucy stuck out her tounge.

" Nah. I still want my regular clothes." she said as she spun her hat on her finger. Sanji chuckled._' Cute, innocent, tomboyish, I'm starting to like my day today.'_ thought the suse chef with a grin. The two suddenly herad sobbing and they turned to see the man with a gash crying and eating his food.

" Im-I'm s-sorry for crying! This food… This food is the best I've-I've ever had in m-my life! I though I was- I was gonna starve! Thank you! Th-thank you so much!" cried the man as he ate. Sanji blew cigarette smoke.

" Don't thank me, thank Zeff. He's the one who told me to feed ya. But, even if he didn't tell me to feed ya, I still would have." said the cook. Lucy gave a smile.

" Wow, you really are a cool chef and guy, aren't ya?" she asked. Sanji grinned.

" But of coures, Miss. Lucy! I always help those who are in need of a meal." he said.

" I'm glad to hear that. 'Cause I'm in need of a chef. Wanna join me?" she asked. Sanji raised his curled brow.

" Huh?" he asked.

" Ya see, I'm a pirate captain and I'm looking for a chef to join my crew." explained Lucy.

" I see." said Sanji. Lucy played with the hem of her petticoat.

" This place means a lot to you, doesn't it? Like, how you beat up that weirdo." she said. Sanji nodded.

" Yeah. I like it here. Just as much as Zeff does. He use to work for pirates before even owning this place. He takes pride in letting customers of all kinds coming to he eat his food. Pirates included. That's pretty much why all the waiters left." said the blonde. Lucy snapped her fist.

" Ah, so that's why the old guy wants me to work for him for a whole year. Oh yeah, so are you joining my crew or what?" asked the raven-haired girl. Sanji shook his head.

" Sorry. As much as I would love to join a beautiful lady like yourself, Miss. Lucy, I can not join your crew. I must stay here." he said. Lucy pouted." Well I'm sorry, too. I'm gonna have to decline _your _decline." she said. Sanji had to admit; this was both cute yet annoying at the same time.

" Pardon me." the two tuned to the guy with the gash on his head. The wound no longer bled." Forgive me but, my name is Ghin and I am a part of Don Krieg's pirate crew. You say you are pirate captain. Tell me, what is it you are searching for?" asked Ghin. Lucy gave her signature grin.

" That's easy. I'm looking for the One Piece. And pretty soon, I'm gonna be searching for it in the Grand Line." she said. Ghin frowned.

" Listen, you seem like a good girl so I'll tell you this now; The Grand Line is a place you want to avoid. If you ask me, you should be exploring other parts of the seas before heading to the Grand Line. I'll tell you, that place is like a hell on the seas." said Ghin.

" You know, for a members of Don Krieg's crew, you're a wimp." siad Sanji. Lucy tilted her head. Who was Don Krieg?

Her question was unfortunately unanswered, since Ghin had to leave. He thanked Sanji for feeding him and Sanji showed his respect for Ghin by throwing the plate Ghin ate off into the sea, hiding the evdince that Ghin was ever there. Ghin thanked him once more as his ship sailed far and far into the sea." Sanji! Waiter girl! Back to work!" the two saw Chef Zeff outside looking impatient. Sanji puffed out cigarette smoke.

" Come on, Miss. Lucy. Lets not keep the old man waiting." he said. Lucy nodded. Things seemed like they were going normal right? Heh-heh-heh, yeah right.

* * *

Lucy yawned and she stretched her arms abover her head as she walked into the main hall of the Baratie. She had been working hard now and now she was seraving tables." Man, I feel so tired. I wonder if Coby had to deal with stuff like this?" she asked herself.

" Hey, waitress! So your gonna work here for a year, huh?" Lucy turned and she saw Nami, Zoro, and Usopp sitting at at table with the most fantastic foo dshe had seen in her life.

" Hey! No fair! You guys are eating this cool food without me? That's just mean." said Lucy as she walked over and pouted. Zoro tossed her the roll he was going to eat.

" Here, quit your whinning." he said. Lucy grinned.

" Thanks, Zoro!" she said as she took a bite out of the roll._' Humph… cute.'_ thought Zoro smugly. He had to admit, Lucy looked very adorable in that waitress outfit. And her hair was combed a bit to make it have a cute sheen. And her tan legs with those frilly socks… Zoro blushed and he shook his head of _those_ thoughts. There was suddenly a gush of wind and Sanji appeared with a rose in front of Nami.

" My dear angel of the sea, you have stolen my heart with your gorgous looks. If becoming a pirate is what it takes to be at your side, then I would join in a heartbeat. But there is unfortunately an obstical." said Sanji with hearts in her eyes. Nami raised her eyeborw, along with the others.

" Then why don't you go with them, Sanji? I am in no longer need of your help." said Chef Zeff from the kitchen doorway. Sanji spun around and glared.

" What do you mean, old man? I'm the sous-chef around here. You need me here." said Sanji. Chef Zeff rolled his eyes.

" To hell if I do. I don't need a brat like you. Go and be a pirate." said the chef as he left in a huff. Sanji sighed and he turned back to Nami.

" My appologise, my dear. Here, a fruit parfait." said the chef as he served his food to Nami, who giggled.

" Hey, what about the rest of us?" asked Usopp.

" You'll have to pay for your food. Unlike this beautiful Miss. Come along, Miss. Lucy. We need to get back to work." said Sanji. Usopp snarled while Nmai ate while Zoro just drank his drink while Lucy fallowed Sanji to the Kitchen. OK, Things had to get to normal right now, right? Wrong.

* * *

Things felt… quiet. So quiet, it felt very akward. OK, lets explain the situation first, shall we? It was four days after Lucy had become a waitress. Things were looking as normal as things could when many ships attacked the Baratie. It was led by Don Krieg, Ghin's captain. He dememnded food for his crew, which Chef Zeff had no choice but to serve. A fight also broke out and then, Ghin suddenly came, telling everyone to stop the fighting. That's when everything got quiet. Lucy and he crew, the chefs, everyone, was silent. Ghin was breathing heavily and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

" I'm… I'm sorry, Chef Sanji. I never thought it would turn out like this." gasped Ghin tiredly.

" There is no need for apologies. Everyone did what they thought was right." said Chef Zeff. Everyone stared at him." I know what many of you are thinking. I sound like I'm siding with Sanji. That I accept these pirates I see before me. Well, none of you seem to grasp what Sanji and I see. For what we see, is what we only know." he said. Everyone remained silent until Lucy remembered something.

" Say, Ghin. You said that we had some things to worry about if we ever go to the Grand Line. What did you mean?" she asked. Ghin suddenly looked frighten and he started shaking.

" Our… ships… all those years ago. At least fifty of them… were destroyed by one man…" he whispered. Everyone gasped. He was kidding, right?" That man…no… that _monster_. We barely made it out alive. It all seems like some horrible and terrible nightmare. His eyes… sharp and golden as a hawk's. It was… It was like he was the devil himself…" whispered Ghin in a scared tone. Zoro suddenly gripped his Kantanas and his irises became small._' He… he's talking about…'_ he couldn't bring himself to even think the words.

" Dracule " Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk…" whispered Zoro.

" You know him or something, Zoro?" asked Lucy. Zoro nodded.

" Yeah, he's the guy I'm looking for. The man I am destined to face." he said.

Sanji rolled his eyes." Yeah right. It's morons like you guys who get themselves killed." he muttered. Zoro shot him dagger-like eyes.

" Say what you want, but it won't stop me from facing "Hawk-Eyes". I decided a long time ago I would make my own asssention. Till I became the world's greatest swordsman." he said. Lucy grinned.

" Yeah! That's the same for me! I won't stop till I find the One Piece and become Queen Of The Pirates." she cheered.

" Yeah! Same here! I want to live the life of a great warrior of the sea! Just like my dad!" cheered Usopp. Sanji stared at them with an off glance. There was sudden battle cries and the chefs and crew goy ready.

" They're coming." muttered Zoro. Everyone looked to the opened door. Everyone flinched and the whole boat started swaying violently.

" What the heck was that!" exclaimed Lucy as she ran outside, Zoro and Usopp fallowed her as well. They saw Don Krieg's main ship being destroyed, it was sliced into pieces. They heard sudden shouts and the three saw it was Yosaku and Jonny. They told them that Nami had stolen the ship, with everything in it. They couldn't believe it. Nmai wouldn't do something like that, right? Zoro suddenly noticed that everyone was staring in one destination and he did the same. He gasped, not believing what he was seeing. A boat was sailing toward them. It was shaped like an altar and candles with green fire were on it. The man sitting on the boat had shadow-black hair and golden-colred eyes. He wore a red and balck coat with an open vest. On his head was a big hat with a green fluff. Behind his back was something that looked like a gaint cross. Zoro shook his head as his heart began to beat fast.

" No way… It's him… Hawk-Eyes!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

Cliff hanger! Oh how we hate you so! What will be the out come of the two great swordsmen and why did Nami take the ship. Well, you guys already know these anwsers but, hey, it's fun to ask. Oh yeah, and if you guys wanna know what Lucy looks like, go to _One Piece_ Wiki and go to the page where it has the Straw Hat Crew page. Click on Miscellaneousnd look at the gender swap section. That is exactly waht Lucy looks like. OK, I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll get the next one in soon. sorry for any typos, I was in a rush. I plan on typing a second generation Fic for One Piece soon. I was inspired by

_**KyokoRenea**_**, an author on this site. You guys should check out her story called **_**" Time Lap" **_**It is the best story of **_**One Piece**_** I have ever read. Anyway, I gots to go. Please review!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8: Swordsmen Showdown

**I do not own One Piece. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, all who have reviewed, favored, and read this story! You guys are what drive me to write this story. But… all I ask is this; For some of you who favored this story, **_**please**_** give me your opinion of it. Reviews are the 40% of my drive. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_**The DML **_**and **_**KyokoRenea**_**. I consider these two awesome people and awesome reviewers. OK, here it is! The first showdown between Mihawk and Zoro! Who will come out victorious? Lets find out and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

Chapter eight: Sword Showdown And The Fight For The Baratie

_**Intro:**_

_Destiny..._

_Fate..._

_Dreams..._

_These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man._

_As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life,_

_These things shall not vanish from the earth..._

**( Funimation's **_**" Believe" **_**song plays)**

Zoro could've sworn he felt his heart leaping out of his throat. There he was. The man who was known as the World's Greatest Swordsman sitting on his coffin-like boat, slowly sailing towards Don Krieg's destroyed ship. The dark green-eyed samurai gulped and he tried to find his breath. Lucy noticed Zoro's sudden trembling form. She looked where Zoro was looking.

" Hey, Zoro, who's that?" she asked. Zoro clenched his fist.

" That's the man I've been looking for. People call him " Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk." whispered the three-sword-wielding man. Lucy's face went neutral and she lowered her head slightly.

" So that's Mihawk." she muttered, her voice sounding a bit serious. Zoro gave a nod.

" Yeah. He's known as the World's Greatest Swordsman." he said. Zoro suddenly gave a smirk._' Huh, I never thought this day would come so soon. It's time… to fulfill my promise.'_ thought the green-haired swordsman.

Mihawk's boat came to a stop and he surveyed the area with his golden eyes. Zoro stepped up and he grasped the handles of his Kantanas." Your sword is quite impressive. To do damage such as this." said Zoro as he gestured to the ships remains. Mihawk folded his hands on his lap.

" Perhaps." he said curtly. Zoro gave another smirk and he curled his fingers around the Wado Ichimonji.

" So it's true. You _are_ the World's Greatest Swordsman. I set sail for one reason and one reason only; to meet you." said the swordsman as he untied the bandana of his arm. Mihawk arched a brow.

" And what is your goal?" he asked. Zoro tied his bandana around his head and he gave a determined grin.

" To beat you." he said. Mihawk gave a smirk.

" How foolish." he said, taunt wavering in his voice. Zoro pulled out his prized Kantana and he gave a smirk. It had been a while since he had a good showdown.

Mihawk suddenly appeared on the same remains of wood Zoro stood on." If you are, in fact, a confident swordsman, then you should see the disparity in our abilities before we cross swords. I must ask you why you challenged me. Could it be you courage? Or simply your ignorance?" asked Mihawk. Zoro gave a sharp laugh.

" My ambition drives me. Also, I made a promise that I intend to keep." he said as he clenched his prized possession between his teeth, along with his two other weapons in his hands.

" Go, Big Bro Zo! Show him what for!" cheered Jonny.

" Yeah! Give him a metal to the metal!" yelled Yosaku.

" Man, this is gonna be something. Huh, Lucy? Lucy?" asked Usopp, noticing that his captain had gone suddenly quiet. The would-be-queen had her arms crossed and she was looking intently at the two swordsmen, her eyes not daring to move to another location.

" You may be well-known in the East-Blue, however, it means nothing at all to me. That sea is the weakest out of the four." said Mihawk as he pulled off the cross he was wearing around his neck and he revealed it to be a small dagger. He gave a disappointed look." Pity. I have no smaller swords than this to defeat such a weak opponent as you." he mocked. Zoro's teeth clenched on his Kantana.

" I had it with this damn attitude of your's!" he yelled as he charged at the black-haired swordsman. Mihawk didn't even move.

" You have no idea who you are up against." he said bluntly. Zoro gave a slash with his swords.

" Oni- Giri!" he yelled as his swords slashed. Everyone gasped when they saw Mihawk's small dagger easily blocked the three blades. Zoro's eyes widen in surprised. " H-How?" he asked through his teeth._' I-I don't get it! How could he have just deflected my Kantanas with just a pocket knife? He can't be this strong, can he? NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I made a promise and I plan to keep it!'_ thought the swordsman as he slashed at Mihawk with full fury.

Everyone was watching with amazement. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, Zoro's three Kantanas could not pass by Mihawk. Mihawk gave one simple slash and he hit Zoro square in the jaw. Zoro staggered and he tried to suppress the pain in his jaw. He staggered to Mihawk and he tried to attack but, he staggered in another direction, his vision going slightly hazy. He suddenly fell to his back and he panted hard. Sweat covered every inch of his body and he could feel every muscle in his body tighten in pain. Mihawk frowned." Tell me; is this all the power you have? Answer me, weakling!" yelled the golden-eyed man.

" How _dare_ you talk to Big Bro Zo like that!" yelled Yosaku, pulling out his sword. Jonny did the same.

" Yeah! You'll pay for calling him a weakling!" yelled the bounty hunter as he and his partner leaped to fight.

" Wait, guys! Don't get in the way!" yelled Lucy as she grabbed both men with her stretching powers and pulled them to the Baratie. Lucy gave them one of her rare, serious looks." This is Zoro's battle. _Not_ yours. Zoro can do this by himself. Do not help. Captain's orders!" yelled the black-haired pirate. Usopp and Sanji blinked. Lucy was suddenly acting serious and confident in Zoro. It seemed that she really trusted Zoro to win.

Zoro heard Lucy's orders and he climbed back to his feet, a sudden ambition flowing in his veins." I _refuse _to lose!" he yelled. Mihawk looked unfazed. The air suddenly went bright as Zoro angled his two hand-held Kantanas to his back, meeting their blades with the blade held in his teeth. With a determined glare, Zoro called," Tiger-…"

" _The World's Greatest Swordsman. Sounds pretty cool. The Queen of the Pirates would have no less on her crew."_

"- TRAP!" yelled Zoro as he charged at Mihawk. There was a disgusting rip of flesh. Everyone froze with fear. Mihawk had struck his dagger right near Zoro's heart. Blood poured from his wound and the same crimson-red liquid came out of Zoro's mouth. Yet, the green-haired swordsman did not move. He didn't even show any signs of pain.

" You're defeated. Yet you still stand. Why is that?" asked Hawk-Eyes.

"… I don't know. I choose to remain my ground. If I just ran, than that would only break the promises I made. I would lose the honor I had gained. Without that honor, I would have nothing." muttered Zoro. Mihawk scowled.

" That's what defeat is." he muttered. Zoro gave a short, breathy laugh.

" Heh… Then I won't accept defeat. If defeat lies ahead for me, then I'd sooner die." he said. Mihawk felt a bit impressed._' A strong heart indeed. He chooses death before defeat.'_ he thought as he pulled out his dagger. Zoro gave a grunt of pain. Mihawk took a step back.

" Sir, state your name." he commanded.

Zoro held his Kantanas in front of him, one with the blade pointing in the air and the other pointed down, the handles of the weapons meeting." I am Roronoa Zoro." he said with sheer confidence. Mihawk reached behind his back and he pulled out the cross on his back, revealing it to be a giant, black sword.

" I'll be sure to remember that name. No one with skills such as yours has come this far. To defeat you, I will use the World's strongest black sword." said Hawk-Eyes.

" I appreciate it." said Zoro with a smirk._' This is it. The day I become the World's Greatest Swordsman.'_ thought the green-eyed samurai as he rotated his two Kantanas in his hands. Everyone held their breath. He couldn't be using the…." Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds!" yelled the swordsman as he charged at Mihawk with lighting speed. Mihawk charged with the same speed and he met Zoro half-way. As the two stopped, Zoro's two Kantanas sliced into pieces and a gaint, deep, long gash slashed at Zoro's ribcage. The fatal wound burst with blood and Zoro dropped on one knee.

' _So… So this is the power of the World's Greatest Swordsman. This is the true meaning of defeat.'_ thought Zoro as he took the Wado Ichimonji out of his mouth and he slipped it into it's sheath. He then stood up, turned to Mihawk, and held his arms out. Mihawk raised his eyebrow. He knew the meaning of this gesture.

" But why?" he asked. Zoro gave an amused smirk." Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." he said. Mihawk met his smirk and he gave a sword a gain swing, slicing at Zoro's chest and giving him a deadly wound. Blood splattered everywhere.

" ZOOORRRROOOO!" cried Lucy in shock and fear. That did _not_ just happen! How could Zoro just do that? As Zoro fell back, nearly everyone gave an exclaimed in shock.

" You really shouldn't rush these things, young man." ( Mihawk)

" ZORO!" ( Usopp)

" BIG BRO!" ( Jonny and Yosaku)

" NOOOOOOOOO!" ( Lucy)

" YOU DUMB ASS! WHY CHOOSE DEATH! FIGHT BACK!" ( Sanji)

Zoro heard none of these voices as his body fell into the water with a mighty splash. As his body sank, his senses went dark. Jonny and Yosaku jumped into the water, hoping to save their friend in time. Lucy's widen and angered eyes looked straight to the ocean and her hands gripped the railing, her fingers digging into the wood. Her breathing grew heavy and anger stirred in her heart._' No… NO! ZORO CAN'T BE DEAD! HE JUST CAN'T BE!'_ she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. Zoro was her first-mate. Her best friend. He could not just die! It wasn't fair! Her black eyes shot angrily at Mihawk and she let out a scream of anger. She pulled back her arm and she threw a flying punch at the World's Greatest Swordsman. She flew with her punch with her eyes filled with tears and white-hot anger. Mihawk easily dodged the girl's attack and Lucy landed on her bending knees.

" What's with the sudden attack, young lady? Was that man your lover?" asked Mihawk. Lucy stood to her feet and she turned to the golden-eyed swordsman, her hat fell off her head slowly. The straw hat flew in the air before Usopp caught it when it was close to him.

" No… You know nothing…" whispered Lucy in a dead tone. Mihawk quirked his eyebrow. Where had he seen this familiar stance before?

Lucy looked up at him, her onyx eyes swirling with seriousness." You… YOU DESTROYED ZORO'S PROMISE TO HIS BEST FRIEND! HE PROMSIED HER HE WOULD BECOME THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN AFTER HER DEATH! AND YOU JUST KILLED HIM! I'LL _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU! EVER!" she screamed as she suddenly fell to her knees and cried into her hands with fresh, warm tears running down her cheeks. Everyone flinched at the young captain's outburst. Lucy gave hiccups and sobs, images of Zoro passing her mind._' Zoro.. I'm sorry… I-I promised you that if you didn't become the World's Greatest Swordsman, then I would have to apologize personally. But now… But now I can't!'_ Lucy mentally screamed as she continued to cry.

Unknown to everyone above the surface of the water, Zoro's wounded body sank into the murky waters of the sea. His lungs begged for fresh air but, Zoro just allowed his body to sink like a rock. He didn't want to feel the warmth of the sun, nor the feeling of fresh air filling his lungs. He wanted to die. It would be better than living the rest of his life, knowing that he failed everyone. He had failed his honor. He had failed Lucy and her friends. And worst of all, he failed his promise to Kuina. He had failed the ultimate promise. The one he could not keep. As he sank, Zoro felt his life drain away.

' _Zoro… Zoro… Don't give up…'_

' _Who… Who's there?…'_

' _What?… You don't remember a friend…?'_

Zoro's mind showed him an image of Kuina.

' _Kuina?… How can… How can I hear you…?'_

' _I'm guessing either two things. Either one; We're having one of those telepathy, death-to-living moments. Or two; You're going nuts do to the lack of oxygen going to your brain.'_

Well _that_ sure made sense.

' _I'll take number one. It sort of makes sense. Anyway, what do you mean ' Don't give up?' I've failed everyone. There's nothing else for me to live for.'_

' _You're wrong. You haven't failed everyone. You have one promise that you can not just break.'_

' _You mean ours? To late for that one.'_

' _No, you dummy. I'm talking about that one you made with that girl who's at the surface, bawling her eyes out. What was her dream again? To become the Pirate Queen or something?'_

' _Pirate Queen? Bawling her eyes out? Do you mean Lucy? Why would she be crying?'_

' _What do you think, genius! She obliviously cares a lot about you and she sees you as a great friend! She promised she'd help you reach your dream and you did the same! And you know you can't break this promise, Zoro! You care for her just as much as she cares for you! Maybe even more than you think!'_

Zoro was taken aback by that. Was Kuina implying that he… That he saw Lucy as a… That he felt her more as a… Zoro couldn't bring himself to think it.

' _Anyway, my point is that you can't just give up yet, Zoro! You promised me you would become the World's Greatest Swordsman and you promised Lucy that you would help her become the Pirate Queen. You've always kept your promises, Zoro. You always have and you always will. So get back up there and live your dream!'_

Zoro suddenly felt his body being pulled up and he could feel the wind of the sea as he resurfaced. As he slipped into unconsciousness, his last though was,_' I will, Kuina. I will…'_

Lucy looked to the side when she heard the sudden splashes. Her eyes shined with relief as she saw Jonny and Yosaku swim Zoro to the Baratie and helped him to the ship. The she-captain placed her hand on her thumbing chest and she took a big sigh of relief." Thank God… He's OK. He's OK." she whispered as she closed her eyes slowly and tears of happiness cascaded down her flawless cheeks. As Zoro got looked over by Usopp, Mihawk crossed his arms and he lifted his chin.

" It's still far too early for you to die. My name is Dracule " Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk! You are strong, but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes, I will keep the title as the World's Greatest Swordsman till the day you come to defeat me. Till that day, you must hone your skills. Then, seek me out! Roronoa Zoro!" yelled the Grand Master Swordsman. He then turned to Lucy." And you, young lady, what is your great ambition?" he asked. Lucy gave a determined look.

" To become, the Pirate Queen." she said. Mihawk smirked.

" That's even more difficult than trying to beat me." he said. Lucy remained determined.

" Say what you want. I'm still gonna pursue it. So NEH~!" she said childishly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

" Hey, Lucy! Zoro's alright! He's just was just unconscious!" called Usopp. Lucy looked over a gave a smile.

" That's great! I'm glad!" she called back. Jonny and Yosaku were crying tears of worry and joy.

" Thank God your OK, Big Bro Zo!" cheered both men. Zoro's eyes opened slowly and he raised the Wado Ichimonji in the air.

" L-Lucy! Can you- Can you hear me!" yelled the young man. Lucy stood up and she nodded.

" Yeah! Loud and clear!" she yelled back. Zoro took in big gulps of air.

" I'm… I'm sorry for getting you worried and making you cry for me. Huh… huh… With me dead, it would have dented your chances at being the Queen of the Pirates, huh?" choked the swordsman. Lucy blinked in suprised. What was Zoro trying to say? Zoro coughed a bit of blood.

" Please, save your strength, Big Bro Zo!" cried Yosaku. Zoro ignored him.

" I solemnly swear… I will… I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" yelled Zoro as tears suddenly formed his eyes. He had no idea why he was suddenly acting like this. " Until the day comes… When I defeat him and take his title… I will… I will never, _never_ be defeated! ANY OBJECTIONS! QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" yelled Zoro to the sky, his words echoing with the rippling waves.

Lucy felt a great warmth fill her heart. To hear Zoro say something as true and honorable made her feel very good inside. She had no idea why. The onyx-eyed girl then gave a gaint grin." No objections at all!" she called. Mihawk looked at the two before giving a firm nod.

" You two make quite the pair. An odd combination, yes, but all-and-all, a good pair indeed. I hope to meet the two of you soon enough." said the older swordsman as he turned and left on his boat, disappearing in a mysterious mist.

Lucy turned to Usopp and she gave a wave." Usopp! You and the others go on ahead! See if you can find out where Nami's taking the ship! I'll stick around with Sanji to help protect the Baratie! We'll find you guys somewhere, 'Kay?" asked the soon-to-be-Pirate-Queen. Usopp nodded and he threw Lucy her hat.

" OK! We'll see ya soon enough! Good luck, Lucy!" called Usopp as he, Zoro, Jonny, and Yosaku sailed away on a boat they found. Lucy grinned and she turned to the crew of the Baratie.

" Hey, old man! If I beat these guys for ya, will you let me go?" she asked. Zeff crossed his arms.

" If you can beat these fellas, it would take a miracle. Do what you must." he said. Lucy nodded and she turned to the battlefield. Freedom, here she comes!

* * *

" Gummmm- Gummmmm- HAMMER!"

" Miss. Lucy!" exclaimed Sanji as Lucy sank into the water. After a rough and vigorous fight with Sanij, with his fancy, foot-work fighting skills, Don Krieg and his strongest crewmate, Pearl, Lucy had gained the upper-hand by performing the Gum-Gum Hammer on Don Krieg, knocking him out. The only drawback of the attack was that the impact sent Lucy sinking into the sea. Every member of the Baratie cheered with praise while the crewmembers of Don Krieg's ship scorned and sneered. Zeff walked over to Sanji.

" Well, are you going to save her or not?" asked the old man.

" What do you mean?" asked Sanji.

" Idiot boy. Because of her Devil Fruit powers, she can't swim." said Zeff. Sanji's eyes widen.

" What! You could've told me sooner, old man!" he yelled as he took off his shoes, socks, and black coat and he dived into the water.

He swam and swam into the dark depths of the sea, searching for any signs of the she-captain. He swam deeper and deeper until her saw Lucy. Her foot was snagged by a large rope and she wasn't moving. The young chef swam over to the young girl and he tugged at the rope desperately. He could feel his lungs tighten for air but, he refused to let go. He now understood why Lucy and her crew fought for their ambitions. The will to see their dreams was strong and they didn't give a damn if they had to die for them. With great strength, Sanji pulled Lucy free and he helped her to the surface. Sanji took gasps of air and he shook the unconscious Lucy." Come on, Lucy. Please don't die on me! Please!" begged Sanji. He then swam her over to the remains of the Baratie and he helped her onto the deck.

He turned the girl to her back and he began shacking her." Lucy! Goddamn it! Wake up! Wake up! Please, Lucy! Let me see your beautiful eyes! Let my ears hear your song bird-like voice! Please! Don't die!" yelled Sanji desperately. Lucy gave a soft murmur, curling to her side and mewing like a kitten. Sanji's jaw dropped before he closed it and he gave a light chuckle before looking to the ocean. Lucy was a strange girl A cute, amazing, one-of-a-kind, strange girl.

* * *

" Mmmm… this is really good, Sanji." complimented Lucy as she took a sip from the soup Sanji made for her. Sanji gave a grin.

" To be complimented from a pretty girl like you, Lucy, it's a great honor." said the chef. Lucy grinned. It was only an hour after the Don Krieg incident. Lucy had woke up and Sanji had prepared her some lunch. Just as Lucy was going to take another sip of soup, there was a sudden crash by the side on the wall." Damn! I just fixed that!" cursed Sanji angrily. The smoke from the crash cleared and it revealed to be Yosaku in the mouth of a shark.

"… That was random." said Lucy bluntly.

After helping Yosaku out of the shark, Lucy helped him to a chair." What happened, Big Bro Yo?" asked the she-pirate gently. Yosaku looked down at his lap.

" We went after Nami, just as you asked. We couldn't catch up but, we found out where she was heading. And I'll tell you this; the island she was heading to could be a big risk. We really need your help, Little Sis Lue." muttered the bounty hunter. Lucy gave a firm nod.

" OK. I sort of get what your saying. Lets head out." she said. Yosaku nodded and he fallowed her onto the deck.

" Wait." called Sanji suddenly. Lucy stopped in her tracks. Sanji lit a cigarette and he stuck it between his teeth.

" I can see that your dream is impossible and hard. Then again, so is mine." said the blonde sous-chef. Lucy turned her head slightly." And what would your dream be?" she asked. Sanji was silent for a moment before saying," To see the All-Blue. The legendary ocean where all four oceans meet. Any chef would dream to cook there. Believe it or not, that's the old man's dream, too. When I was a kid, me and him got stranded on a island. I hated him because he was a pirate back then and he was the one who raided the ship I was on. We went on separate spaces on the island and I soon ran out of the food I had saved. When I'd tried to steal the old man's share, I found out he had nothing. I also found out he had cut off his own leg to save my life and I found out that he wanted to see the All-Blue, too. That's why I live on this ship. For me and the old man… Well, you could say he's like the dad I'd never had." finished the blonde.

Sanji then looked up with a serious look." So Lucy, you think you have one more spot on your crew?" he asked. Lucy blinked before letting out the biggest grins she had and she sprang onto Sanji, giving him a giant hug.

" Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cheered the black-haired captain. Sanji gave a sappy smile and he twirled the girl in his arms. The feeling in his heart was warm. It was a feeling you would get from hugging a sister. That sort of surprised Sanji. Usually, when he hugged a woman, which was always fallowed by a giggle or a punch in the face, he would feel a great love for the girl. But with Lucy, it was just a mild warmth. Nothing more. Sanji the placed Lucy down and he smirked at the crew of the Baratie.

" There you go. I quit. That's what you guys wanted all along, right?" he asked. The crew was silent. Sanji was surprised. He thought he would here an uproar of, " Hell yeah's." Was the crew and the old man… gonna miss him?

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Yosaku waited for Sanji in the boat the Baratie had lent them. The whole crew, counting out Zeff, was there to send them off." Hey, Little Sis Lue, where's Sanji?" asked Yosaku. Lucy spun her hat on her finger and she placed said hat on her head.

" Don't know. Maybe he over slept." she said. Sanji suddenly walked over with a bag and suitcase. He made his way silently to the little boat without batting an eye at anyone.

" Lets get going." he said.

" You're not gonna say ' good bye?'" asked Lucy. Sanji gave a light smile.

" Nah, it's fine." he said.

" Sanji." called Zeff suddenly. Sanji stopped in his tracks. Zeff was standing only a foot away from his with a look of seriousness.

" Take care of yourself." said Zeff quietly. Sanji's lip suddenly began to quiver and his eyes were suddenly forming tears. Faintly in his mind, Sanji heard a few words he hadn't heard in a long time.

" _It doesn't matter what sort of person walks through our doors. If they are hungry, then they will be fed. We will feed any one who has a starved stomach. Because we can make that happen, Sanji. That is our will. That is the dream that you and I share. It is the dream… that bonds us."_

" ZEEEFFFF!" Sanji suddenly yelled as he turned and hugged the old man like a child to a parent. Tears furiously ran down face and he was clenching his jaw so much that it hurt." Th-thank you, old man! I owe you my life and I have no way to repay you! Thank you for being as kind as a father would be to his son! So thank you!" cried Sanji. Zeff had tears going down in his own eyes and he hugged Sanji back. The crew of the Baratie gave tears themselves and they ran over to the two, joining in a giant hug. Lucy and Yosaku smiled at the site. They all looked like one, big, happy family. Sanji broke away from his crew and he hopped onto the small boat. As the vessel sailed, Sanji waved with tears still in his eyes." Good bye! I'll miss you all! I promise to come back someday! I promise!" he yelled. The crew waved back frantically and Lucy and Yosaku joined in the waves. With a grin, Lucy turned around and pointed to the sea.

" OK! Lets set sail!"

" Lets find out where Nami went!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

Lucy: Alright! The search for Nami is on! Why has she taken the ship and what's with all the weird fish dudes? Well, you're all gonna have to find that out in the next chapter!

**Me: Huh? When did you get here, Luce?**

**Lucy: Don't you remember? You allowed me to come and say ' hi' and ' bye' to the readers.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, since you're here, do the closing for me, will ya?**

**Lucy: Sure. Thanks to all of you folks who waited for this chapter. It was hard for M.S 0013 to get the chapter updated because she had hurt her leg real bad. It looks a little twisted, too.**

**Me: Yep, it hurts like hell, too.**

**Lucy: Anyway, thanks again and we can't wait to bring you guys the next chapter. Till then-**

**Me: This is me saying, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: Was It All a Lie?

Lucy: Hey, readers of the world. M.S 0013 isn't here to greet you all today because her injured knee turned out to look really bad and she's now what many people would call, a cripple. It looks like she'll be like this for a while so, I'm greeting in her place and I'm here to give the early briefs. Now… What was it again… Oh yeah! Thanks to all of you who took their time in reading this story and reviewing. M.S 0013 gives you all her thanks. Oh yeah, she dose not own

_**One Piece**_** or the small song she will use in this story. Here's some hints from where that verse is from; Key Blade, Sora, Key of Destiny. Do you know what it is? One more thing, the **_**italic**_** words in the song mean the words of the song and the ( Words in parentheses) below the **_**italics**_** mean translated words. OK, enough talk. As the boss lady says, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

Chapter nine: Was it all a lie? Nami's in the Arlong Crew

_**Intro:**_

_Destiny..._

_Fate..._

_Dreams..._

_These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man._

_As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life,_

_These things shall not vanish from the earth..._

**( Funimation's **_**" Believe" **_**song plays)**

" Ok, Yosaku, where's the place Nami's heading?" asked Lucy. She, Sanji, and Yosaku had been sailing for a bit and the weather was looking very pleasant. Yosaku wringed his hands slightly.

" She's going… where the " Saw-Tooth" Arlong is." he said grimly. Lucy and Sanji were silent for a minute before Lucy asked,

" Who the hell is he?" Yosaku fell anime style and then stood back up.

" What! You never heard of " Saw-Tooth" Arlong?" he asked in shock. Sanji blew smoke from his cigarette.

" No. Do we need to know who he is?" he asked in a slight, bored tone. Yosaku crossed his arms.

" Well, yes! Yes you do! He is a Fish-Man who, in the past, has destroyed anything in his path along the Grand Line." said the painted skull man. Sanji raised his eyebrow.

" Fish- man?" he asked. Lucy tilted her head.

" That sounds pretty cool. What do they look like?' she asked. Sanji suddenly had hearts in his eyes and the puffs of smoke of his cigarette turned heart-shaped.

" I don't know about the guys but, I here the Fish-Woman of Fish Man Island are real beauties." he said. Lucy suddenly pulled a sketch pad that came out of no where and she quickly drew a picture. She showed her work as a messily drawn fish-like creature with many limbs.

" Do they look like this?" she asked. Sanji threw his head back and laughed.

" N-n-no! Ha-ha-ha! Put that sure is a hell of a picture!" laughed the blonde cook.

Yosaku sighed in frustration." OK. Please listen to me for just a minute. The reason the Grand Line is called the Pirate's Graveyard is because of Arlong and two other powers. The first power is this group called the Seven Warlords." Lucy placed her finger on her chin.

" The Seven Warlords?" she asked. Yosaku nodded.

" Yeah. Their a group of pirates who are authorized by the government." confirmed the bounty hunter.

" Authorized by the government? Why would any pirate want that?" asked Sanji.

" For protection. The government and the Seven Warlords are on easy terms. The Warlords give some of their treasures to the government and the government lets them live. A lot people think of them as dogs of the government but, good luck trying to say that in front of one of them. They're seriously strong. Dracule " Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk happens to be one of them." said Yosaku. Lucy grinned.

" Really? How cool! I can't wait to meet the six others." she said excitedly.

Yosaku decided to continue his explanation." Anyway, the next of the powers is Arlong. He's destroyed over twenty towns in the Grand Line without mercy. He's one of the most feared pirates ever with the bounty of 20,000,000 Berri." he said. Lucy let out a long whistle.

" Huh, that sounds pretty impressive. I wonder if I'll get the chance to fight him." she said, looking at the sky.

" What! Little Sis Lue, you'll get yourself killed if you fight him! Do you even _know_ how strong he is?" he asked. Lucy shrugged.

" Nope. But, I guess I'll find out when we get to the island." she said. She then rubbed her stomach." Hey Sanji, you think you can start on lunch? Pretty please with meat on top?" she asked, giving a puppy-dog look and pout. Sanji instantly melted.

" Oh, of course, Lucy! What would you like?" he asked.

" Meat right off the bone, please." she said. Sanji nodded and turned to Yosaku.

" You want something, too?" he asked.

Yosaku sighed. It looks like his warnings weren't getting to his young friends. He might as well get something to eat. It looked like today was gonna be a long day." You know how to make beans on toast?" he asked. Sanji gave a cocky grin.

" Of course I do! Meat and beans on toast, coming right up." he said as he walked into the small kitchen of the small boat. Lucy noticed Yosaku was a bit quiet and she patted his shoulder.

" Come on, don't be sad. He said he'd make the food. What's to be sad about?" asked the captain with innocents sparkling in her gem-like eyes. Yosaku looked to the sky. Oh, if only the young captain knew what she was going to be up against.

* * *

' _OK. How did I get myself into this shit?'_ thought Zoro as he looked at two strange men who had him tied up. Their skins were at odd, dull colors and they looked like fish-human hybrids. He closed his eyes and he slowly recalled the events that took place a few hours ago. He, his fellow bounty hunters, and Usopp had docked on the island. Zoro had his wounds fixed and the group decided to split up and search for Nami. The swordsman had ran up to the two, strange creatures. They caught him easily because he was still hurt form battling Mihawk. They tied him up good and tight and they had taken away his Kantanas.

As the boat they were on came to a stop in front of large, wooden gates, one of the hybrids called," Open the gates! We have a prisoner on this vessel!" The gates slowly opened and the boat sailed in. The boat entered a courtyard that had three large pools and fancy-looking fish statues. Zoro could spot many other fish hybrids with razor-sharp teeth and dark and clay-smooth skin. The boat slowly came to a stop and a dark, deep voice chuckled. The owner of a chuckle was a fish-human hybrid with a muscular build. His skin was a light blue and he almost resembled a great-white shark. His fingers and toes were webbed and there will gills right at the sides of his neck. He had messy, midnight-black hair and black, beady eyes. The most distinctive thing about him was his saw-like nose. The shark man gave an evil smirk at the Roronoa, showing his sharp, needle-like teeth.

" Shahahah. OK, pew-man, what is your reason for coming here?" asked the shark hybrid. Zoro glared at him. He could tell from the get-go that this guy was bad news.

" I'm looking for a girl, fish shit." he muttered. The Fish-Man gave another grin.

" You got some guts for insulting me. Us Fish-Men can wipe out you pew-mans with just one snap of our teeth. We can breath both on and off land _and_ we have five-times the strength of you puny pew-mans. So get this through your thick skull and into that prune you call a brain; You will most certainly die at my hand. " he boasted. There was a sudden sigh of annoyance and a woman walked out of her hiding place in the shadows.

" Your boasting is really starting to annoy me, Arlong." said an all-to familiar voice. Zoro's eyes widen as he watched Nami walk right next to Arlong.

Arlong waved his wrist." Please, Nami, you know I wasn't talking about you. You are a very special pew-man and a valued member of this crew." said the Fish-Man. Nami rolled her eyes.

" Whatever." she said simply. Zoro gritted his teeth.

" Why did he call you a member of his crew, Nami? You can't expect me to believe that you work for this guy." he said. Arlong arched his eyebrow.

" Shehehe. Friend of your's, Nami?" he asked in a taunting tone. Nami gave a smirk.

" As if. This is just one of the fools who thought I was a simple thief. Too bad he came all the way here just to find out that I was just more than that." she said as she walked over to Zoro and looked down at him. Zoro's mouth formed a thin line and his eyes narrowed.

" So this is who you really are. And here to think that I thought you would only go as low as to joining a rookie pirate captain." he muttered. Nami gave a devious look.

" Well, I guess you thought wrong. Sure, it was nice to meet Lucy and have a few laughs here and there but, it was all just an act. And you fell for it so easily." said the traitor as she pointed her left shoulder and revealed a blue tattoo in the shaped of a swirling swordfish." That's right, Zoro. I am the navigator of the Arlong Pirates." said Nami evilly, her eyes hiding the real truth.

Zoro began to ground his teeth._' This… this bitch! How could she! She had us all fooled from the start. Damn it! Why! To betray us. And to Lucy! Lucy trusted her and now this! I'll never forgive this witch!'_ thought the swordsman angrily as his blood sizzled with anger. Nami smirked in satisfaction as she watched Zoro's face twist into anger, betrayal, and hatred.

" Well, well, well. Look who's finally putting the pieces together. That's right, I used you guys right from the very start. I knew I could fool you all. Especially Lucy. She's too naive and goody-goody to see the hearts of others." said the carrot-top smugly. Zoro let out a feral growl from the back of his throat. If this loud-mouth insulted Lucy one more time, so help him…

" Shahaha! Well put, Nami! That's right, you foolish pew-man. Nami here betrayed her family and friends to join me. She is a pirate and I am her captain." laughed Arlong maniacally. Zoro saw Nami flinch at Arlong's comment and he smirked knowingly.

" I don't give a damn. She could have been a serial killer fro all I care. I never trusted her in the first place." he said. Nami glared at him.

" Then why don't you just leave if you don't trust me." she snarled. Zoro smirked knowingly.

" Maybe I will!" he yelled as he kicked his foot back and splashed into the pool of Arlong Park. No one even got a chance to blink before Nami dived after him. In a matter of seconds, Nami brought him back of and the two coughed off water.

" You idiot! To do something as stupid as that! And with bandages like that, too! You must've gotten banged up real bad."

" Nah, I'm just using these bandages as a cover up. If I came without a shirt, you'd probably get distracted."

Nami kneed him in a place that you would never want to be kneed and Zoro fell with a grunt. Nami scowled at him and she grabbed him by his hair and she dragged him to his feet." I'll take him to the cells. Isn't it time you raid the village by now?" asked the thief. Arlong smirked.

" Great idea. Men, we've got a village to raid. Onward!" yelled the Fish-Man as he and his fish brethren charged out of Arlong park. Once the strange hybrids were out of site, Nami quickly untied Zoro from his binds and she gave him the Wado Ichimonji that was hidden behind a statue.

" Get going. Arlong and his crew can be back here in a heartbeat." muttered the girl as she walked away. Zoro raised an eyebrow and then he heard a sudden clatter. He turned around and saw some of Arlong's men. They mustive remained to watch over the pagoda. With a smug smirk, Zoro slid his Kantana from it's hilt. _This_ was gonna be fun.

* * *

" YYYEEEEEE-HHHAAAAAWWWWW~!"

Lucy was laughing with glee as the giant Sea Cow that she and Sanji caught swam her small boat at great speed. Lucy's grin grew wider when she spotted a pagoda-like island only a few miles away." Hey, Yosaku! Is that the island?" asked the she-captain. Yosaku nodded with a grim face.

" Yeah. That pagoda is where Arlong Park is." muttered the bounty hunter. The Sea Cow suddenly let out a howl and it swam in a different direction.

" Eh? Hey! You're going the wrong way!" yelled Lucy as the Sea King swam directly toward a leafy part of the island and the rope leash that bonded it to the boat came off with a snap and sent the small boat flying. The three young adults let out yells as the vessel went air-born before it slid onto land with a trebling slip. The boat slipped and slid while the three people aboard screamed their heads off. Lucy then blinked when she spotted someone in the distance.

" Hi ya, Zoro!" greeted Lucy as the swordsman, now with a royal-blue, open-shirt, quickly grabbed the bow of the ship. He looked up at his captain with a questioning brow. The boat suddenly came to a stop with an ear-piercing screech and it sent both captain and first mate flying into lush plants. Zoro grunted at the impact on his back and his eyes went shut. His head went into a tail-spin and he then felt something warm on his forehead and he smelt the faint scent of vanilla. His eyes opened and they widen to the size of dinner-plates as he saw Lucy's forehead against his own. The bridge of Lucy's nose corssed with Zoro's and Lucy's small hands were against his abs and her legs were at either sides of his hips. Zoro bit the inside of his cheeks as his face flushed red and a hot feeling warmed up his lower stomach._' Stay calm… __**Stay calm!**__' _ordered Zoro's conscious as Zoro placed his hands on his captain's shoulders and gently shacked her." G-Get up, Lucy." muttered the red swordsman.

Lucy opened her eyes and they met Zoro's. Lucy could smell and feel Zoro's warm breath and the girl suddenly felt her stomach tighten. She sat up, feeling something rush into the inside of her cheeks, not knowing that it was a light blush." W-Whoops! Sorry, Zoro!" she stuttered. Zoro raised his eyebrow at Lucy's sudden shyness but, he decided to shake it off.

" It's fine. Nice entrance, by the way." said the samurai. Lucy gave a grin and laughed.

" Yeah! You missed a lot. There was great food! And a giant Sea Cow! And-"

" Hey Lucy! You alright?" Sanji popped his head over the side and he gasped. He quickly grabbed Lucy by her arm and he pulled her up, holding his arms protectively around her and he scowled at Zoro." How_ dare_ you! Trying to coax someone as innocent as _my_ captain into dirty things! Are you OK, Lucy? That brute didn't take your purity, did he?" cooed the blonde as he tenderly stroke the girl's raven locks. Zoro felt steam fume through his ears. That perverted presenter had better get his arms off the young captain or else he'd find a sword shoved right up his-

" What's purity? Can I eat it?" asked Lucy with a tilt of her head. Zoro sweat dropped and Sanji " Huzzaed!" that the young girl was still pure. Once the four got out of the wreckage, Lucy turned to Zoro." Say, Zoro, where are Usopp and Jonny? Did you guys find her yet?" asked the captain.

" Don't even ask about that witch, Little Sis Lue." the four turned to see Jonny walk over to them with a look of regret.

" What do you mean, Big Bro John?" asked Lucy. Jonny looked at them with tears threatening to come out his eyes.

" BECAUSE NAMI MURDERED BIG BRO USO! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!" he yelled and he began trembling. Everyone gasped. He was kidding wasn't he?" I saw it with my own eyes… She stabbed him. Just like that. She had us all fooled all along. She used-"

" SHUT UP! DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY THAT ABOUT NAMI! SHE WOULD NEVER KILL ANYONE! YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Lucy as she grabbed Jonny by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground without a break of sweat. Her eyes were submerged in anger and she barred his teeth.

" You really believe that?" Lucy's face of anger dropped and she turned to see Nami standing a few feet away with crossed arms and a pole in her hand. Lucy placed Jonny down, spun around, and gave a small smile.

" Nami~!" she said happily. The red-head frowned.

" What are you doing here?" she asked. Lucy's smile dropped.

" What do you mean? We came here to get you. You're our friend." said the black-haired pirate.

" Friends? You're so naive, Lucy. There's not such things as friends. I only used you because you helped me gain some cash. But now that I have what I need, I don't need you anymore. So why don't you go and scram before a decided to kill you." said Nami with a flat tone. Lucy blinked in astonishment. He eyes darted to Nami's bandaged wrapped hand and she tipped her hat.

" So that's how it is, huh?" she asked as she laid back into the dirt of the ground with her hat covering the upper-half of her face.

" What are you doing, Little Sis Lue?" asked Jonny. Lucy rested the back of her head with her arms.

" I'm gonna take a nap. You can say what you want, Nami, but I'm not gonna leave. You're still my friend. You and I both know that." said the onyx-eyed girl as she drifted off into the world of dreams. Nami glared at the girl's stubbornness.

" Fine! Go to sleep! I hope you get killed while you're dreaming!" she shouted as she spun around and ran away. The area was silent for a while before Yosaku cleared his throat.

" So… Now what should we do?" he asked. Zoro looked at the sleeping Lucy. He knew how stubborn she was and he knew she wasn't going to leave the island without that witch of a navigator. He sighed, crossing his legs under him and taking a seat on the ground.

" I don't know about you guys but, I'm staying here. I gotta protect this brat incase she goes off and tries to do something stupid." muttered the swordsman. The two other bounty hunters looked at him and Jonny shook his head.

" Fine. You guys can stick around here but, I'm leaving. I don't want any part of this." said the glasses wearing man. Yosaku nodded in agreement and the two left with small goodbyes. Zoro sighed and he saw Sanji sit on the other side of Lucy.

" So, you're staying?" asked Zoro. Sanji lit a cigarette and he nodded.

" Yes. She's my captain now. I can't leave her. Besides," Sanji gave him a sly grin." God knows what would happen if I left her here with you." he said smugly. Zoro glared and he suddenly looked shark-like.

" Are you implying something or what, you pervert!" he yelled. Sanji had a look that could rival Zoro's.

" Don't play coy, Moss-Ball Head! I know what you're up to! You just want Lucy all to yourself!" he yelled back. Zoro snarled and he pulled out his Kantana.

" Dumb ass! You're the one who had his hands all over her only awhile ago!" snapped the swordsman. It was a surprise that Lucy hadn't woken up from all the yelling. Both men leapt in the air, Sanji with a flying kick while Zoro with his weapon. They didn't notice a " dead" sniper coming there way and crashing into them.

Lucy woke up and she gasped as she saw Usopp lying on the ground." Usopp! Thank God you're OK!" cried the captain as she nearly hugged him to death.

" Can't… breathe!" yelled Usopp as air barely got through his throat. Lucy giggled and released him.

" I knew it! I knew Nami didn't kill you! She would never do something that evil." said the teen captain happily. Usopp brushed dirt dust of his overalls.

" You're right, Lucy. Nami never did killed me. When she tried to stab me, she actually stabbed her own hand. It looks like she made me do a fake death so that I could escape." said the sniper. Zoro nodded.

" I get it. That would explain why her hand was wrapped in bandages." he said. Usopp nodded as well.

" Yeah. It seems that she has a deal tied with Arlong. It's something that makes Nami just stay with him." he said.

" You got that right." the four pirates turned to see a twenty-year-old girl. She had short, purple-blue hair and dark, blue-green eyes. She wore curvy, dark blue tattoos on her right arm and light-pink lip gloss graced her lips.

" Who's the chick?" asked Lucy.

" That's Nami's older sister, Nojiko." explained Usopp. He had met the girl when the boat had docked on the island.

" Wow! No wonder she's so hot~!" cooed Sanji as he looked like a drooling wolf. Nojiko walked over to them slowly.

" If I were you guys, I'd take Nami's warning and leave this place immediately." said the older sister. Zoro crossed his arms.

" Listen, as much as us guys want to leave this place, _she_," Zoro jerked his head in Lucy's direction." Doesn't want to. And as a first mate, I must, unfortunately, stay with her." said the swordsman. The other two nodded in agreement.

Nojiko looked at the group and she gave a light smile." So you're the people my little sister decided to spend her time with. I can see why. You're as persistent as-" Nojiko suddenly stopped herself, her eyes darkening with regret.

" We're as persistent as who?" asked Sanji. Nojiko leaned on her heels.

" Someone who meant the world to me and Nami. You guys wanna know it?" asked the dark-eyed woman. Lucy shook her head and she walked pass her.

" Nah, I don't wanna hear about Nami's past. I'm gonna take a walk. See ya." said the she-captain as she walked away, ignoring Usopp's and Sanji's yells. Lucy walked for awhile before she noticed a group if Fish-Men on the road. One looked like an octopus. The other, a ray. And the last, a man with shy-blue skin and anteater-like lips. Lucy didn't bat an eye at them as she walked pass them nonchalantly.

" Hey! Cute girl! Wait up!" yelled the octopus man. Lucy stopped and she turned. She pointed to herself.

" Huh? Ya mean me?" she asked. The octopus man nodded.

" Yeah! Who are you? You're not from around here!" called the hybrid. Lucy crossed her arms behind her head.

" What's it to ya?" she asked. The Fish-Man blinked stupidly.

" Well, it's just that we don't get much visitors around here." he said.

" Ah, well my name's Lucy. I'm just passing through. See ya, gents." said Lucy with a tip of her hat and she began her walk away. The Fish-Men decided to ignore her, thinking that she wasn't going to be a hassle. Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

Lucy had now found herself in a small village called Cocoyashi. She was sitting under a palm tree and she was pondering about what she just saw. A group of Marines, along with a strange old man in a captain's uniform, walked through the town with no-good faces. But that wasn't what caught the young pirates attention. Oh no, it was the pinwheel that was perched on the man's head." Pinwheel, huh?" she asked herself, remembering the simple, spinning toy. The girl then grinned." Heh, I know what my next move is~!" she said in a sing-song voice. She suddenly heard pleas of help and the girl got to her feet. She spotted a group of people and a person with familiar, orange hair.

" What happened!"

" Nojiko's been shot!"

" It's Arlong's fault! He and the Marines are on good terms! He lied to Nami!"

Lucy jogged over and she spotted Nojiko, lying in the pinwheel man's arm and with a bullet wound in her abdomen. She was panting heavily and she looked pale. The young pirate looked at Nami and she carefully placed her hand on the red-head's shoulder." Nami, are you O-"

Lucy fell to the dirt with a heavy thud. Everyone around them gasped. Lucy slowly sat up and she placed her hand on her cheek, wincing slightly on the bruise Nami's hand left her. Lucy looked up to meet Nami's eyes bleached in anger." WHY DID YOU STAY HERE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU!" yelled the navigator as she sprinted out of the area. The pinwheel wearing man helped Lucy up.

" You OK, young lady? My, Nami hurt you pretty bad." he said. Lucy looked in the direction Nami had left, saying nothing.

* * *

" _Shahahahaha! You think I would keep my word to a weak pew-man? Think again, bitch!"_

" _We don't care if we get killed, Nami. The only thing that matters is that you leave this island. No one deserves the life you had to endure."_

Nami collapsed to her knees, the words that she had heard echoed in her mind. She could feel her body tremble with fear. She hadn't tremble this much since…that day… She knew what was going to happen. Genzo, the pinwheel wearing man, and many other villagers were off to try and get rid of Arlong for her. The thief knew that they would all be killed. Why did this happen? She never wanted anyone she loved and cared for to get hurt. She heard Arlong's murderous laugh in her memory and her eyes suddenly gave a ballistic glare. In quick swoops, Nami grabbed a nearby dagger and she stabbed her arm repeatedly, right over her Arlong tattoo. She screamed angrily with anguished tears, wanting that cursed mark to drain away with her gushing blood. She wanted it off. She wanted to die. Before she could permanently damage her arm, a sudden hand grabbed her dagger-wielding arm. Nami froze and she turned her head ever so slowly over her shoulder.

" L… Lucy…" she whispered. The raved-haired pirate stood behind Nami, a frown on her lips and a bandage on her bruised cheek. With her free hand, Lucy pulled the bloody dagger out of her friend's hand and she threw it in a random direction. Lucy slowly dropped Nami's hand, not saying a word. After a long and uneasy silence, Nami asked in a horsed voice," What do you want? You know _nothing_ about this. About_ me_. You don't know how much has happened to this innocent place. You don't know what we've lost."

" You're right. I know nothing about this place." said Lucy in a emotionless tone. Nami gritted her teeth and her hands turned into pale fist.

" I told you t-to leave this place. Th-this place has _nothing_ to do with _you_." muttered the red-head, her shoulders trembling and her eyes forming more tears. Her fingers met the dirt under her and she clawed her fingernails into the ground.

" You're right. You told me and I didn't listen." said Lucy, staying in her spot. Nami angrily clawed at the dirt, sending dust clouds at Lucy.

" Then LEAVE! GO AWAY!"

Why did Lucy stay?

" I HATE you! Don't you understand!"

This had nothing to do with Lucy. She had no idea at all.

" GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

Nami clawed at the dirt one last time before breaking down into tears. She whimpered and sobbed, her body shaking madly and her face getting red with anger. Lucy made no move to walk away, or console. Nami cried into her dirt-covered hands for a moment before turning her head to Lucy. With a pleading tone, she whispered," L-Lucy… Help me…" Lucy lowered her head and she gave a shadow-covered look. She slowly removed her straw hat from her head and she plopped it onto Nami's.

" Of course. I'll help you, Nami." whispered the onyx-eyed girl as she turned and walked ahead. She stopped and bended her legs." I will help you. I promise… I promise…" Lucy sprang to her feet and she screamed to the sky.

" HE WILL PAAAYYYYYY!

Nami gasped and she placed her trembling hand on the brim of the straw hat. This was Lucy's most prized possession. Did Lucy… Did Lucy trust her enough to take care of it? Meanwhile, Lucy walked ahead when she saw Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji already waiting for her. Not bothering to ask when the arrived, Lucy gave a strong command." Lets go." The three, young men gave firm nods.

" Right." they said in unison. As the crew walked on, Zoro noticed Lucy's mouth with slightly mumbling something. It was faint but, he could make out the words.

_Donna toki datte_

( No matter what the time)

_Tada hitori de_

( I'm just alone)

_Unmei wasurete_

( Destiny forgotten)

_Ikite kita no ni_

(Even though I kept going)

_Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru_

( Inside the sudden light, I awaken)

_Mayonaka ni…_

(In the middle of the night…)

Zoro was surprised. Lucy's voice sounded so angelic. Zoro allowed his eyes to go half-lidded as he and the others walked while Lucy whispered her song of encouragement.

_Shizuka ni… deguchi ni… tatte…_

(Quietly… Stand in… The exit way…)

_Kurayami… ni hikari o… ute…_

(And… In the pitch-black… take the light…)

The four warriors walked their way to Arlong Park. Each of them were side-by-side with hard faces of determination. They could slowly see the shark-like pagoda appear over the lush mountain and they quickened their pace.

_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana_

( And about the recent promises, is it just that I'm so anxious?)

_Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa_

( A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be repressed)

_Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo_

( I'll introduce my family,)

_Kitto umaku iku yo…_

( You'll surely get along well…)

" Look! It's them!" exclaimed Jonny, he and Yosaku were badly wounded. They must've had a run-in with the Arlong Pirates.

" Yeah. They're here to help." said Yosaku.

" But why would they help us? What's the gain?" asked Genzo. Jonny gave a knowing smile as the pirates came closer.

" That's just how they are. Make sure to remember their faces and names. Usopp, the sniper. Sanji, the cook and fighter. Roronoa Zoro, the first mate and swordsman. And Monkey D. Lucy, the captain and future Queen of the Pirates." said the bounty hunter. The four pirates walked pass the villagers without ever so turning their heads. Lucy suddenly made a mad dash for the wall, her leg breaking through the cement with one mighty kick. Lucy looked up and she glared at all the Fish-men.

_Donna toki datte_

( No matter what the time)

_Zutto futari de_

( We'll always be together)

_Donna toki datte_

( No matter what the time)

_Soba ni iru kara_

( Because your by my side)

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

( The light known as " You" finds me)

_Mayonaka ni…_

( In the middle of the night…)

" OK, which one of you bastards is Arlong!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

**Lucy: Woot! Woot! The action to the Arlong Ark is coming along in the next chapter. I'm gonna be against Fish-Breath for Nami! He'll pay for lying to my friend! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter folks. M.S 0013 thanks you for reading and reviewing and she apologizes for her spacing in the story. That's just how she writes. The next chapter will tell Nami's past and it will be in a couple of days so please, hang tight. Did you find ot what the song was? It was from Kingdom Hearts! It's called _Hikari_. Make sure to review and M.S 0013 plans to get her leg better soon. Well, as M.S 0013 says, this is me saying, Peace! Bye! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Let the Adventure Begin!

**Me: *Pops out of no where* Hey, everybody! Look, I made a miraculous recovery! Whoo Hoo!* Happy dances.***

**Lucy: * Pops out of no where as well* Yay! Glad you're back! Lets celebrate!**

**Me: OK. Get the crew here. Lets start a toast!**

**Lucy: * Runs out and comes back with the current Straw Hat crew with six cups of Sake and soda.***

**Me: * Raises cup of soda.* A toast! To my recovery and the tenth chapter of this story.**

**Everyone: Here, here!* Everyone drinks up their drinks.***

**Me; OK. Enough of stuff like this. Lets get started. Thanks to all of your kind reviews. Forty-five in total, wow! Thanks everyone! You've all been so kind and good. I'm sorry for the spacing of this story but personally, I don't see a problem with it. It looks like nearly everyone else on this site is typing like this. Well, at least a few, I think. Oh yeah, I do not own **_**One Piece**_**. All of that brilliance belongs to a man who had a dream of pirates with extraordinary powers that came from fruit. Anyway, let the Arlong battle begin and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Nami, You Are Free. Let the Adventure ****_Really_ Begin!**

_**Intro:**_

_Destiny..._

_Fate..._

_Dreams..._

_These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man._

_As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life,_

_These things shall not vanish from the earth..._

**( Funimation's **_**" Believe" **_**song plays)**

The sudden clouds that surrounded Arlong Park grew thicker and dense. The winds of the clouds blew slightly, ruffling Lucy's hatless black hair. The soon-to-be-Pirate-Queen had a look of determination and focus sketched on her face and her eyes showed nothing but readiness. Her crew stood behind her, ready to jump to the aid of their captain. The villagers stood near as well, wondering what would be the next move of the four pirates. The Arlong Pirates raised their eyebrows at the sudden intrusion and Arlong gave a sideways glance.

" Arlong? Well, that just happens to be me." he said. Lucy walked forward.

" Good. Then you can call me Lucy." she said. Along gave a bored look.

" Lucy? What the hell does a pew-man like you want?" he asked. Lucy kept walking and she cracked her knuckles.

" I'm a pirate. I'm also the girl who's gonna kick you're ass to the Grand Line and back." she said seriously.

Two Fish-Men stood in her way." You want to talk to the boss, you're gonna have to get past us, kid." said one of them. The other grabbed her by her shoulders.

" Yeah. Say, you're pretty cute. How 'bout a quick-"

" Move it or lose it!" snapped Lucy as she grabbed both of the men's head and slammed them together, knocking them out. Arlong's eyes widen slightly and Arlong's men gasped. Lucy ran forward with her fist behind her head. With a swing, Lucy yelled," Gum-Gum Pistol!" and her punch nailed Arlong right in the jaw, sending him flying to the wall. Everyone around the area gasped and Lucy brushed her knuckles on her chest. Arlong looked up from his crumpled heap with dazed eyes.

" Who the hell are you?" he muttered. Lucy exhaled like a bull, remembering Nami's tears and plea of help.

" I'm a friend of friends. And I want you to tell me this one thing before we fight. I know that you did something to Nami in the past. Something that scared her for life. Tell me." said Lucy in a slight, demanding voice. Arlong gave a satisfied smirk.

" I killed her precious step-mother and I made her member of my crew. I made her get me at least ten-million Berri in order to buy back this crappy town of hers." he said in a smug tone. He then snapped his fingers." Boys, finish this piece of crap." he commanded. The Fish-Men charged directly at Lucy, only to be beaten by Sanji's powerful kick.

" Back off, fish freaks! No one touches my captain 'cept me!" yelled the blue-eyed cook as he landed on his feet next to Lucy.

" Thanks, Sanji." said Lucy. Sanji gave a smile and nodded.

" Anytime, Lucy. Just don't get yourself into that kind of trouble or else I won't be able to save you." he said. Lucy waved her hand.

" I don't need saving. I can take care of myself." she said confidently. Zoro rolled his eyes and he walked next his captain.

" Try saying that when you start drowning in the ocean." he said. Lucy playfully stuck her tounge at him.

" N-no way! Th-that's the Pirate Hunter! Roronoa Zoro!" yelled the octopus hybrid, known as Hachi.

" And it looks like that long-nose Nami " killed" is still alive." said one of the Fish-Man.

The villagers stood in their places, their eyes transfixed on the four foreigners." Why… Why are they helping us? It makes no sense." said Nojiko, who was still alive from her injury. Jonny gave a serious look.

" They saw Nami cry…" he muttered.

" Do they need another explanation?" finished Yosaku with the same expression on his face. Everyone remained silent.

Meanwhile, Along gave a devious smirk." Pirates huh? Well, the pieces are finally coming together. You folks just want Nami on your crew! Sheheheh! Well too bad! She's _mine_ now and I ain't gonna give her up!" laughed the leader of the Fish-Man. Hachi laughed with his boss.

" He's right! You can't win against us! You'll have to go through our little friend first!" yelled the octo-man as he blew his nose like a trumpet fanfare. The ground suddenly began to shake like a earthquake and the water formed a giant sport. Out of one of the large pools came the Sea Cow that Lucy and Sanji captured awhile back. The Sea Cow looked at Lucy and Sanji and it began to whimper. As it turned to retreat, Hachi sudden blew a whistle and the Sea King froze. It's eyes rolled to the back of it's head and it suddenly went animalistic. It turned around and it charged at the pirates, along with many of Arlong's men.

With a glare, Lucy stomped her feet hard into the ground, keeping her feet in place beneath the cement. Lucy then turned her hips and her torso wounded up all the way to her chest. Her arms stretched over to the Sea Cow and she got it by the horns." Guys, I think we should get out of here. It looks like Lucy's got something." said Usopp. The other men agreed and they got out of the area as fast as they could.

With a glare, Lucy released her body and she yelled," GUM-GUM PINWHEEL!" her body span around like a pinwheel with the Sea Cow in her hands. The monster's spinning body hit the Fish-Men that got to close to the attack and Lucy threw the sea monster into the sky, sending it flying to another part of the sea. Lucy panted and she spun around to Arlong." OK, Arlong! I had enough of beating the shit out of your men. So come on! Buck up and lets get the real fight started!" she yelled.

Arlong smirked and he stood up. He gave a smartass look." Really? Well how can you fight me when your feet are wedged into the ground like that?" he asked smugly. Lucy looked at her feet and she tried moving them. He was right. It looked like Lucy's feet were going no where. Hachi smirked as well and he lifted one of the fish statues near by.

" Let me handle her, boss!" he yelled as he threw the piece and it landed directly on Lucy. The stone suddenly broke and Sanji stood by Lucy, his foot raised in the air. He had somehow gotten to her right before the rock landed on her.

" Wow! Thanks a bunch, Sanji!" cheered Lucy. Sanji blew cigarette smoke.

" No problem. Listen, you fish shit. If you _ever_ try to kill my captain again, lets just say you'll be in my next fish kabobs. The same goes for Nami." he said. The Fish-Man, who looked like a ray, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

" You're willing to fight for a lousy girl? How pathetic." he said. Sanji glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_ call a beauty like Nami lousy! I'll turn you into fish sticks!" yelled Sanji angrily.

Usopp quickly tried to get Lucy out of the ground. He grabbed her by her arms and he pulled with all his might. But it seemed that his pulls were fruitless. Lucy's feet stayed firm to the ground. Hachi grabbed another statue to throw at them when Zoro stepped in front of him with his Kantana." Are you sure you want to throw that? 'Cause believe me. You throw, you die." said the swordsman. Hachi glared at him.

" Why is a Pirate Hunter like you fighting for a pirate captain? What are you, her boyfriend?" he asked. Zoro snarled and his face flushed red.

" To hell if I am!" he yelled angrily. Hachi gave a smug look.

" I see. It makes sense. A cute girl like her that would never get with a son of a bitch like you." he said. Zoro felt a fire erupt in his heart and he slashed his sword with a angry growl.

" What the hell is that suppose to mean!" he yelled as he breathed heavily. The sudden anger that had taken over him grew as hot and ballistic as an inferno.

The man with the anteater-like lips glared at Usopp, who was still trying to free Lucy. Usopp gulped before running away, the Fish-Man hot on his tail. Everyone sweat dropped at that move and Arlong walked over to Lucy. The she-pirate glared and she threw a stretching fist. Arlong caught it and with great strength, he lifted the cement that Lucy was stuck in and he held her in the air easily." Whoa! No way! No way! No way!" yelled Lucy as she started struggling. Arlong grinned, baring his shark-like teeth.

" They say that those with the Devil Fruit powers lose their ability to swim. Lets test that theory, shall we?" asked the Fish-Man. Lucy shot her free fist and Arlong caught it with his sharp teeth.

" OUCH! THAT HURTS!" yelled Lucy as Arlong's jaws pierced her skin, beads of blood forming and running down her wrist. With a menacing grin, Arlong threw the she-captain into the large pool.

" LUCY!" both Zoro and Sanji yelled as their captain sank into the water. The two made mad dashes for the teen when Hachi and the ray man blocked their way.

" Damn them. So this was their plan. If we jump after Lucy, then they can easily get us in the water with their aquatic abilities. We couldn't stand in a chance." muttered Sanji. Zoro growled at the back of his throat and he pulled out his Kantana.

" Hang tight, Lucy. We'll save you soon enough." he muttered under his breath. Deep inside him, he worried about the black-haired girl. Even though she had the powers of the Gum-Gum Fruit, she couldn't hold her breath for long. Zoro and Sanji had to beat these guys soon, or else it would be so long to the Queen of the Pirates.

* * *

' _Sh… Shit!…' _That was the only thought that passed through Zoro's mind as Arlong's sharp claws closed around his neck. After his fierce fight with Hachi, Zoro and Sanji had decided to divided the plan. Sanji went after Lucy while Zoro tried to weaken Arlong. His attempts were proven not to help since Arlong had shown his great strength and he had Zoro in a vice grip. Zoro's wounds from his fight with Hachi were nearly fatal and Zoro did not move a muscle, the swords he had barrowed from his fellow bounty hunters in his hands and his Wado Ichimonji held between his teeth. Nami and Usopp had also shown up and they was among the crowd of villagers, wondering what would be the swordsman's next move. The ground suddenly began to rumble and Zoro smirked, knowing what was going to happen next. There was a sudden water sprout and Lucy appeared, freed from the cement, thanks to Sanji. The villagers let out cheers and Lucy gave a whooping cry.

" Get your hands off Zoro, Fish breath!" yelled Lucy as her arms stretched and she grabbed Zoro by his back, lifting him in the air with her." Say, Zoro! You wanna finish this guy together?" asked the pirate. Zoro smirked and he ready his Kantanas.

" Ready when you are, captain." he said. When they slowly returned to earth, Lucy shot her fist in a hot frenzy, yelling," GUM-GUM GATLING!" while Zoro called," ONI-GIRI!" and the two attacks hit Arlong dead on. Everyone gasped as the attack sent Arlong straight into the dirt, knocking him out into a long coma. Lucy and Zoro landed on their feet and they breathed heavily. Zoro tripped on his feet and Lucy quickly helped him steady, her arm around his torso and her the other putting Zoro's arm on her shoulder.

" Th-Thanks, Zoro. I- I can always count on you, huh?" panted Lucy, looking at Zoro with her happy, onyx eyes. Zoro smirked and he ruffled Lucy's messy hair.

" Yeah, kid. I will." he said. Lucy smiled and she then turned her gaze to Nami, her eyebrows frowning and a confident smile in her face.

" Nami… No matter what happens… You'll be more than a crewmate or friend to me…."

"… You'll be like the big sister I never had."

Nami sniffled before her lips formed a teary smile, tears of happiness gathering around the corners of her eyes." Y-yeah…" she whispered. Everyone broke into cheers as they ran over to the pirates, lifting them into the air and cheering for them. A news reporter happened to be around and he had written down every note of the battle. With the camera he had, he snapped a picture at Lucy, who hardly seemed to noticed the sudden flash.

* * *

" Bye, Nojiko! Genzo, Jonny, Yosaku! I'm gonna miss you guys!" cheered Lucy as she gave each said person a hug.

" My, you're leaving already. Thank you for everything." said Genzo with a bow of his head. The pirates and the villagers of the village were all gathered around the docks and they were there to see the pirates set off.

" It was great seeing ya, Big Bro Zo!" yelled both Jonny and Yosaku in unison. Zoro, who was on the Going Merry with Sanji and Usopp, nodded.

" Yeah. I hope we see each other again." he said. As Lucy got on the boat, Sanji noticed something.

" Say guys, where's Nami?" he asked. Lucy played with her hat a little.

" I don't thinks she's coming. She's free of Arlong now so, she won't need to come with us if she doesn't want to." she said. Sanji went into what we can call for now,' Spazzing-Mode.'

" WHAT! MY NAMI ISN'T COMING WITH US! OH HOW CRULE IS FATE!"

" Relax, Curly Brow. Quit acting like a perv. Oh wait, too late for _that_."

" SHUT IT, MOSS-BALL HEAD! I CAN'T _LIVE_ WITHOUT NAMI! SHE IS THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE! THE ANGEL OF MY DREAMS! THE SONG BIRD OF MY-"

" Look! It's Nami!" yelled Lucy as suddenly pointed to a red-head, who was running to the ship.

" Start the boat! Set sail, NOW!" yelled the thief as she dodged the groups of villagers around her. Fallowing orders, the pirate gang started the Going Merry and it soon started sailing. At the last second, Nami made a giant leap and she landed perfectly on the bow of the ship. Without turning around, she lifted her shirt slightly, which gave Sanji a major nosebleed, and all the villagers' wallets fell to the floor. Everyone gasped and shouted while Lucy nearly laughed her head off. As the boat sailed farther and farther away from the village, Lucy noticed Nami's arm. Instead of her Arlong tattoo was now a different tattoo. It was in the shape of a X, a pinwheel rudder going one way while the branch of a tangerine tree going in the other way. Lucy smiled and she gave Nami a hug.

" It's great to have ya back, Nami." she said. Nami smiled and she hugged her back.

" It's good to be back, Lucy."

…

…

…

**Lucy: Ha! You thought this chapter was over? Think again! That would make this chapter **_**way**_** to short! There are still more paragraphs! Don't you **_**dare**_** touch that exit button!**

* * *

In Fuusha Village, Makino was cleaning up the tables of the Party Bar when the mayor suddenly came bursting in. He was panting wildly and his eyes were bugging out of his head." What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Makino as she helped the old man to a chair. The Mayor wheezed and he slapped a sheet of paper on a table. It was a wanted poster. Makino took one look at the poster and gasped." Oh my!" she said, not believing her eyes. Makino ran to the outside of the bar." Hey everyone! Come look who's on the wanted list!" she called. The villagers piled into the bar and they erupted in applause for the person on the poster.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Syrup Village, Kaya and Merry were walking around town for shopping when they noticed a group of people where gathered around the Town Bulletin Board. With curiously set in their minds, the two walked over. Carrot, Pepper and Onion were there and they were cheering. " Yay! Captain's a real pirate now!" The two adults looked and they gasped at the wanted poster posted up. Kaya then let out a grin.

" Wow! They're really living up to the life of piracy." she said happily, her eyes sparkling with joy.

* * *

On the Baratie, the whole crew looked in awe at the wanted poster that was delivered to them. Zeff gave a firm nod." They made it. They truly did." he said, feeling a proud smile on his face as he pinned up the poster. The customers of the restaurant raised their glasses in a toast.

* * *

" YYYYAAAAA-HOOOOO!"

Everyone on the Going Merry nearly jumped a mile when they heard the captain's sudden outburst of joy. They all moved to the upper deck of the ship and they saw Lucy laughing like a maniac, holding out a wanted poster. It showed a picture of the young girl, covered in a few smudges and grinning to a camera, her straw hat on her head and giving a small wave. Everyone's eyes widen when they spotted the font above the picture.

_**WANTED**_

They also nearly turned as pale as sheets when they spotted the font below.

_**DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**MONKEY D. LUCY**_

_**$B. 30,000,000**_

" YAY! I have a bounty poster! I have a bounty poster!" cheered Lucy as she gave a happy dance. Usopp took the poster and let out a whistle.

" Wow! 30,000,000 Berri. That's SO cool. And look! I'm in it, too! Alright!" cheered Usopp as he happy danced with Lucy. Sanji took the poster and he spotted Usopp at the left side of the picture, his head turned away from the camera.

" Lucky bastard." muttered the cook. Lucy giggled and she took Sanji by the hand, making him happy dance with her and Usopp.

" Oh, cheer up, Sanji! You'll get your poster soon! HA-HA-HA! This is awesome!" cheered the pirate as the trio danced. Both Nami and Zoro gave knowing looks. They knew that bad stuff was gonna come out of this.

* * *

But before the bad stuff comes along, we need to check up on an unknown island. The two look outs of the island noticed at boat with candles glowing green flames appeared from a mysterious fog. The two let out yells as the recognized the own of the boat; Dracula " Hawk-Eye" Mihawk. When the swordsman got onto the islands, he passed the gathering pirates around the beach and he walked into the jungle of the island, stopping when he reached a canopy with a few people sitting around it. In the center of the canopy was a all-to familiar man with crimson-red hair and a pair of midnight-black eyes. If one were close enough, they could see that three, long scars were across one of his eyes and his left arm was missing.

" Hawk-Eyes, it's been a while. Have you've come to fight me? I hate to disappoint you but, I've been feeling a little sick lately. So, I can't fight you right now." said Shanks as he held his head low, the shade of the canopy hiding his face. Mihawk pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

" Now that you've lost your left arm, I have no reason to fight you. Besides, I came here to tell you something. I've recently found a pirate who has caught my eye. She reminded me of a child you told me about. You know, about that little girl you saved a few years back. Do you remember?" asked the swordsman as he unrolled the paper and he revealed it to be Lucy's wanted poster. Shanks and everyone else flinched.

After a moment, Shanks sudden grinned at the poster." Lucy… you made it…" he said. He felt a warmth fill his heart and he suddenly felt nostalgic. Shanks then stood up, swaying a bit as he did." OK, Hawk-Eyes, now that I know that showing me this was your intentions, I can't let you leave yet…"

"…Without having a drink first!" yelled the red-head as his men suddenly pulled out barrels of Sake and a party began. Shanks poured Mihawk a mug of Grade-A beer and he handed it to him, the man's face a light pink." Come on, Hawk-Eyes! Tilt 'er back! It's a party~!" slurred Shanks in a happy tone. Mihawk raised his eyebrow.

" Didn't you just say you were recovering from hangover?" asked the golden-eyed men. Shanks shook his head like a drunken idiot. Oh wait, he _was_ a drunken idiot now.

" NO WAY~! This is party, Hawk-Eyes~! Now chug! Chug! Chug it down~!" cheered Shanks as Mihawk drank the whole cup. Shanks then laughed crazily.

" Have everyone! LETS GET DRUNK~!"

" But captain, I thought you said you felt like crap after the last drunk party we had."

" Don't be stupid~! I can't _not_ be drunk at a time like this~!"

" But the sun is still out."

" Don't sweat it, Hawkey~! HA-HA-HA~! Time for a toast~! To our little anchor-of-a-friend, Monkey D. Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy let out a small sneeze. She rubbed her nose and she looked to the sky." Huh, someone must be thinking about me." she said to herself. Lucy noticed Zoro was sleeping by the figurehead and she gave a light smile. She walked over and she sat on the ram's head, hanging on it by her feet and her arms daggling by the sides of Zoro's head. Lucy lightly tapped on Zoro's forehead." Hey, Zoooorrrrooooo~." she said in a sing-song voice. Zoro grunted and he opened his eyes, staring at an upside-down Lucy. Zoro simply rolled his eyes.

" What's up, Lucy?" he asked as he rolled to his stomach to continue sleeping. Lucy got of the figurehead and she laid down on the floor next to Zoro, curling up next to him.

" I'm… glad we're all together again." she said. Zoro raised his eyebrow.

" What do you mean by that?" he asked. Lucy rolled onto her back and she stared at the setting sun, streaks of pink, gold, and orange dancing across the sky.

" We're all together… like a family." she said. Zoro blinked. That was the first, actual piece of logic he heard his captain say. He then remember something.

"Say, Lucy, I know this is random but, why were you singing when we went to fight Arlong?" he asked. Lucy was quiet for a minute.

" I was… really afraid. I could tell that Arlong was gonna be tough so, I sang that song to calm my nerves. It's called _Hikari_." said the she-captain. Zoro rested his chin on his propped hand.

" What's it mean?" he asked. Lucy looked up at him with her beautiful, black eyes.

" … Light… Just like my name… It means light, too" she whispered softly. Zoro lowered his head to Lucy's eyes level and they stared at each others eyes, their looks never leaving. Lucy's eyes suddenly went droopy and she tucked her head under Zoro's chin. Zoro turned red as Lucy's body fit so right next to his and Lucy gave a yawn.

"The adventure… is _really_ staring now, huh?" asked the captain. Zoro looked at his captain for a second before nodding, allowing his hand to stroke the girl's hair.

" Yeah… Get some sleep. You had a few rough days." he said. Nodding and yawning, Lucy rested her head and she soon fell to sleep. Zoro gave a half-smile before going to sleep as well, his hand suddenly wrapped itself around Lucy's waist. As the two crew mates slept, the sun had set and the old adventures were about to become anew.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

Now was that a good chapter, or was that a good chapter? I, for one, think it was good and I hope the whole lot of you think so, too. OK, that's all for now. I must take my leave. Make sure to review and the next chapter will come real soon.

**This is me say, Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11: Misadventures in LougeTown

**Holy… Wow! This is just… so many… as you can so, I am shock beyond words. I see that **_**so **_**many people favored, alerted, reviewed this story and… I am just so **_**touched**_**. You guys' reviews are what make this story possible. I thank you all. Alright, I've looked over this chapter a bunch of times and I think I have the font and spacing to work out. Tell me if I did, alright? OK, it's time for some rough housing in LougeTown. Oh yes, and the appearances of many needed characters. You know that ones I mean. Sorry for any typos, again, I was in another , lets get this chapter rolling!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter eleven: Misadventures in LougeTown

_**Intro:**_

_Destiny..._

_Fate..._

_Dreams..._

_These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man._

_As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life,_

_These things shall not vanish from the earth..._

**( Funimation's **_**" Believe" **_**song plays)**

" THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" yelled Lucy in excitement. She was nearly jumping as she and her crew stood in front of an open town gate. The sign above the gate read in neat letters;_ LougeTown_. Nami was reading out of a little travel book she had brought from her home town.

" Every pirate who heads to the Grand Line always stops here to stock up on supplies. It has everything from food to weapons." read aloud the thief. Lucy was only half-listening. She was beyond excited. From what she heard from Shanks as a kid, _this_ place was where Gol D. Roger, _the_ King of the Pirates, was born and executed. Lucy turned to her group and she gave the best pout she could make.

" Please,_ ppppplllllleeeeaaaasssseeee_! Can I go and check the place where they killed Gol D. Roger? It'll only be for a while! _Pppllleeeaaaassseee~_!" begged Lucy, practically on her knees. Zoro smirked, finding his begging captain quiet amusing.

Nami looked up at the sky." I guess you can. Just make sure you don't get lost and meet us by the-"

" Nami, she left when you said," I guess."" said Usopp, pointing to the smoke cloud of a skull and crossbones with a straw hat. Nami pinched the bridge of her nose and she gave a groan." _Great_. Why do I have the feeling we're all going to be sore at the end of the day?" she asked herself. Everyone sweat dropped in agreement.

* * *

" Yay! I got ice cream! Yummy-tummy ice cream!"

" OK, just be careful. We don't want it to spill."

The little blonde girl giggled as she skipped with her three-scooped ice cream cone. She didn't watch where she was going and she crashed into someone's leg, landing on her bottom and her ice cream spilt on the person's leg. The little girl gasped and she looked up, her brown eyes meeting dark-gray irises. The owner was a man about thirty-four-years old. He had short gray-white hair that would make people think that he was older than he looked. He wore a white jacked with the words,"_ Justice_" written on the back of it with cigars strapped to his upper arm. The jacket was left open, showing his muscular chest. He also wore brown gloves, blue jeans and brown, leather boots. He was smoking two cigars in his mouth and he gave a menacing look at the little girl.

The father of the little girl gasped." C-Captain Smoker! Pl-please, sir! Forgive my daughter! She didn't- oh please!" begged the father as Smoker reached for the little girl. The child flinched as Smoker placed his hand on her head and he kneeled to her eye-level. His eyes gave a slightly soft appeal.

" I'm sorry. My silly pants have eaten all your ice cream. Here, go buy yourself five scoops." said Smoker as he handed the little girl 1 Berri coin and stood up.

" Th-thank you. So much." said the father of the little girl as Smoke left with the other Marine he was with. The little girl gave a tiny wave.

" Thank you." she said. Smoker lifted his hand and he gave a silent wave. With that business finished, Smoker headed off to the docks. When he arrived there, he and the Marine with him spotted Lucy.

The teen gave a turn and she spotted the two Marines." Hey! Can you guys give me some directions!" she called as she walked over. Smoker quirked his eyebrow. He hadn't seen this girl around town." Can you tell me where the place they kill people is?" asked the she-pirate-who-would-be-queen.

" You mean the Execution Platform?" asked the Marine.

Lucy nodded and she looked around." Yeah. It seems that I can't find it anywhere. This is my first time being in this town." said the teen. Smoker just stared at her. He knew he had seen this girl somewhere and he felt like her had seen someone who had also looked like her. Lucy sighed when Smoker remained silent." Huh, guess ya don't know. Ah well." said Lucy with a shrug as she began to walk away.

" Hold it, kid, just fallow the smoke." said Smoker as the smoke of his cigars went in a direction. Lucy blinked before grinning.

" Wow! Thanks, mister! See ya!" she called as she ran in the direction of the smoke. Smoker watched her as she leaved, his mind trying to remember where he had seen that girl before.

* * *

" Man, these swords are badass. Why do they have to cost so goddamn much?" complained Zoro to himself as he stared at all of the magnificent swords that were held on display at a swordsman's shop. If he could, he would go get more Berris from Nami. However, if he did, then that would just increase the interest Nami had added to the money he was already barrowing from her. With a sigh, Zoro gave a longing look at the silver blades.

" TAKE THIS!" * **CLACK!***

Zoro turned his attention to the sudden noise. A group of people surrounded a fight that was going on. Zoro looked over the heads and he spotted two knocked out pirates and a woman with a Kantana in her hands, Her hair with a short midnight-blue and she accidentally dropped her glasses. Zoro found them and he held them out to the woman.

" Here you-" Zoro's mouth stood agape as he looked at the woman's dark brown eyes. They held the same light that… Kuina had….

" Oh, thank you." said the woman, a light smile on her face. Zoro felt so shocked that he crushed the glasses in his hand. Both he and the woman gasped." You… How could you!" yelled the woman angrily. Zoro flinched, still in a state of shock. The woman grabbed him by his ear and she yanked him to a walk. Zoro tried to get out of her grasp but man, this girl was stronger than she looked!

" Whoa! Hold on! Where are we going!" yelled Zoro as he was yanked.

The girl gave him a glare." To the Marines! You're gonna work there till you have the money to pay my glasses." she said. Zoro twitched. He would get in major shit if he went there. Zoro clenched his teeth and he gave a hard tug, making the swordswoman fall on all fours, Zoro's Kantana also went flying. It landed next to the woman and she picked it up, examining the blade. She slowly turned to Zoro." So, you're a swordsman?" she asked as she stood up.

Zoro crossed his arms at his chest and nodded." Yeah. I use Santoryu Style." he said.

The woman gave a nod." Hm, that's a rare style. Only a handful of people in the world know that style." she said. She then gave another nod." Alright. Fallow me. I have a better idea." she said as she walked to the direction of the swords smith. Zoro raised an eyebrow but, he fallowed, curious about this girl's idea.

" Here we are. This is the one place in town where you can get good swords." said the woman, gesturing to all the weapons." OK. Here's how you can get out of paying me. Since you're a user of Santoryu and you have the legendary Wado Ichimonji, I want to see how good you are at picking swords. A smart swordsman knows what blades suit them well. All you have to do is pick two swords that I think represents your stature. Pick the right ones, and you can leave without paying me _and_ I'll pay for the two swords you picked. Choose wrong, and you're coming with me to the Marines." said the woman. Zoro nodded, seeing this as an easy obstacle and he moved to a barrel, looking over all the swords. As he searched, he decided to pass the time.

" So, you're a swordswoman, huh? Sounds impressive." said the green-haired swordsman.

The woman looked over her own sword." Thanks. I wish to become legendary one day. I hope to be with the greats. Like that one pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro." she said.

Zoro gave a smirk as he searched." Really? This Zoro really that famous?" he asked.

The woman nodded." Yeah, but he's been doing odd things lately. I've heard he was last seen in Arlong Park fighting by the side of a female captain. Huh, I wonder if she is his girlfriend." she said to herself.

Zoro face twisted and he flinched, a salmon-tint now spotting on his cheeks." G-girl friend? Why would you think that?" he asked.

The woman sighed dreamily, stars sparkling in her eyes." I find it very romantic. The two of them, a pirate hunter, a pirate captain. It sounds like a forbidden love~." she said in a dreamy voice.

Zoro turned more red and his mind went half blank._' Me and Lucy? Lucy and me? Forbidden love? That sounds so… so…'_ Zoro couldn't bring himself to think his thoughts. His heart pounded fast at the thought of Lucy and him together. What would happening in that kind of life? Holding Lucy in a protective yet caring way, making sure that she was safe and that she always had that thousand-star smile…

He placed his thoughts on hold when he found one particular sword that caught his interest. It had a black and gold handle and it was in a scarlet-red hilt. Zoro could feel an odd sensation run through his veins as he held the swords. He could tell that something was up. The swordswoman also noticed the strange feeling. Out of her pocket, she pulled out a small red book and she paged through the book. She stopped at a page in the book that had the same picture of the sword.

" Ah, just as I though! This is Kitetsu. Kitetsu The Third. It's apart of the Wazamono Grade Swords. You just have to get it! Think about how strong you'd be with-"

" This sword is cursed." muttered Zoro, taking the sword out of it's sheath and he held it to the light.

The shopkeeper of the swords store nodded his head." Yes. The Kitetsu swords are known to be cursed swords. Many men who have had posses that swords have died of it's curse. Just listen to me and don't buy. That sword will only lead to death." he said.

Zoro smirked and he held up the sword." Tch. Looks good to me. If it's as cursed as it's said to be, then lets see which is stronger; the sword or my good luck." said the smug samurai as he tossed the sword in the air, sticking his arm out and closing his eyes as the weapon came spinning back. Time went into slow-motion as the swiveling blade reached Zoro's arm… and missed it by a curve of the blade. The sword pierced to the ground, digging it way to the ground. Zoro opened his eyes and he gave a knowing smirk.

" I'll take it."

* * *

" What a load of crud. I fallowed that guy's directions but, I still cant find the Execution Platform. Dang." said Lucy to herself as she walked around a corner. She had been searching for the Execution Platform for an hour now and she was getting more impatient than usual. Lucy stopped and she stared at the sign that caught her eye. Written in fading gold letters were the words_' Gold Roger's Bar.'_ With sheer curiosity, Lucy walked her way down a staircase and into a dark room that looked like a bar. The chairs were turned over and on the tables and the place was cold and quiet. There was only one chair that was not turned over and sitting in that chair was an old man with black shaded glasses. Lucy walked in and the old man looked up.

" Um, excuse me. The sign outside says this place is called _Gold Roger_. Is that a misprint? And why is it called that?" asked Lucy.

The old man gave her a nonchalant/ bored look." Get lost, kid. You're too young to be in a place like this. Besides, we're closed for good. Starting today." he said as he took a bottle of Sake and pouring the liquid into a glass and gulping it down." I'm retiring. So beat it."

Lucy sat her self on a bar stool." I just want to know why this place has it's name. You see, I'm looking for the Execution Platform and I'm lost. Can you tell me where it is?" she asked. Lucy them sat up straight when she saw a giant skull on the man's table. A long, gaping crack was impaled on it's forehead." Wow! That skull is so huge! How cool." said Lucy with interest in her eyes.

The old man stared at the skull with a fixed look." Killer Giant. One of the most notorious villains in all of the Grand Line. He sent the many lives of men straight to hell." he said. The old man then smirked." That is, until Gol D. Roger came and took out the behemoth with one slash of a sword and one shot of a revolver." He pointed to the larger crack of the sword. Lucy bounced on her seat and she begged the old man to tell her more of the famous Pirate King. The old man agreed and he told her the most feared villains of his time being killed by the King of the Pirates himself. He even told her about the first time he met Gol D. Roger and about how the great Pirate Era came to be on the day Gol was killed. He then said, in a distasteful, that there were only fake pirates of this world and how the town of Louge was now looked as a mockery.

Lucy let out a small giggle and she tipped her hat to cover her eyes." Don't worry, old man. There are still great pirates out there, like me. Gol D. Roger was and still is the greatest pirate ever known. And I'm gonna be just as great. When I leave this town, and reach the Grand Line," Lucy looked up with a determined smirk." I'll find the One Piece and I'll become the first ever Queen of the Pirates." she said confidently.

The old man looked at her in disbelief first before his eyes widen. For one mere second, the bar owner thought that Gol D. Roger himself was sitting in her place. But just a second later, Lucy sat there once more, her grin still on her lips. The old man finally let out a warm smile." Well, it's the first time I ever heard something _that_ ridiculous. If there are pirates in this world like you, girl, then I just might be convinced enough to keep this place open." he said as he walked to the counter of the bar." Here, lets have a drink. I haven't been in a good enough mood in years."

Lucy scratched the back of her neck as she looked at the different beer bottles." Uh, I'm not allowed to drink stuff as strong as this. Sake's fine but, I'm still seventeen." she said. The old man chuckled and he pulled out two glasses of powdered milk.

" Very well. This stuff will work just as well." he said as he handed Lucy the glass and he raised his." To the eternal King of the Pirates. And to your dream as well." he said. Lucy grinned and the two toasted there glasses, drinking up the white drink. When her drink was finished, Lucy bid the old man farewell and she walked out of the bar. Her search of the Execution Platform was back on.

* * *

" Hey, kid!"

Lucy, now on the verge of climbing the finally found Execution Platform, looked around and she spotted Smoker." Oh, hi! Could you wait a minute? I'm kind of busy." she said. The Marine glared at the teen, for he earlier found out that the girl was Monkey D. Lucy. Or as some called her," Straw Hat" Lucy.

" So you're that girl. That female captain that everyone on the East-Blue has been blabbering about." Straw Hat" Lucy. Well, as a Marine Captain, it is my duty to arrest you." said the Marine as large puffs of smokes blew out of his two cigars. Lucy gave a nod and she carefully climbed up another railing.

" I guess you're right about that but, I'm not letting you arrest me. I'm planning on traveling to the Grand Line and I want to become the first ever Queen of the Pirates." she said, locking her ankles around the iron beam. Smoker raised his eyebrows. The Queen of the Pirates? What kind of nonsense was this?

" OK, kid. I can see that you might've been dropped on your head as a infant so, why don't we just head off to the Marine Base and we'll see if we can get a hold of you're parents." said Smoker. He trying to level with this kid because even though he didn't look it, he had a soft spot for kids. Lucy, however, simply shook her head.

" Uh-uh. I ain't coming." she said as she tried to climb up some more when she realized her feet were stuck. With a small scowl, she tugged with all her might. A little too much might, I might add. The pull had freed Lucy however, it made her fly into the sky, spiraling her out of control." WHOA! SCREW UP! SCREW UP! SCREW UP!" screamed the she-pirate as she flew half-way across town and she fell on a hard road. With a groan and a rub of her head. Lucy stood up and she decided to try to get back to the Execution Platform. Little did she know that old enemies that were hot on her trail.

* * *

Zoro stared at his own reflection of the blade of his new sword. After obtaining Kitsu, the shopkeeper of the sword shop had given him another sword, the Yubashiri. It was a very light Kantana and Zoro found it as interesting as Kitesu.

" Wow, neat swords, Zoro." said Lucy as she suddenly popped out of no where. Zoro jumped slightly and he glared at his captain.

" Sheesh, quit popping up like that, kid." he muttered. Lucy just laughed and she sat next to Zoro, picking up the Yubashiri and looking over it. Zoro shifted a bit at how close Lucy was sitting next to him. He could feel the warmth radiating off her body and could smell her sweet scent. The mixture of vanilla and sea air. Though many would think this scent sounds repulsive, Zoro felt that it was just, well… Lucy. The swordsman's mind went back to the thoughts he had at the sword shop. He could almost see the thoughts he had. Lucy held closely in his arms. Her arms around her neck and her hands lightly gasping his hair. Her chin resting on his shoulder and her lips just an inch under his ear. Those soft and pink lips whispering,_" Zoro… I-"_

* GROOO~*

Zoro snapped out of his imagination and he sweat dropped at a giggling Lucy, who was rubbing her stomach with her happy-go-luck smile.

" Shi, looks like it's time for lunch. Come on, Zoro. I spotted a restaurant just a black away." said the black-haired girl as she handed back the ex-pirate hunter's sword, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the restaurant. Zoro eyed their entwined hands and he tried to ignore the warmth of her palm. The two walked into the restaurant and they got a table for two. Their waiter came up and he gave them a welcoming smile.

" Hello. What can I get you two love birds?" he asked. Zoro glared at him while Lucy, as usual, remained oblivious.

" Five plates of meat and some ice tea, please." said the she-pirate.

" One plate of Sea King meat and some white rice. And a bottle of ale." said Zoro.

The waiter wrote down their order and he gave a nod." OK, I'll be back with you're orders soon." he said. The waiter then ducked to Zoro." Cute girlfriend. Want me to get you guys a more _private_ booth?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Zoro gave him a ' Do you want to piss me off?' look and the waiter high-tailed it. Minutes, he came back with their order and a man with a camera." My good man, lets give a complimentary photo." said the waiter as he shoved the two teens together. He made Lucy sit on Zoro's lap and he made Zoro put his arms around Lucy. Lucy gave a smile, finding this like a game, while Zoro tried to look away with his blush. Lucy giggled.

" Come on, Zoro. Please?" asked Lucy, batting her eyelashes adorably. Groaning, Zoro sighed in annoyance and he gave a fake half smile while Lucy smiled and nuzzled her head to Zoro's neck. Zoro couldn't stop the faint blush on his face. The camera flashed and the picture came out. When the men finally left, Lucy smiled at the picture.

" I'm gonna be sure to keep this for a long time." she said. Zoro just shrugged and he took big gulps of his ale. For the time they were eating, they each exchanged at what they did and saw. Lucy told Zoro the stories the old man told her while Zoro told Lucy how he had gotten his two new swords. Lucy gave a small burp when she finished her fifth plate of meat." Ah, well I'm stuffed. Lets pay and get out of here." she said.

Zoro nodded as he drank up the last of his drink." Yeah. So, where's the money?" he asked. Lucy cocked her head in confusion.

" What do you mean? I don't have any money. I thought you did." she said.

Zoro coughed up a bit of his drink." What! You don't have any well? Well I don't either! How the hell are we suppose to pay for all this?" he whispered harshly. Lucy gave a shrug and she suddenly felt something land on the brim of her hat. She leaned her head forward and a small bag of Berris landed on the table. Lucy grinned and she turned to the tow clocked people who had launched the bag.

" Wow. You guys are so nice. Thanks for paying for us." said Lucy as she bowed her head to the people. Zoro did the same and they walked out of the restaurant. They two walked around a little until they reached a market place. They looked at a few sellers before a flower vendor called them over.

" Ah, I love to see young couples pass this place. Tell you what, you're lady can have these beautiful flowers I have on display here." she said. Zoro was going to retort that Lucy was _not_ his lady when it looked like the vendor shut hid off, pulling a crown of red flowers with many petals from her cart and taking Lucy's hat off her head, placing the crown there." Ah, perfect. The cosmos are truly you're flowers, young lady. What do you think. Young man? Doesn't your lady look like a princess?" asked the lady. Lucy grinned at Zoro.

" Well? Do I look like a princess, Zoro?" she asked.

Normally, Zoro would either give a shrug or he would shout at the flower vendor that Lucy was not his. But, that was proven to be rather difficult since Zoro had to admit; Lucy did look very pretty with those flowers in her hair. Not that she wasn't pretty everyday. Zoro then scowled and he looked at the ground, blushing at his thoughts.

" Uh, yeah. They look good on you, Lucy." he said. Lucy giggled and the wind suddenly picked up, causing Lucy hat to slip out of her hands.

" Ah! My hat!" yelled the onyx-eyed girl as she raced after the hat. Sighing, Zoro fallowed Lucy, trying to catch up with her as fast as he could. Lucy's straw hat floated higher and higher until it reached the town square, right where the Execution Platform was. Lucy grinned and she grabbed her hat, stuffing the flowers in her hat and plopping said item back on her head. Lucy then noticed the Execution Platform and she climbed it up with no hassle at all. Lucy gazed at the perfect view.

" Wow! This is so cool! To think, twenty-two years ago, the King of the Pirates himself stood on this platform and began the Pirate Era! This is just… Wow!" shouted Lucy in amazement as she looked over the view. People began to gather and they wondered why the heck was this girl up there? Only one person didn't see all that surprised. It was an extremely slim woman with gorgeous, ebony-black hair and dark green-blue eyes. On her head was an all too familiar white cowboy hat.

" My, it has been ages, hasn't it, Lucy Darling?" called the lady. Everyone turned and every person there was amazed at the beautiful woman. Lucy, on the other hand, crossed her arms in front of her chest with a confused face.

" Who the hell are you?" she asked.

The woman flipped her hair back." You don't recognize me, Lucy Darling? And here I thought we had a special bond. Yes, I've searched for you for nearly a month now to proclaim me my love for you-" Every one dropped there mouths for a second. Love? Holy crap! They thought this story involved no lesbianism!"- The love that only a mother could for wish for. That's right, I want you to become my daughter, Lucy Darling." Everyone gave a sigh a relief. Thank God, there was no lesbianism involved. A sudden explosion came and the Buggy Pirates appeared, surprising Lucy when they locked her in a in a head board jail, Buggy standing next to her with a sword threateningly held at her neck. Lucy looked more bored than scared.

" Oh no. Please, spare my life. I beg of you." said Lucy in an uninterested and sarcastic tone. This whole thing seemed like a load of crap to her.

Buggy glared at her and he stomped his foot on her head." You rubber brat. That's all you have to say? I'm surprised. Someone with a mouth as big as your's must have a lot of things to say. Come on, there's gotta be something that tiny little brain of your's cam think of." he said mockingly. Lucy took a deep breath and she screamed.

" LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD! I'M THE GIRL WHO'S GONNA BE THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!"

Her words echoed everywhere as dark, thunderous clouds began to roll in.

" Hell yeah, you are!"

Everyone turned to see two, new people enter the scene. It was Zoro and Sanji. Zoro with his bandana tied around his head and his swords in his hands. Lucy gave a grin. Boy, was she glad to see them. Zoro and Sanji looked mad as hell. For Sanji, he was mad that those idiots locked up Lucy, for he cared about her a ton. The same counted for Zoro, however, he was to prideful to admit it. The two of them charged onto the battle, ready and willing to fight off the pirates.

Buggy smirked and he raised his sword in the air." You buffoons are too late! Say good bye to your precious captain!" he yelled as his sword was about to slash down. At the last seconds, Lucy spoke, an apologetic smile gracing her lips.

" ZORO! SANJI! USOPP! NAMI!… Sorry… But I'm dead!"

Zoro turned his head just as the sword came down" LUCY, NO!" he yelled.

At the last second, just when the sword was about to slice her neck, a tremendous lighting strike came crashing form the sky and it shocked the platform. It caught on a sapphire-blue fire and it slowly went tumbling to the ground. Zoro looked at the wreckage, wondering if a certain captain was OK. The said girl suddenly appeared out of the wreckage, only a few smudges and scratches on her. Well… that was lucky.

* * *

" Damn… you!" muttered Lucy as she felt the heavy weight of Smoker's foot on her head. After escaping the town square, the pirate gang had somehow gotten separated and Lucy and Smoker met again. The two fought against each other and Smoker had shown to be quite strong with the powers of his eaten Devil Fruit, the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. Smoker pulled out his weapon, a jutte with a strange stone called Sea Stone imbedded in it, and he about to strike at her with it when someone grabbed his hand.

" Don't even think about it." Smoker turned his head to the owner of the hand. The man was in a green cloak and he had a hood on, only the half of his tanned, tattooed face revealed.

Smoker gave a glare." Tch, so now the government can be at ease. To simply come alone is unlike you, Dragon." he said.

Lucy fidgeted her head. Who was Smoker talking to? And who was this Dragon person? The man known as Dragon simply smirked as a harsh hurricane blew all over town, sending everyone and everything in sight to the air. It even conveniently sent the pirate gang all the way to the Going Merry. To say that this was based on luck would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

Back in a secluded place in LougeTown, the mysterious man known as Dragon walked down the path where he had saved Lucy. The rain that had started came down in little soft needles and the wind blew lightly around him. He stopped when he found a clump of red cosmos flowers. They were the flowers that had fallen out of Lucy's hat when the hurricane blew over. Dragon picked them up and the corner of his lip went slightly up.

" _LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD! I'M THE GIRL WHO'S GONNA BE THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!"_

" Strong ambitions… I always knew you would have those… Lucia…"

* * *

" FWAAH-CHOO~!"

Lucy wiped her nose with the back of her hand as she walked onto the sky deck. Nami, Ussop, and Sanji were in the lounge, trying to warm up and Lucy had decided to go check on Zoro, who was on watch. The rain was clearing up and Lucy had spotted Zoro lifting weights, shirtless( A.N: Cue the screaming fan girls.) Lucy smiled and she walked over.

" Hey, Zoro." she said. The swordsman looked at her and he gave a nod of acknowledgment, turning back to his weight lifting. Lucy noticed that the ex-bounty hunter was unusually silent. He had been this way ever since they left LougeTown and she could feel a cold air go off him. And it wasn't from the watery wind.

" What's wrong, Zoro? You've been silent for a long time and you haven't talked to me. What's up?" asked Lucy. Zoro still had his back turned to her and he was still lifting. He suddenly stopped and he had his head down, his face being shadowed.

" You… YOU'RE A DUMB ASS! YOU NEARLY GOT KILLED TODAY AND YOU DIDN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT WHEN IT CAME TO YOU! YOU JUST GAVE UP THEN AND THERE! THAT WAS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING YOU EVER DID!" Zoro could feel a blazing fire run through his veins and he turned to Lucy, his eyes turning cold and harsh. Lucy flinched. She didn't like this side of Zoro. It wasn't his usual pissed-off mood. Her hand reached for him.

" Please, Zoro. Clam down. Why are you so-"

Lucy let out a yelp as Zoro grabbed her reaching hand and pulled her to him. She placed her hand on the middle of his pectorals, right where his heart was. Lucy felt a rush of warmth run up her spine and to her cheeks as her palm felt Zoro's cold skin and the rough beating of his heart. Zoro looked down at her with a glare of anger and seriousness.

" Can you _feel_ that, captain? This is exactly how fast my heart went when you were going to get killed. When I first saw that you were trapped, I knew I had to be the one to save you.. But when you said those damn words…" Zoro shook his head and he glared harder.

" Do you know how worried I was, Lucy? Do you know how I felt? On that last second, I thought I would lose you. You… I swear, you…" snarled Zoro, his voice flatting as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pull his close, her head resting on his chest. Lucy could feel the scar Zoro had received from Mihawk against her cheek and she could feel Zoro's heart beat ease down. She stood there with him, in soft silence as the rain lit up and the wind calmly blew. finally, Lucy placed her hand on Zoro's cheek and she looked up at Zoro, her eyes softening.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you, Zoro. I just accepted that I was going to die back there. I never meant for you to get worried." apologized the girl. She looked at his chest and her free hand lightly traced of Zoro's long scar. It made Zoro shiver." I've should've known better. I was worried when it looked like Mihawk killed you. I thought I would never see you again. I thought I lost my best friend." Lucy placed her hands on Zoro's shoulders and she pushed up lightly on her toes, pressing her lips against Zoro's rough cheek. Zoro sighed at the warmth." I'm sorry, Zoro. I truly am." she murmured against his skin.

Zoro could feel his skin tingle at the warmth of her breath and he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, placing his hands on the small of her back.

" It's alright, Lucy. Just promise me you won't give up that easily, ever again." he said. Lucy rested back on the soles of her feet and she nodded, giving a light smile and pulling off her hat. She then reached into it and she pulled out the picture she and Zoro got in LougeTown. She smiled at it fondly and she smiled at Zoro again." We'll always be best friends, won't we?"

Zoro smiled and he looked at the picture as well." Yeah. We'll always be friends."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

**

* * *

**

Yes! Enter Smoker and Dragon! Two very important characters that are needed in this story! They'll help out a bunch! Anyway, thanks to you all for reviewing! Since this story has passed it's 50th

** mark, I'm gonna give you all a bonus chapter! It's the next chapter over! I bet you'll all like it! Oh yeah, I also need your guys' advice. Should the chapter after the bonus chapter be when the Straw Hats meet Apis or when they meet Laboon and Crocus? I can't decided! Any way, make sure to review and go ahead and check out the bonus chapter! Go on, check it out!**


	12. 1st Bonus Chapter

**Bonus chapter! Number-One**

* Lights turn on and the current Straw Hat crew and M.S 0113 walk on the stage. More lights turn on and a crowds of people appear, clapping and applauding. M.S 0013 takes a microphone.*

M.S 0013: Hello to one and all to the Bonus Chapter Show! Here, for the fans of all things One Piece, a performance will be played to you by one of the Straw Hat Crew!

Usopp: Hey! We didn't sign up for this!

M.S 0013: _You_ guys didn't. But, your _captain_ did. One piece of meat and she took the job.

Straw Hat Crew, minus Lucy: * Glare*LUCY!

Lucy: What, I was hungry. Besides, this looks like fun.

M.S 0013: It sure will be. Now, lets get down to business. The song will be played by Zoro.

Zoro: Hell no!

M.S 0013: The sooner you sing, the sooner you leave.

Zoro: * mutters*… Lets get this over with.* Snatched mike from M.S 0013 and the rest leave the sage. The crew takes a seat and M.S 0013 pulls out a video camera.

M.S 0013: This is for, uh… sentimental reasons.* Winks*

Announcing voice from out of no where: And now, here for your entertainment. Roronoa Zoro singing _Three_ _Sword Style_ by Rian Lewis. M.S 0013 does not own this song. To here the song, go to You tube and search for _Three Sword Style_. Watch the video titled, _One Peace-Three Sword Style_. It'll be one of the best videos you ever saw.

* Music plays*

_Zoro: One, two, three sword style_

_Ex-Pirate-Hunter Zoro is goin' wild!_

_I'm on a quest to be number-one!_

_I won't stop until I know that I'm second to none__._

_I gotta train hard to prove my place_

_I can't lose face_

_I must make haste_

_With Luffy, and Usopp, and Nami, oh yeah_

_And that stupid moron chef_

_with his eyebrow all curly( huh!)_

Sanji: Piss off, Moss-Ball head.

_Zoro:* Pulls out two of his swords* _

_So I fight with courage, in each hand - a sword_

_I won't stop 'til I find my reward_

_Anything goes, I'm all out_

_When I duel them, _

_you know that I rule them._

_Wado Ichimonji is my life,_

_Sandai Kitetsu by my side_

_Ol ' Yubashiri swinging free_

_Brings all my enemies to their knees_

_The evil cursed blade will have some fun_

_Slayin' no-good pirates, one by one_

_I'm gonna train to be the best I can_

_Gonna be the world's number-one swordsman._

_Move like the wind, you know they can't defend_

_The blades move as one, before you know it I'm don_

_eA stab the left, a slash to the right_

_Make the swords parallel and then upward slice_

_Attack on one, and sheath on two__,_

_Better look sharp, I'm comin' for you._

_Zoro: * Does impressive sword moves and does each pose of his sword moves as he sings.*_

_A dose of Tatsumaki cleans the slate,_

_The vicious Toragari you love to hate_

_Sanzen Sekai wins the game_

_(Roronoa Zoro, that's my name)_

_Yaki Onigiri - I'm on fire_

_A bit of Ushibari takes me higher_

_I'll beat Mihawk, I know I can -_

_Gonna be the world's number-one swordsman!_

Straw Hat Crew: * All shocked and thinking* _Holy crap! Who knew Zoro could sing so good!_

_Zoro: Wado Ichimonji is my life,_

_Sandai Kitetsu by my side._

_* Clenches Wado between his teeth and continues to sing*_

_Ol' Yubashiri swinging free_

_Brings all my enemies to their knees_

_The evil cursed blade will have some fun_

_Slayin' no-good pirates, one by one_

_I'm gonna train to be the best I can_

_Gonna be the world's number-one swordsman._

_Zoro: * Takes his Kantana out of his mouth and smirks*_

_I train all day_

_Find those evil pirates and make them pay_

_Victory comes with a satisfying snap_

_That was fun - time for a nap_

Zoro:* Runs forward and performs a power slide.*

* People and Straw Hat Crew appalled wildly and M.S and Straw Hat Crew walk onto the stage.*

M.S 0013: Hope you all liked this chapter, folks! This song happens to be my favorite and I hope it will become your favorites, too! Well, until the next chapter, make sure to Review and this is me saying, Peace!

* Lights dim out.*


	13. Chapter 12: The Test

**Omnipotent! Omega! God!… Whoa, over reacted there for a second. Sorry for that. I guess I was just overeating because this story reached it's 60th**** review mark and that it's on a load of favors and alerts. It was all thanks to you guys that this story has gone this far and for that, I thank you. Anyway, in this story, a whole load of stuff will happen. A bit of the past will be shown, the chances of romance between our two favorite characters, **_**and**_** this story will be a filler chapter that **_**I **_**have thought of. Trust me, I think you'll all find it to you satisfactory:3**

**OK, time for the disclaimer… sadly. I own nothing of One Piece. Not one thing. Zip. I also do not own the lullaby I use. This song has a lot, repeat, **_**a lot**_** more meaning to the story then **_**Hikari**_** had. I think you might know what it is. Here's some hints; Disney, Sky Lanterns, hair, and Mandy Moore. Oh yes, and take note that the Straw Hat crew has met Princess Vivi already and they are nearing Drum Island. Alright, enough of me talking so, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: The Test

_**Intro:**_

_Destiny..._

_Fate..._

_Dreams..._

_These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man._

_As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life,_

_These things shall not vanish from the earth..._

**( Funimation's **_**" Believe" **_**song plays)**

" _Which one, red or blue?"_

_Obsidian-black eyes looked at the two options before them before a nod of the head._

" _Blue."_

_Soft, cinnamon-brown eyes blinked before looking at the two colors._

" _OK. Red it is."_

_The owner of the black eyes flashed in surprise. Didn't he just say his choice was blue?_

"… _I said blue, not red." said the man._

_The brown eyes gave an innocent blink." Yeah, you did. And I picked red because it's the opposite of what you picked." said the voice, which was laced with what could have been confused for the innocents of a child. The man raised his brow in confusion._

" _Why pick the opposite of my choice?" he asked._

_The woman smiled at him, holding up the two different colored flowers __delicately." Because I like to hear you choice. It tells me more about you." she said. She then wrapped her arms around the man's broad shoulders and she nuzzled to his chest, a sweet smile on her lips." I want to know everything about you. I want to see what makes you happy and sad. I want to see what you see."_

_The man's dark eyes flickered like the flame of a fire before his strong arms wrapped around the small frame of the woman's." You are so unordinary and happy… And I love you for that." The woman giggled and she tucked her head under the man's neck._

" _And you are so brave, willful, and a bit stubborn… and __**I**__ love you for that… Dragon."_

" Need a refill, gent?"

Dragon snapped out of his daze and he looked up , the old man of _Gold Roger's Bar_, stood behind the counter of the bar with a bottle of ale. Dragon dropped his eyes back to his already full drink.

" No. I'm fine. Thank you." he muttered quietly. Raoul shrugged and he placed the ale back on it's shelf.

" Keh, you're a quiet fellow, you know that? You've been staring at that drink for nearly half an hour and you haven't taken one sip. What's the matter? Something on your mind?" asked the older man. Dragon looked at the sky light of the bar, a lost look in his mind.

" The past. That's what's troubling me. It seems… that it has come back to haunt me. I've… made mistakes then and I feel slight regret." said the mysterious man. Raoul picked up a newspaper and he flipped through it.

" Well… maybe that past of yours is trying to tell you something. You know what they say; In order to see your future, you have to look at the present and the past. They show us what we can not see with our eyes." said the old man. Dragon was confused.

" Pardon?" he asked, not understanding the older man's words. Raoul looked up from his paper with a wise smile.

" Gent, there are two ways to look at things in this world. Something's, we can just look. But other things, we must truly _see_." he said. Dragon's eyes dropped back to his drink. Raoul flipped the pages of his newspaper before smirking at the front page.

" _Straw Hat" Lucy Spotted!_

_Strongest Pirate of the East Blue Appeared in LougeTown!_

" Heh, well what do you know. That little girl that passed by here was telling the truth. My, what a child. ' Queen of the Pirates' she said." chuckled the bar owner. Dragon gave the corner of his lip a lift.

" Tell me, do you believe that she can accomplish that?" he asked. Raoul gave a shrug.

" Don't know, gent. The girl look's like she has her mind set to it. That, and she was one of the only few who said Gol D. Roger's name right. What about you? What do you think?" he asked. Dragon stared into the golden liquid of his drink, the light pools of the shaking liquid making his eyes resembles another's.

" I say… If she believes in what she thinks and she is willing to do anything for her ambition… then I am sure she will make it a reality. No one should stop a person from what they believe in. For that… must be the ultimate evil." he said as he raised his glass and took a drink, enjoying the burning liquid running down his throat. As he finished his drink, he looked to the sky-light of the bar. He could tell that a storm was coming.

' _Do what you must, Lucia. For if that is what you believe in, then let nothing or no one stop you.'_

* * *

" Some hot chocolate for my angel from above, Nami. Some hot chocolate for my cutie, Lucy. And some hot chocolate for my desert flower, Vivi." cooed Sanji as he skipped merrily to each girl, handing them cups of the lukewarm drink. The three girls and the cook were sitting in the lounge of the Going Merry, trying their best to keep warm of from the cold weather outside. The ship had been traveling for a few weeks now and many strange things had been happening to them. Meeting a little girl who could talk to animals, a great whale who held the great wish to become a pirate, meeting Vivi and discovering she was the princess of a country known as Alabasta, and learning of the mysterious organization known as Baroque Works, who had their intentions on capturing Vivi. The pirates job was to make sure that the blue-haired princess was safe.

Lucy took a sip of her hot chocolate and she mewled softly." Mmmm. This is the best hot chocolate ever, Sanji!" she said happily. The other girls agreed and Sanji did a strange noodle-like dance with hearts in his eyes. Usopp then came in, a small icicle dangling from his nose.

" Sheesh, the weather out there is unbelievable." he said as poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and took a seat next to Lucy. As he sneezed off his nose icicle. Vivi gave a light giggle.

" I must say, this weather is actually quite interesting to me. We only have summer back in Alabasta." she said as she gave a light shiver and pulled her coat close to body. Lucy finished the rest of her drink and she looked around, noticing that someone was missing.

" Hey, where's Zoro? I haven't seen his since breakfast." she said, looking around. Nami placed her mug on the table.

" He's in the crow's nest on watch duty. I told his he could bring down the Berris he owes me from LougeTown by a bit if he took my watch." she said. Lucy nodded and she propped her elbows on the table with her head on her hands. She only had this kind of posture when her mind was deep thought, which was rare. She didn't know why but, she had been suddenly acting odd around Zoro. Whether they were simply passing each other or sitting together, Lucy felt a sudden feeling taking over her. Her cheeks would go red and her heart would skip a beat. If he called her for something, she would be there a second later. The captain had no idea what was wrong with her. She had been feeling this way ever since her talk with the swordsman after they left LougeTown.

Lucy groaned and she hit her head against the table, her brain racking.

" Uh, Lucy… are you OK?" asked Usopp, giving his captain an odd look. Everyone else did the same. Lucy rested her head against the table and she only moved her eyes up.

" Um… I don't _think_ I'm OK. I… I really don't know." said the girl honestly as her eyes shifted back to the wooden surface of the table. Nami felt slight sympathy for the girl before her.

" You want to talk about it? You know, to get it off your chest?" asked the orange-haired thief. Lucy looked up and nodded. She then looked at the wood again.

" Yeah… But can I just… talk with you and Vivi only? I only want to talk with you guys." she said. Nami nodded and she looked at the other men.

" Guys, do you mind?" she asked. The two boys nodded and they walked out of the room. Once they were out, Nami walked over to the girl younger than her and she sat next to her.

" OK, Lucy. What's up?" she asked. Lucy sighed and she sat up, taking off her hat and looking at it.

" Well… ever since we left LougeTown… I've been acting really weird around Zoro. Everything feels… weird." she said. Vivi tilted her head.

" Weird how?" she asked. Lucy placed her hat on her lap.

" Well… When ever I see him or pass him, my cheeks feel warm and my heart goes faster. And when he's close," the teen's cheeks suddenly went aglow and she smiled slightly." I always feel happy all of a sudden. Like everything feels… much safer when he's around." Lucy looked at the girls near her with curious eyes." What does it mean? Why do you guys think I'm acting this way? I'm not getting sick, am I?"

Nami and Vivi looked at each other with knowing eyes and smiles. Nami placed her hand her hand on the onyx-eyed girl's shoulder." Don't worry, Lucy. Your not getting sick. It's normal for you to feel this way now. To tell the truth, I'm kind of surprised that your feeling this way." she said.

Lucy gave her head a tilt." It's normal?" she asked. Vivi gave a giggle and she nodded her head.

" Yeah. Lucy, what your experiencing now is what is commonly known as a crush." she said. Lucy blinked and scratched the back of her head. She knew what a crush was. She just… never thought about having one before. It was alien to her. She had never, not once in her life, had a crush before.

" I… have a crush on Zoro?" she asked, trying to understand the whole thing.

Nami nodded and gave a light smile." Looks like it. As crazy and strange as it sounds, it looks like you have a crush on him. Really unexpected, huh?" asked the navigator. Lucy nodded and she tapped her feet together lightly.

" So… what do I do about it? I like these weird feelings but… I don't want to get all funny the whole time I'm around Zoro. What do I do?" she asked, looking at the older girls. Vivi placed her hand on her cheek and she thought for a moment.

" Well, why don't you see if he likes you back." she suggested. Lucy looked at her with curiosity.

" How do I do that?" she asked. It was Nami's turn to think for a while before she snapped her fingers and she walked over to the still warming pot of hot chocolate. She grabbed a mug from the cupboards and she poured the warm drink into the mug. She then handed the mug to Lucy.

" Go bring him some hot chocolate. Talk to him and see if you can get him to talk." she said. Lucy looked down at the hot drink.

" Then… what do I do then?" she asked. Vivi stood up and she patted the pirate's shoulder.

" Do what you usually do. Talk with him and see how he reacts." she suggested. Lucy still kept her eyes on the drink.

" But how will I know that he likes me back?" she asked.

" Well, when he holds you close to him, that's a good sign. And when he speaks softly to you, too. And also, there's one sure-fire sign to know that he likes you." said Nami, suddenly having a soft look in her eyes. Lucy cocked her head in confusion and Nami giggled at the girl's innocents." The one sure-fire sign to know when he likes you… is when he kisses you. When it feels so nice and right… that you just can't fight back the urge to kiss him back."

Lucy looked at the drink in her hand before grinning and nodding.

" OK. I'll do that. Thanks guys!" she called as she trotted out of the room. Nami smiled at Lucy's girlie behavior. It was very cute to see her captain act this cutely.

" Nami, Lucy forgot to bring a coat. She'll freeze outside." said Vivi. Nami looked at the princess mischievously, her memory recalling that Zoro had bought a coat with him when he left to take watch.

" I know." she said simply, a bit of giggle in her tone.

* * *

" St-st-stupid g-girl! M-m-aking me d-do her d-da-damn work…!"

Zoro's teeth chattered harder than castanets and his body sought for the desperate warmth of the inside of the ship. After the 'stupid girl' had made him take her watch, he was slowly starting to literally freeze his butt off because of the weather. Snow was flaking it's way to the sky and the cold wind of the sea was not assisting either. Zoro clenched his jaw to stop his rhythmic teeth and he pulled his overcoat closer to him. Oh how he wished for some kind of warmth.

" Zoro~! I brought ya hot chocolate!"

Zoro looked around and he spotted the familiar happy face of his captain, one hand holding the rail of crow's nest while the other holding a mug of steaming liquid. Lucy swung her legs over and she squished herself on the opposite side of Zoro, holding out the mug to Zoro.

" Here. You must be freezing." she said, her eyes giving their innocent glint. Zoro cocked his brow before accepting the drink, taking a sip of it and feeling warmed up from the inside. He noticed that Lucy was only in her vest, shorts, sandals, and her signature straw hat, which was gathering it's own flakes of frozen water. Wasn't she cold? Was she so strong that her Devil Fruit powers gave her an immunity to freezing weather?

" Lucy? Aren't you freezing? You're wearing clothes that people would usually wear in the summer." said the swordsman. Lucy gave her first mate a confused look.

" Cold? What do you mean by cold?" she asked.

She paused for a second.

"…"

" Yikes! It's cold!" she yelled, suddenly shivering and rubbing her arms frantically against her elbows. Zoro sighed. He should've known that Lucy not only had a slow mind but, a slow body temperature as well. He could see the girl's body going blue and that her body was shivering quickly. He knew that she could get sick from this. But he had nothing to help her keep warm. Except for his own coat. Zoro sighed. He was going to kick himself for this tomorrow. He unzipped his coat and he held it slightly open." Get in, captain. Nami and the crap cook will probably kill me if you get sick." he muttered.

Lucy blinked and she shivered, not getting what Zoro was implying.

" _Well, when he holds you close to him, that's a good sign."_

Lucy remembered Nami's words a she grinned her mind. With her now-real grin showing on her lips, Lucy crawled over and she sat on Zoro's lap, snuggling into his chest as Zoro zipped up his coat once more till it reached the girl's neck. Lucy wrapped her arms around Zoro's torso and she pressed her cheek against Zoro's warm chest. Zoro placed his sleeved arms around his captain and he looked up at the snowing sky. Lucy closed her eyes in pleasure as her body was becoming warm by Zoro's body heat.

" Hahhh~… Zoro's so warm~…" mused the girl as she snuggled further into the swordsman's chest. Zoro looked down at the teen and he couldn't help but smile at her content face. It was times like these that he didn't mind being under the command of a dippy girl like Lucy. Sure she could be a little annoying and crazy, but… there were times when the girl was sweet, kind, and harmless. Zoro rested his head on top of the girl's head and he could smell the faint aroma of Lucy's scent. The very scent of vanilla that drove him to nirvana. Zoro's eyes drifted closed, feeling comfortable despite the little space in the crow's nest.

" We've… come a long way, huh… _captain_?" Zoro nearly purred his words. Lucy's eyes opened slightly and she gave a small nod.

" Mhm. So much has happened. We have a crew, we have a ship, and we're protecting a princess against a secret organization. As scary as it sounds, I really like it Zoro. I'm not afraid of Baroque Works. Because I have one thing that they could never have." whispered the teen. Zoro pushed Lucy away a little with one of his slender brows arched.

" And what do you have that they could never have?" he asked in an almost whisper.

" _And when he speaks softly to you, too."_

One of Lucy's hands slipped out of Zoro's coat and it gently caressed Zoro's rough cheek. Zoro closed his eyes again and Lucy's went half-lidded." They don't have… they don't have _you_, Zoro. I will _never_ let them take you away from me." she whispered. Zoro could smell Lucy's warm breath and he was drawn to it like a bee to a flower. With his eyes still closed, Zoro held Lucy's hand where it was and his head ducked down closer to his captain's face. Lucy's eyes nearly fell shut.

" And I… will never let them take _you_ from _me_, captain…" Zoro's words that were warm to the touch dusted the onyx-eyed girl's cheeks as he came closer, their lips closing in…

" _The one sure-fire sign to know when he likes you… is when he kisses you."_

The boat suddenly gave a violent jerk and Lucy's hat flew right off her head. Lucy snapped out of her daze and she wrenched herself out of Zoro's coat. Zoro gave a grunt of surprise as his face met wood. Lucy ignored him and she looked around frantically for her hat. She spotted the straw garment flying a few feet away and without a second thought, she jumped for it.

" AHHHHH!" yelled Lucy as her hands missed the hat and she began falling. She failed and screamed as she plunged into the freezing cold water. Zoro stood up and he gasped, his eyes noticing the popping bubbles of the surface.

" LUCY!" he yelled as he jumped off the crow's nest and he made a mad dash for the water.

" Zoro? What's going on?" asked Usopp as he and Sanji came running over when they heard Lucy screamed. Zoro ignored them as he yanked off his overcoat and kicked off his boots. With one great jump, he dived into the ice-cold water. Zoro's bones went stone as the cold water surrounded him but he had more important things to think about now. He held his breath as his eyes searched the freezing water until he spotted the familiar mop of black tendrils. With not a second thought, Zoro swam as fast as he could to his sinking captain and he grabbed her by her arms, swimming the both of them back to surface.

Zoro gasped for air and his teeth went back to chattering. He held Lucy's head up by one hand and he shook the girl with his other hand." Lucy! Lucy! Damn it! Quit playing around and wake up!" he yelled as he shook her. Lucy made no move and she went limp like a rag doll. Zoro's eyes widen, panic showing in his forest green eyes.

His captain wasn't breathing!

" Zoro! Quick! Get Lucy up here! Hurry, before the current comes in!" Zoro looked to his side and he saw the rest of the crew frantically waiting for him to return. Without a moment to lose, he swam his way back to the ship and he hefted Lucy over his shoulder and he climbed up the rope the crew sent over. Once he was on the ship, he placed Lucy gently on the floor, and he tried to remember the rules to CPR. Using what he already knew, he closed Lucy's nose and he clamped his mouth to Lucy's, breathing in a large breath of air. He repeated the act several times, hoping and thinking,_' Wake up, captain! Wake up, captain! Wake up, captain! Wake up-"_

Lucy's eyes shot open and she sat up, coughing up sea water and shivering like mad. She wrapped her arms around herself and she closed her eyes shut, still trembling. Everyone huddled around her and Nami checked to make sure the young girl was OK.

" She looks fine. Freezing and coughing, but not sick." said the orange-haired girl. Lucy opened her eyes and she looked to Zoro. Her eyes went half closed and she reached for the green-haired samurai.

" Warm… Zoro warm… hold me…." she whispered, almost looking like a child wnating their favorite toy back. Nami looked at Zoro with a look of bewilderment before nodding her head.

" Yeah. Zoro, got take Lucy to her room and make sure she gets warmed up. We'll be in the lounge." she said as she pushed everyone into the lounge in quick steps. Zoro cooked his eyebrow, suspicious of the once-thief's intentions. The shuddered breath of the shaking Lucy snapped Zoro out of his look and the swordsman reached for the girl, picking her up bridal-style. Lucy wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck and she tucked her head under Zoro's neck, already feeling warmed up by Zoro. The swordsman shivered at the girls cold touch but, he ignored it and he walked to the inside of the ship. He stopped when he spotted Lucy's hat on the floor and he picked it up with one hand, placing it on Lucy's head, right where it belonged.

Zoro walked into the ship and he walked down a few hallways until he reached his captain's room. He opened the door carefully and he closed it behind him with the kick of his foot. Her walked over to Lucy's bed and he laid her on the bed.

" I'm going to go change, You better do the same." he said. Before he could even take one step, he felt a hand grab his own. Zoro turned and he looked at his now entwined hand with Lucy's. Said girl was giving him a longing look.

" Promise you'll come back?" she asked in a horsed voice. Zoro blinked in surprise before nodding. Lucy gave a small smile before releasing his hand. With another look into those perfect black eyes, the man walked out of his room and he changed into new clothes. He walked back to Lucy's room and now saw that the girl was in a curled up ball, now in a light blue, long sleeved pajama-like robe and sleeping. Zoro slowly walked in and he carefully undid the sheets of the bed, picking up the sleeping Lucy and tucking her in the bed. He noticed that she was murmuring something in her sleep. It was soft and sweet, yet it had a slight tone of melancholy.

" Shanks… Makino… Nami… Usopp… Sanji… Vivi… Zoro…. _hmmmm, Zoro…_" the girl whispered, her murmuring turning into a sweet tune.

" _Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Lucy suddenly looked a little distressed, her soft features crinkling with worry.

_" Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine…"_

Lucy's features worried more.

_" What once was mine."_

Zoro placed his hand carefully on the girl's cheek, his thumb stroking her cheek bone softly. Lucy's worried disappeared and a face of content replaced it. She cuddled into the bed with a happy sigh. Zoro let a smile on his lips, his eyes suddenly drawing to her lips. Even in that frantic state of bringing air into his captain's lungs, Zoro had taken noticed that her lips were incredibly soft. He also had the faint taste of strawberry on his lips, not the taste of meat like he had expected. With another light smile, Zoro's hand lightly caressed the girl's cheek once more before he walked slowly out of the room. Zoro opened the door and he looked back at the girl in the bed.

' _Who knows, captain. Maybe… one day, when this world isn't how it is now… You and I can… if you would like to… huah… I hope that you will be by my side. Some day. Some how.'_ thought the once-bounty hunter as he slowly closed the door. The snow outside gently glittered outside the window, as if the sign of a good omen.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

**

* * *

**

Ghah! That has to be the most fluffiest chapter of this story that I have ever typed! Well, I still hope you all like that chapter and I hope I did a good job on it. Now, that thing that happened with Dragon, more of it will be revealed later in the story.

_**Way**_** later so, be patient, OK? It sort of involves the reason with the song Lucy sang, too. I'm sorry if any of the characters were a bit OCC in this story. Anyway, I hope you review and I can't wait to update. The next chapter will welcome everyone's favorite little reindeer:3**

**Bye for now!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	14. Chapter13:Chopper,theBlueNosed Reindeer

**I do not own One Piece. It's a dream that will never be *sigh* Alright, in this chapter, it will welcome the Straw Hat Crew's newest member and it will also involve one needed character. Sorry, but you're gonna have to find out about who it is later in the chapter. This chapter has also pass the Little Garden Arc. I know I said that they were near Drum Island in the last chapter but hey, the Little Garden Arc is needed for the first part of the story. I'm also gonna start adding Nami and Sanji moments. I've just recently liked this paring. OK, enough of me talking, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter thirteen: Chopper, the Blue-Nosed Reindeer~!

_**Intro:**_

_Destiny..._

_Fate..._

_Dreams..._

_These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man._

_As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life,_

_These things shall not vanish from the earth..._

**( Funimation's **_**" Believe" **_**song plays)**

Someone was watching him. Someone with angry and betrayed-looking eyes. Eyes that would usually hold happiness and cheerfulness. But no, these eyes were mad. No other emotion involved. Zoro paused from his intense weight lifting and he looked from the corner of his eye. It was Lucy. Her eyebrows were drawn forward and her dark eyes were filled with anger. Her lips formed a pout. Not the adorable one she would use to look cute. It was one that showed disappointment. Zoro raised his eyebrow. Why was she looking at him like that. He then saw his captain's gaze move to his feet. He fallowed it.

He wasn't wearing his boots, showing his newly-wrapped bandages tied around his ankles. He had gained them from Little Garden, an island the Going Merry had docked on a few days ago. The island was inhabited by dinosaur-like creatures and giants. Many, big giants. But the giants weren't what they had to worry about. It was the Baroque Works Agents that had happen to be on that island as well. Zoro had a run in with one of the agents, known as Mr. 3, and he had almost cut off his own legs. The crew had luckily gotten off the island and Zoro only had slightly severe injuries. Lucy had been giving him glares ever since they had left.

Finally, it seem that Zoro had enough of his captain's constant glowering. With a grunt, he turned to Lucy." Oi, what's with you glaring at me? What did I do?" he asked. Lucy crossed her arms and she tipped her head down, her eyes now hidden behind her hat. For a while, she didn't say anything, the ripples of waves and the calls of seagulls being the only sounds. Finally, Lucy looked up.

" You nearly cut off your legs… Why?" she asked, her voice of mixture of anger and curiously. Zoro walked over to the jug of water he had on the floor and he took a swing of it, scooping up a handful of water and splashing it on his face, neck, and bare chest. Lucy gulped as she watched the water give his scarred, bronze skin a god-like glow.

" To save you. I still don't see why-"

Zoro was cut off when Lucy stood up and she walked right up to his face, her frown set back on." How was that suppose to save me, Zoro! With you cutting off your legs, you wouldn't be able to try to beat Mihawk again! Why did you give up on your dream!" she yelled. Zoro glared back, not believing how ridiculous this girl was acting.

" I didn't give up on my dream! Listen to my words carefully, idiot! I. Did. It. For. **You**! And if saving you meant losing my own legs, I would have taken it! God damn it! I care about you, you moron!" he yelled. Lucy flinched and she took a step back. Even though Zoro had said it in a yell, he had just said that he cared about her. That he had risked the loss of his own legs… for her safety. Zoro was shaking with anger and his breathing went heavy. He then saw the look of fright in Lucy's eyes and he realized he was scaring her. Zoro placed his hand over his face, trying not to look at Lucy's eyes." Sorry… I… I shouldn't have yelled. You were worried and… I'm just sorry, Lucy." he said.

Lucy noted the regret in the swordsman's voice and she walked toward him slowly. She carefully took the hand on his face and she brought it down to her level, kissing his knuckles. Zoro felt his anger drain went he felt the warmth of Lucy's hand and the softness of her lips." I'm sorry for yelling, too, Zoro. I just… I just don't want to loose you. Remember what you said when we met?" she asked. Zoro's mind went into a small puzzle. Lucy looked up to him, her eyes staring directly into his." You said… that if something ever stopped you from becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman, then I would have to take full responsibility for it, and apologize. I want to make sure that you fulfill your dream. 'Cause you see," Lucy curled her fingers around Zoro's hand and she tilted her head." I could never fulfill my dream if I can't help you fulfill yours." she said.

Zoro stared at Lucy for a long time, before he placed his free hand on Lucy's shoulder and he pulled his entwined one away from Lucy's, guiding it to Lucy's short hair and stroking her raven locks." I understand." he said softly, his hand moving in small, fluid strokes. Lucy's eyes went half-lidded as she felt a gentle blush glow on her cheeks.

" You do?" she whispered, her hands reaching and pressing Zoro's chest, right where his heart was. Zoro felt his own face heat up at the touch of the girl's tender hands and he brought his head to Lucy's, their noses barely touching. He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for her innocent yet adventurous soul. Lucy blushed more and her thoughts were going fuzzy._' Is he… Is he going to kiss me? Oh please, if he will… It will be just as good as finding the One Piece…'_ she thought as Zoro slowly moved his face forward.

" AH! SOMEONE HELP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH NAMI!"

Lucy and Zoro snapped out of their dazes and they looked over, seeing that Vivi and her pet Spotted-bill Duck, Carue, standing over a fainted Nami. The two soon-to-kissing couple looked at each other and blushed faintly before running over to see what was wrong with their navigator.

* * *

" So… she has a fever?"

Vivi nodded as she placed a damped paper towel on Nami's head. The red-head didn't look so good. Her cheeks and ears were flushed with red, her skin was paling, and she was sweating uncontrollably. She was trebling and her breathing was labored. Vivi had helped her to her bed and everyone, counting out Zoro for some odd reason, was gathered around her bed, Vivi on one side while Sanji on the other, holding Nami's hand, looking worriedly over the girl.

" Yes. It's due to the climate she's been to expose to. Because the weather changes so often, her immune system must be confused, causing her to obtain a virus." said Vivi as she took out the thermometer she had given Nami earlier and looking it over. She gasped. " Dear gosh! Her temperature is 104! That's not good! She could die if her fever got any higher!" she exclaimed.

Oh boy, she just let chaos blow right in, did she?

" WHHHAAA! NAMI'S GONNA DIE! HELP HER! HELP HER! HELP HER!" yelled Lucy as she shook Vivi with tears in her eyes. Usopp and Carue were running around, yelling at the top of their lungs like maniacs and Sanji was starting to bawl, too.

" Oh, Nami! My light, you just can't die! You are my world! My everything! Please don't die!" cried Sanji as he held Nami's hand. Everyone fell silent when Nami gave a weak cough.

" I'll be * cough, cough* I'll be fine. It's just… heat stroke, I bet. Besides, we need to get you to Alabasta, Vivi. If we don't, then the whole kingdom will come to a collapse." coughed the navigator. She then gave a light smile to Sanji." There's no need… to worry about me. I'll be… Ill be…" she gave coughing fit and she fell back to her bed, her breathing becoming more heavier. Sanji frowned and he tucked the blanket around the brown-eyed thief.

" Usopp. Lucy. I want you guys to make sure we head to the nearest island. We need to find a doctor for Nami. And fast." he said coolly. Sanji then turned to Lucy." Is that alright, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy gave a nod." Right. Lets go, Usopp." she said as she and the long-nosed man began to walk out of the room before a giant shift made the boat go rocking. The pirates on board gave yells as the bout went shifting and rocking.

" What the hell!" yelled Usopp. He and Lucy wasted no time as the two of them raced up the steps and all the way to the top deck. The two of them gasped for two reasons. One; It was snowing again. What the heck was up with the weather around here? And two; A giant ship about the size of the giants they saw in Little Garden was floating before theirs.

" Shit." was all Zoro muttered.

Sanji could hear the thundering of footsteps from the sky deck and he decided to go check what was up. He left Vivi in charge of Nami and he raced up to the deck. He stopped when he reached the deck and saw the whole ordeal. He reached for his pocket, pulled out his box of cigarettes, lit one of them, and he breathed in the nicotine." So… what's up?" he asked calmly.

" Well… we're under attack, and it's snowing." said Lucy casually as a thousand men pointed rifles at her, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji himself.

" Well yeah. The guns pointing at my face gave that away. So, what's the deal?" asked the blonde cook. A sudden thump rattle the ship and a giant, heavy man now stood. His hair was untamed and deep blue and people could've confused him for a hippopotamus. He took a huge bite out of the leg of mutton he was eating.

" You call yourselves pirates? Without having a decent amount of a crew? How disappointing." said the man as he ate both his mutton and sword. The four pirates gave looks of disgust and made light 'bleh' noises at the back of their throats.

" OK, even I'll admit I would eat raw meat. But a _sword_? Gross!" shouted Lucy with a light barfing motion. Everyone else silently agreed with their captain's statement. The heavy man, known as Wapol, soon started consuming the ship. Now that got Lucy mad. No way was she going to let that bastard eat her ship! That was unforgivable! A fight soon started, Lucy with her rubber powers, Zoro with his sword skills, Sanji with his footwork that would make Jackie Chan think twice, and Usopp… well, he just hid.

Lucy soon found herself cornered… well, more eaten by Wapol, since he had consumed the Munch-Munch Fruit. But the pirate had countered by giving the big palooka the old " Gum-Gum-Pistol!" and sent him flying through the sky. Wapol's crew soon went off to save the heavy man and things went back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get.

* * *

" Uh… Sanji? Remember when you said we have to find people on this island?"

" Yeah?"

" Found 'em."

The Straw Hat Pirates found themselves to be, once again, pointed at with rifles. The ship had just reached a snow island and they soon found themselves, as said earlier, by people. Only, they didn't look all-too happy to see the newcomers.

A man came out of the crowd. He was tall with gray-black hair and dark eyes. He seemed like the leader." Pirates, you're kind is not welcomed here. Leave or else!" he yelled. Sanji made a step to explain their situation when one of the man shot at him.

" Sanji!" yelled Vivi as she ran forward and blocked the shot. All four Straw Hats watched in horror as Vivi fell to the ground with a thud. Her body gave no movement.

" VIIIIVVVVIIIIIII!" yelled Lucy in anguish. She glared at all the people on the island and she was ready to use a Gum-Gum- Pistol when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked down and saw that it was Vivi, who was still alive.

" I'm fine, Lucy. The bullet just grazed my arm. Please, we can't start a fight. Not when Nami has a fatal fever." said the princess. Lucy stared at Vivi's wounded arm before nodding.

" Yeah, you're right." she said, before bowing to the people." I'm sorry for my outburst. Just please, you must help us find a doctor. My friend is really sick and she could die if she gets any worse. You just gotta help us. You just gotta." said Lucy in a nearly begging tone. The man was silent for awhile before nodding his head.

" Fine. Fallow us." he said as he turned and walked. Lucy nodded and she turned to her crew.

" OK, guys. Me, Usopp, Sanji, and Vivi will take Nami with these guys. Zoro, you and Carue watch the ship, alright?" she asked. Her friends nodded and Sanji went to grab Nami. Zoro took off his boots and he checked over his feet. They seemed to have healed. He looked at Lucy.

" Say, Lucy." he said. Lucy looked at him.

" What?" she asked. Zoro held one of his feet up.

" Make sure to be careful. Remember what we promised." he said. Lucy blinked before smiling.

" Ah, don't worry. I bet there's a doctor in the place we're going. What more else do we have to do?"

* * *

" OK… So there's a lot to do."

Lucy wince as snow and hail blew in her face and she held both Sanji and Nami in her arms as she climbed up a steep mountain. The most craziest things had happened. Turns out that Wapol guy was back and then there was a witch doctor she had to visit in order to get Nami better, and then there was these huge rabbits who knocked out Sanji!… Well, don't ask about that last one, OK?

Lucy bit at her tongue as sheets of snow came pouring on her. During her fight with the giant rabbits, she had lost the coat she had brought over. She could feel her body numbing up and the core of her teeth giving a stinging tickle. Her skin was going blue to purple and her fingers began bleeding from the rough climbing she was doing. Every inch of her exposed skin was scratched deeply and they were close to getting infected. Her nerves screamed for her to stop but she refused. She was going to get Sanji and Nami to safety. She would not loose them. She would not!

Finally, just when it seem like Lucy was about to faint, she had reached the top of the mountain. She had _finally_ made it. The onyx-eyed girl fell to her knees and she gave a sigh of relief. She then fell forward as she felt exhaustion take over her.

"…Finally…_Finally_…" breathed the girl tiredly as sleep took over her. She didn't even wake up when a large beast walking on two legs walked over to her and picked her and the two others up.

* * *

Nami stirred as she slowly began to wake up. She groaned when a bright light hit her eyes and black dots spotted her vision. She blinked her eyes slowly and she wiped her sweaty forehead. She sat up slowly from the bed she was laying on and she looked around. She was in a big room that had a few desk and bookcase around and there were some medical supplies around, too. She took note of two things. One; she felt less hot, meaning her fever had probably gone down a bit. And two; there was a strange creature hiding behind a door way. Only, he was hiding the wrong way.

The creature looked like a little reindeer calf that stood at two feet. He had light brown fur with two, big innocent dark brow eyes and a usually blue nose. He wore a fuzzy pink top hat with a sideways medical cross and maroon- purple shorts. He shook at the site of Nami and he had flinched when she sat up, causing him to fall over with a shrill yell.

" Chopper! Keep it down in there!" yelled a new voice. The owner of the voice came into the room. It was an old woman with long, light gray hair and black sunglasses. She wore young-looking clothes and she looked cocky. Very cocky. The woman walked over to Nami with a bottle of whisky in her hand and she placed her free hand on the thief's forehead. Nami didn't move.

" Ah, your fever's gone down quite a lot. That's a good sign." said the old woman as she took a drink of her whisky. Nami nodded and she then remembered something.

" Wait! Two other people came up here with me. Are they alright?" she asked, wondering what had happened to Lucy and Sanji. The old woman patted her shoulder.

" Calm down, they're fine. They're both sleeping in the other room. Strong people, they are." said the old woman as she suddenly pulled up Nami's shirt a bit, showing Nami the purplish bite on her stomach." This was the cause of your fever. You must've got bitten by a Kestia tick. Good thing that girl got you here earlier. If this bite was ignored, you would have died in two days." said the lady. Nami gasped and the old woman laid her down and tucked her to bed." Even though your fever's gone down, you still need to rest up before you fully recover. No getting up. Or else I'll make sure you stay here longer, understood?" she threatening in asugar-sweet tone. Nami wanted to argue but her still-burning fever said otherwise. She nodded and she soon feel back to sleep.

" Oh yes, my name is Doctor Kureha. But you may call me Doctorine. Feel well." said Doctorine as the red-head fell to sleep.

Meanwhile, Chopper was helping out with Lucy and Sanji in the other room. He had checked to see that he had tied on Lucy's bandages good and tight. The raven-haired girl had gauze wrapped around her arms, legs, feet, neck, and her exposed abdomen and chest. Chopper had unbuttoned Lucy's vest to make sure that her scratched skin would not get irritated by the fabric of her shirt. The pirate girl laid on one of the cots with a blanket covering her from the waist down and sleeping peacefully. Sanji laid on another cot with bandages of his own and he was sleeping, too.

Chopper watched the both of them. First Sanji, then Lucy. He had remembered when he had brought the girl and her friends to the front yard of Doctorine's castle. Though the girl was hurt, the straw hat wearing pirate had said something that struck his heart dead-on.

_( A few hours earlier)_

" _She climbed this mountain with her bare hands? That's a three-thousand mile climb. And look, she's on the verge of having frostbite. Get her into a hot bath. We need to get her warm."_

_Chopper nodded as he watched Lucy twitch and shudder on the patio. Her skin was plum-purple and her scratches were scabbed over and infected. Her dry blood stained over her clothes and skin. She was giving shaky breathes._

_Chopper looked over Sanji. His condition was far less worse then Lucy's but, he was still scratched and hurt badly." This one has lost a lot of blood and he has several broken ribs. He also had a spinal fissure." he said. Doctorine nodded and she picked up Nami._

" _This one seems to have a far more worse condition then the both of them. We need to get her with some antibiotics or else she'll die." she said. The old lady suddenly felt ice-cold fingers grab her arm. She looked down and saw it was Lucy, who's scratches had opened and started to bleed. The girl was giving her a death glare. Doctorine gave a frown." Don't worry, girlie. I'll take care of theses two real good. You have nothing to worry about." she said. Lucy looked at her with clattering teeth and a blue face._

" _Th-th-th-those two are m-my fr-fr-friends… Y-you better t-take go-od care of them, l-l-l-lady." she growled with her chatting voice. Chopper gasped when he saw the seriousness flash over her black eyes. Doctorine nodded and Lucy collapsed back to the snow, too exhausted to stay awake. Chopper just stared._

_( Present)_

" Mmmm… So hungry… I could eat a reindeer…"

Chopper flinched and gasped as Lucy suddenly woke up with half-lidded, hungry eyes. He took steps back from the drooling girl before he saw that Sanji was awake, too. Only he wanted to make Reindeer Fricassee out of him. Chopper let out a yell as the two pirates chased him around. Doctorine and Nami watched the trio run by crazily. Lucy and Sanji threw the red-head quick waves as they continued to trail Chopper with fast haste.

" Say, who was that little reindeer that those two are chasing?" asked Nami as the sounds of crashes, screams, and yells of," GET BACK HERE!" passed by them. Doctorine gave a smirk.

" Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that. His name is Chopper. His full name is Tony Tony Chopper but," the old doctor's smirk turned into a small smile." He's always been Chopper to me. He's a reindeer who's eaten the Human-Human Fruit and he's an excellent doctor." she said. Nami could see something flicker in her wise eyes for a second. It almost held… slight sadness. Doctorine then told Nami the Chopper's story. About he had became what he is today.

When Chopper was born in his heard, he was instantly made as an outcast because of his blue nose. When he had eaten the Human-Human Fruit, that only made matters worse. He was kicked out of his herd and he tried to cope with humans. That didn't work out so well either since he looked more like a monster on two kegs than a human. He was then found by an old quack of a doctor named Dr. Hiriluk, who taught the little reindeer what he knew. Chopper had grown very attached to the doctor and he saw him as a father. Unfortunately, the two's times together ended when Dr. Hiriluk was killed at the explosion of Drum Castle. There, Doctorine had taken care of Chopper and taught him all she knew. Chopper still had a hard time trusting humans and he was hurting inside. Nami was shocked, to say the least.

" FWWWAAHHH! Get away! STAY AWAY!" yelled Chopper as Lucy and Sanji chased him again and they passed Nami and Doctorine. The witch doctor gave a sigh and she pulled out the mace that stuck on her wall.

" Pardon me. I have these two to tend to. COME HERE, YOU IDIOTS! YOU NEED MORE BED REST!" she yelled as she now chased Lucy and Sanji. The two healthy pirates gave yells as they were chased and Chopper gave a yell as he was still chased by Lucy and Sanji. Nami sweat dropped and she tried to get off her bed when Chopper ran back to the room. He seem to have lost Lucy and Sanji. The little doctor looked around and he gave a sigh.

" Whew. I lost them, for now at least." he said to himself. Nami blinked before smiling sweetly at him." Thanks for helping me. You're the one who treated me, right?" she asked. Chopper blinked and started before giving a not-too-succeeding glare.

" Shut up! Oh wait, I mean- No shut up! I don't need praise- But that was super nice, though- I mean, SHH!" yelled the reindeer with mixed emotions. Nami sweat dropped again. He sure was a tough little bugger, huh? Nami watched as Chopper calmed down and he warily walked over to her. He gave her a light poke in the arm with his hoof.

" So… you guys are pirates, right?" he asked, poking her arm again. Nami nodded.

" Yes. We are." she said. She suddenly gained an idea." Say, why don't you come with us? Be a doctor on our ship?" she asked. The reindeer gasped and he stepped back.

" UH-UH NO WAY! I CAN NEVER! I DON'T BELONG ON A SHIP! I HAVE A BLUE NOSE AND I'M NOT NORMAL! NO WAY!" he yelled, shaking his head fast. To tell the truth, he wanted to join. He would jump at the chance to join the crew. But ho could not. He could never.

" MEAT!" called Lucy as she and Sanji suddenly came chasing after Chopper again. Chopper gave a yell as he was chased by the two pirates, Doctorine chasing close by. Nami, for the third time today, sweat dropped.

* * *

" Reindeer guy! Where are you! Come on! Join our crew! I'm sorry I tried to eat you!" called Lucy as she searched for Chopper in the castle. She had somehow lost Sanji and Doctorine and she was now in the ground level of the witch doctor's castle. She opened one door and she grinned at the sight of fruit." Awesome! I'm starved!" she yelled happily as she trotted over and started chewing on the food.

Chopper stood behind a crate and she watched Lucy ate. This girl acted like she didn't have a care in the world. As if all of the world's evils meant nothing to her. Chopper slowly came out of his hiding place.

" So, you're really a pirate?" he asked.

Lucy nodded as she ate." Mhm. And I love being one." she said.

Chopper raised an eyebrow." But, you're a girl. Don't most girls hate pirates?" he asked. Lucy gulped down and apple and she gave her trademark grin.

" Not this girl. I wanted to be a pirate for as long as I can remember. 'Sides, It doesn't matter if I'm a girl or not. Just because I'm different, it doesn't stop me from doing what I want to do. It won't stop me from fulfilling my dream." she said as she took another bite of the fruit.

" Dream?" asked Chopper with interest. Lucy nodded and she finished the last bits of fruit.

" Yeah. To become the Queen of the Pirates. If you ask me," Lucy's grin formed into a smile and she patted her straw hat." To become the Queen of the Pirates is the ultimate freedom. That's what I want; freedom." she said. Chopper stared at Lucy for a long time. Her words kept going over and over in her head. She didn't care what people thought. If she was a girl, then that was that. She would be a pirate and she would let no one stop her. She would never forget her dream. Chopper was… shocked, to say the least. His whole life, he had been outcast. But when with Dr. Hiriluk and Doctorine, he had felt… he could be himself, no matter what others thought.

A sudden tremor brought him back to the real world and Lucy looked out a

window." Aw, man! It's that weird hipo-pippo- er… whatever-the-hell-his-name-was!" yelled Lucy. Chopper looked out the window and he gasped, too. It was Wapol. He use to be the king of Drum Castle. Chopper felt his nostrils flare. He _laughed_ when Dr. Hiriluk was killed. He. Would. **Pay**!

* * *

" HEY, BIG MOUTH! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FAKE!"

Everyone had froze and they looked up to the top of Drum castle. Lucy stood there, scratched up a bit and standing next to Dr. Hiriluk's Jolly Roger. It was a skull and cross bones with hoof-shaped sakura petals. It was intense battle that had occurred around the castle and the people in the castle tried their best to defend the monument. Wapol had been proven to be quite strong with his Munch-Munch Devil Fruit powers. He had even transformed into a house-like creature with guns sticking out. Chopper had shown to be strange as well because of his Devil Fruit powers and with the power of a small medicine ball called the Rumble Ball. It gave him advance abilities to change him into incredible forms. Everyone had suddenly stopped when the she-captain had yelled.

" You have no idea what the wave of a Jolly Roger is! It's more than just some decoration! If you think it's just that, than you're dumber than you look!" yelled the onyx-eyed girl. Wapol glared at her.

" Dumb! You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" he yelled. Lucy glared back, her short dark hair flying wildly with the wind and snow.

Wapol snarled as he shot a cannon ball at Lucy from one of the may cannons on his body and it hit the girl directly. Everyone gasped as the smoke from the attack cleared and Lucy still stood, holding up the nearly ripped Jolly Roger in the air. Lucy looked more mad than ever.

" You will never understand! I don't know who this Jolly Roger originated from but, it's obvious that it has a lot of meaning! This flag means the world to Chopper and Doctorine! That's why… that's _why_…!" Lucy looked down at Wapol with jet-black anger." I WILL NEVER LET A BASTARD LIKE YOU DESTORY IT! THE SKULL ON THIS FLAG IS A SYMBOL OF FAITH! IF YOU DESTORYED IT, THEN THE PERSON WHO MADE THIS WOULD DIE FROM BEING FORGOTTEN!" she screamed into the icy wind. Chopper blinked. He was in one transformation called Heavy Point and he was touched by Lucy's words. He had never heard someone words so encouraging since his time with Dr. Hiriluk…

_" Yo. When do you think people die? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol?… No. When they are ravaged by an incurable disease?… No. When they drink a soup made from a poisonous mushroom!… No! It's when...they are forgotten. Even after I'm gone, my dream will come true. The ailing hearts of the people will be cured." _Lucy suddenly look at Chopper with sweetly sad eyes." Don't worry, Chopper. Together, we can beat this guys. They will _never_ take down this flag." she said. Chopper blinked before giving a firm nod and turning to Wapol.

" She's right! We won't let you destroy this flag! Even if Dr. Hiriluk forgave you for it, I will not!" he yelled as he charged at Wapol's minions while Lucy jumped off the castle to face off against the big jackass himself. The battle then presumed once more. Sanji would have helped himself but due to his broken ribs and spinal fissure, he was unable to give his signature swift kicks. Chopper had managed to subdue Wapol's minions but Lucy had suddenly lost Wapol. Her mind then went off with a light bulb when she saw the castle shake a bit. Dear god, Nami was still in there! The pirate teen had to move. Fast!

* * *

" GUMMMM-GUMMMM-BAZOOKA!"

Wapol didn't even stand a chance as Lucy rubber limbs shot back and came forward, hitting him directly in that fat head of his and sending him past Drum Island and beyond. Lucy breathed heavily once the tyrant became nothing more than a tiny speck in the sky. Finally, after a long and vigorous battle, it was over. Wapol would never return to the snow kingdom. Ever again.

Lucy closed her briefly, letting her slightly sweaty skin be cooled down by the ice wind before noticing two figures at the other side of the castle, with a jump start, she cried out, " Gum-Gum Rocket!" and she sent flying to the intruders and she got lucky enough to crash one of the with her into the snow drift.

The two tumbled into the frozen flakes until Lucy pinned down the person with her legs holding down their abdomen and her hands holding down their arms. Lucy breathed heavily and she made a ' what the heck?' look when she saw she was looking into familiar, dark green eyes.

" Ung… what the heck, Lucy?" groaned Zoro as he rubbed his aching head. Lucy giggled.

" Whoops! Sorry, Zoro. Though you were an enemy." she said in a joking tone. Zoro rolled his eyes and he shifted his hips.

" Yeah. Say, Capt, could you get off me? I think the others will get the wrong idea." said the soon-to-be-World's-Greatest-Swordsman as he flushed a bit of red at their position. Lucy looked at their position and she gave a faint blush. Personally, she felt rather comfortable. But, not want to make this time more awkward than it was, Lucy got off her first mate and they stood up, soon joining the others.

" So, what have you guys been up to?" asked the pirate captain. Usopp suddenly did a dynamic pose.

" Well! If you must know, we had to climb through thousands of snow trenches and avalanches! The others were afraid, but I, the brave Usopp, was not! The weather was tough but however-"

" Actually, we used a rope cart to get here." said Vivi. Usopp fell into the snow anime style while Lucy just gave a nod in understanding. The man who had greeted them earlier, Dalton, had walked out of the rope car. He was injured due to an earlier battle he had with Wapol but, his injuries were not all fatal.

" By the way, what have you been doing here, Lucy? Where are the others?" asked Zoro. Lucy leaned back on her heals.

" Well~… lets see. We beat Big Mouth, made a friend with a reindeer, met a crazy witch doctor who took care of us, and… oh yeah, turns out that the reindeer can walk on two legs, talk, fight really cool, _and_ he's a doctor." said the girl nonchalantly and calmly. Everyone stared at her in disbelief before Zoro sweat dropped.

" Er… OK?" he said, thinking that his captain might have fell on her head when she was climbing up the mountain.

" AHHH! A MONSTER!" Usopp suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing at a hiding Chopper. The little reindeer flinched in fear. The villagers all came to hear the liar's yell and Chopper had began to run away, screaming in fear.

" Idiot! He's my friend!" yelled Lucy angrily as she bonked Usopp on the head. She then began chasing off after Chopper, who just wanted to get the heck away from the scene. The rest of the team laughed silently at the two.

" GET BACK HERE, REINDEER! USOPP WAS JUST BEING A JERK!"

" I DON'T CARE! STAY AWAY! YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE SCARY!"

" YOU JUST DON'T KNOW THEM YET! COME BACK AND MEET THEM!"

" WITH FRIENDS LIKE YOURS, WHO NEEDS ENIMIES!"

" REINDEER!"

" WHAAA!"

* * *

Snow gently fell from the sky as the full moon rose into the nighttime sky. The snow glittered to the ground and pine trees. Said trees gave off their enriching aroma and a few stars twinkled in the sky. If one took their time to stop and look, they would see that this scene was nice and quiet.

" RIENDEER! WHERE ARE YOOOUUUU!"

Well, that is unless the person was at a good five-hundred mile distance from the Strongest Pirate in the East Blue. She and the current Straw Hat gang were still at Drum Castle and Lucy had not given up in searching for Chopper with no luck. On the bright side, it seemed that Nami was getting more and more better. She wasn't coughing the slightest and her fever wasn't as high as it originally was.

" Come on, Lucy. We've been searching for that guy for a long time. Just give it up." said Usopp as he was making a snow man. Zoro nodded in agreement.

" He's right, Lucy. It's obvious that he doesn't want to join us." said the green haired samurai. Lucy gave a frown and focused look.

" No! I want the reindeer to join us!" she yelled stubbornly.

" JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMETHING DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL GET IT!" yelled Zoro in a pissed off tone with a face to match. Seriously, was this girl as stubborn and dense than she looked?

Lucy blinked when she heard footsteps and she turned. She grinned excitedly when she saw it was Chopper." Reindeer! Awesome! This mean's you're gonna join our crew, right? Alright!" cheered the raven-haired pirate with a happy dance. Chopper just stared at the snow covered for a moment before looking at Lucy angrily.

" NO! I CAN'T JOIN YOUR CREW! I DON'T BELONG WITH HUMANS! I'M A TALKING REINDEER WHO WALKS ON TWO FEET AND I HAVE A BLU NOSE!" he yelled. He then calmed his breath and he looked at them sadly." But… if you ever come around here again… Maybe things will be different and-"

" SHUT UP! LETS GOOOOO!" Lucy suddenly yelling into the sky. Chopper gasped and he soon felt tears come into his eyes. Those words had somehow finally opened his heart. With his heart open, he began crying and yelling to the air as well. Everyone gave knowing smiles, for they had gained a new crew member.

* * *

" Whoa! That's sooooo pretty! Guys! Look at the snow wow!" exclaimed Lucy, pointing to the sky. The crew, along with Chopper, had just made it back to the Going Merry when something amazing happened. Their were the shots of cannons in the air and the falling snow of Drum Island had turned into a beautiful shade of light pink. The pink snow gave a flowery effect, almost resembling falling sakura petals. As the crew watched in amazement, Chopper slowly began to smile as a tear ran down his furry cheek.

' _One day… I'll make sakura flowers bloom on this sad country. Then it's sadness will melt away like the snow…'_

' _Can you see this where you are, Dr. Hiriluk? Your dream… It's finally coming true.' _though the doctor as the pink frost flakes fell. Lucy smiled at the pretty sight and she gave a light shiver. Her second coat had been destroyed during her fight with Wapol and she had just noticed. Zoro saw his captain shiver and with a sigh, he unbuttoned his own coat and he placed it over Lucy's shoulders. The onyx-eyed girl looked at him before smiling, pulling the coat closer to her and resting her head against Zoro's shoulder. The swordsman didn't mind one bit.

" Hey guys, wait here for a sec." said Usopp as he raced out of the deck for a second before coming back with mugs of Sake. He handed a mug to everyone and he held up his own." I propose a toast to our new ship doctor, Chopper!" he yelled heartily. Everyone agreed and they all jumped in the air with glee.

" TO CHOPPER!"

* * *

" Have they made it off the island yet?'

Doctorine shrugged as she stared at the last remains of the pink snow fall onto Drum Kingdom. She and Dalton were sitting in the snow and they were watching the moon.

" Who knows." said the witch doctor. She then suddenly smiled." What I do know is, is that my…'son' is in good hands." she said in a tranced-like voice. Dalton stared at the old woman for awhile before two of his men came over and showed him a bounty poster. He gasped when he saw it was Lucy bounty.

" Wait! That young lady had a 30,000,000 Berris! When was this?" asked the once-royal guard. His men bowed apologetically.

" We apologize. We've only recently discovered it. We found out about it over awhile ago. It happened… when a strange man came into Roble Town.

_( A few days earlier)_

_A lone man walked through the streets of Roble Town. Not much could be decided about him since he was cloaked in black. The only other noticeable things that were on him were a necklace with a bull insingnia on it and a big black hat with two strange smileys, one mishvious-looking while the other with grief. Half of his face was shadowed by the hat._

" _We had no idea where he came from. He just said he was looking for Black Beard the Pirate, the man who had just invaded awhile back. When he found out that Black Beard had left, he asked-"_

" _In that case, has a she-pirate with a straw hat come anywhere by?"_

" _We didn't know so, he showed us the wanted poster. He the said-"_

" _In that case, if you ever __**do**__ spot her, tell her I'll be waiting for her in Alabasta in __**ten**__ days. No more, no less" said the man with slight sinistery in his voice. He suddenly pulled a bottle out of his cloak pocket. It was wrapped in a thin cloth with a string tied at the nozzle. The man uncorked it as he began walking away until one of Dalton's men called out something._

" _Wait! You didn't even say your name!" he called. The mysterious man stopped and he turned._

" _Oh yes, forgive me. The name's Ace. If you tell the straw hat girl that, she'll know." he said as he took a swing at the bottle and he corked it again, putting it back in his pocket and beginning to walk away again._

" _HEY! CATCH THAT MAN! HE'S AN EAT-N-RUN!"_

" _YIKE! I'LL LEAVE YOU GUYS TO IT!"_

_( Present)_

" Huh… So he'll be waiting for her in Alabasta." said Dalton, rubbing his chin. Doctorine was hardly paying attention. She was smirking knowingly at Lucy's bounty

poster." Something wrong? You seem puzzled." said Dalton. Dotctorine close her eyes wisely.

" Tell me, Dalton. Have you ever heard of a man by the name of Gol D. Roger?" she asked. Dalont arched his eyebrow.

" Gol D.? you mean Gold Roger? The deceased Pirate King?" he asked.

Doctorine chuckled." Is that what he's called nowadays? Hm. Well it seems that girl Chopper left and headed to sea with, is more special than she appears to be." said the old doctor as she looked at Lucy's grinning picture." It seems that the Will of D… still lives. Well what do you know." she said as she watched the pick snow slowly fade.

With that, there is yet are still more questions to be asked; Who was the mysterious man? What would become of the Straw Hats? And what was this so-called,' Will of D?'

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

**

* * *

**

Dun, dun, dun, dun! And it seems that more and more mysterious are beging to open up and the life of pirates are becoming more and more interesting. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Whew, another long one, huh? I had a fun time typing up all of it, espicialy the little snippet with Ace. I bet you're all wondering what he was drinking, huh? Well, heh, heh, heh, you're all gonna have to find that out in the next chapter. I'm sure it will shock you all. Ah yes, and another charater will be involved, too. You'll know who thet are when you read.

**Anyway, please make sure to review and I'll promise I'll get in the next chapter ASAP.**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	15. Chapter 14: Siblings Reunite

**Me: Hello! What goes on! Are you all having a good day, too? I hope so because it's time for another chapter of **_**Queen of the Pirates**_**! This one is going to be so fun!**

**Nami: Judging by how happy you're acting, it sounds like a lot of good things are going to come out of this.**

**Me: You bet. New characters are involved, a new adventure is set in place, **_**and**_** a new **_**One Piece **_**opening will be played.**

**Lucy: I know which one of the new characters we are going to be! It's-**

**Me: Lucy!* Tosses cookie in a random direction* Fetch!**

**Lucy: COOKIE!* Runs after cookie.***

**Nami: My guess is you want this character to be a surprise, right?**

**Me: Nah, I bet a lot of people know who it is. I just don't want to spoil that big surprise that's in store.**

**Lucy:* Comes back* Where was I? Oh yeah, the person is-**

**Me: Fetch the meat, Luce!* Throws a steak***

**Lucy: STEAK!* Runs after flying meat***

**Me:* Sigh* I'll just get to the Disclaimer. I do not own **_**One Piece**_**. Never have, never will. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**KDLizzy's Gay Cookies**_** for giving me the idea for the character we have been trying to hide. Trust me,* Grins mischievously* you will all be shocked. OK, enough of this, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter fourteen: Siblings Reunite

_**Intro:**_

_~Aaahhh~_

_~Aaaaahhhhh~_

_~Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~_

_The world_

_What a glorious place!_

_Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out before your eyes._

_If the endless dream guides your restless spirit,_

_Seize it!_

_Raise you flag and stand tall!_

_~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!~_

**( Funimation's **_**" Hikari E" **_**song plays)**

" OK, Lucy, I will ask again; What happened to our three months worth of food supplies?" asked Sanji, for the tenth time today. The Going Merry had been sailing for a few days after the crew had left Drum Island and everyone was out on the sky deck. Lucy looked down at her feet for a second. She then looked up with whistling pursed lips and her eyes looking the other way.

" I don't know~ No siree~" she said in a fake sing-song voice. Sanji sighed as he lightly bit the cigarette held between his teeth.

" Please, Lucy. You know you can tell me. Come on, out with it." he said in a patient and calm tone. Lucy's lying face fell and she looked down at the ground.

" I'm sorry, Sanji. I was really hungry after that fight with Big Mouth. I'm really, super sorry." she whispered in a guilty voice. Sanji's eyes dance with hearts and he patted Lucy's head affectionately.

" Awwwww~! It's OK, Lucy. If you were hungry, then you did nothing wrong! I'll just see if we have anything else to eat in storage. Don't be sad. You look so much cuter happy." hymned the blonde as he noodle danced his way to the storage room. Lucy raised her brow and with a shrug, she skipped her way to where Usopp was, where he was tugging on his fishing line. He had clearly caught something big.

" Hey, Lucy! Help me out will ya!" yelled the sniper as what ever he caught on his line struggled. Lucy raced over and she held back on Usopp's stomach as she and the curly-haired teen pulled. The thing on the line flew into the air and landed onto the deck with a loud thump. Lucy and Usopp checked out the person and they recoiled.

It was a man who wore gaudy makeup and frilly swan robes. He must've been a transvestite. Everyone on the ship, counting out Sanji who was in the storage room, ran to the scene and they drew back just like the two other pirates. The man coughed up a bit of sea water and he looked up to the crew.

" Ah! Thank you for saving my life! I shall never forget your kindness. May I trouble you for a bowl of soup?" asked the strange man with a slightly scrawny English voice.

" HELL NO!" yelled the crew madly. If the man thought he was going to get food out of them, he was dreaming. Lucy was the first to recover from her yelling and she sat cross-legged on the floor.

" What were you doing in the ocean? Were you drowning or something?" asked the she-captain. The man nodded his head.

" Precisely, little girl. You see, I ate a Devil Fruit and I was unfortunate to fall of my ship a while ago." he said.

" Devil Fruit, huh?" asked Usopp with interest. The man nodded again.

" Yes. Care to see what it is?" he asked. Lucy and the crew nodded their heads and they waited. The strange man suddenly face palmed Lucy and the girl flew back at the impact. Zoro's hands went to his Kantanas and he gave a threatening growl. Why the hell did that bastard hit his captain!

" Son of a-!"

" Wait~! Wait~! Hold on a second. This is just for a little fun, remember~?" asked Lucy's voice. Zoro froze and he face twisted in doubt. That was Lucy's voice but, it was coming from Lucy." Relaxe, mean guy~!" said the strange man with Lucy's face! He had every detail right. From her onyx-black eyes to her monkey-like grin. Everyone gasped with shock. Lucy gasped with amazement.

" Whoa! No way, that's my face!" she called excitedly.

" Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!" yelled the Lucy-look-a-like excitedly. The doppelganger then laughed and she tapped her face with her left hand, turning back into a man. Everyone was shocked beyond belief." As you can see, that is my Devil Fruit power. The power of the Clone-Clone Fruit." he said as he patted Usopp's, Chopper's, Nami's, and Zoro's faces." I apologize for slapping you, little girl. I just felt like having some fun." said the man. His face then changed into Usopp's.

" So as you can see, all I have to do," his face then changed to Zoro's." Is touch my right hand to you." his face then went to Chopper's." As you can see, I can mimic anyone." his face then changed into Nami's." I can even change into the person's body." he said as he pulled up the shirt of his robe. The three youngest pirates screamed and Nami punched the copy cat on the head angrily.

A sudden fog horn caught their attention and the crew looked. A giant boat with pink sails and a swan figurehead was sailing towards. The strange man jumped close to it." Well, I must be off! Farewell, my friends!" he called as he jumped onto the other ship. Lucy, Usopp, and Chopper began crying when they lost their new friend. Of course, what one of the men on the other ship made everyone on the Going Merry flinch.

" Good to see you're alright, Mr. 2."

" MR. 2!" exclaimed the Straw Hat crew as the flamboyant ship sailed away. Everyone was silent for a second before Nami sighed.

" This isn't good. Now that we know he's a member of Baroque Works, it could cause us trouble since he copied our faces." she said. Lucy tilted her head with a bit of fear in her eyes. Zoro placed his hand reassuringly on the girl's shoulder.

" Don't worry, Lucy. Maybe this could be an advantage to us." he said. Lucy looked up at her first mate and she gave a faint smile. Her eyes then sparkled with an idea.

" I got a idea! Wait here for a sec!" she called as she ran into the ship for a second before coming back with bandages and a black marker." We can make a mark on our bodies and hide then with these bandages. It worked with my Atlas Beatles when I was a kid." she said.

Everyone blinked and they grinned in agreement. That would have to be one of the most smartest ideas Lucy had. And it would probably be only the one of the few their captain had. So everyone aboard the ship had a X drawn on their arm with a bandage wrapped around them. They had to admit, this was a pretty good idea.

The ship suddenly gave a rocking jerk and everyone gave yells of surprise as a giant, cat-like monster popped out of the water. Chopper and Usopp cowered in fear while Lucy and Zoro suddenly looked ravenous. It was a simple equation. Big cat + starving swordsman + starving Strongest Pirate of the East Blue = Steamed Cat Fish. Before the two could even catch the cat, Vivi had suddenly stopped them. The cat had easily gotten away.

" What the hell, Vivi!" yelled Lucy, grinding her teeth. Vivi pointed North.

" That's why! Look!" she yelled with a smile. The crew turned and their own smiles appeared on their faces. There, just beyond the horizon, there was a landscape with golden-sand mountains and plains. Finally, they had made it to Alabasta. Vivi's country.

* * *

" So what happened around here?"

" A guy just dropped dead, believe it or not. He was just talking to the owner of the restaurant over a plate of beef and he just suddenly dropped dead there."

" Poor guy. He must've eaten a Desert Strawberry. He didn't even see it coming."

Everyone who was around the dead body didn't move. They just stared at the young man who had suddenly died while eating. Everyone suddenly let out a scream as the man had suddenly came back to life. The young man slouched over and he looked at everyone who watched them, confusion and sleep mixed into his extremely dark brown eyes. The young man was tall and muscular with handsome features that were dusted with childish freckles. He wore no shirt, showing off his slim and lean upper body to the world. On his upper arms were criss-crossing arm bands and imprinted on his back was a purple tattoo that was in the shape of parallel cross-bones with skull with a white mustache. Riding near his hips were knee-length black shorts with an orange belt and green sheath dagger. He also wore heavy black boots, a red-beaded necklace, and a bull skull medallion connected to a big orange hat propped on his messy, jet-black haired head. Along the brim of the hat were red beads with two smileys, one mischievous and one grieving.

" Oi, why the heck are you all staring at me?" said the young man with a giant yawn.

" WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU, IDIOT!" yelled the entire restaurant.

The tattooed man cracked his neck and he poked his fork in his beef." The people around here are weirdoes, huh?" he asked. The restaurant owner gave a sweat drop.

" Eh, I suppose. The important thing is that you're alright." he said as the man lifted the poked meat to his mouth, only to give a snore and fall back into the meat.

" OI! CUT THAT OUT!" yelled everyone angrily, clearly getting annoyed. The man just gave a gargled snore.

As everyone around the place began to leave, the young man woke up moments later and he reached into the bag he was carrying, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper and a bottle with a cloth and string tied around it. As he popped open the bottle, the mysterious man unrolled the sheet." Say, mister, I wanna ask ya something. Have you seen this girl? She's a pirate with a straw hat." he said as he took a sip of the liquid inside the bottle.

The older man looked at the bounty poster of the grinning girl with the straw hat. He then shook his head." Nope. Sorry, stranger. There hasn't been anyone looking like this crossing around here." he said. The freckled man frowned as he put away his bottle and rolled up the bounty poster.

" Damn. I was so sure she was here. What bad luck, huh?' he asked.

" Luck has nothing to do with this. You've got a lot of nerve showing up in a public place, Portgas D. Ace." said a gruff voice. Ace gave a dark smirk and he turned to the owner of the gruff voice. It was none other than Captain Smoker of LougeTown. Everyone gasped and they whispered nervously.

" No way! That's Portgas D. Ace? He's the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!"

" You're kidding! What's he doing in a place like this!"

Smoker puffed out the smoke that came from his two cigars. He had gained great Intel that Monkey D. Lucy, the first ever pirate to escape from him, was in Alabasta. As clear as the day was bright, he had instead found Portgas D. Ace, whose head was worth, for the moment, much higher than the strongest Pirate of the East Blue." Tell me pirate, I'm curious. What is a pirate like you doing in Alabasta?" asked the white-gray haired Marine. Ace gave a dark chuckle and he looked at the Marine with mischievousness playing in his dark eyes.

" I'm looking for someone… My little sister."

* * *

" GIVE ME FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!"

Everyone around the bazaar quickly ran out of the way as a black haired, straw hat wearing pirate ran past them. Lucy was sniffing the air, her nostrils flaring and a small scowl on her lips. When the Going Merry had docked, Lucy had already high-tailed it to find a place to eat. He stomach sound like a thundering orchestra.

" Damn it! Where the hell are the resteraunts of this place!" yelled Lucy angrily as she darted her head in all directions. Her nose picked up the familiar sent of food and Lucy kicked her running into high-gear, fallowing the delicious aroma.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Ace and Smoker were having a stare down. Both of their eyes were daring each other to make a move. Everyone in the restaurant watched the scene with worry and fear. Finally, Ace spoke.

" So… Now what?" he asked. He was finding this stare down to be rather boring.

" What do you expect, pirate? I'm taking you in." said Smoker.

Ace gave another smirk." Nah. I think I'll pass." he said in careless tone.

" Figured you would say that." said Smoker as he gave an exhausted sigh. Doing all this Lucy chasing was a real pain in the ass. Smoker's hand went into a fist and it churned into smoke." Well, as long as I'm a Marine, and you are a wanted pirate, I can not let you go." he said.

Ace gave his hat a light tip." Well that doesn't seem like a good reason. Care if I gave you one?" asked the dark haired man with a cocky smirk. And at that moment, it seemed like fate decided to play it's playful yet twisted little game.

" GUM-GUM ROCKET!"

Smoker's shot wide as the wind knock right out of his lungs as something was crashed into him, sending him flying to Ace, who was unfortunate to be caught in the crash. The two were sent flying past several walls while Lucy did a little happy dance. She was somehow lucky enough to not be sent flying with the two other men.

" Alright! I found I restaurant! Yes! Yes! YES!" cheered the she-pirate as she danced. She then took a seat and she banged her utensils against the wood of the counter. The restaurant owner stared at her in bewilderment." Come on, old man! Food, food, food! Now, now, NOW!" cheered Lucy, oblivious to what she had done.

Ace cursed under his breath as he brushed off the debris that had fallen on him." What the… hell just happened!" he muttered harshly. Smoker got up as well, just as confused. Ace stood up and he walked his way through the walls he crashed into. He bowed to the families of the crashed walls and he finally got back to the restaurant.

" Alright! Who's the wise ass-" the pirate then stopped himself when he saw a seventeen-year-old girl consuming large amounts of restaurant food. He grinned from ear to ear. Those black eyes, that straw hat, that little scar under the girl's eye, he'd know that face anywhere." Hey, Lu-!"

" STRAW HAT!" yelled Smoker as he shoved Ace harshly against the side when he spotted the pirate he was looking for. Ace crashed into a wall with a crack, his body slipping to the ground. Smoker stomped over to Lucy, who looked like in a lost trance while stuffing her face. Smoker waited for a few seconds until he found the girl's eating annoying." Oi! Quit stuffing your face!" he yelled.

Lucy gave him a lizard-eyed look as she ate._' Hold on… This guy…"_ realization then hit her." You're that Smokey guy! What are you doing here!" she yelled, spitting some food in Smoker's face. Said Marine growled in annoyance. Lucy suddenly held of her hand and she stuffed her cheeks with the last bits off food, he face resembling a chipmunk's." Thanks for the food!" she yelled as she raced out of the restaurant.

" Get back here. Straw Hat!" yelled Smoker as he chased after the raven-haired girl. Ace staggered to his feet and he started chasing the two as well.

" Hey! Wait up, Luce! It's me! Come one, Lucy! Quit running! Come back!" he yelled as he chased him. The three had gotten into a all out chase, with some added Marines fallowing them as well. Lucy swallowed the last of her food.

' _Shit! Why me!'_ though Lucy desperately as she was chased.

* * *

" Alright, so do we have what we need?" asked Nami as the Straw Hat crew had gathered around a small alley way. Everyone one of them was dressed in Alabasta wear, minus Nami and Vivi who were wearing dancing girl outfits, courtesy of Sanji. The whole group nodded and they suddenly heard yelling.

" CATCH THAT PIRATE!"

" KKKYYYYYAAAA! STAY AWAY!"

The whole crew's eyes popped out of their heads as Lucy ran past them, briefly waving. The team looked to see that the Marines were after the pirate and they soon fallowed their captain, no questions asked.

" Fall back, men! Straw Hat's mine!" yelled Smoker as he ran past his men and he turned his fist into smoke, performing his ' White Snake' technique. The rope of smoke charged at Lucy. The she-captain's eyes widen with fear.

' _Crap! Some one help me!'_

" HEAT HAZE!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and their mouths dropped in astonishment as Smoker's ' White Snake' was stopped by a blast of fire. The trails of flames licked the air as they died down. The trails came streaming from the body of Portgas D. Ace. He gave smug smirk to the Marine Captain." That attack was fruitless. With my strength of fire, and your power of smoke, we are even matched." said the dark eyed pirate. Everyone just stood transfixed for a few moments before Lucy was able to choke out a few words.

" Is… Is that _you_, Ace?" she asked, not believing in what she was seeing. Ace turned his head and his smug smirk turned into a knowing one.

" You haven't changed a bit, Lucy" he said in a calm and good tone.

" It is you… You're body… it's on fire. Does that mean you ate a Devil Fruit?" asked the young pirate.

Ace gave a curt nod and he turned back to the Marines." Yeah. It's kind of a long story. We'll talk later. Just get going! Go on!" he yelled. Lucy blinked before turning and running.

" Right! Lets go guys!" she yelled. Her crew fallowed right behind her, questions filling their heads.

Smoker glared hard at Ace." I don't understand. Why did you protect Straw Hat?" he muttered.

Ace's smug grin returned." Can't a person worry about their dippy little sister?" he asked. Smoker's eyes widen before they gave a glare.

" So the two thorns in my side are brother and sister? Oh _joy_." he said in a sarcastic tone. Ace gave another dark chuckle.

" Who said anything about brother and sister? I did say _person_, didn't I?" he asked. Smoker cocked his brow.

" What are you getting at, Portgas?" he asked. Ace smirked and he looked at the sun.

" Hmm. It's close to noon and I just drank the last of my… medicine. And it was only a little, too. Ah well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if a few people knew of my secret." he said. Ace was suddenly engulfed in a giant flame. Smoker squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what this pirate was meaning. When the flames died down, the Marine's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

" What the- What the HELL!"

* * *

" Lucy! Just who the heck was that person!" asked Nami as the crew ran through the bazaar to find their docked ship. Lucy turned and she gave a grin.

" That was Ace! What, I never told you about him?" she asked as they ran.

" Nothing! So how do you know him? Is he your boyfriend or something?" asked Usopp. Zoro felt a pang of jealousy hit his stomach while Lucy stuck her tongue out.

" No way. I'll admit he's cool, even when he hasn't taken his medicine." she said.

" Medicine?" asked Chopper.

" Yeah. Though, I usually see him-I mean her, as a guy. It's a rare chance when I see him as a her."

" _HER?_"

" Yeah. _She_ isn't my brother. She's my sister."

" _SISTER?_"

* * *

" Whitebeard's 2nd division commander is a WOMAN!" yelled Smoker as he stared in a glare of disbelief at Ace. He- forgive me, _she_ gave him a arched brow.

" Yeah, I'm a girl. Wanna make something out of it?" she asked, flickers of flame flowing out of her body. The new Ace was definitely different from the other Ace. Her body was lean and curvy in all the right places. That mop of messy hair had turned wavy and long, reaching all the way to her hips. The handsome features had turned soft yet agile, those bronze freckles now on perfect cheek bones. During the time she was in the flame, the female Ace had put on a black, backless top with flame marks flowing from the hem. The new Ace took off her hat, placed it to her chest, and gave a light bow of her head.

" Sorry for not really giving my real name. Ace is only an alias. I am Portgas D. Anne." she said smugly. Smoker's shock drained out and the both of his fist turned into smoke.

" Man or woman, you're still coming with me. I'm sure the Marines will be shocked by this." said the smoking Marine as he charged at the Fire Devil User. Anne threw another smirk and she changed into a being of flame, charging back at the Marine. The two met and a mixture of flame and smoke clashed, swirling around the two.

" Like I said, Smokey, you and I are equal. I am fire and you are smoke." said Anne as she threw a flamed punch at Smoker. The Marine dodged it and he kicked at Anne, missing by a hair.

" True. But you're still coming with me, Portgas. Once I capture you, we're going to see about that shape-shifting technique of yours and some Intel on Whitebeard ." he said as they fought. Anne smirked again and she gave a flip.

" Sorry, Smokes, but I gotta check on my little sis. It's been a while since we seen each other. But before I do," Anne suddenly disappeared and a wall of blazing fire rose. Smoker looked around for the girl." Think fast, Smokey!" Smoker turned to punch the girl when he was tackled to the ground, long and smooth legs pinning his hips and soft and warm lips crushing his own.

Smoker's eyes shot wide and he gave a muffled yell at the back of his throat. Anne's eyebrows frowned aggressively as she deepened the kiss, her mouth moving against the Marine's and her tongue roaming unmapped territory. Smoker felt it was harder to breath and his mind twisting like a hurricane. He had never felt this sudden feeling that was burning in his heart and stomach. He then gained his senses again and he lifted his hand to tear Anne off him when the Flame Devil Fruit User jumped off him. Smoker sat up and he wiped his mouth angrily.

" THE HELL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!" he yelled, spitting at the ground to get the pirate's taste out of his mouth. Anne smirked and he flipped her long hair back.

" Nothing, Smokey. It just felt like something I wanted to try." she said as she licked her upper lip, tasting tobacco and mints. Anne then tipped her hat in a old-fashioned manner.

" Well, I gots to go! I just have to see my sis. Bye, bye, Smokey!" she called as she blew him a kiss and turned into a comet of fire and flew out of the scene. Smoker sat there, shocked beyond words. A pirate, a damn pirate who was one of the most wanted people in the world, had just kissed him. His face turned red with anger and smoke flew out of his body in a wild frenzy.

" DAMN THOSE D SISTERS!"

* * *

" Huh, well that's weird. Where did everyone go?" Lucy asked herself with a tilt of her head. She had somehow got separated from her crew while they were running and the teen pirate had found herself sitting on a barrel in a alley.

" Well, I guess giving you the chance to escape was pointless, huh?"

Lucy ducked her head around before she looked up and smiled at her older sister." Hi ya, Anne!" she called as the older sister jumped of the ledge of a building. Anne gave a knowing smirk.

" It's been a while, huh?" she asked.

" You could say that." said Lucy with a grin. Anne laughed and she pulled her baby sister into a hug. Lucy giggled and she hugged her sister back. Once the two finished, the both of them placed their arms on the barrel in a arm wrestling position.

" So how many years has it been?" asked Lucy with a smile.

Anne shrugged." Don't know. Two, three years, give or take one, I guess. You haven't change though, baby sis. A little taller, yeah, but you still look the same." said the older girl as the two began weighing down each others arms.

" Yeah, same with you. Besides from eating that Devil Fruit and taking your medicine, you haven't change a bit." grunted Lucy as the twos hands went from one side to another." Remember when you would sneak into the watermelon fields, eat a thousand watermelons, and spit them out like a Gatling gun?" muttered Lucy as the both of them got toughed.

" Hey! That wasn't me, that was you!" argued Anne as sweat formed on the twos brows.

" The farmers would chase you and you'd scream like a girl! Even when you were a guy!" continued Lucy as the twos arms met half-way.

" No way! That was you! I watched and laughed!" yelled Anne as her and her sister's faces flushed with red and their strength broke the barrel. Both sisters laughed and they high-fived.

" Still equally matched." said Lucy with a smile.

Anne nodded in agreement." Yeah." she said. The older D sister smiled and she reached into her bag, pulling out a canteen." By the way, those guys you were running with, they're your crew or something?" she asked.

Lucy grinned and nodded." Uh-hu, they are the coolest. I told you'd I get a crew." she said. Anne laughed and she poured a bit of water into her palm, splashing a few droplets on her face and neck. Lucy then remembered something." Oh yeah, what are you doing in Alabasta, Anne?" she asked. Anne took a drink of her canteen and she placed one hand on her hip.

" Huh, guess you didn't get my message on Drum Island, right?" she asked.

Lucy cocked her head with a confused look." Drum Island?" she asked, barely even remembering the name.

Anne let out a small laugh." Well, I guess that mean 'no' then. Don't worry, it was just to let you know that I'd be hear for a while. I'm on a mission for Pops." she said.

Lucy scratched the back of her neck." 'Pops?' who's that?" she asked. Anne gave a wise smile and she turned around, pointing to her bare back.

" Pops's is my captain. Ya see this tattoo? It's my pride and joy. I'm with the Whitebeard Pirates, baby sis." she said.

Lucy blinked and she continued to scratch the back of her neck." Whitebeard? Pops? Start from the beginning, big sis." she said. Anna laughed again and she crossed her arms behind her head.

" OK, cool your jets, rubber gal. Like I said, Whitebeard is my captain. He's the most strongest pirate ever known. And," Anne's brown eyes gave a sine." I'm going to help him become King of the Pirates. I ain't gonna help you, Luce. Sorry, pirates code and all that crap. But you and your crew can join us, if ya want. Come on, it'll be loads of fun." she said as she tossed the younger D sister her canteen.

Lucy caught the flask and gave a grin." Nah, I'll pass. 'Cause there's no way there going to be a king. There's gonna be a queen, and that's yours truly." said the rubber girl as she drank up the canteen quickly.

" Hey, don't hog it all, ya mooch!" yelled Anne as she snatched back the canteen, only to see it empty. Anne gave a small sweat drop while Lucy giggled. Anne place the drink back in her bag and she slugged it over her shoulder." Well, come on. Lets find your crew. I bet they're worried sick." she said as she began to walk. She noticed her sister wasn't fallowing and she turned to see her sister staring at her." Oi, what's up?"

" You're wearing your armbands when you're a girl." said the little sister. Anne looked at her armbands and she gave a laugh.

" Right you are, baby sis. Right you are." said the older sister as she pulled off her armbands and placed in her bag. Under the armbands were two different tattoos on each upper shoulder. On her left was a tattoo that read " ANNE" written in a vertical way. The one on her right had a crossed out S. Both sisters smiled knowingly and they made their way to find the Straw Hat gang, only to be stopped by petty-looking people with knives and guns.

" Think your crew can wait a bit?" asked Anne as she cracked her knuckles.

Lucy tipped her hat down and she gave a grin." I bet they can. I am the captain, after all."

* * *

" Sheesh. I wish Lucy would show up now. Doesn't she randomly pop up somewhere at the last minute?" asked Usopp as the crew was sailing around the docks, trying to find their captain yet still be hidden.

Chopper was looking through a telescope and his eyes widen." Wow! You must be a psychic, Usopp! There she is!" called the little doctor, pointing to a waving Lucy by the docks. The Gum-Gum Girl stretched her arms all the way to the ship and she flew herself there, performing a clumsy, yet impressive landing.

" Geez, its about time, Lucy. Do you know how much trouble you cause us?" asked Nami as she walked over to Lucy with Vivi and Carue. Lucy giggled and she stood up.

" Sorry, Nami. I was just talking with Anne. Oh yeah, where'd she go?" asked the captain to herself as she stood by the railing of the Going Merry, looking for any sight of her older sister.

" Anne? Oh yeah! You mean that guy you said that was your sister? Speaking of which, what's the deal, Lucy? Who is Ace, or Anne, or whoever that person was?" asked Vivi. Lucy gave a grin to her crew.

" OK, first of all, her name is Anne. We grew up together when we were little kids. You see, Anne looked like a guy back there because she takes this medicine that makes her look like a guy. She also calls herself Ace because she doesn't want people to know she's a girl." said the captain. Everyone gave a gasp. Well this was some interesting news. Chopper seemed like the first to recover.

" I don't understand. Why does she take that medicine? And why doesn't she want people to know that she's really a girl?" asked the reindeer. Lucy winked and she pressed her finger to her lips.

" Sorry~! That's a secret." she said in a giggling tone. The girl then turned to the

water." But, even if she was a guy or girl, Anne always managed to beat the crap out of me while growing up. But I'm older now. I'm sure I can kick her butt know." boasted the teen pirate with a laugh.

" Who's butt are you talking about, Luce?" Said pirate yelped and jump as she span around, meeting the playful grin of her sister's.

Lucy grinned." Ah, there you are, big sis. Well, I'd like you to meet my crew." said the teen.

Anne gave a smile and a tip of her hat." Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Portgas D. Anne. I hope my little sister hasn't been giving you any trouble." she said. The next thing Anne knew, her hands were caught in another's and Sanji was looking at her with heart-shaped eyes and wisps of cigarette smoke.

" Oh, she was no trouble at all, dear Anne. Little Lucy is such the angel. My name is Sanji and may I say that you are extremely beautiful? You simply take my breath away." cooed the blonde. Anne smiled politely.

" Why thank you. It's nice to meet you as well, Sanji." she said, giving a wink and lighting up Sanji's cigarette. Sanji gave a noodle dance and he skipped around like the love-struck fool he was. Everyone on the ship sweat dropped and Lucy pointed to each member on board.

" Anyway, you met Sanji. He's a really awesome cook, by the way. The guy with the long nose is Usopp, he's a cool sniper and he lies a lot. The two girls are Nami and Vivi. Nami's the navigator while Vivi's a princess we're guarding. The duck is Vivi's pet, Carue. The reindeer is Chopper, he ate the Human-Human Fruit and he's a doctor. And last but of course not all least is Zoro. He's the most coolest swordsman in the world." said the D sister. The crew and Anne exchanged hellos and Anne bowed her head.

" Thank you so much for taking care of my little sister. I know she can be quite the handful. I'm truly grateful." she said. Everyone could help but think how different the two D sisters were. No way those two could be related.

Sanji suddenly noticed something and he pointed to the many ships fallowing

them." Looks like we have trouble." he said. Everyone looked and they saw the ships had the Baroque Works marks on their flags.

" Those guys again?" asked Lucy.

" Luce, let me handle them." said Anne, putting down her bag.

Lucy shrugged." Sure, go ahead." she said. Anne nodded and she jumped off her ship and onto a small schooner. Her foot went aflame and the schooner speeded off to the ships. Everyone on the Going Merry stared at their captain. Just what the heck was going on in that mind of hers?

Anne smirked as her schooner sailed closer and with one jump, the vessel snuck into the water and Anne made a leap in the air. The girl gave a forward dive and her entire body burst into flames. She flew past the ships like a comet and Anne hopped onto her boat on the other side, making a turn and turning her fist into fire.

" FIRE FIST!" yelled the Flame-Flame Girl as she punched her arm and whirls of fire shot out, the fire catching the ships directly. All the men on the ships yelled and they tried their best to get out of the burning boats. Anne blew smoke off her hand in a cool manner.

" Yahoo! That's my big sister for ya! Alright Anne!" cheered Lucy. She was so amazed that her sister was that amazing. Anne smiled and she sailed her schooner back to the ship and she jumped back on.

" Hell yeah. What did you think I got weak or something?" asked the ' Fire-Fist'. Lucy laughed and she shook her head.

" No way. Your too strong to ever get weak. Say, how about you join my crew, Anne? Come on, it'll be the coolest." said the teen captain. Anne grinned and she flicked her little sister's nose.

" Nah, like I said, sis, I'm on a mission. I'm looking for a man called Blackbeard. He use to be a crew member of mine before he killed one of my fellow commanders. I just heard he's been showing up around he. I just recently found out he's north-east from here." said the fire using girl.

" Hey, we're heading over there. Wanna tag along?" asked Nami.

Anne looked at them all before smiling." Sure, sounds like fun. I just wanna know if you guys got some herbs and powders I can use. I gotta make another batch of my medicine. Is that alright?" asked the dark haired girl.

Chopper nodded." You can use some of my supplies, if you want." he said.

Anne smiled." Thank you, you cute little doctor." she said. Chopper blush and he did his' mad-yet-very-pleased' dance.

Lucy smiled and she held out her hand." Welcome to the crew, big sis."

Anne smiled and she took her sister's hand." For the time being, baby sister."

With that, they shook.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

**

* * *

**

Yes! Know that was an awesome chapter! I bet you didn't expect Ace to be a chick, huh? Yeah well, I never saw a FemAce on this site, not once. And I just wanted to try it. As you can see, the next paring is Anne and Smoker. I really like the idea of this paring. Like i said, I'd like to thank _**KDLizzy's Gay Cookies**_** for giving me the idea of Anne. If you wanna see two pictures of Lucy and Anne she made, go to her FanFiction Homepage and click on the link to her DeviantART page. I think you can handle the rest from there.**

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I have. Make sure to review and ill get the next chapter soon.**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	16. Chapter 15:Treks in The Desert

**Hi, everybody. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story so far. I bet you all didn't expect Ace to be a girl, huh? Well, the reasons is- oops, I forgot, that part is still a secret. You guys are going have to find out about that magic medicine later. I feel that her counter part, Ace, was not shown as much in the TV series, so, in this story, she's gonna come in more in the story. With some cute moments between her and a certain Marine* Wink, wink.* In the meantime, lets focus on the Straw Hat's adventures in Alabasta, shall we? Remember that when Anne is Anne, she is referred to she. And when Anne is Ace, she is referred to he. Oh yeah, nearly forgot. I do not own **_**One Piece**_**. And it just gets annoying every time I say that. Hah, ah well. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Treks in The Desert**

_**Intro:**_

_~Aaahhh~_

_~Aaaaahhhhh~_

_~Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~_

_The world_

_What a glorious place!_

_Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out before your eyes._

_If the endless dream guides your restless spirit,_

_Seize it!_

_Raise you flag and stand tall!_

_~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!~_

**( Funimation's **_**" Hikari E" **_**song plays)**

A rice ball was making his way across a wooden table. His nose was long and small grains of white rice fallowed in his hops." I am the great Captain Rice ball Usopp. Who might you be?" asked Captain Rice ball Usopp to the giant rice-made snow man before him.

" I am Mr. Ricey-Wisey, nice to meet ya." said Mr. Ricey-Wisey.

Captain Rice ball Usopp gave a sharp yelp as the real Usopp was hit with a frying pan. Usopp rubbed his head while Lucy held Mr. Ricey-Wisey in her arms. Sanji had a very visible vein popping out of his forehead." Usopp, how many times must I tell you this? The stupid things you do effect darling Lucy's mind in the wrong ways. So quit the crap before I send you to the Grand Line and back." threaten Sanji as he walked back to the sink.

" Hey, let me know if I can help in anyway. I don't want to be a burden." said Anne. She had been sitting across from Lucy and Usopp, watching their little play.

Sanji waved his hand." No. You couldn't be a burden in anyway. Someone as gorgeous and courteous as you must sit and have your rest, Miss. Anne. I'll do the work, just relax." said the cook. Anne just smiled and shrugged. She then felt Lucy poking at her arm.

" Aaaannneeee~! Lets play or something!" whined the younger sister.

" Alright, what do you want to do?" asked Anne.

Lucy got up and she tugged on her sister's arm." Lets go see if the others want to play hide and seek. We haven't done that in a long time." she said. Anne gave a light laugh and she got to her feet.

" Alright. I have to start making my medicine, anyway. Chopper lent me some of his medical supplies earlier." she said as she lifted her bag over her shoulder and allowed the younger D sister to pull her out of the kitchen and onto the sky deck. It looked like everyone was on their own business. Zoro was working on a heavy training routine with a giant hammer Usopp lent him. Chopper was relaxing to the windy breeze of the swinging hammer. Usopp was busy drawing sketching a picture of the ocean, and Nami and Vivi were coming from the inside the ship, changed out of their dancing girls costumes. They now wore desert robes.

" Alright, guys! Who wants to play hide and seek!" called Lucy. Usopp paused at his sketching.

" Sure, why not? Say Chopper, you want to play, too!" called the sniper to the reindeer. The doctor sat up and grinned.

" Yeah! Count me in!" he called as he ran over to his two other companions. Anne smiled at the three and she walked over to Zoro was. She placed her bag down and she pulled out all the supplies Chopper had let her barrow. As she looked at the different ingredients, she decided to have a conversation with the swordsman." So, working on heavy training, huh?" she asked.

Zoro lifted the hammer up with a nod." Yeah. I gotta protect that rubber girl somehow. She always somehow gets into trouble." he grunted as he swung the hammer.

Anne nodded and she pulled out a small bowl, pouring a green power into it." Huh, so you're the one who protects her? So that makes you the first mate, right?" she asked.

Zoro swung the hammer two times." I guess so. I mean, I was the first one on the crew so I guess it does make me the first mate." he said. He then looked at Lucy, who was hiding behind a barrel with Usopp, because Chopper was It. The swordsman gave a brief smile.

" I sometimes wonder how I got myself into that kind of business. Being in a pirate crew with a pirate like her." he said.

Anne gave a small laugh as she poured a red vial into her medicine." I get what you mean. When I first met Lucy, I thought she was just a kid who fell on her head one too many times. But," Anne's eyes looked toward her little sister and those brown irises softened." It seems that she's much more than that. So much more." she said in a caring and quiet tone.

Zoro paused at his swinging." Wait,' when you first met Lucy?' What, you weren't there when she was born?" he asked.

Anne shook her head as she stirred her medicine lightly with a wooden spoon." No, Lucy didn't tell you? We're not related. We're adopted sisters." she said rather bluntly.

Zoro nearly dropped his giant hammer and he looked from Anne to Lucy. Well this was certainly a surprise. The two looked so alike. The black hair and everything. Well, it did sort of explained why the two were so different. Anne noticed the samurai's silence and she looked up at him, almost laughing at the look of his surprised face.

" You're surprised, right? That's OK. Most people are. A lot of people say me and Luce look alike. I can't blame 'em. When we were little, Lucy fallowed me around like a lost puppy. Man, what a kid." said the freckled faced girl as she went back to her medicine making. Zoro watched the flame girl for a while before he felt his arms suddenly held in a vice grip and he gave a shout as he was tackled to the ground by his captain.

" Zoro~! Nami and Vivi said that we're close to land. They said to get ready." said the captain sitting on the swordsman's waist.

Zoro rubbed his head and nodded." I get you, Lucy. But just one thing. What in the name of HELL did you tackle me for!" he snapped.

Lucy smiled and she leaned down, nestling her head to Zoro's neck." Hm, it's fun to tackle you. And you smell really good." she said as she took a small sniff, giggling at Zoro's familiar scent. Zoro's face went scarlet and he looked at Anne, who was watching the scene with a arched brow and a smirk on her face.

Zoro's eyes spelt a message to the older D sister._ This isn't what you think it looks like._

Anne's cocky eyes spoke back, with a little tease in them._ You wanna bet on that?_

Zoro's eyebrows frowned and he pushed Lucy off him, who pouted and whined," Aw! That was mean, Zoro!" the green haired man rolled his eyes while Anne gave a snicker behind her hand.

When the Going Merry had docked on land, Zoro lowered the anchor and he then spotted the most peculiar sight. Little turtle-seal-hybrids popped out of the water and they were punching the air.

" Hey, what the heck are these things?" asked Usopp as he stopped from his sketching and he looked at the animals.

Lucy looked over and she grinned." Aw! Those guys look so cute! I want one!" she called as she jumped off the boat.

" Wait Lucy!" called Vivi, but it was too late. One of the little turtle-hybrids charged at Lucy with a whopping tail-fin. Lucy easily dodged it and she gave the animal a roundhouse kick to the head. The other hybrids saw this and they suddenly had stars in their eyes as they all gathered around Lucy with yelps of happiness.

" They said that Lucy had just beaten their leader and they now want her to be their sensei." explained Chopper, who could understand any animal's tongue.

Vivi sighed." I've should have informed you about this sooner. These creatures are Kung-Fu Dugongs. They live in these types of rivers and they are well-known for their martial art skills. Their code of honor is that once one of them are defeated, the Dugong then become the disciple of the person who had beaten them. I'm sorry, it must've slipped my mind." said the princess.

Nami slapped her forehead."_ Great_. Animals are wanting to become Lucy's disciples. What is this world coming to?" the navigator asked herself.

Lucy giggled and she hugged one of the Dugongs." Aw! They're so cute! Can they come with us, please? Come on, look at they're faces." said the captain as she held the little animal she was holding, who was giving a quivering lip and shinny puppy dog eyes. The other seals fallowed in suit. Both Nami and Vivi bit their lips. They had to admit, the little guys were really cute. Zoro had fortunately came to the rescue.

" They can't come with us, Lucy. They belong here, not with us. Tell them to find a new sensei so that way, we can get moving." said the dark eyed man. With a pout of disappointment, Lucy gave a little peck on the forehead on the forehead to the Dugong she was holding and she sat him down, shaking her head to the herd. The hybrids gave tiny whimpers and they cuddled up to they're gone-too-soon leader. Lucy gave a small sad smile and she got up, reluctantly fallowing her group into the desert of Alabasta.

* * *

" S-s-Sanji? Is-is the f-f-food done y-yet?" chattered Lucy as she pulled the red desert robes Vivi had given her closer to her body. After a long walk through sand dunes and scorching heat, the Straw Hats decided to spend the night by a few boulders. The cold weather of the night was chilling and all the members were huddling up to themselves or each other for warmth.

Sanji nodded and he placed more firewood in the fire he had started. He was cooking up a bit of the meat he had packed and the food was almost done." Just a little longer, Lucy. This feast will be sure to warm us up, I'm sure." said the blue eyed man as he sat next to Nami and Vivi. Lucy tied the blue clothe that was around her head tighter and she leaned against Anne, who was having no trouble with the weather because of her Devil Fruit powers.

" Y-y-you're so l-lucky, Anne. You d-don't need to w-w-worry about the cold. Y-you're like a human o-oven." chatted Lucy.

Anne laughed and she wrapped her arm around her little sister." There. Feel warm?" asked the older sister. Lucy mewed sleepily and before anyone knew it, the teen was out like a light. Anne smiled and she lowered her sister's hat over the younger D's eyes. The older, female member of D then looked at the Straw Hat crew. Softly, she said," Thank you."

The crew blinked, not getting what Anne was thanking them for. Anne's hand gently stroked her little sister's hair." I'm… really grateful that my little bubbel of a sister had found such good friends. When I left home and started on my own journey, I always found myself wondering if this little nutcase was alright. Call it a sister's worry, I guess." The tattooed-backed girl gave a soft smile to everyone else." You guys are an odd bunch but, you all seem to cope with each other and Lucy. Thanks for easing my worry. I now know that my sister is in good hands." she said.

The people stared at Anne for a while, both touched and shocked from the flame girl's speech of gratitude. Nami then cleared her throat." It's nothing. If anything… we're all lucky that we met Lucy. We were all at troubled times and it seems that when Lucy came along, all our troubles just went away." said the orange haired girl, remembering the day Lucy had saved her town from Arlong.

Everyone else nodded, remembering their own times when Lucy had helped them out of the shackles of their misery. Vivi began petting Carue." It's almost as if… Lucy has some sort of charm that makes people, even people who are her enemies, become great friends. My, she's just something else, isn't she?" she asked. Everyone nodded and they all gave yawns, signaling that it was time to get to bed. Sanji decided to save the meat he cooked for tomorrow and everyone picked their own places to sleep. Zoro picked a place that was only a few feet from the D sisters. As he was just about to fall asleep, Anne spoke.

" You know, out of everyone here, I should be thanking you the most."

Zoro cracked one eye opened at the older girl. Anne continued." Lucy told me all the adventures you guys had and that you were the first to become the member of her crew. You protected her through thick and thin and she seems to trust you more than the others. I swear, she talked non-stop about you, saying how cool you were and good a friend you are." the older sister smiled at her sleeping little sister." Lucy's… really lucky to have someone like you in her life. I can't protect my sister as much as I use to and that gets me worried. But," Anne then smiled at the swordsman." I guess I was worried for nothing. Promise me you'll protect her when I have to leave." she said.

For a while, Zoro was speechless. Anne had just told him how lucky Lucy was to have him and she wanted him to protect her little sister. This was defiantly one of the most important promises that he had to keep. His eyes locked on Lucy's sleeping form for a while. They then went back to Anne's brownish-blackish eyes.

" I promise. She won't be hurt as long as I'm around. I'll guard her with my life." he said. Anne's eyes flickered with a small spark of happiness before she grinned and closed her eyes, her big orange hat lowering over them.

" Thank you. Oh, and one more thing."

" Yeah?"

" Try to take advantage of my sister, and you'll end up with all your limbs broken and a charred ass."

"O-oi!"

" Ha! Just teasing!"

' _Pfft… She's defiantly Lucy's older sister.'_

* * *

The next morning, the desert group had set out to their desert journey. The weather was back to a bad boil and it looked like so far, nothing bad was going to happen.

" WHA! LUCY'S BEING CHASED BY A SANDOR LIZARD! WHY DID I FORGET ABOUT THEM!"

" OI, VIVI!"

Looks like I spoke too soon.

Zoro and Sanji ran over to Lucy, who was coming in the opposite direction, riding on a camel she had found." Say Lucy, need a hand!" yelled Zoro as he pulled out his swords. Lucy nodded and she jumped off the camel, her two friends fallowing in suit.

" Gum-Gum-

Tatsu Epaule Maki-

Whip Shoot!"

The three's combined attack struck the giant purple lizard on the head and killed it in a instant. The three all together pulled the reptile back to the group and they soon got to skinning it. Nami went as far as patting Lucy's back." Great job, guys. Nothing less from our 'Monster-Trio.'" she said.

Lucy tilted her head." Since when are we called that?" she asked.

Nami just smiled." Because you three act like complete monsters when you fight together. Now, what are we gonna do about this cutie right here? Wanna be called Eyelash?" asked the navigator as she petted the camel, who gave a dreamy eye.

" This guy can give some help here. Alright, lets keep him." said Sanji. Eyelash began neighing something.

" He says,' I will join you, but I will only carry the women. You other guys are just too heavy.'" said the reindeer. The men glared at the two-humped animal as he allowed Nami and Vivi on his back. The animal nudged at Lucy and Anne, but the two declined, preferring to walk rather than riding. The crew then set out again, hoping that nothing else bad would happen.

* * *

Anne coolly tipped her hat and she looked at her handy-work. The giant scorpion she just barbequed twitched with it's last senses of life and it's skin glowed a unhealthyred." Can't say I didn't warn ya." said the Flame-Flame Girl as she walked away. Anne had somehow gotten separated from her little sister's group and she had just showed that poisonous animal what happens when you mess with a member of the D family. Anne stopped in her tacks when a human-sized lizard appeared in front of her. Anne raised her eyebrow and she stepped to the left. The lizard did the same. Anne took a step to the right. The lizard copied her move.

Anne frowned and her left eye began twitching." Huh, so you wanna mess with me, too, huh?" she asked, her head jerking to the dead scorpion. The lizard gave crocodile tears and it whimpered. Anne sighed and she walked over to the reptile, petting it on the head.

" Tell ya what. If you let me ride on your back, I won't kill ya. Deal?" she asked. The Lizard nodded and it allowed Anne to climb on his back. With a grab of his mane, Anne shouted" Ya!" and the lizard began running.

* * *

" Are you sure you will still fight for us?"

" Of course, sir. We may be rebels but we still hold loyalty to the king. You can be at ease."

" Oh thank you. Please, stay as long as you want. I leave you to your own."

The blonde bounty hunter nodded as the mayor of the town he and his pals were staying left. He was about to get back to his dinning when golden-colored eyes stared at him. The bounty hunter blinked at the lizard as his ears picked up a slurping sound. He and his pals turned to see Anne sitting next to them. Anne wiped her mouth and she looked at each of them." Oi, what kind of crap were you giving that guy back there? I almost feel sorry for fakers like you." she said. The bounty hunter's men grew angry and they all charged at Anne with their weapons. Anne rolled her eyes. How stupid were these guys?

The bounty hunter winced as he watched all his men get beaten up by the dark eyed girl. Said girl sat back down and she held up a empty bowl." More." she said bluntly. The man didn't hesitate one second.

" Yes, here you go, Miss. Sorry for my men just attacking you like that." he said as he refilled Anne's bowl and handed the soup back to Anne. The flame using girl took the bowl while continuing to eat.

" This place has good food, huh?" asked Anne as she slurped at her soup. The man nodded in agreement with a sweat drop.

" Yes, I am glad you're enjoying it." he said. On the inside, he was scared to nearly wetting himself. This girl had just knocked out his men in five seconds flat with out even breaking a sweat. She was obviously different from other women. He the bowed to the ground." Please, you really must help us. You have extraordinary strength for a woman like you. I truly am sorry for the attack and I hope you find it in your heart to help us." he begged.

Anne took a sip of water and she scratched her hair, a bit of sand dusting out of those wavy locks." Fine. The whole thing sounds alright, I guess. You just gotta do one thing for me." she said, the grin of D appearing on her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and company were walking thought sand dunes as they tried to suppress the heat. They had just traveled a day without any sign of a town or Anne. Just when they didn't expect anything else, riding over the horizon came Anne, right on the back of the lizard she caught with loads of food and water as well.

" It's Anne!" yelled Lucy excitedly as she rushed over to her older sister. Anne halted her reptilian friend and she climbed down it, meeting her little sister." Where have you been, sis? And where did you get the food?" asked Lucy. Anne poured a cup of water for her sister and she poured one for herself.

" Eh, just promised some pretend Rebels I get rid of these sand pirates that were coming over to their town. Looks like you guys are the one they were talking about." said the orange hat wearing girl as she tossed everyone an apple.

" That isn't right. We have to do something about them." said Vivi. Anne smiled and she tossed her apple in the air, catching it and taking a bite out of the fruit's flesh.

" I'd figured you would say something like that, Vivi. That's why I got a plan. But, I need all your help with it." she said. The group thought for a moment before agreeing with the older D. This plan of hers might be interesting.

* * *

When the next hour passed, the fake Rebels attempted to ditch the town by the gates. Before they even made it five feet away from the gate, they stopped in fear as the all the men and the captain of the Straw Hat Crew gathered around them. Each of them were standing coolly with crossed arms and hidden looks. Lucy looked up and she gave an un-amused look." So you're Rebels, right?" she asked in a dry voice. The blonde man flinched, growing scarred of the girl before him.

" N-n-n-no! you have it all wrong, M-m-miss! We-we're just simple travelers!" he stuttered. At the sound of his lie, Lucy's blood went ablaze and she threw her fist back. With a snarl, she threw her fist with her rubber power.

" Gum-Gum Pistol!" she yelled as her fist punched the man in the face directly. The blonde man fell back and he groaned in pain, a trails of blood leaving his nose and mouth. Lucy clenched her teeth and she walked forward, cracking her knuckles as she came closer and closer to the man's group. Before she even laid a finger on one of them. Her hand was stopped by the blonde man, who was holding the girl's wrist with a shaking hand.

" We… We lied. We aren't real Rebel soldiers. We only just had dreams of becoming like them. We did nothing but lying and we should be ashamed of that. But," the man's fingers tightened around Lucy's wrist, his eyes giving a look of honesty and determination." I will_ never_ back down now. I will do what ever in my power to beat someone like you!" he yelled as he punched Lucy with his free hand.

Lucy fell to the ground and she slowly pressed her hand to her bruised cheek. Slowly, a smile tugged on her lips. With a smirk now on her face, she got up and she started to run away." Wow! You guys are stronger than I thought! You guys showed me! Retreat!" she yelled, winking at her crew. The guys got her message and they retreated as well, satisfied with their work.

* * *

" OK, lets eat!"

Everyone gave thanks and they got down to eating. After the crew had left the town of the fake Rebels, they had stopped by some big rocks in order to get some food into their stomachs. As they ate, Nami and Vivi couldn't help but noticed the eating habits of the D sisters. While Lucy gobbled up her food like animal, Anne was busy cleaning up her dishes and utensils on her own. The lizard Anne had captured was right at her feet, licking up scraps that fell from the girl's plate. It seemed that the reptile had taken a liking to Anne and the dark eyed girl didn't mind having him around. She had even given him a name, Draco. Anne would occasionally smiled at the lizard, petting him from time to time.

" Isn't it strange how these two look so alike yet they act so different?" asked Vivi. Nami nodded and fanned her face.

" Yeah. One sister is calm and collective while the other is childish and eccentric. Though, I'm not surprised that the both of these two are strong. Especially Anne." said Nami. Vivi cocked her head.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" Well, remember when Lucy told us that Anne uses a medicine to become a guy?" asked the navigator. Vivi nodded." Well, I've heard of, er… him. He is known as 'Fire-Fist' Ace. His bounty is so high that any bounty hunter in the world would try to catch him. No one ever knew who exactly Ace was or where he came from. Well, I guess we know now, huh?" asked the girl as she watched Anne walk over to Lucy and give her head a pat. Lucy giggled and she smiled at her sister, who smiled back. The older sister then blinked at one direction and she suddenly started sprinting off. Draco fallowed her in tow with Anne's bag.

" Anne! Where are you going!" yelled Lucy, getting up and running after her sister. The older D continued to run until she stopped and looked down at the two little boys that were hiding behind some rocks. They both had had dark sandy-colored hair and dark blue eyes. The eldest one pointed a gun at the black haired pirate.

" St-stay back! I'll-I'll shoot!" he yelled. Anne raised a brow and she took a step forward. The boy fired the pistol and Anne gave an expert- like kick, crushing the bullet in an instant. The boys cowarded, afraid of what the girl's next move would be. Anne kneeled to the boys and she gave a soft smile.

" Hey, calm down. I won't hurt you." she said in a soft tone. She was experienced with situations like this. When Lucy would get scared when they were kids, Anne made sure she had to speak softly and calmly. This was the only way to gain a child's trust. If you took small steps to make friends with them, then they'll grow close to you. And Anne was fallowing just by that principle.

" What are you guys doing here? Are you lost?" asked Anne gently. The older boy took a gulp and shook his head.

" N-no. We're-we're looking for a bounty hunter." he stuttered. Anne blinked in surprise and the other little boy pulled out a picture, handing it to Anne. The man in the picture almost resembled the kids and he looked like a simple farmer. This man was suppose to be a bounty hunter?

" Huh, so what's his name?" asked the freckled-face girl.

" Scorpion." said the older boy. Anne's eyes widen slightly. That's when the Straw Hat Gang arrived, minus Lucy. Anne explained the deal with the others and she showed the picture.

" Believe it or not, Scorpion is the name of the man I'm searching for. He's claimed to have beaten Blackbeard. That's the whole reason I'm going to Yuba, to ask where Blackbeard is in that town." said Anne. Everyone gasped and they took a look of the picture.

" Say Anne, are you sure that guy looks strong enough to beat Blackbeard?" asked Usopp. Anne shrugged.

" Beats me. But I guess I should take him on. You never know." said the flame Devil Fruit girl as she took her bag from Draco and pulled out her medicine bottle." I still need one more ingredient for my medicine but I guess this stuff could last me for a while." said Anne as she uncorked the bottle and drank it's liquid. A flame surround Anne and her appearance changed into Ace. Ace pulled off his shirt and he tucked it in his bag.

The little boys gasped." You're… You're 'Fire-Fist' Ace! Why are you a girl!" exclaimed the little boy. Ace opened his mouth to speak but he then closed it, his eyes looking forward.

" Someone's coming." he muttered. As sure as the ocean was blue, something did come galloping over. It was an ostrich ridden by the man in the picture, with Lucy sitting behind him. The ostrich stopped and the man suddenly began to shake.

" I'm- I am the great Scorpion! Feared bounty hunter! And I am here to catch you, 'Fire-Fist' Ace!" he yelled as he launched a net at Ace. The young man smirked and he dodged the net in a flash. Ace then ran forward and he kicked the man good in the gut, sending him flying to a group of tall rocks.

" DAD!" yelled the two little boys as they ran over to their fallen father. Everyone blinked in surprised and Ace walked over to the family. Scorpion held the boys tightly in his arms and he glared at Ace.

" St-Stay back! I won't let you hurt my sons!" he snarled. Ace gave a smile.

" I see. Now I know why you kids wanted to find this man. He left your home to find me, huh?" he asked. The little boys nodded slowly.

" Yeah. We live so poorly and we were sad about it. Dad wanted to show us that… dreams could be fulfilled. Even to the weakest of people." said the oldest brother. Ace nodded in agreement and he suddenly felt something light fall on his head. He looked up just in time to see the boulders of the tall rocks falling near them. The farm family yelled in fear.

" FIRE FIST!" yelled Ace as he threw a flaming punch. The rocks were blown away by the fire and the hot air whipped around the area. When the air died down, Ace knelt to the ground and he held his hand out to Scorpion." Go back with your sons. It seems that they want your love more than anything else. A father's love… Anyone would die for something that great." said the freckled boy. If anyone were close enough, they could see something flash pass Ace's extremely, dark brown eyes. Scorpion looked to his children, the 'Fire-Fist.' he then nodded and he hugged his sons tighter.

" You're right. I'm sorry but, I also lied about Blackbeard. He hasn't come around these parts." he said. Ace sighed and he lowered his head, half of his face being shadowed. It was nice that he had gotten the family together again but, it didn't really help on his mission.

* * *

" So, you're really leaving us, Anne?"

The fire-power girl nodded, her medicine worn off a while ago just as the sun was setting. The Straw Hat gang had said their goodbyes to the farm family and Anne was taking her leave, since Blackbeard wasn't around. Anne tied her bag around Draco's neck and the young woman turned to her sister and crew.

" Kind of. I still need to make a stop at a certain town in order to finish the rest of my medicine. Then I'll be out of here." she said.

" You've only traveled with us for a couple of days or so. When will we see you again?" asked Sanji. Anne shrugged and she pulled something out of her pocket.

" I don't know. Soon, I hope. It was nice meeting all of you. Oh yeah, here, Luce." said the dark haired girl as she threw her little sister a sheet of folded paper. Lucy caught it and blinked.

" What is it?" she asked as she unfolded the paper, seeing that it was blank.

" Trust me, that piece of paper will keep us together, If you don't want it-"

" Nah, I'll keep it." interrupted the younger D as she folded the paper and tucked it in her hat. Anne smiled and she bowed her head.

" Thanks for everything. Lucy's a real handful but, I sure hope you'll all take good care of her for me." she said. Her eyes went up slowly and she gave Zoro a knowing look. Zoro returned the look with a nod, knowing that it was now his job to look after Lucy. Anne then got up and she pointed in a random direction suddenly." Elephant!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see why Anne had suddenly yelled elephant when they saw that nothing was there. They turned back again and they saw that Anne had disappeared, along with Draco.

" She's gone. How odd." said Vivi. Lucy smiled and she turned around.

" Come on. We'll see her again someday. Lets just get going." she said. The crew stared at their captain before nodding in agreement. With that, the team set off again.

* * *

" _If that __**monster**__ had a kid! What a load of bull!"_

" _Hell yeah! Hell would freeze over if a spawn like that was born!"_

Anne sighed sadly as she rode Draco through the cold night of the desert. Her long hair flew behind her like the tail of a dragon's. After seeing the bounty hunter's family, those memories that she so desperately tried to forget came back to her. Her own words were staring to haunt her.

" _A father's love… Anyone would die for something that great."_

Draco made a slight click, seeing his rider's worry. Anne smiled sadly and she patted her lizard's mane." I'm fine. I'm just sad that I had to leave my little sister so early. I really do hope I see her again. Even though we're not related…" Anne's dark eyes looked to the starlit sky, those beautiful orbs of light making her eyes turn a softer brown." She's… the only family I have left." she whispered, her hand going to her S tattoo. Anne sighed again and she slightly kicked Draco's side." I shouldn't be thinking of that right now. Because it's like they say. If let the fog of your past blur your vision, you'll never see what leis in the future." With that said, Anne rode off into the night, her fog of the past blew right out of her mind.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

**Whoo! So how do you like that! This is one long chapter I made. Mhm, I feel proud. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favored, and alerted this story. Please make sure to review and the next chapter of the Alabasta Arc will come soon. Well, I got nothing more to say so,**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	17. Chapter 16: Countdown Till Zero

**Hi ya! Its great to be here, dudes. I've wanted to get this chapter in and I'm glad that I can now. As you all know, I do not own **_**One Piece**_**. That always makes me hurt inside a little bit. Anyway, this chapter is going to involve all the bits you love and it will involve some romance, of course. The plot will be changed a lot and oh yes, and one of your oh-so favorite characters will come in and some other character will come as well. OK, enough of me talking, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Countdown Till Zero**

_**Intro:**_

_~Aaahhh~_

_~Aaaaahhhhh~_

_~Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~_

_The world_

_What a glorious place!_

_Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out before your eyes._

_If the endless dream guides your restless spirit,_

_Seize it!_

_Raise you flag and stand tall!_

_~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!~_

**( Funimation's **_**" Hikari E" **_**song plays)**

" Man, did you have to get us lost, Zoro?"

" What are you talking about, you brat! You're the one who got us lost when you drank up that cactus juice!"

" But I was thirsty!-"

" Enough, you guys! We need to find the others!"

Both Lucy and Zoro huffed in annoyance and they turned away from each other while Chopper sweat dropped. How the three of them got lost from the others is simple. Lucy drank some cactus juice, she got more nuts than usual, she and Zoro fought, and well, you guys do the math. The three of them were trudging through the heated sand and they felt as dry as a cracker with baking powder.

Lucy looked forward and she trudged ahead." I'm gonna see if there's gonna be a town or something coming up." she said as she walked ahead. The other two made no arguments and they walked in silence. Until Chopper broke it.

" Hey, Zoro? Can I ask you something?" asked the reindeer. Zoro nodded, wiping a layer of sweat off his fore head.

" You're the first one to join Lucy's crew, right? Well what made you join?"

Zoro scratched the back of his head and he thought for a second." In all honesty, I really don't know myself. When I first met Lucy and when she asked me to join her crew, I refused right away. I wanted nothing to do with pirates. I hunted them, not join them. But then," Zoro suddenly haulted and he looked toward the clear blue sky." When we fought together. When me and Lucy worked to beat that Captain Morgan guy, I saw that Lucy was more then just some idiot pirate. Lucy's a strong person. She fights for what's right and she doesn't care if she has to die fighting for it. She's one of those people with those kinds of spirits that no one would be able to break. To put it simple, Lucy is-" Zoro paused when he saw that Chopper was giving a light smile." What?"

Chopper continued to smile." It really seems that you care for Lucy a lot. You seem look like you don't want to lose her." he said. Zoro turned away to hide his embarrassed blush.

" W-well, she is my captain. If we lose her, we're all lost." he muttered. Chopper smiled again and he looked ahead, noticing that Lucy was waving them over. He can even hear her calling them.

" Guys! Hurry up! The others are this way! I saw them! Come on, slowpokes!" she called as she frantically waved. Zoro rolled his eyes to Chopper.

" Come on, lets go," he said. He then stopped." By the way, why did you ask me that question anyway?" he asked. Chopper walked ahead without looking back.

" Just out of curiosity." he said simply. Zoro raised his brow but he said no more as he fallowed the doctor. Meanwhile, the reindeer smiled in his mind._' Well, I did what Nami told me. I wonder why she wanted me to ask Zoro about that anyway.'_ Chopper just shook his head and he and Zoro walked off to Lucy and the trio soon found the others. Their journey to Yuba was back in motion.

* * *

"V-Vivi? Is… Is that _you_?"

Vivi stopped in her tracks and she turned to the old voice that called to her. The team had just finally made it to Yuba and they had discovered that the town was already taken by a sandstorm. They were just passing some sand pits when the old voice had called Vivi. It was a old man with white hair and dusty dessert robes. He looked like he was on the brink of tears as he walked over to Vivi. The princess looked at him with wide eyes, instantly recognizing him.

" T-To-To?" she asked in a whisper. The old man smiled and he hugged Vivi tightly. Both of the wept and cried, there was no doubt that they were happy to see each other. The crew allowed them to have their moment. Vivi the turned to them and she explained that To-To was the father of an old friend she knew a long time ago. To-To had tearful explained how he had tried to convince people to have faith in Vivi's father, King Cobra, but his pleas were fruitless. The turmoil that was already caused with the Rebel Armies had been too strong and it seemed that all hope was lost. The old man had kindly offered them a place for the night while Lucy decided to help him dig the holes he was digging.

" Hey, old guy. Why are you digging these holes again?" asked Lucy was she dug up a part of a giant hole.

" This place is still the oasis. It's just burried under the sand. We need to dig it up order to find the water that lies under the sand." explained To-To as he dug.

" There's water down here! Yahoo! Lets get diggin'!" cheered the raven-haired girl as she dug like a mole.

" Hold on! Quit it, kid! Every time you dig up your hole, mine gets refilled! You're just causing us both a paradox! Do you get it!" snapped the man. Lucy stared at him before she drew her thoughts to a conclusion.

" Ah! So it's a mystery hole!" she concluded. To-To faced palmed and he then went back to his work. After about a hour or so, the old man realized that Lucy was being really quiet. No sand was coming his way and the girl had made no complaints. With interest, the old man walked over and saw that the rubber girl had dug a hole that was at least ten feet deep. At the bottom of the hole was Lucy, who was sleeping soundly. With a soft smile, the old man quietly and carefully got her out of the hole and he took her over to the house he had given the others to sleep in. He walked into the house and he placed her between Chopper and Zoro. He then walked out of the house quietly.

Lucy stirred slightly and her eyes opened a bit, sleepiness clouded in them. Unconsciously, the captain crawled over to Zoro and she snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and nuzzling her head to the swordsman's chest." Hm~ _Zoro_." she whispered softly, her tired mind recognizing his pine-like scent. Zoro grunted slightly and his eyes opened. His eyes widen when he saw Lucy sleeping next to him so close but they quickly soften when he saw that Lucy was so content. With a yawn, he wrapped one arm around Lucy and he pulled her closer to him. He did, after all, promised Anne that he would take care of her sister. That meant guarding her in sleep, too. Then again, he was too tired to point it out. With a rare smile, he fell asleep with Lucy in his arms.

* * *

" Thanks, old guy! And thanks for the water, too!"

The entire crew waved good bye to To-To the next morning. Before leaving, the old man had given Lucy the water she had dug up from her big hole. The water was enough for one, mini-jug full. The team was now walking through hot weather they were sort of now use to when Lucy had suddenly stopped. She sat cross-legged on the ground with crossed arms and a unusually serious look on her face. The crew stopped and they stared at their captain.

" Is something wrong, Lucy?" asked Vivi as the crew stared at the girl.

The teen pirate was silent before she blurted," I quit!"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes before Nami yelled," What do you mean,' I quit!' What the heck does it mean!" Lucy lowered her head and the rim of her hat hid her eyes.

" I'm talking about all of this. Sure, we can stop the Rebellion if we tried but we can't stop Crocodile just like that. We're pirates, for crying out loud! They wouldn't want us around!" shouted the girl.

Vivi held her hand out, trying to reason with the captain," But, Lucy-"

" No, Vivi! You get what I mean! All these odds are against us! You want to make sure no one gets hurt but we're fighting against Baroque Works and your people as well. Not to mention the fact that Crocodile is one of the Seven Warlords, too. If you think that we can save anyone without anybody getting hurt or dying," Lucy's onyx-black eyes pierced through Vivi's." The you're sadly mistaken." Vivi's teeth gritted with anger and she did the unthinkable. She stomped over to Lucy and she slapped her hard on her cheek, knocking the girl off her feet. Everyone gasped yet they made no movement. They were all too shocked to believe what had just happened.

" What's wrong with that! What's wrong with making sure that people are alright!" yelled Vivi angrily. Her blood was sent on a raging boil and her mind was prickling with anger. Lucy staggered to her feet and with a mad cry, she lunged and tackled Vivi to the ground.

" Because everything gets hurt and everything dies! You can't stop that! No matter what you try!" yelled Lucy with fire in her voice. Vivi yelled and she madly kicked, making Lucy the one pinned to the sand while the princess angrily slapped her face dead on. Lucy made no yelp and she gave a strangled glare." Well if you want to risk your life, then at least let us risk ours, too! WE ARE FRIENDS, AREN'T WE!" yelled the teen madly. Vivi stopped her slapping and she stared at Lucy. Blood was running out of Lucy's mouth, nose, and under her eye and there were many bruises on her face. Yet not a sign of pain was shown on said face. Only truth.

Vivi placed her hand over her mouth and she began to cry and sob. Lucy smiled softly and she slowly sat up, allowing Vivi off her. The raven-haired girl grabbed her straw hat and she brushed sand out of it. As Vivi cried, Lucy got up and she wiped blood off her lip. She then walked over to Vivi and she placed her clean hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. The other girl looked at Lucy with a look of sadness and regret. Lucy looked back, but with her soft smile on her lips.

" Now lets get Crocodile."

* * *

" Whew, I heard the heat around here is bad but this is ridiculous."

_Click, click, hisssss~ chirp._

" Well yeah, I can deal with this kind of heat sometimes but never _all_ the time."

_Hisss. Click, chip, chirp_

" Well gee, wise guy. Do you see any café or something in this town?"

_Chirp, chirp, hisss~ hisss!_

" What are you- Oh, what do you know, you were right."

The woman cloaked in a black and orange flamed robe and the lizard that fallowed her made their way into a place called the _Sand Café_. The two walked in and they sat themselves on bar stools. They were ever so conveniently sitting next to a couple of familiar Marines.

" Captain Smoker, what makes you think that the Straw Hat Pirates are coming here?" asked Tashigi as she took a drink of her cup of water. Smoker took gulps of his ale and he placed his mug down.

" It has something to do with Crocodile, Tashigi. Both him and Straw Hat are connected somehow. Something just doesn't seem right." muttered the Marine. He then felt someone poking at his back and he turned to the woman sitting next to him.

" Hey, can you tell me where the herb shop around here is? I just arrived here a few hours ago." said the cloaked person. Tashigi looked over and smiled at the woman.

" You can find it just a few blocks from here. You can't miss it, ma'am." she said. The woman smiled and she bowed her head.

" Thanks. Nice date you got there, Smokey."

Smoker nearly chocked on his drink and he stared into the mischievous dark eyes of the woman he now most despised. In one swift movement, soft lips pecked at his rough cheek and the woman with the lizard were on the run. It only took five seconds for Smoker's face to turn five shades of red and for him to start chasing after the woman, losing himself.

" PORTGAS!"

" Aw, glad you remembered me, Smokey~!"

Anne laughed a hearty laugh as her hood flew off her and her long black locks danced as she ran away from the pissed-off Marine. She found his angered red face very funny. She didn't know why but she felt like Smoker was different from all the other Marines. He was certainly much more fun to tease with. She also did appreciate that the muscles of his pale chest were shown off and very well muscular. Anne then shook her head at her thoughts._' What the hell was that? Sure, the guy looks pretty strong but that means nothing! All Marine Captains look strong. Then again, no of them have his rough voice and silver eyes…'_ Anne then blushed faintly and she continued to run with Draco by her side and Smoker right on her tail.

" Get back here, Portgas!" yelled Smoker angrily.

" Nah, this game of tag we're playing is too much fun to stop! You know the rules! You gotta catch me first!" called Anne. She tapped Draco on the head." Draco, we're gonna have to separate for a while. I want you to head to the herb shop and find some Dance Powder. That's the one thing I need for my medicine. I'll meet you later, alright?" she asked. The reptile nodded obediently and the two ran at different crossroads with Smoker fallowing Anne. The Flame-Flame girl took a turn around a abandon alley and she gulped, realizing she was in a dead end. The black haired girl turned just to see Smoker cornering her in.

" No where to go, Portgas. An last words?" asked the Marine threateningly as his smoked fist drew back. Anne took in a shaky breath and her ears caught a distant sound. She looked up at the sky and then towards Smoker and she shouted," Look out!" she suddenly jumped and pushed Smoker to the ground. Smoker's eyes went wide as the two tumbled away.

" Portgas! what are you-"

Smoker's yelled died when a sudden explosion rang through his ears and hot air blew and sand blew into his eyes. His eyes went shut as he and Anne were blown away by the giant explosion. When the two finally came to a stop, Smoker opened his eyes and they widen at the black scorch marks of a bomb. The man was lost for words and Anne gave a cough.

" Say Smoker, you're kind of holding on too tight there." muttered the pirate. Smoker looked and he realized that his arms were around Anne's waist tightly. Anne's hands were pressed up against his chest and the Marine nearly shivered at the warm touch of the girl's palms. He then shoved Anne away and he got up, brushing sand off his jacket. He then stared at Anne in bewilderment as she got up and shook sand out of her hair.

The twenty-one-year-old then noticed that the Marine Captain was staring at her." What?" she asked.

Smoker cleared his throat and his face went dead serious." You… saved me when that bomb came. Why?" he asked. He had never, not once in his life, thought that he would use the words" save" and " pirate" in the same sentence. It made the part of justice in his mind curse while his heart feel slightly grateful. Anne looked at her hat and she went up and down on her toes. She was suddenly felling embarrassment and shyness stir in her stomach. A blush had made it's way to her ears and cheeks.

" Er… it would have been boring if you died. There would be no one fun to mess with." she mustered up to say. Smoker took notice of the girl's pink face but he decided to draw his attention to the bomb scorch marks. He walked over and he looked at the dust powder.

" Who attacked us?" he asked himself. Anne walked over and she found a piece of shelling that was left from the bomb. She saw that there was the Baroque Works' symbol on it and she frowned.

" Baroque Works. My guess is that some of them found out I was traveling with Lucy and they wanted to get rid of me." she muttered to herself.

" Baroque Works? That underground organization lead by Mr. 0?" asked Smoker. Anne nodded and she fingered the shelling in her hands.

" Yeah, Luce told me that Mr. 0 is actually the guy who owns the casino around here. His name is Crocodile." she said.

Smoker couldn't believe this. So that was why the Straw Hats had been connected to Crocodile. He was in charge of the organization. He stared at the shelling as well and his mind went into conflict. He was planning on saying and doing something he knew he would kick himself for later. " Portgas, I'll make you a deal." he said. Anne looked up and saw that Smoker's eyes bore into hers. His gray eyes looked so intent and serious as they stared at Anne's dark brown, child-like eyes." If you… if you… assist me to find Mr. 0, then I… promise that I won't capture you for this time." he said.

Anne's mouth dropped slightly and she took one step toward the Marine." You… you want me to… to _help_ you?" she asked in a whisper. Smoker clenched his teeth.

" Assist, Portgas. I said assist. As soon as it's all over, then we become enemies again." muttered the gray haired man. Anne looked at the ground for a minute, her own thoughts racking in her mind. A pirate helping a Marine. That sound as crazy as a cat and dog raising a family together. But she had to admit, after what she heard from Lucy, it looked like Baroque Works had to be stopped soon. Her sister was involved in this and Anne knew that the kid needed all the help she could get. Anne looked back to Smoker and she nodded.

" OK. I will hel- I mean, _assist_ you. You just also gotta promise that you won't capture my little sister and her crew if they come around." said the brown eyed girl. Smoker gave a firm nod back. As he and Anne walked slowly out of the alley, Anne asked the million Berri question." So, how are we going to stop Crocodile? I hear that his place is guarded with all those members of his."

Smoker muttered something under his breath but Anne heard it." We need to get in his casino."

" Well, how do we do that?" asked Anne.

Smoker muttered something again.

" Come again?"

" You're going to have to be my… date. "

" PARDON!"

* * *

Lucy's head turned in different directions, as if she was expecting something to happen.

" Something wrong, Lucy?" asked Usopp, noticing her quick head jerks. Lucy shook her head and shrugged.

" I don't know. I thought I heard… something weird." she said. Usopp raised his eyebrow but he decided not to ask further. The Straw Hat gang had found themselves in a big town called Rain Base and they had just bought a few barrels of water that could last them for a week or so. The team then came to a town square and they stopped.

" Alright guys, me, Vivi, Eyelash, and Sanji will look around and see if we can get some info on Crocodile. Lucy, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper will go and check out the casino. I heard that Crocodile is going to be holding some sort of event there. OK?" asked Nami. The pirates nodded and they all went off in their separate groups. Lucy's group walked around for a bit until they saw a huge line of carriages coming around and making their way to a giant, reptile-like building. In big printed letters were the words, _RAIN DINNERS._

" Looks like Nami was right. There is something big going on." said Chopper.

" It looks like some sort of party." commented Usopp as they watched many people ride in carriages, camels, and on bare foot as they walked to the building.

" We need to get in there. But how?" asked Zoro to himself. His eyes scanned the area until a piece if paper fell on his head. Hundreds of others fallowed after it and it came from a mysterious condor. The green haired swordsman took the piece of paper off his head and he noticed that it was like an advertisement poster. It announced that a young lady form an important family was going to be at the party. Zoro looked at the girl's picture and his eyes widen. The girl looked just like-

A sly smirk made its way onto Zoro's lips and his forest-green eyes looked to the female captain. With that smirk and look still on his face, Zoro asked in fake innocents:" Lucy, how would you like to have all the meat you could eat?"

Lucy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree." All I could eat? Where! How! Why!" she asked excitedly. Zoro's eyes still gave off their glint.

" At that casino. But first, were gonna have to go in incognito." he said. The two teens and animal blinked. Just where was Zoro getting at?

* * *

" Captain Smoker. Thank you for attending Sir Crocodile's gala."

" It's the least I could do. He is a hero, after all."

" Ah, and I see you have a date. Oh, how lovely she is."

"… Yes. Very…. Lovely."

Smoker felt a vile taste in his mouth. To say that a pirate was lovely made him want to jump off a bridge. Unfortunately to him, his arm was hooked around Anne's as the two walked into the grand ball room of the _Rain Dinner's_ casino. The ballroom had beautiful, crystal-like chandeliers with painted white flowers on the walls. Vases of enchanting flowers were around and many wealthy-looking folk were around as well, either enjoying a piece of gourmet food or laughing at a joke that someone had said. Smoker looked straight ahead and he tried his best to ignore the stares he was getting. He was known to never take anything of interest outside of his job. And now here he was, his arm looped with a woman's. And a beautiful one at that.

Because of such an event, Smoker had made Anne change into something that would be more presentable than her backless shirt, shorts, boots, beads, and orange hat. The fire-power girl wore a black, Egyptian-style corset with arm-length sleeves. She also wore a black and red skirt that reached below her knees, red sandals at her feet, bangles and anklets were on her wrist and ankles, and a red veil hid the bottom half of her face. Smoker had to admit; Anne looked extraordinary, for a pirate, of course. Though he wouldn't tell that out loud to his, er… date.

" So, what should we do now, Smokey?" asked Anne as she lifted her veil slightly.

" We need to wait until Crocodile shows up. Until then, we should blend in." said the Marine as he let go of Anne and brought out two new cigars. He reached around his pockets for his lighter when he noticed that the two nicotine bundles were already lit up. Smoker gave a look to Anne, who smiled childishly behind her veil with a shrug.

" Come on, Smokey. Lets walk around and see if we can spot Crocodile anywhere." said the dark haired girl, taking Smoker's hand and leading him off. The Captain tried to ignore the warm feeling Anne's hand was giving his and he fallowed Anne.

* * *

" Ah, Zoro. Do I have to where this?" Lucy scratched at the veil that hid the bottom half of her face. Zoro sighed and he nodded.

" Yes, Lucy. You're suppose to look like that girl from that guest poster and we need you to be quiet. Just sit there and don't say anything." said the swordsman. Lucy pouted and she looked over the new clothing that Zoro head, ahem… _barrowed_ from a passing carriage. She wore a dark red dress top with a light red skirt and red slippers. A red veil concealed her mouth and nose and on the girl's head was another red veil, one that hid some of her raven-black hair. The pirate captain was riding on Chopper in his Walk Point form with Usopp on her left and Zoro on her right. Her first mate's plan was simple; Lucy and the person from the guest poster had almost looked alike and the crew decided to use Lucy for their way in. All Lucy would have to do was keep quiet and ride Chopper.

When the four made it to the front door, the two guards at the door looked skeptical before allowing them in. Lucy got off Chopper and the reindeer changed into his Brian Point. Lucy looked around the party and she sighed, scratching at her skirt." I hate this skirt. Can we go get some meat now, Zoro?" asked the girl. Zoro sighed in annoyance.

" Fine. Usopp, Chopper, you guys look over there. Me and Lucy will look this way." he said. The two groups separated and they searched. As the two walked, Zoro could see that lecherous eyes were groping at Lucy. Instinctively and with a bit of protectiveness, Zoro put one arm around Lucy's waist with a light grip. Lucy looked at Zoro's arm and then at the samurai.

" Zoro?" she asked, a warm blush coming to her cheeks. Zoro's face flushed scarlet at the soft and innocents of his captain's voice and he looked at her, his heart skipping a beat as he saw that Lucy looked very cute in her Arabian garments.

" You can never be too careful, Captain." he said, turning his head away. Lucy nodded and she smiled softly, looking straight ahead with Zoro's arm still at her waist. The two then took notice of a giant pair of doors that read, _VIP Room._

" Lets check it out. Maybe we'll find Crocodile." said Lucy. Zoro nodded and he called Usopp and Chopper over. Lucy hid behind a planter and she quickly changed into her original clothes. As they walked near the room, Smoker had spotted them.

" It's Straw Hat." he said under his breath. Anne looked up expectedly.

" Really? Huh, guess they did decided to come here. Come on, lets fallow them." she said just as the four Straw Hats entered the room. Anne did the same quick change as her sister had done and the other two fallowed the other four in tow. The four pirates made their way down a long hallway until they came to a dead end. Anne and Smoker were right behind them just when the floor collapsed under them and everybody yelled as they fell through the floor.

They all landed in a heap and they groaned in pain. Lucy was the first to get up and notice Anne." Big sis! What are you doing here! And why's Smokey here, too?" called the little sister as she hugged her big sister. Anne hugged her back.

" It's a long story, sis. More importantly, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you guys were in Yuba." she said. Lucy scratched the back of her neck and shrugged. She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit her head and she fell forward, her sister catching her in time." Luce! What's-oh!" Anne exclaimed as she fell to her knees slightly, feeling her stomach turn in flip-flops and her muscles beginning to weaken.

" What's happening to them?" asked Chopper worriedly, running over and checking the two sisters. The both of them were breathing heavily and groaning in pain. Smoker exhaled his cigar smoke.

" This prison is made of the same type of Sea Stone that's in my Jutte. And as you know, this type of stone is nearly the same as the water of the sea. It makes all Devil Fruit Users incredibly weak." said the gray eyed man, feeling his own energy slowly draining.

" Why, you are correct, Captain Smoker." said a gruff voice. The four people standing turned to see a man standing a few feet from the cage. His skin was a dull gray and he had slicked back, black hair with reptile-like eyes. He wore a heavy green robe and in his mouth was a cigar. Across his face was a stitched scar and on one of his hands was a golden hook. The whole crew could already tell who it was.

" S… So you're Crocodile…" breathed Lucy tiredly. Crocodile gave a sly smile, his down-looking eyes almost looking pitiful.

" Indeed. And you must be that little girl who's been running amok to my organization. My, and I thought you would be stronger." said the Warlord. Lucy glared at him and she tried standing up, Anne fallowing the same. Crocodile walked one foot closer and his smirk grew." My, isn't this pitiful? I've captured not only five pirates but a Marine Captain as well. Oh what tragedy and dishonor will it be when I drown you. Unless of course," the man walked closer." You tell me where Princess Vivi is and you two beautiful ladies become members of my organization." he said, a lewd glint in his eyes.

Zoro stood protectively next to Lucy." Why in hell would you want her for? You just said you thought she'd be stronger." he muttered. Crocodile blew out his cigar smoke.

" True, but they can be used for…_other_ reasons." he said, his smirk never leaving his face. Zoro gave a low growl behind his throat. The man was an old perv! Lucy glared at him as well.

" As if I ever join you! Right, Anne!" yelled the girl. Anne nodded in agreement.

" Yeah! As if I would join a old geezer like you!" she yelled angrily, deeply insulted. Crocodile gave a frown.

" Pity. You two would have be living in the laps of luxury. Ah well, might as well drown you." he said as a sudden whirlwind of sand came from his hand and shot at the glass wall of his underwater room. The glass slowly began to crack and Crocodile slowly took his leave." If you people survive, which I doubt, a letter will be waiting for you at the front door of the casino. Have a good swim." called the sand-wielding man mockingly as he stepped out of the room, just in time for the glass to break. Water gushed into the room quickly and everyone gave yells as they were all separated from the water.

* * *

An hour later, the casino known as _Rain Dinners_ was now sunken. Everyone from Crocodile's party had made it out and it was just reaching sun set. In a small, water-logged area, a few bubbles popped from the water and Lucy, Chopper, and Usopp came from it. Usopp helped Lucy and Chopper to land and they all chocked on water. When they gained their breath, they looked around the others. A few minutes later, Zoro came up with both Anne and Smoker. He placed the two, knocked-out Logia Users to land. Lucy noticed that her sister's body was twitching and that her hands were red.

" What happen to Anne?" asked Lucy as she looked over her sister's hands. Zoro coughed up a bit of water and he looked to Anne.

" She… she tried… saving him. When the cage broke, Anne used her Devil Fruit powers to make her fire turn into a gas, causing her and Smoker to float up a few feet. But Anne got weak because of the water and I had to pull the both of them up." said the first mate. Lucy looked at Anne with curious and worried eyes. Said girl woke up and she hacked up some water. She took deep breaths and she looked at everyone.

" Are you guys OK?" she asked. The minors nodded and Anne looked at Smoker." Smokey, you still with us?" she asked, her voice laced with worry and concern. Smoker's eyes twitched and he woke up, sitting up and coughing. He rubbed his head and he looked at the different people.

" We survived?" he asked himself. He then noticed Anne's red hands." Portgas, what happened?" he asked. The older pirate looked away with red splashed on her cheeks. She brought her hands together and she rubbed them slightly. She was going to tell a lie when Lucy beat her to it.

" My big sis saved you, Smokey. She got her hand's burnt because of it." said the younger sister. Anne's blush grew and she wanted to strangle her adoptive sister a bit. Smoker looked with surprise and doubt at Lucy, then at Anne. His teeth gritted and he shot a glare at her.

" You damn pirate! You got injured just to save me! What the in the name of the seven hells is wrong with you! Why did you save me, a Marine, who's after your head!" he snapped. He felt anger at the pit of his stomach. He didn't know if it came from his anger towards a pirate saving his life twice or from the anger he was having towards himself. He had caused her to get her hands burned. That was not how he wanted things to be. Anne looked up at him, her big brown eyes full of truth and slight shyness.

" I… I honestly don't know. I just… my body just did what my mind told… I felt like… I just couldn't let you die…" she whispered as she looked away once more, her blush reappearing on her cheeks. Smoker looked away as well, feeling a the prickling warmth of a blush coming to his face. He suppressed it as hard as he could and he cleared his throat.

" Well then… I suppose that I will allow you, just this one last time, to escape. Now, Crocodile said something about a letter. Where was that again?" he asked. The rest of the crew got up and they searched around. Lucy then spotted a letter on the ground. It was in a black envelope with the Baroque Works' symbol. The girl picked up the letter and she pulled out the written letter, reading the words.

" _Straw Hat" Lucy-_

_If you are reading this, then that means you have somehow managed to survive the drowning. Good work, child. But now, there are more difficult things you must surpass. If you want to fight me, find me in the Grand Dunes of Alabasta. I will be waiting for you at sundown. Come alone or many innocent lives will come to an end. Don't worry about your crew. They are more then welcome to fight my members in Alubarna, the capital city. Your other friends happen to be there as well. See you soon, Straw Hat._

_- Sir Crocodile, Hero of Alabasta_

Lucy gritted her teeth and she threw the letter into the water, watching it sink. She stomped over to the others and she told what the letter had said. The people weren't that surprise and they soon started thinking up a plan. Lucy already had one in mind.

" Guys, you need to head over to Alubarna. I'll head to the Grand Dunes. We'll meet up in Alubarna as soon as I beat the shit out of Crocodile." she said. The pirates nodded and Smoker pulled out a snail, a Marine-based communication device called a Transponder Snail.

" I'll arrange escorts for us to Alubarna." he said. The crew looked at him in slight bewilderment.

" You're going to help us?" asked Usopp. Smoker rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" Damn pirates, can't you see I need to arrest Crocodile as well? I am not working nor help you." he muttered.

" Yeah, we're just assisting you and you're just assisting us. Right, Smokey?" asked Anne, stinking out her tongue and winking playfully. Smoker muttered something under his breath as he used his snail. Anne smiled at she turned to her sister.

" Are you sure you can go off on your own on this, Luce? This is a Warlord we're talking about. Beating the shit out of him is as easy as it sounds." said the freckled-face girl. Lucy looked up at her sister with sheer confidence.

" I can beat him. I'm not a little kid anymore, Anne." she said. The older sister couldn't help but smile ruffle her sister's hair.

" I can see that. OK, make sure to show him what for. But how are you going to make it to the Grand Dunes? It's already close to sundown." she said. The group heard a padding of feet and they turn to see Draco running up, coming to Anne's feet and nudging his head apologetically at her side." Couldn't find the Dance Powder, huh? Well that's fine. I need you to do another thing for me anyway." said the Flame-Flame girl. Anne took Lucy's arm and she tugged her onto the purple lizard." Use Draco to get you to the Grand Dunes. He'll get you there in no time." she said.

Lucy looked at her sister and she nodded confidently. She then removed her hat and she handed it to Zoro." Zoro, can you look after this for me? I don't want it to get shredded." she said. Zoro looked at the straw hat, then the girl who wore it with a nod. Lucy smiled and she looked at everyone else." Guys, we have to stop this war soon. Lets make sure we meet at Alubarna soon." she said. Everyone nodded and with a kick of her foot, Lucy rode off on Draco to the Grand Dunes, her fist just twitching to beat the crap out of the Warlord.

* * *

" How futile. You're just as weak and pathetic as the desert dry people of this country."

" Damn… you…!"

Lucy felt a electrifying pain take over her body as Crocodile's hook sank into the flesh of her abdomen. She had got what she wanted. She found Crocodile and she fought him. But as you can clearly read, her attack had came in vain. Crocodile's hook had pierced all the way through the girl's lower stomach. The wound was bleeding gallons and Lucy's breathing was going shallow. Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head while Crocodile smirked, throwing the teen into a quick sand pit.

" Pitiful. You are a weakling. You and everyone else of this country is just pathetic. Hoping on dreams that will never come to be. You're a disgrace to piracy." said the Warlord as he turned away while Lucy sank into the sand. Crocodile took one look back with a dark chuckle, before dissipating in the sand beneath his feet. Lucy struggled and winced as she tried to pull herself out of the sand. The granite had gotten into her wounds and they mixed with the pain she was already receiving from the torn wounds. As the last bit of sand came over her body, Lucy slowly awaited her death.

She suddenly felt multiple hands grabbed her arms and legs and they pulled her out of the sand. Lucy gasped and she coughed up sand, her body landing in a heap. The pirate look to her side and she stared at the woman before her. The woman was beautiful, with her olive-tan skin, mid-length, ebony-black hair, and mysterious blue eyes. Her clothes were white with a matching cowboy hat on her head.

" Who…- who are you?" asked Lucy as she heaved in air into her lungs. The woman looked at her with a calm face.

" A Baroque Works member. Ms. All-Sunday." said the woman. Lucy's eyes widen slightly as her breath went harder.

" Baroque Works… Why… why did you save me?" she asked weakly, her stomach turning slightly with the pain of her massive wound. Ms. All-Sunday flipped her hair back slightly.

" Your will to live. That seems to strive in people who posses the Will of D." she said. Lucy spat blood out of her mouth and her eyes looked up at the woman with curiously. What was the Will of D? It sounded… so faintly reassuring to her. Ms. All-Sunday looked to the sky before she walked toward a giant crocodile with a saddle." I hope to see you soon enough, Ms. Monkey D. Lucy." she said as she rode away on her reptile. Lucy stared at the woman's running creature before she saw a bird fly over her and land near her. The bird turned into a man and he looked over Lucy carefully. His skin was pale and his features looked flacon-like.

" I will help you. Just relax yourself and I'll take care of everything else." he said. Lucy's eyes nearly went close as she felt her being picked up by the man. She felt herself now on a feathered body and she could soon see the light and dark colors of twilight come near her. With exhaustion and pain seeping into her, Lucy's eye closed and she fell into unconsciousness.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

**Aw man! A cliff hanger! I hope you guys don't hate me for it. Oh well, it is needed for now. If I just posted up the rest, then it would have made this chapter **_**way**_** too long. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know Smoker and Ace didn't show up as much as they did in the Alabasta Arc in the anime, Smoker and **_**Anne**_** will be showed in the story a lot more for more excitement and more SmoAnne moments. The next chapter will bring a end to the Alabasta Arc and there are only ten more reviews till we reach a hundred. If there is a hundred, I plan on making another bonus chapter that I think all of you will like. So lets try to make that happen people! By the way, I just got a new profile picture. The drawing of it was made by **_**KDLizzy's Gay Cookies**_**. I hope she doesn't mind that I use it.**

**Well anyway, I have to go. Make sure to review in order to get to triple digits. With those digits, that will play on the bonus chapter! See ya soon, folks!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	18. 2st bonus chapter

**Bonus Chapter number-two**

**Mewstar0013: YAHOOOO! We made it to triple digits! Yes! hallelujah! Now as I promised, here is the second bonus chapter. Just for all of you who contributed for the hundred reviews. This chapter is an alternate universe. Where the gang of **_**Queen of the Pirates**_** will be…* Drum roll*… the cast of the TV show! I've always had this idea in my head and I just want to give it a shot. Alright, I do not own **_**One Piece**_**, nor the all-time awesome movie/ musical **_**RENT**_**, or the always classic, **_**Hairspray**_**. I'd also like to thank **_**KyokoRenea**_** for being hundredth reviewer. She has been such a good friend on this site and I have a surprise for her in this bonus chapter. What is it? You'll just have to find out :D. Well, let the bonus chapter begin!**

* * *

_Lucy's eyes nearly went close as she felt her being picked up by the man. She felt herself now on a feathered body and she could soon see the light and dark colors of twilight come near her. With exhaustion and pain seeping into her, Lucy's eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness…_

" And….. CUT! Great work everyone! That's it for today!"

The girl who played Monkey D. Lucy smiled and she walked over to the director." You mean it? We're done?" she asked excitedly. The director smiled, her black eyes giving approval.

" Yep. That's all for toady. Our next episode is next week so be prepared. Great work, Lucinda." said the director. Lucinda G. King stuck out her tongue.

" Please, Ms. MS. Call me Lucie. Everyone calls me that because it's different for Lucy and I like that name better." she said. M.S laughed lightly and she nodded.

" Alright, _Lucie_. Go ahead and tell the rest of the crew to head home. See you guys next week." said the director as she waved to Lucie and walked away. Lucie waved back and she walked over to the snack table, where the crew who had starred in today's show was at.

" Great acting, Lucie. You looked so cool on set today." said the fifteen-year-old boy who played as Chopper. Out of his CGI wires, he had dirty-blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. His name was Conner Animall. Lucie grinned and she took one of the napkins from the snack table, wiping off the fake blood and her drawn on scar that was on her face.

" Thanks, Conner. It was a really fun episode. I can't wait till next week." said the actress, throwing away the napkin and taking a sandwich from the snack table.

" Well I can wait. They made me go through scene twelve over twenty times. I need a vacation." said the man who played Roronoa Zoro. His name was nearly similar to his characters' name. It was Zorro Ronoama.

" Well, we do have the whole week off. Why don't we head over to the beach house?" suggested the guy who played Usopp. His name was Ulysses Roulette, though he preferred to be called by Ussop.

" That sounds cool. We could have a movie marathon there." said the woman who played Nami. Her name was Naomi Cashton and she liked to be called Namii. Lucie finished her sandwich and she grinned at the group.

" Yeah! And we can invite Vivie, Ann, Sergio, Kyla, and-"

" Whoa! Hold on, Lucie! Lets get out of our costumes, into our day clothes, head to the beach house, and _then_ we can see who we can invite." said the man who played Sanji. His name was Sanders Cullen. Though, he preferred to be called Sanjie. Lucy nodded and the guys headed to their dressing room while Lucie and Namii headed to the girl's. The two girl's changed out of their costumes and into their other clothes. Lucie dressed in a white vest with a red jacket, blue shorts, and white sandals. Nami changed into a blue T-shit with a black cardigan, light blue jeans, and white slip-ons. The girls met the guys by the entrance. Zorro had changed into a dark green T-shirt that had a black dragon on the front of it with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black NIKEis. Ussop had changed into a yellow, long-sleeved shirt with tan kakis and sandals. Sanjie had changed into a light green, button-up shirt with white pants, black dress shoes, and dark-shaded sunglasses. Conner had changed into a light blue polo shirt with gray shorts and white, open-toed shoes.

The actors walked out the door and they were blinded by sudden flashes of light. They could hear voices that twittered as fast as birds and they all mentally groaned. It was the paparazzi. The reporters surrounded them with ear-aching questions.

" Straw Hat Crew! What will be the outcome of the Alabasta Arc!"

" Sanjie, do you smoke as much as your character Sanji!"

" Conner and Ussop, is it true you two have an a addiction to games such as hide-and-go-seek!"

" Namii, do you have a heated rivalry with Sakura from the canceled series, _Naruho Uzumaki_!"

" Lucie and Zorro, is it true that you two are currently dating and are planning to elope!"

The teens shielded their eyes as they pushed away the people in front of them and they began to run. The leeches of the press were hot on their tails. As they ran there way through the giant parking lot of _**Shōnen Jump Studios**_, they all looked to their lefts and rights for ways to escaped and they prayed for a miracle to happen. The group stopped in their tracks when a silver-gray ESCAPE hybrid pulled in front of them. A familiar girl stuck her head out of the passenger window and shouted," Get in, HURRY!"

The teens wasted no time as they piled into the car and slam the door shut. The big car then speeded away from the press. The whole crew relaxed and the girl in the passenger seat smiled at them." So, how was today?" she asked. Lucie sat up.

" It was so much fun, Ann! I can't believe you and Smokey had to leave so early." said the balck haired girl. Anngel G. King smiled at her younger sister with a bit of a apology in her eyes.

" Yeah, I wish I've could've caught it, too. But me and Smoker had to go tell those damn paparazzi that we're not married and that I'm pregnant with twins. Oh yeah, you guys are in, too." said the older girl as she handed them a copy of _Shōnen Jump Weekly_. Other wise known as 'trash' or 'shit' to the cast of _Queen of the Pirates_. The gang looked over the magazine and they stared at it with disgust. The pages were just filled with rumors and lies.

" Talk about trash, huh? Smoker here nearly beat the crap out of one of them when the poor sucker asked what we'd be naming the 'twins.'" said Ann. Sergio C. Blaze gripped the wheel of his car tighter and he bit blew a bit of smoke from his cigarette.

" Can we change the subject? Talking about this trash is giving me a migraine." said the actor.

" OK, say, you guys wanna come over to the beach house and have a movie marathon?" asked Lucie excitedly.

" Sounds good to me. Lets go, Serg, it could be fun." said Ann with interest.

" I'll come as long as you don't call me Serg. I'm not that failed attempt of Darth Vader." muttered Sergio. Everyone nearly laughed their mouths off at that reply and they soon found themselves at the beach house. It was a place that the studios had left for them and they would often go their to relax. They all got out of the car and they walked into the house. They discovered that all their fellow actors were their and they decided to get their party started. The door had suddenly rang as well. Lucie went to get it.

" No way! Zoey! Roxas! You guys! Welcome, come in!" called the actress as she allowed her fellow actors to come in. They were actors that came from another popular TV show called _Time Lap_.

" Hi, Lucie! It's good to see you." said Zoey as she hugged her old friend. Lucie hugged back. The two actresses had been friends for a long time and all their other friends had gotten along with them as well. Lucie led them all to the living room and they all got themselves seated.

" Alright, which movie should we watch first?" asked Namii as she walked over to the giant, flat-screen TV with an entertainment system.

" Lets watch _RENT_1 Lets watch _RENT_!" cheered Lucie, Zoey, and Conner excitedly. They all agreed to it and the DVD was placed in the DVD player. Snacks were set up and everyone sat in their spots in the giant living room. The movie came on and the introduction, _Seasons of Love_, played.

" This song is so sweet." said the actress who played Kaya, Kyla. Lucie began humming along with the piano chord before she sang along.

_Lucie: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure - measure a year?_

Everyone slowly began to fallow her. They had to admit, that song was rather catchy.

_Everyone: In daylights, in sunsets_

_In midnights, in cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, a year in the life?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love…_

_Seasons of love…_

Lucie nudged Ann to take the solo and the older girl fallowed, standing up and taking Sergio with her.

_Ann: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

Sergio, reluctantly, fallowed along.

_Sergio: In truths that she learned_

_Or in times that he cried_

_In bridges he burned_

_Or the way that she died_

_Everyone: It's time now, to sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love(Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)_

_Remember the love(You know that life is a gift from up above)_

_Remember the love(Share love, give love, spread love)_

_Measure in love(Measure, measure your life in love)_

_Seasons of loveSeasons of love_

_(Measure your life, measure you life in love)_

Everybody gave laughs and claps when they finished the song and they all continued to watch the movie. It was really good and everyone enjoyed the movie. The girls would cry a lot, especially when Angel had died of his HIV diseases but the movie was really good aside from it. When that movie finished, the next movie they began to watch was _Hairspray_. They all liked watching that movie too and when it got to the last song, well, no one stopped them there. Lucie and Zorro were the first to start it off. Zoey and Roxas joined them, too.

_Lucie and Zoey: You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill_

_You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will_

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just cannot stand still!_

_ 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round_

_And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums, and I found my way…_

_Lucie, Zoey, Roxas, and Zorro: 'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since this whole world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today'_

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna, but I'll never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That You Can't Stop the Beat!_

The next to take up the parts were Namii and Sanjie. A girl named Levi and her twin brother Loki joined them as well.

_Namii and Levi: You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea_

_Sanjie and Loki: You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!_

_Namii, Levi, Loki and Sanjie: And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N double A C P_

_'Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round _

_And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat! _

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today_

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin' of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat! _

Everyone jumped off from their seats and they soon began dancing along with the others who were already up. Each were good and awesome dancers and many of them were good singers as well.

_Everyone: You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am_

_And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham!_

_ And if you don't like the way I look, well, I just don't give a damn! _

_Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round_

_And my hearts keepin time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat... _

_Ever since this whole world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today! _

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That you can't stop the beat! _

Everyone danced more jumpier as the music got peppy and happy.

_Oh, Oh, OhYou can't stop today (No! )_

_As it comes speeding 'round the track (oooh, child yes! )_

_Yesterday is hist'ry (be gone! )_

_And it's never comin' back! (Look ahead, cause…)_

_Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black (Yeah! )_

_'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round_

_And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat! _

_Ever since we first saw the light, _

_A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today! _

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above_

_And you can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of _

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat! _

Everyone raised their voices higher as the music got more dynamic.

_Aah, aah, aah,_

_ Ahh, ahh, ahh_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh…!_

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night_

_But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun to __day! _

_Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay! _

_Cause you can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop the beat_

_You can't stop the bea_

_tYou can't stop the beat!_

Everyone clapped and high-fived when they all finished. This was one of the most entertaining days they had in their lives. Sure the life of the cameras and papparazi were hard but hey, that was their lives. And they wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

**Mewstar0013: YES! How do you like that! A little rushed, I'll admit, but it's still pretty good, right? I hope so. Anyway, the next chapter is next so you can go ahead and read that right now. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter. See ya on the next page!**


	19. Chapter 17: Let It Rain

**I do not own **_**One **_**Piece. I also do not own **_**Every Heart **_**by **_**BoA.**_** Thanks for all your reviews, everyone. I can't believe this story would make triple digits. It makes me so happy that it did. Now, this story will bring an end to the Alabasta Arc and onto the… actually, I'm not sure which Arc will be next. I guess I'll have the next chapter when it comes to me. Oh yeah, and this chapter is going to involve a lot of chizz so I hope you can fallow it all well. Alright, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Let it Rain!

_**Intro:**_

_~Aaahhh~_

_~Aaaaahhhhh~_

_~Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~_

_The world_

_What a glorious place!_

_Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out before your eyes._

_If the endless dream guides your restless spirit,_

_Seize it!_

_Raise you flag and stand tall!_

_~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!~_

**( Funimation's **_**" Hikari E" **_**song plays)**

A few rays of light tickled at Lucy's closed eyes as morning peaked into the room she was in. said Pirate's eyes fluttered open and she winced at the light that invaded her eyes. Her stomach was doing summersaults with a pain fallowing after it and her muscles felt stiffed to the bone. She coughed weakly when she felt that her throat was dry. It was like she swallowed cotton. She heard running foot steps and she could make out a person with her blurred vision. The person lifted her head with on hand and held something to her lips.

" Here, drink this. It will help you feel a lot better." said the voice of the person. Lucy blinked tiredly before allowing the drink past her lips. She enjoyed the cold feeling of the liquid going down her dry throat. When she finished it, her vision came clear and she looked at the face of the person who saved her. It was the man she had met after she had met Ms. All-Sunday." Are you OK? Do you need anymore?" asked the man, holding the cup he had in his hand. Lucy shook her head and her eyes took a quick scan of the room. It was actually a tent with a few medical items, a chest, and a few books. She also realized she was lying in a cot.

" Where…. Where am I? What… happened? And… who are you?" she asked, her voice slightly horsed. The man slowly paced her head back on the cot and he walked over to table, mixing a liquid with a type of paste.

" My name is Pell. I am the 2nd commander of the Alabasta Guards. We are in a tent base that I've made that is in the Grand Dunes. I found you wounded and dehydrated. You were practically at Death's door." said Pell as he finished mixing the two ingredients and walked over to Lucy again." Open the last three buttons of your vest, please." he said. Lucy did as she was told and her eyes widen at all the bandages that was wrapped around her lower abdomen. Pell undid the bandages and Lucy hissed when Pell smeared the mixture he made onto her blackening wound." This paste should draw out any sand that has gotten in your injury. It will also cease the infection that has come over it." explained Pell as he wrapped a fresh roll of bandages, tying up the wound." Can you tell me what happened? Who attacked you?" he asked.

Lucy scratched the back oh her head and she panicked slightly when she felt that her straw hat wasn't there. She then remembered. She hand left it was Zoro. It was alright. The captain looked at Pell." You said you were 2nd commander of the Alabasta Guards, right?" she asked. Pell nodded. Lucy took a breath before nodding to herself." OK, I tell you." she said. She explained everything that had happen ever since she had met Vivi. She told him what adventures they had and all that they had been through. She had told him what she knew of Crocodile and Baroque Works. She told him about her fight with Crocodile in the Grand Dunes and she had told him his plot. When she finished, Pell looked like he understood it all.

" So that's it. I always knew that man was a false hero." said the pale man. Lucy nodded and she then remembered something else.

" How long have I've been knocked out?" she asked.

" About three days. You looked like you were in so much pain." said Pell. Lucy's eyes widen and she jumped out of bed, yelping as pain shot to her wound. Pell caught her before she could fall." What are you doing? You'll just reopen your wound!" exclaimed Pell. Lucy grinded her teeth and glared at Pell.

" I don't care! Everyone in Alubarna will die if the Rebel Army and the Royal Guards fight! No one will survive! Millions of innocent lives will be killed all because of Crocodile! I just have to get there right now! They need me!" she yelled. Pell held her back.

" You're crazy if you think you can fight in this condition, child!" yelled Pell.

" I don't want to fight! I want to _protect_!" yelled Lucy. Pell froze when he heard the girl say that. He remembered the days when he would watch over Vivi and when she asked him why he trained. He told her he did it for the kingdom. That fighting and protecting were two different things. Lucy looked at Pell with seriousness swirling in her black eyes.

" Please, I just have to get to Alubarna real fast. My friends are waiting for me and they need me." she said. Pell looked back at the girl's eyes before nodding.

" Very well. I shall take you there. Wait for me outside." he said. Lucy nodded and she walked outside. A few winds were blowing tumble weeds here to there and the sun was at it's usual heat. Lucy shaded her eyes with her hand and she looked at the cloudless sky.

' _It'll rain, Vivi. I promise.'_ she thought. Pell walked out, all set and ready to go. He handed Lucy the little barrel that had fallen off her neck and Lucy looked around for the thing they were going to ride in.

" So, how are we suppose to get to Alubarna?" she asked. Pell gave a knowing smile.

" I can take us there. I have eaten the Bird-Bird Fruit. The Flacon Model." he said as his appearance changed into a giant falcon with brown feathers.

" Wow! Cool!" exclaimed Lucy. Pell allowed the pirate on his back and he took off into the sky.

" I just have this to ask. What do you plan to do in order to beat Crocodile? Didn't he leave you for dead when you two fought?" asked Pell as he flew though the sky.

" He did. But I guess I just have to think of a new move in order to beat him." she said. Pell said nothing as continued to soar over the sandy landscape. Lucy looked at her bandaged wrapped wrist. The very one that had the X that she and the others had drawn on their arms. She placed her hand on her wrist and she looked ahead, a determined glint in her eyes.

* * *

" DEFEAT THE REBLES!"

" GET PASS THE GUARDS!"

Commands and yells rang threw the city of Alubarna as gun smoke and the clashes of metal went across the city. People were scrambling all over the place, trying their best to escape the war that was going on in the capital. The war had started a dew hours ago and things were not looking good at all. Buildings were destroyed by bombs and a few bodies laid on the floor. A little boy with a baby in his arms ran threw one part and he was unfortunate to get caught through a sword fight. Before he and the infant were scratched, he was protected by a man wielding three swords.

" You alright, kid?" asked Zoro to the child. The boy gulped and nodded, fright showing in his eyes. A few gun shots rand threw the air and the boy huddled to Zoro's feet. The swordsman quickly picked up the kid and he ran past the several men that were fighting.

" Over here! Bring them over here!" Zoro looked to see a couple of Marines calling him. They looked like they were escorting some people out of the capital. He hesitated before running over to the men and handing the small boy to the man.

"Hey, I need to get to Clock Tower. Do you know where that is?" asked the swordsman. He knew that asking for directions from a Marine was pathetic but he really needed them.

" Just head north. You'll get to the top of it if you do." said the man. Zoro nodded and he turned to leave when he heard the little boy call out something.

" Thanks, Mister! You're really cool!" he called. Zoro kept on running, but only with a knowing smile on his face. He then felt something in one of his hands and he looked at it. His fingers curled tightly around the brim of Lucy's hat and he ran in the direction he was told to go in.

" Hey guys! How did you get down there!" yelled Sanji from high above. Nami, Vivi, Usopp, and Chopper looked up to see their blonde friend on the second floor of the Clock Tower. Each one of them were covered in scratches, due to the fact that they had all fought the members of Baroque Works.

" Sanji, what are you doing up there!" exclaimed Usopp.

" You guys looking for the bomb too, right! I found out that it's around here!" yelled Sanji back. What he said was true. Crocodile had planted a bomb somewhere in the city and the Straw Hat Gang had found out that that it was close to the Clock Tower.

" That's great! Just head to the top! It should be up there!" yelled Usopp back.

" Sanji? Guys? What are you doing there!" this time, everyone looked up to see Zoro on the fifth floor of the Clock Tower. Sanji was the first to yell.

" Zoro! What the hell are you doing there!"

" It was the Marines! They kept saying go North! Go North! So I just went up!"

" _North_ and _up_ are not the same thing, stupid!"

While those two were having their little fight, the team on the ground soon heard the thundering of footsteps. They turn to see two groups of Rebels and Guards running toward each other. Both were intent on killing.

" They're gonna ram us!" yelled Chopper as the two groups closed in on them.

" FIRE GUN!"

"WHITE BLOW!"

A spiral of fire and smoke met as the two attacks separated the two groups from the four pirates. Said people looked to see Anne and Smoker stand in front of them, flames and smoke whipping out of their bodies.

" You guys alright?" asked Anne when the fire and smoke died down.

" We're fine. Has Lucy come back yet?" asked Vivi. Anne shook her head with a worried look in her eyes.

" No, and I'm getting really worried because Draco came here by himself this morning without her. I think something might have happened." said the Flame-Flame Girl as a frown that matched her eyes came onto her lips. A gloved hand came to her shoulder and Anne looked up to see calm gray eyes.

" There's nothing to worry about, Portgas. That sister of your's is stronger than she looks." said Smoker. Anne looked at Smoker's hand before smiling at Smoker with a nod. She then turned back to the others.

" So you guys were yelling something about a bomb right?" she asked.

" Yeah. Crocodile planted it somewhere around the Clock Tower and we're trying to find it." said Nami. Anne placed her finger on her chin and she looked toward Smoker.

" What do you think we should do, Smoker?" she asked. The gray-white haired man ran fingers threw his hair and he bit at the two cigars in his mouth. This kind of business was seriously nerve-racking.

" Captain Smoker! There are more Rebels and soldiers heading this way!" called Tashigi as she ran over. Zoro was glad as heck that he was on the fifth floor. Smoker looked at his Protégé and he then thought of something.

" Tashigi, Portgas, you two fallow me. We have to buy these pirates some time in order to stop the bomb. Understand?" asked the Marine. Everyone nodded and Anne and Tashigi fallowed Smoker. As the trio ran, the three of them attacked at the soldiers that tried to stop them. Anne gave impressive fire attacks while Smoker threw he smoke abilities and Tashigi used her sword skills. They made it to an area that was surrounded with smoke.

" I'll take this way! You two stick together!" yelled Smoker as he ducked into the smoke. Anne and Tashigi ran into the other direction just as a few Rebel soldiers and guards came buy. As they fought with them, Anne spotted one of the soldiers that was coming behind Tashigi.

" Look out!" yelled the pyro-girl as she ran and knocked the swordswoman out of the fire range. A gun shot went threw the air and Anne clenched her teeth as a bullet grazed her arm.

" Portgas! Are you alright?" asked Tashigi as she ran over to the fallen twenty-year-old. Anne pressed her hand to her wound and she gave a hiss.

" I'm… I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Are you OK, Tashigi?" asked the Devil Fruit girl to the Marine.

" It's not my well-being you should be concerned about." said Tashigi as she looked at Anne's bleeding arm. Anne shook her head and she bared her teeth slightly at Tashigi.

" Nah, it's fine because it's me. If it were you, Smoker would never forgive me." muttered Anne as small sparks of fire came around her wound, sealing the injury with the heat. Tashigi gave a confused look, not understanding what the pirate was saying. Anne noticed the confusion and she continued." You're Smoker's protégé. You mean a lot to him and he told us to stick together. That means we have to watch each other's back. Smoker would hate me if I let something bad happened to you. And," Anne gave a wince as her fire got a bit big and she died it down a bit before continuing." And… I couldn't live with myself if Smokey hated me." she mumbled. Tashigi felt her heart tug when she saw Anne's look of honesty. It looked like the fire power girl really cared about Smoker a lot.

" Heh, the Marine's right, girl. It's _both_ your lives you should be worried about!" the two turned to see a Rebel soldier point a rifle at them. They spot the Baroque Works mark on his arm and before they could move, his and several other's rifles shot at them. The two woman gasped and closed their eyes.

They heard the sounds of punctured flesh and Tashigi was the first to open her eyes with a loud shriek.

" Captain Smoker! NO!" she screamed. Anne opened her eyes too and she gasped at the sight. Sever blood holes were threw Smoker's pale chest and they were all bleeding rapidly. Smoker laid sprawled on the floor, his body twitching, his breathing heavy, and his clothes soaked in his own pool of blood. Anne's eyes widen and she bolted toward the wounded Marine.

" Smokey! Smoker! What did you just do!" yelled Anne as she shook the man's body when she reached him. Smoker turned to his back and he spotted something he never thought. Tears were moistening in the pyromaniac's brown eyes and her face showed concern and worry. What ever pain Smoker felt on his chest wasn't compared to the pain he was seeing on Anne's face. He swallowed the blood that tried to pass his throat and his hand pressed to Anne's cheek, his thumb swiping under Anne's eye.

" You're crying, Portgas." he muttered, his pale thumb catching the tear that was about to fall. Anne blinked. She couldn't believe that the Marine's voice could go this soft. A warm tear escaped her eye and drop to the ground.

" So what? What about you? Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice wavering with worry. Smoker coughed as his throat caught a bit of blood. He could feel his entire world go black as the pain took over his mind.

" I… my body just did what my mind told it… I guess you could say… I'm paying back a life…" chocked Smoker as his eyes looked deeply into Anne's before they fell shut, his hand falling to his side. Anne's head hung low and she said nothing.

" P-Portgas?" asked Tashigi, a little nervous of Anne's silence. The fire girl slowly turned to the female Marine, tears running out of her eyes and staining her freckled cheeks. Tashigi had never seen a pirate look so broken and loss.

" W-Why?… They shouldn't be fighting… This all just a misunderstanding. People are getting hurt because of this… It's not fair… It's just not fair…" whispered Anne as her tears continued to fall. Tashigi took a gulp before she walked over to Anne and helped her to her feet.

" I know it's not fair. But people don't know that yet. We and a lot of people are trying to show that. And Captain Smoker just showed something like that. He showed that even though his whole life, he hated pirates for everything they were, he risked his life for one. Because he knew that both are not different. No matter what mark they bare and what place they work for." said Tashigi. Anne blinked out a few tears and she looked at Smoker. Her heart filled with grief because of his action but she knew that Tashigi was right. Smoker had risked his life for her to prove this whole mishap was wrong. And right now, Anne had to return the favor. The back haired girl turned back to Tashigi with a firm nod.

" OK. I'll go see if the guys need some help. Take care of Smoker, alright?" she asked. Tashigi nodded and with that, Anne turned into a ball of fire and flew out of the area.

* * *

" Mr. Pell, are we there yet?" asked Lucy as Pell soared in the air. The two had been flying for an hour now and Lucy could already see gun smoke come from a giant city. Pell nodded in his falcon form.

" Yes. Hold on!" yelled the bird man as he flew closer to the city and flew around. Lucy frowned sadly as she spotted all the fighting that was going on. She remember that Vivi had wanted nothing like this to happen and now this was happening. It was not right. Her eyes swiped over the area and they widen when she spotted the Clock Tower opening and a giant bomb behind it.

" Mr. Pell! There's a bomb that looks like it's going to blow! What do we do?" asked Lucy. Pell spotted the bomb as well and he frowned at it. He knew what he had to do. It would cost him his life but, it was worth it. To protect the city was his duty.

" Ms. Lucy, I believe it is time we part our ways. Take care of princess Vivi for me." said the flacon man as he swooped his body, make Lucy fall off him. Lucy's eyes shot wide when she saw the bird man take the bomb and fly high into the sky.

" MR. PELL! NOOOOOO!" she cried as she fell to the earth. But Pell could not hear her. As he soared high into the sky with the bomb giving it's last ticks, he smiled softly._' Fare well, my princess.'_ then, the bomb burst into the air.

Everyone head whipped in the direction of the explosion. Vivi could spot the brown feathers that came from the might winds of fire and shelling and her eyes widen she chocked on her breath and tears went into her eyes.

" PELLL! NOOOOOO!" she cried as she broke down to the floor, her tears bursting from her cheeks. Lucy heard Vivi's yell as she fell and her own tears blurred her vision. She could tell that Vivi was really hurt inside and she blamed herself for the whole event. As she soon reached the earth, she felt fingers catch her arms and legs and lower her to the ground. Lucy starred up wide-eyed at her savior.

" Ms-Ms. All-Sunday! You saved me again!" she exclaimed, not believing that the woman of Baroque Works had saved her life again. The mysterious woman looked at the girl with a cool aura.

" Indeed. You're quite observant, Ms. Monkey D. Lucy." she said.

Lucy stood up and she held her fist in a fighting position." I have to know, why did you save me this time? I could landed on a building or something." she said.

" True, but I can see that you are in a need of help, correct?" asked Ms. All-Sunday. Lucy slowly nodded." Then I can give you some. I can tell you were Crocodile is." said the older woman. Lucy raised an eyebrow skeptically.

" How do I know you're not tricking me? What if you're setting me up?" asked the raven-haired girl warily. Ms. All-Sunday placed her hands on her pockets and she turned.

" I never said I was under Crocodile's hand. I simply need him." she said.

" Need him?" asked Lucy with curiosity. Ms. All-Sunday began to walk away and Lucy raised her hand." Oi! Wait-"

" Crocodile is in a under ground room that is right below us. If you use those rubber abilities of your's, you just might get to him in time. Until we meet again, Ms. Monkey D. Lucy." said the ebony haired woman as she walked away into the gun smoke. Lucy blinked before she jumped to the air and gave a kick to the ground. It gave a crackling sound and it suddenly fell through. Lucy gave a determined smile as she fell through the ground.

* * *

" You think you can defeat me, girl! YOU'RE DREAMING!"

Lucy breathed heavily as she glared at Crocodile. True to the Baroque Works female's word, Crocodile was in an under ground room. He had also captured King Cobra and the so-called hero and Lucy had gotten in an all-out battle and the two were close to exhaustion. Both of them had severe wounds and the room around them was about to fall soon. Lucy wiped her bloody lip.

" And that's what I'm trying to make a reality. A DREAM!" yelled Lucy as he body blew in with air like a balloon. She then threw back her fist and Crocodile's eyes widen.

" This is for Vivi! GUMMMM-GUMMMM STORM!" yelled the Gum-Gum Girl as her fist shot out toward the false hero with more power and quicker speed than her Gum-Gum Gatling. Crocodile yelled as he crashed toward the wall by the mighty attack and he slid to the ground to a knocked-out heap. Sand whipped out of his body and flew to the cracks above. Lucy breathing went labored as she fell back to the floor. As her eyes closed tiredly, one thought went through her mind.

' _Please… Let it rain…'_

And suddenly, her plea came true.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart, every heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness _

_Every Heart, doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

As the sands whipped through the cracks and into the sky, there was a little rumble. That rumble soon turned into a roar of thunder and the sky grew thick was clouds. Something fell from the heavy clouds and pelted the ground with light lumps. Everyone heard the thumps and they looked up, not at all believing what was coming before their eyes.

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to distant million stars~…_

Water droplets fell from the desert sky and everyone looked in shock. The Straw Hat crew, counting Anne who had recently found them, all looked at each other before cheering and jumping into the air.

" LUCY BEAT CROCODILE!"

_Round & Round, the planets revolve round the sun _

_And we always seek after love and peace, forever more _

_Growing, growing woe, baby, we can work it out _

_Look up at the sky, every heart is shining all today _

Tashigi and several other Marines looked up at the raining sky as the water splashed on their faces. Tashigi looked down to see Smoker waking up. A thick gauze was wrapped around his wounds and he barely survived his wounds. The gray haired Marine reached his hand slowly up and rained pelted his gloved hand.

" Captain Smoker, it's raining. Can you believe it?" asked Tashigi in awe. Smoker blinked and he closed his eyes.

" Right now, anything is bound to happen."

_Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across? _

_Every Heart, every heart can take a step towards the dreams _

_All of us, what to take a lasting happiness _

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

King Cobra walked over to Lucy and he smiled at her gratefully." Thank you, for all you have done." he said. Lucy's eyes open and she gave her signature grin of D. The king picked her up piggy-back-style and he helped her out of the under ground room. As soon as they got out, the king allowed the cold rain to freshen his drying, tan skin.

" Lucy! Lucy! Thank god you're OK!" the king turn to see the Straw Hat group running over to them. He could recognize Vivi among them. Vivi saw him as well.

" Daddy! You're OK, too!" she cried as she ran faster to her father. The man placed Lucy down and he hugged his daughter, happy to see she was alright. Anne ran over to her little sister and she checked her.

" The kid's roughed up a bit but she fine. Thank god." said the girl to herself. She brushed a few hairs from her sister's forehead and gave a light smile. She picked up Lucy bridal-style and she placed her on Draco's back and turned to the others with her smile still on.

" Thank you, all of you. You've must've helped as well." said King Cobra. Every just gave returning grins and smiles. The king had his arm around his daughter's waist and he waved his hand." Please come with me. You all need your rest." he said. Everyone nodded and Anne turned to Zoro.

" I need to go somewhere. I'll meet you guys sometime later." she said. Zoro looked at Lucy before he nodded. Anne smiled and she soon dashed off. The green haired man looked at his captain before giving a rare smile and placing the teen's straw hat on her head. The sleeping girl snuggled to Draco's red mane as the lizard and man fallowed the others.

_Someday every hearts gonna free and easy _

_We have peace of mind _

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

" Hm, Hina hasn't seen Smoker this banged up since training days. How is Smoker?"Smoker looked over his shoulder to see an old friend of his. It was a female Marine with long, wavy pink hair and ruby-red lips. She looked very disappointed.

" And Smoker wishes Hina would stop talking in third-person because Smoker finds it annoying." mocked Smoker as he breathed in cigars and stood up from the ground. He and a few other Marines were just taking a quick look of the ruins of the city when Hina came.

" Hina finds that rude. And just when Hina wanted to see her old friend." scolded Hina. Smoker rolled his eyes and he made sure the gauze tied around his chest was well and tight." What happened to Smoker? How did he get hurt?" asked Hina, looking at the Marine skeptically. Smoker, for one of the rarest moments of his life, zipped up his jacket.

" Just a small injury. Nothing of you're concern." he said. If he played it cool enough, maybe his old friend wouldn't bring up the subject again.

" SMOKEY! YOU'RE OK!"

Smoker nearly lost all the air in his lungs as arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist from behind. Anne nuzzled her head to the Marine's neck with a happy smile on her face. Her heart was bursting with sheer joy. Smoker, however, was annoyed beyond hell.

" Get the HELL off me, PORTGAS!" yelled the smoke power man as he tried to break out of the girl's vice-grip with no avail.

" Who is this, Smoker? Hina is curious." said Hina with a raise of her eyebrow. Anne looked at the woman and she glared at her slightly with a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Who was _she_? And how did she know Smoker? Said Marine got the pyro-girl off him and he cleared his throat.

" Just a complete nuisance." he muttered. Anne looked at Smoker and she gave a Lucy-like pout.

" Nuisance? Smokey's mean. I just wanted to see if you were OK after all those bullets." said the girl as she crossed her arms childishly.

" Bullets?" asked Hina with a arched brow.

" It's nothing! Forget it!" yelled Smoker, growing annoyed. He then turned to Anne." See, I'm alright! Now do me a favor and leave before I make you!" yelled the man. Anne blinked before giving a smirk.

" OK, I'm just glad to see that you're back to you're regular self. Alright, I'll leave. Bye, bye, Smokey~! I'll miss you~!" cooed Anne as she gave the Marine a quick peck on the cheek before sprinting away. Smoker's face flared up and he noticed that Anne had dropped a slip of paper on the floor.

" Oi, Portgas! You dropped this!" yelled Smoker, picking up the slip and waving it in the air. Anne looked back and her grin flatten slightly before it came back.

" Keep it for me, will ya!" she called as she ran away and disappeared. Smoker blinked before looking at the slip. It was a picture of Anne and she was giving a cute grin. Next to her was someone else. It was a man with reddish-brownish hair and a black goatee. His eyes were dark brown and he wore a light blue suit with a yellow kerchief. What surprised Smoker was that the man had one of his arms wrapped around Anne's waist and they both looked happy. Smoker turned the picture over and he spotted some words.

_Anne and Thatch_

_Two souls that were meant to meet,_

_But not meant to last._

' _Who is this Thatch?'_ thought the cigar man with curiosity. He was dragged out of his thoughts when someone was patting his back really hard.

" Hina's proud of Smoker! He's final gotten a good lady!" praised Hina. Several veins popped on Smoker's face as said face turned crimson.

" And Smoker wants Hina to SHUT the HELL up before Smoker get too pissed off!"

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

* * *

Lucy gave a yawn as she woke up on a nice and comfy bed. She sat up and looked around, seeing she was in a big room that looked simple yet very nice and seeing that she was in light blue pajamas. She looked to her side and she spotted a huge plate of fruit laid out for her. A small sign on it simply read; _Eat_ _up_. Wasting no time. The girl gobbled up all the food in a mere five seconds. Still feeling that her stomach was empty, the girl got off from the comfy bed and she walked out of the room. She walked her way into a large hall way and she looked around

" How did I get here?" she whispered to herself. Another door soon opened and Zoro walked out of it. He wore a black silk robe with his Haramaki tied around his waist. The swordsman spotted his captain.

" Hey, so you're finally awake?" he asked as he walked over to Lucy. Said girl cocked her head in confusion.

"' Finally?' How long have I've been knocked out?" asked Lucy as she and her first mate walked down a stair case.

" About three days now. The king told us that you got in a pretty rough fight with Crocodile." said Zoro when the two made it down the stairs. Lucy's eyes widen to dinner plates.

" Three days! Man, I missed about fifteen meals already!" yelled the captain while Zoro sweat dropped.

" Calm down, Capt. It's lunch time now and everyone must be in the dinning room right now. Come on." said Zoro as he lead the panicking girl over to the giant dinning room. True to his word, everyone was eating glorious amounts of food. They all looked over as the two sat down by the table.

" Hi ya, baby sis! Glad to see you're awake." said Anne as she patted Lucy's back. Lucy smiled as she piled food onto her plate and she blinked at the two people sitting next to her sister.

" Smokey? Ms. All-Sunday! What are you doing here?" asked Lucy in astonishment. A Marine and a member of Baroque Works were sitting right with her crew. What in the name of fudge was going on!

" Relax, Lucy. They won't hurt us." said Vivi calmly.

" Yes. Captain Smoker has agreed not to capture you, your sister, or your crew today. I've invited them here after the valiant work they have done during the war. And Ms. All-Sunday was a great help near the end of the battle as well when she told us all the information she had gathered from Crocodile. It turns out she was on our side this whole time." said King Cobra. Lucy looked skeptically at the two mentioned person before shrugging and eating up the food she had on her plate.

" Alright. I'm OK with Smokey, but I'm gonna be a little cautious around you, Ms. All-Sunday. Lucy's crew was thinking that Lucy was acting a bit rude but Ms. All-Sunday waved her hand.

" I understand. Personally, I don't blame you for being cautious. Why don't we get to know each other slowly? I have already heard of all your names but I have yet to tell mine. I am Robin. Nico Robin." said Robin, giving a light smile. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment and they continued to have the breakfast they had. A few conversations went here and there. King Cobra explained that his Kingdom would go to be anew soon enough, Anne had said that she had Draco placed in the Alabasta Animal Guards to protect the kingdom, and Vivi began an important one.

" So, what will you all be planning to do after you leave Alabasta?" she asked. Nami wiped her lips with a napkin.

" We don't know exactly. But we have plenty time to think about that. Is OK if we relax around here for a while?" asked the red-head. The king smiled and nodded.

" Of course it's all right. You've all worked so well. Why don't you go and take a dip in the royal baths. We usually open them around the rain seasons but I can make an acceptation." he said. A few people, mostly the men, declined but the king would have none of it. It was bath time.

* * *

" Whaa~! This feels nice~!" mused Lucy. Anne giggled as she ran shampoo threw her sister's short hair. The D sisters, Nami, Vivi, and Robin were sitting in the woman's royal baths and they were all relaxing with their own affairs. Nami, Vivi, and Robin were having a light conversation and the D sisters were giving each other a good bath.

" Hey, Anne? What are you gonna do when you have to leave?" asked Lucy curiously. Anne rubbed her sister's face with a wet cloth and she thought for a while.

" I guess I can go check out for Blackbeard. Now that the king gave me enough Rain Powder to last me a whole year, I can leave soon." said the freckled-face girl. Lucy laid back slightly and she looked over her shoulder to her sister.

" I'll miss you. A lot." she said with a little sadness in her voice. Anne gave a smile and she smoothed the younger girl's wet hair.

" I know. And I'll miss you a lot, too." she said. Lucy smiled back. She really would miss Anne. It had been three years since they had last seen each other and now they were going to leave each other again. She sure hopped that the two of them would meet again soon. A small sad pang hit Lucy's stomach when she remembered that she would have to leave Vivi. She knew that the princess had to look over her country for now on.

" You guys! You can't just peep on us!"

Lucy broke out of her thoughts when she saw that Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and the king peeking at them from over the wall. Nami gave them a little of her, heh, heh,' Happiness Punch' and the men were knocked-out with major nose bleeds.

" Oi! What's going on! We heard a scream!" called Zoro as he opened the door to the bath house with Smoker behind him. Both men's faces turned scarlet when they spotted the D sisters only clothed in towels wrapped around their bodies. Both men walked out of the room quickly as their noses began to bleed. Lucy blinked in confusion while Anne nearly laughed her ass off.

* * *

" I can't believe we're saying good bye already. Take good care, Lucy." said Anne as she gave her sister a bear hug. It was already an hour after the bath incident and the ' Fire-Fist' and the Straw Hat Crew were by the Going Merry to say goodbye. The group had left the palace in the cover of night and they were about to leave at dawn. Lucy hugged back and the two sister's let go. Anne hopped on her schooner and she waved to her sister. Everyone else joined in at the waving.

" Bye! I'll miss you, Anne!" called Lucy as her sister sailed away.

" I'll miss you, too! All of you! Take care of my sis for me! Good bye!" yelled the pyro-girl as her boat sailed away into the sea. The Straw Hat Gang gave their last waves before they got on their ship and they soon stared to sail away. Just as they were about to leave, they could hear Vivi call them. Lucy wanted to call back and say good bye but Nami wouldn't let her. She aid that Marine boats would spot and catch them doing a noble thing, Lucy pulled off the bandages that were around her wrist and she held it up, showing her X mark. Everyone got her point and they fallowed as well.

Vivi spotted the marks and tears came to her eyes. She undid her own bandages and she held her arm to the air. Koza, a friend of Vivi and the leader of the Rebel army, stood next her and he didn't get it.

" Do those… marks mean something?" he asked. Vivi looked at him and smiled softly.

" Yes. They mean everything."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

**And it's over! The Alasbasta Arc has come to an end! The next adventure… still have no idea. Maybe it will welcome Robin as their new crew member or something, I really don't know. Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed. I couldn't think of anything else. Well, I hope you all like this chapter. Make sure to review and I'll get the next chapter in soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	20. Chapter 18: Inconsiderable Love

**I do not own **_**One Piece**_**. Good day, everyone! I feel so excited today because I just found out that I have a 3.5 GPA! That means I can culminate on stage for my school graduation! YES! YES! YAHOO! OK, I should stop acting like a weirdo, hm? Now, I bet you're all gonna love this chapter since it involves a lot of romance between Lucy and Zoro and Anne and Smoker. What will happen? Well you're just gonna have to read about that now, hm? Oh yeah, this will also reveal some moments of the past with Anne and Smoker. There are gonna be some things that you guys would **_**never **_**expect! You'll find out about them later. Well, as I say, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter eighteen: Inconsiderable Love**

_**Intro:**_

_~Aaahhh~_

_~Aaaaahhhhh~_

_~Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~_

_The world_

_What a glorious place!_

_Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out before your eyes._

_If the endless dream guides your restless spirit,_

_Seize it!_

_Raise you flag and stand tall!_

_~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!~_

**( Funimation's **_**" Hikari E" **_**song plays)**

Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance at the scene before him. He had seen a lot of strange things in his life. Whales the size of a mountain. A crew of swashbuckling clowns with a captain to match. He even saw Lucy in a maid's outfit. But his down-in-the-dumps lying on their backs and moaning in sadness had beaten all of them. He didn't get it. What was there to be sad about? They saved Alabasta, they managed to escape the Marines, and they were traveling on safe waters. Why the hell were they all sad in the face?

" Hey, what's with all the faces?" he asked, tilting his head with a raised brow.

Together, the rest of the crew chorused," WE MISS HER!"

Zoro felt the muscle above his eye twitch. So _that_ was the reason. How pathetic.

" Quit your whining. If you wanted Vivi to come with us, then you shouldn't have let her stay." he said in a annoyed tone. The remaining Straw Hats sat up and glared at the swordsman. All of them wanted to give him a piece of their mind.

" You tyrant!"

" Block head!"

" Shitty Swordsman!"

"… Three-Sword-Style…"

" Three-Sword-Style is _not_ an insult, Lucy."

"… Four-Sword-Style then."

Everyone faced palmed at their captains change of words. Just then, the door to the lower deck had opened. An all-too familiar person stepped onto the deck with a change of clothes and without a cowboy hat.

" Well, they seem to be back to their spirits, hm?"

" Yeah, they're really- Wait a minute! WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!" yelled Zoro as he pulled out two of his swords. Everyone else jumped to their feet as they soon saw that the person was Nico Robin. The blue-eyed woman held her hands up with a calm smile.

" Easy there. You don't want to get into a fight you know you cant win." she said in her deep and soothing voice. Everyone still held stance poses and they were shocked beyond their minds. Just how the heck did she get on the boat? The strange woman turned her eyes to Lucy." Well, Monkey D. Lucy. It's certainly a pleasure seeing you again." she said. Lucy eased her stance and she took a step to the mysterious person.

" What are you doing here? Why did you fallow us?" she asked. Robin reached into her pocket and she pulled out a letter.

" Princess Vivi had told me to get you this letter. She said it was important that you read it." she said as she walked over to Lucy and held out the envelope. Lucy looked at the letter, then at Robin's trance-like blue eyes. She could see the honesty in them and she took the letter from the woman, opening the envelope and pulling out the letter of cursive. She scrunched her eyes at the words before she waved the paper in the air.

" Wha! This is too hard to read! Nami, you read it!" complained the captain. With an irritable sigh, the red-head plucked the letter from the girl's hand and she read it allowed.

" _Dear Lucy and Straw Hat Crew,_

_I hope you have received this letter as soon as you could. I have so much to tell you that my hand is simply trembling with excitement as I write you this letter. What I first like to tell you is that everything in Alabasta is going fantastic. Water has been coming back and peace between the formal rebels and citizens has been restored. My father and everyone else is pleased. We can't thank you enough."_

Everyone gave a light smile and Nami continued.

" _I also have some more good new to say. This first piece should excite Lucy. A few days after you guys left, guess who came over the sand dunes? Pell! He's alive! The bomb didn't kill him!"_

" YAHOO! MR. PELL'S ALIVE~! MR. PELL'S ALIVE~!" cheered Lucy in a sing-song voice as she spun cartwheels on the deck with sheer joy. Everyone laughed at the captain's child-like behavior before reading on.

" _I am so happy myself. I was so glad to see him that I am still crying tears of joy. Oh yes, and I must tell you this other piece of news. I haven't introduce you to him yet but I would like to tell you that I am engaged to my childhood friend, Koza. We will be married in five years."_

" EH! VIVI IS GETTING MARRIED!" everyone, counting out Robin, yelled in surprise. Well this was new. Everyone had their own forms of shock. Lucy, Chopper, and Usopp were light small fire crackers in the sky, courtesy of the sniper. Sanji was crying tears of joy and sadness. Nami was gaping at the letter while Zoro held a slightly bewilder look. Nami was the first to recover and she read the last of the letter,

" _I'm glad that I had the chance to tell you all these things. I miss you all dearly and I hope that we will all meet again soon._

_Your friend and crewmate,_

_Princess Nefertari Vivi"_

" Aw! Now I miss Vivi even more!" whined Lucy, sulking a bit. She then remembered something and she saw that Robin was still on the ship.

" Oh yeah, well is there anything else you need to tell us?" asked the black-haired girl the ebony-hired woman nodded and her eyes held a playful glint.

" Yes… I would like to join your crew."

" EH?"

* * *

Gray eyes averted from left to right, just waiting for the enemy to strike. Sudden bullets rang through the air and the owner of the eyes turned into a mist of smoke, making the bullets fly through the person of smoke. The people who shot the bullets duck to the ground as the flying death pellets flew over their heads. Slow clapping was heard and the smoke turned back into a person, said person glaring at the clapping person.

" Good work, Smoker. You dodged those bullets skillfully. Impressed, Hina is impressed." said Hina as she congratulated her old friend. Smoker glared at the pink-haired woman as he cracked his neck and walked over to a table, sitting on the chair that had his jacket.

" What are you doing here, Hina? And when did you get on my ship?" asked the Logia User as he re-lit his two cigars. Hina sat in the chair across Smoker and she called for two cups of coffee." What? Can't Hina come and visit? Smoker is a terrible host. Hina is sad." said the woman as she received two cups of coffee and handed one to the gray-haired man. Smoker gave an annoyed grunt as he drank up his caffeinated drink.

" So how is Smoker's wounds? Do they hurt that bad?" asked Hina, noticing the disappearing scars on her friend's abdomen. Smoker placed his cup down and he closed his eyes.

" They are fine. But their still healing. Apparently, Crocodile got smart and he assigned assassins into the Rebels and Royal Guards. He also gave them guns that shot Sea Stone bullets. The sadistic bastard." muttered the Marine. Hina looked to the sky.

" Sea Stone Bullets, hm?… Hina must keep that in mind. They could be very useful." she said. Smoker opened and rolled his eyes.

" You really are psychotic, aren't you?" he asked.

" Why yes, Hina is." said the pinket. Smoker gave a sweat drop and he stood up and held his hands over his head, giving a good long stretched.

" Whoo-hoo! Looking good, Smokey!"

Smoker froze and his eye twitched. He knew that annoyingly teasing voice anywhere. He turned his vision to the pyrokinetic woman that was sitting by the bow of his ship. She had her signature smirk on her face and her long hair flew with the breeze. Smoker took a spilt second to admire those gorgeous, flowing tendrils before he glared sharply at the owner of the hair.

" Why the hell are you on my ship!" he yelled, nearly biting of the ends of his cigars. Anne hopped onto the deck and she reached into her bag, pulling out two rolls of parchment.

" I'm just running some errands, Smokey. I would have made my presences notified sooner but, I was just enjoying the _view_." she said, her eyes brimming with playfulness as she stared at Smoker's bare upper-body. She couldn't help but admire his pale and chiseled chest and those incredibly strong biceps. Shivers went down her spine when she wondered how it would feel to have her curvy figure pressed against those well-define muscles. She nearly laughed when she saw Smoker's face flush red with embarrassment.

This was beyond weird. A pirate was complimenting his body? And what was with that look on that woman's face? Even though he felt slightly mortified, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride when the woman before him had a faint blush on her cheeks. He then scowled at himself and he reached for his jacket, pulling it on.

" Alright, Portgas, now that you made your presences, now what the hell do you want?" he growled. Sensing the Marine's pissed off mood, Anne tossed the rolled up parchments to the man.

" Just thought you would want to know who's the new member of the bounty list. I just found out this morning." she said when the Marine caught the papers. Smoker unrolled the both of them and he looked at the new poster.

_**WANTED**_

_**DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**RORONOA ZORO**_

_**$B. 60,000,000**_

' _Huh, so the former bounty hunter has a bounty on him. How ironic.'_ though Smoker as he unrolled the other bounty poster.

_**WANTED**_

_**DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**MONKEY D. LUCY**_

_**$B. 100,000,000**_

Smoker's eyes widen at the impressive new bounty that 'Straw-Hat' had received. Anne was smiling proudly, feeling happy for her little sister.

" Isn't it great? My sister had 100,000,000 berris on her head. I feel so proud." she said, reaching behind her back and suddenly giving it a rough scratch. She then remembered something." Oh yeah, and congrats, by the way. Apparently the big guys from that ol' HQ of your's found out about Crocodile. You've been promoted to commodore." she said.

Smoker's eyes widen in surprise. They then narrowed." It was your dimwitted sister who beat that oaf, not me. I don't like getting false praise." muttered the promoted captain as he rolled up the two bounty posters. Anne took a few steps close to Smoker with her hands behind her head.

" True. Luce is the one who deserves the praise. But think of it, Smokey. A pirate, beating one of the Warlords. Who had been deceiving the government for a long time. That would make them look really lame, hm? So what would they do? Give the praise to the nearest, high-racked Marine around. Which in this case is you." said the Flame-Flame girl. Smoker glared at the ground, balling his fist angrily. This was not right. And he knew it. He didn't want this if he didn't deserve it. Even though it was Marine business, it was still wrong. Anne noticed his anger and she walked a bit closer to the man.

" Look, I know it must feel like a dent in your pride but, look at the bright side," said Anne, taking one more step and leaning to Smoker's ear." Commodore Smoker makes you sound _very_ sexy." she purred in a seductive tone. Smoker's entire body flushed red and he glared at the pirate, who winked and took a jump back.

" OK, so I guess that isn't the bright side, I get it. And I guess I should go know, hm? Well, I guess I'll-" Anne took a pause before she gave a cough. That light cough turned raspy and it went into a harsh fit. When Anne finally stopped, she was suddenly shivering and sweating.

" What's… Wrong with her?" asked Hina, walking over and having a bit of concern on her facial features. Smoker also noticed that Anne didn't look so well and he took a few steps toward the she-pirate.

" Portgas… Are you… Feeling well?" he asked wearily. Anne stood up shakily and she tilted her head to hide her face.

" I'm… I'm fine. Just feeling… A bit funny." she rasped as her breathing went shallow and her body began flushing red. OK, now Smoker was getting concerned. It was very obvious that Anne was note alright. She looked as sick as a water-deprived dog.

" Is young lady really fine? Or is she just saying that so that no one will worry. Hina wants to know." said Hina, her voice showing concern as she walked to Anne placed a hand on the jet-black haired girl's shoulder.

Anne pushed Hina's hand off her." I'm-I'm fine… Really. I just need to… Need to-_ooohhhh_…" moaned Anne as she suddenly collapsed.

" Portgas!" yelled Smoker as he ran forward and caught the fainted girl. He had no idea what made him do that. It was a sudden lurch in his heart that made him feel a strange warmth he had never experienced. He saw Anne's breathing go labored and he saw that her entire body was fire-red, no pun intended. Anne's eyes were closed and she was shivering in the commodore's arms. Smoker clenched his teeth and he turned to Hina.

" Get the ship's doctor to my room. Also get Tashigi, she could help out, too." he said. Without a moments hesitation, Hina ran to find the doctor. Smoker picked up Anne bridal-style and he speed walked his way to his room. He felt a nudge at his chest and he looked down to see Anne's eyes half-way opened. Her brown depths were cloudy and confused.

" Sm-Smokey… I feel so cold… But it's hot, t-too." chocked the freckled girl as her eyes closed again and her body went limp.

" Damn it! Stay with me, Portgas! Don't go to sleep!" snapped Smoker angrily. Panic prickled into his mind and he ran his way straight to his room, kicking the door open and placing the pirate on his bed. The pirate went into fetal position and she curled into a tight ball. Anne's shivering went faster and she sweating buckets, her cheeks turning more red and moans of pain escaped her sealed lips. She let out a shudder breath that made Smoker work his way faster through his room. He had to keep the girl's fever down or else it would grow worse. He ran into his private bathroom and he damped a towel with cold water. He ran back into the room and he pulled Anne out of her positing, making her lie on her back and placing the towel on her forehead.

Anne's eyes came open again and she reached her hands out to Smoker." Warm… I feel so cold…" she whispered, he body giving more heavy shivers. Feeling the most tiniest pity he had in his heart, Smoker pulled off his jacket and he placed it on, tucking it around her and keeping her shivering body still. Anne gave another moan and she thrashed her head a bit. Smoker ran his fingers though his hair. Just where the hell was his comrades and doctor? Just then, his prayers were answered and the three people came in.

" Alright, alright. Lets see what the damage is." said the doctor as he walked over to Anne. He did a quick check up on her, checking her heart rate and temperature and taking a small blood test. After a while. The doctor nodded to himself and nodded to himself.

" OK, it seems to me that this young lady has Coccidioidomycosis." he said.

" Um… What is that exactly?" asked Tashigi.

" Coccidioidomycosis is otherwise known as valley fever. It's a fungal infection that occurs when a person breaths in infectious spores. The spores infect at the lungs and causes valley fever. Symptoms include cough, high-fever, severe sweating, headaches, and many more. This young lady here has all these symptoms. Fortunately, she only has a mild case." said the doctor as he stood up and cleaned his glasses. Smoker felt relief wash though his body. He had no idea why he was glad that the girl was OK but he decided not think about that for now.

" How did she get it?" asked Hina. The doctor cleared his throat.

" Well, since it's obvious that she's been in Alabasta. She might have gotten it when a heavy sand storm came. She couldn't have known about it since symptoms don't show until after a week or so when the person has been infected. She will get better in a day or so. It's amazing that she will heal so quickly. Must've eaten a Devil Fruit." the doctor assumed. He walked to the door." The best thing she could do is to drink a lot of fluids and get plenty of rest. The infection will wear off on it's own. Good day." said the doctor as he walked out of the room.

" Well that is good. Hina is glad that girl will be fine. She is Smoker's lady, after all." said Hina. Smoker glared daggers at his old friend with a blush on his cheeks

" She is _not_ my lady, Hina!" he yelled, blistered smoker steaming out of his ears.

" Shhhh! I apologize, Commodore Smoker but Anne needs her rest. We can't just go waking her up." whispered Tashigi.

" Too late. I'm already up." the three turned to see Anne propped on her elbows, not looking as weak as she did before.

" Lie down, Portgas. You're still flustered." said Smoker, feeling a bit of protectiveness swell in his heart. Anne shook her head and she pulled Smoker's jacked closer to her body.

" Chill, Smokey. The doc said I'd be good in a day. Besides, I know that in the next two minutes, I'm gonna be bored as hell." said the brown-eyed girl. Smoker growled in annoyance and was about to call her an annoying brat when Hina cut him off.

" Hina understands. Would this girl like to hear story from Hina?" asked the female Marine.

" What kind of story?" asked Anne with an arched brow.

Hina's eyes held mysteriousness with playfulness." When Smoker first became a Marine." she said. Said Marine froze and Anne's face split in a grin.

" Hell yes." she said.

" Hell no!" yelled Smoker, growing angry. One of Hina's arms stretched and chained Smoker's arms to his sides. Did I forget to mention that Hina had eaten the Cage-Cage Fruit? Smoker glared at the woman, who her attention on Anne.

" As I was saying, this is about Smoker. This is when Hina was just a Marine-in-training. And," Hina gave a wink." This is when Smoker was a rebel."

_(_ _Eighteen_ _years ago)_

" _Hina would like some water. And make sure it's cold."_

_Raoul raised an eyebrow at the fourteen-year-old girl who sat on the stool. She had her pink haired tied up in pigtails and she was wearing a white blouse with a blue skirt and a red box on her lap._

"… _OK? Sure thing." he said, reaching for the bottle of the shelf's of his bar and he poured the girl some water, making sure it was fresh and icy. He handed the mug to the girl, who gave him some berris and took a big swing of the drink._

" _Say, shouldn't you be in school?" asked the bartender, cleaning up a glass. Hina placed down the empty mug._

" _No. Hina is a Marine-in-training. Hina is told to bring this parcel to Marine Admiral in this town by the execution tower. Hina is just taking a break." said the soon-to-be-Marine. Just then, the doors to the bar opened and a young man staggered in, taking a sit next to Hina._

" _Just get me the usual, Raoul. It's been a long day." said the young man, giving a small pouch that gave the jingle-jangle of money._

" _Sure think, Champ. Rough day?" asked Raoul, taking the pouch and starting up a mug of Sake._

" _Nah, just turned in some idiot bandit. That's half his bounty. And what did I say about calling me ' Champ?'" asked the young man, his silver-gray eyes glinting. Hina took a quick look at the young man. He looked about sixteen-years-old with a still-growing slim built. His hair was bristled and silver-blonde. His eyes were gray and sharp, as if ready for anyone who tried to attack him. He wore a green jacket with a dark blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black heavy boots. Propped in his mouth was a thick cigar. The young man's eyes caught the girl's and he glared._

" _What are you looking at?" he growled, trying to scare the girl. Hina gave a frown._

" _This man is rude. Hina stared because Hina wanted to. You should be nice to Hina. She is a Marine-in-training." she said haughtily, puffing her cheeks angrily and childishly. The young man rolled his eyes and Raoul handed him his drink._

" _Whatever. What do you want me to do? Bow and worship you with a thousand praises?" he asked sarcastically as he took a drink of his mug._

" _Why yes, Hina expects that." The man nearly spat out his drink. He clamped his mouth over his mouth to stop his laughter and he cleared his throat. This girl was __**way**__ too over confident. He couldn't believe she was training to be a Marine. Hina glared at the man. She did not like him. They had only said a few short sentences and Hina was already mad at him. She decided to leave._

" _Hina is leaving. Thank you for the water." she said with a bow of her head as she hopped off her stool and left the bar, wanting to get away from the strange man. As she walked, she then noticed that her hands were empty. She had forgotten the parcel. Cursing to herself, she walked all the way back to the bar and saw that Raoul and the young man were still there._

" _Oi, sir. Have you seen the parcel Hina left? I forgot it." she said. Raoul pointed to the young man and Hina's eyes widen. The red box was opened and the young man was holding something in his hand. Said blonde turned and showed that he was eating a bumpy gray fruit with swirls around it._

" _Oh, this was your's?" he asked, holding up the last piece of the fruit before plunking it into his mouth. Hina stormed over to him and shook his shoulder like a mad woman_

" _DO YOU GET WHAT YOU DONE! HINA HAD TO TAKE THAT TO MARINE ADMIRAL! NOW HINA WILL GET IN TROUBLE! THAT'S IT! HINA HAS YOU UNDER ARREST!" yelled the furious pink-haired girl as she grabbed the man by the ear and hauled him out of the bar._

" _Ouch! Damn you, woman! Let me go! It was an accident!" yelled the gray-eyed man as he tried to get out of the woman's grasp with no avail. Damn, this woman was strong. Hina ignored the man's protest and she dragged him all the way to the docks. A giant ship was waiting there and a man with a Marine Admiral jacket was draped over his shoulders. Hiding his face was the head of a dog._

" _Ah, so you must be Hina. Nice to meet you…. Who is your guest?" asked the Marine Admiral, pointing to the dragged young man. Hina lifted the man by his ear with a glare._

" _This idiot ate what was in the parcel!" she yelled. The young man grunted and he yanked himself out of the woman's hand, rubbing his ear._

" _Sheesh, I didn't know. It was just lying there and I was hungry." muttered the young man angrily. The Marine looked at the two of them before chuckling. His chuckling turned into laughing and both minors looked at the man in confusion. Just what was so funny?_

" _Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! You two got spunk. I like that in Marine's-to-be!" laughed the older man, wiping tears from his eyes. The young man scowled at the old man._

" _I ain't a Marine-to-be, old geezer. I was dragged by this mad woman, remember?" he snarled, receiving a glare from Hina. The older man laughed again._

" _You might want to think that twice. We always need some Devil Fruit User's on the Marines." chuckled the man. The younger man raised his eyebrow._

" _Devil Fruit User? I'm haven't eaten a Devil Fruit." he said._

" _But you did. What kind of fruit did you think you ate? That parcel that Hina was delivering was the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. It allows the consumer to turn into smoke and the user can use powerful, smoke-based attacks." said the old man. He then squinted at the new Devil Fruit User." And by the looks of it, your hair is soaking into your new powers as well." The young man cocked his head and he walked to the water, widening his eyes at his now white/gray hair._

" _The hell! What happened to my hair!" he yelled. The Marine Admiral laughed._

" _That's your smoke powers for you, kid!" he laughed._

" _I bet his moves are weak. Hina thinks young man will not make it as a Marine." she said. Said young man spun around and shot daggers at her._

" _Oh __**yeah**__? Well I bet I __**can**__ make it as a Marine! Old man! Sign me up! Let me join the Marines!" he snapped. There was no way he was going to let some woman say what he can and can not do. His pride was just too hard to swallow._

" _Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Like I said, you kids got spunk! Alright, what's your name, kiddo?" asked the old man. The younger man glared at the ground and clenched his jaw._

" _I have no name. I gave up on my given one a long time ago." he muttered. The Marine Admiral gave a confused frown and he noticed that the young man's hair was now fully gray with a bit of white. He also so the cigar clenched in the man's teeth._

" _I'll call you Smoker. It suits you." he said. Smoker chewed on that fro a while. Smoker huh? He suddenly gave a smirk. That didn't sound to bad at all._

_( Present)_

" And Smoker and I have known each other ever since." concluded Hina. She had just released the now pissed off Marine of her binding arms and the gray-haired man was glowering at her.

" Fantastic, Hina. Now, lets let Portgas get some rest and we'll walk outside where I'll send you to the godforsaken hell you came from!" he snarled angrily. Hina huffed and Anne and Tashigi giggled. The two older woman were the first to leave and Smoker turned to Anne.

" Stay here and rest. When you get well, leave or I'll throw you in my brig. I'm doing this one thing, Portgas." he muttered. Anne nodded and she lied down on the bed, closing her eyes.

" Smokey?" she asked, peeking from the folds of Smoker's jacket.

" What?" asked the Marine, feeling a migraine coming to his head.

" Can I… Can I have my picture back? You know… The one I forgot?" asked the black-haired girl. Blinking, Smoker walked over to a chest and he dug through the messy papers until he found it.

" Here." he said, handing back the photo top Anne. The girl gave a tiny smile and she sighed at the picture, holding it to her chest and closing her eyes. After a long silence, Smoker asked a question.

" Portgas… Who's the man in that picture?" he asked. Anne kept her eyes close but a frown came to her lips. It was sad and regretful. Smoker had never seen that type of face on the playful girl's features.

" His name is Thatch… He's my boyfriend."

Smoker felt his heart stop for a few seconds, his insides went hallow and his mind was fuzzy. She had a boyfriend. She was in love. Why did that hurt him? Why was there a pain that stabbed his heart like a blade? What was this strange feeling.

" He's the 4th division commander of Whitebeard's crew. He's nice and funny and good looking. He has a special place in my heart." whispered Anne, her eyes opening, shinning with something. They looked like tears. Smoker was confused. It looked like she was going to cry.

" Well… Where is he now? Back on your ship?" asked the Smoke-Smoke man. Anne turned her head to him, he eyes growing more shinny and a watery smile on her face.

" He's dead… Blackbeard killed him. No sign of hesitation either. He just killed him. And for what? The Dark-Dark Fruit that Thatch had found. He killed for power. He killed the man I loved. That's why I'm after him. He was under my command and I let him slip right through my fingers. Scum like him make me sick. I'll make sure I'll have the pleasure of beheading that bastard and using his head as a trophy." wavered Anne, her voice filled with tears and slight vengeance. She then through her head to her pillow and wept silently.

Smoker had no idea what to say. So that was why Anne was after Blackbeard. She wanted to make things right. She wanted to avenge her dead lover. Slowly, he walked over to the woman and he stroked her long locks of black. He saw this as a way of comfort. And Anne took it. For after a minute, her Narcolepsy took over and she fell asleep. Watching her sleep for a moment. Sighing, Smoker walked out of his room silently, taking one last look at Anne.

' _I know how you feel, Portgas. I… understand you.'_ though the Marine as he closed the door.

* * *

Two pairs of childish black eyes stared at the still hand coming from the floor, with the flick of a wrist, the hand gave a wiggle and the two owners of the eyes laughed it it's little dance. Robin smiled at the two, feeling satisfied that they liked her hand's movement. Chopper yelped at her smile and he hid behind Lucy, in the opposite direction.

" Hey! Look at a person when they're questioning ya!" snapped Usopp, gaining back the woman's attention. Robin looked back to him and she nodded, placing her hands in her lap and looking professional-like. She was being interrogated, after all.

" Alright, I want your name, Devil Fruit name and ability, occupation, and special skill." said the sniper. He then paused and cleared his throat." Oh, my name is Usopp. Hello." he added politely. Robin nodded in acknowledgment.

" Very well. As I said previously, my name is Nico Robin. When I was eight-years-old, I defied the World Government and I've been wanted ever since. As a child, I had gained my abilities from the Flower-Flower Fruit, a Devil Fruit that allows the consumer to grow multiple appendages at will. I study archeology, which could be very useful to your crew. As for special skill," her eyes narrowed slightly with a soft smile." I kill."

Usopp fell back in his chair with crocodile tears." L-UCY! WE CAN'T LET THIS WOMAN JOIN OUR CREW! SHE'S A KILLER!" yelled the sharpshooter. Lucy was only half listening, since she and Chopper were being mercilessly tickled to death by many of Robin's hands. The sound of a foot meeting would made Robin and Usopp look to the lounge deck, seeing Name with one foot on a table with a scowl on her face.

" How idiotic. You expect us to allow you to join our crew just right after you were in leagued with Crocodile. You may have these others fooled, but not me. So hear this." she said as her eyes opened with a menacing glint." Get in the way, and I kick you out? Is that clear?" she asked, her voice testing.

Robin gave a calm look with the hint of a smile." Crystal. Oh, by the way, I recently remembered that I bought some of Crocodile's _jewels_ with me." she said, pulling out a pouch with a chiming noise. It only took Nami two seconds to get down the steps and praise the woman like a queen. Usopp and Zoro were the only two sweat dropping.

" Man, looks like it's just you and me, Zoro." muttered Usopp.

" Hey Usopp!"

The sniper turned and he nearly busted a gut when he saw Lucy with two of Robin's hands curled at her head with a puppy dog look on her face." Chop-per~!" she cooed. She, Chopper, and Usopp fell to their butts and laughed like mad. Zoro glared at the whole lot of them and he got up, grabbing his swords. Lucy noticed and she got up, grabbing the swordsman's wrist.

" What's wrong, Zoro? Where are you going? Sanji said that dinner was gonna be ready soon. He said he'll make the best since Robin-"

" I don't _care_ about Robin! Get out of my face, you stupid girl!" yelled Zoro, his eyes filled with anger and his breathing heavy as he stormed out of the deck. Everyone watched him leave and they looked at Lucy, waiting for her reaction. The captain had her head down with a sad look on her face. She didn't look happy anymore.

* * *

_* Tic-toc-tic-toc-tic-toc-tic-toc-tic-*_

Smoker growled in annoyance and he glared at the clock on his wall. He had just finished the paper work her had to do and now he was completely, utterly bored. He blew out some cigar smoke and he rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. His mind pixilated to Anne's face, her freckled face giving a flirtatious wink. The man opened his eyes again and he looked at the clock. It was close to nine already and he was beginning to wonder if Anne was any better from her fever. Now that he thought about it, he saw that the pirate was leaving some sort of ache in his heart. The kind that just gave you the urge to take charge and seize it. With a sigh, the Marine got up and he left to his room. He had to go get his jacket after all, since Anne had still kept it.

When he made it to his room, he saw that it was slightly ajar and that there was talking coming from it. He walked quietly to the door and he peered through the crack.

"- And then Smoker dumped the Sea King just on the rear admiral and Hina had to go save his butt by explaining that Smoker was going to set up stink bombs for passing pirates. The end."

" Ha-ha-ha! Smokey sounds a hell lot cooler back then!"

Smoker's face flared. Did Hina really have a big enough mouth to go blab about his past? Especially to the woman he was after? He had never felt this embarrassed. To have his past laughed at by a pirate. It felt like a disgrace!

" Yes, Smoker was cooler back then. But he's still alright now. Roughed around the edges, yes, but he's OK on the inside."

" I know. Smoker is a good person once you get to know him. And I'm glad I do."

That caught Smoker off god. Did Anne really meant that? Most people feared him when they saw them? But Anne… She was glad that she met him?

" Indeed. Forgive Hina for asking this but I would like to know. Do you like Smoker… _A lot_?"

There was a pause of silence and the sound of shifting.

" I… Don't know. I feel… As light as air when I'm around him but… I still can't get over my… Other boyfriend."

Smoker nearly gasped. Was Anne saying that… She like him _more _than just teasing him? Was there something behind all those smug looks and taunts?

" Oh yes, Anne was talking about that earlier. You obviously miss him, don't you? Your heart can not just leave him yet?"

" …Yeah… I mean… He was the first guy I ever… really, _really_ liked. When I saw him dead," Smoker could hear the quivering of her lips." I thought that I couldn't let anyone else. But then… I met Smokey and…" There was another long silence and the sound of Anne shifting again.

" You know, I sort of knew something like this would happen. A, uh… Median told me."

" Median? Like a fortunate teller?"

Smoker could see and hear Anne cough in awkwardness." Yeah. It was a long time ago."

" Care to talk about it?"

"…OK. It goes like this;"

_( Three years ago)_

" _Oi! Captain! Why'd we docked here!"_

_A seventeen-year-old Ace turned to his crew, his big hat nearly falling off his head as the wind blew in city that they docked. Back then, before ever joining Whitebeard, he was the leader of the Spade Pirates. He was known as the 'Ace of Spades.'_

" _Supplies! Go find some and well meet back here in a hour or so. I'm heading for a walk." called the young man as he and his crew separated. He was only walking for a few seconds when he felt a buzz go through his head.' Shit. And I forgot my medicine, too.' he cursed to himself. He looked around quickly before running into a alley and letting his body be consumed by flames. Anne appeared out of the fire and she buttoned up the yellow open shirt she had on, fixing her short hair that reached her shoulders and walking out of the alley casually._

_As she walked she stared up calmly in the sky with a smile. Today was just perfect. The sun was shinning, spring was in the air. Nothing could go wrong!_

" _Oh-oh-oh, What a pretty young lady you are. Your appearance tells so much." Anne stopped short and she looked at the old fortunate teller that was in the pink tent. Her eyes were owl-like and she wore a lot of gold. Anne looked around, then she pointed to herself._

" _Yes. Come here, child. Let me tell you your future." said the older woman. Blinking and shrugging, Anne walked over. The woman softly took Anne's hand and she closed her eyes, tracing the hand lines of Anne's palm._

" _Oh yes… I see many things. A childhood filled with mysteries and unexpected turns. A great tragedy made you take a great opportunity and you are now living the life you always wished, correct?" asked the old woman. Anne nodded with slight awe, even though she knew the woman couldn't see her nod." Yes. Quite the good life. A life of freedom, friends, and adventure. But soon…" the woman's eyebrows frowned." Another twist of fate will occur and you will discover the joy of companionship, brethren, and first love." said the woman in a trance-like voice. Anne raised an eyebrow. This was news to her._

" _And wait, I see more! Your life will lead you to untold secrets and hidden mysteries. Questions will be answered and your life will change right before you know it. You will find yourself at a difficult choice, risking one life and your own." concluded the woman, opening her eyes. Anne subconsciously rubbed her palm._

" _Err… Wow? I just wanted to become the Pirate Queen but if you say my life will be like that…" Anne's stomach suddenly gave a growl and she blushed with a toothy grin. The old woman gave a chuckle._

" _I see. Here, have this." the woman reached from the bag she had and she pulled out the strangest fruit. It was spiky-looking with the mixtures of yellow, red, and orange, making the fruit look like a tiny flame burning out of the woman's hand. Slowly, Anne took the fruit and she looked at the woman." Trust me. It's very tasty. It… will be the best fruit you ever tried." said the woman mysteriously. Anne nodded slowly and she turned to walk off._

" _Oh yes, young lady, one more thing." Anne turned to the woman._

" _What?" she asked._

" _Let your hair grow out. That is some womanly advice." said the old woman. Anne's hand went to her short wavy hair and she thought about it for a while, nodding and walking. As she walked she heard her stomach growl and she looked at the fruit in her hand. Raising it to her mouth, she took a big bite._

_It was spicy. With a sweet taste that made her jaw hurt. Shrugging, Anne continued to eat the rest of the fruit until she had ate it all. She supposed it was alright. Spicy, yes, but not that bad. Anne looked at the sky and she decided to get back to her crew. She had told them about her medicine so she knew they would understand when she came back looking like a girl. As she walked, she felt something grab her behind and she sun around to the lecherous looking men. With a murderous glare, she raised her fist and charged at the man when she realized that plumes of fire raced out of her fist and shot at the men. They ran away with high-pitched screams. Anne blinked and she looked at her fist, looking at her fired fist._

_The fruit. She decided. It was the fruits fault. She looked at her fist again and she suddenly smirked. Things had just started to get interesting._

_( Present)_

" So ya see, I kind of knew that stuff like this would happen. I just didn't knew that _second_ loves were involved, too."

Smoker's face had never been so red. So it was that. Anne… was in love with him. What was he to do now? Barge in there and throw her in the brig? Walk in, take her in his arms, and kiss her for all her worth? He pondered this when Hina spoke.

" Well… If you want Hina's advice… Then I say you should hold onto that love. Then, when you are ready, tell him." There was another shift.

" Yeah, I think I will." There was another shift and the sound of boots standing on the floor with the cracks of stretching muscles." Well, I feel better now. I don't feel sick anymore. Looks like the doc was right." There were foot steps and the sound of a porthole being opened." Thanks for the talk, Hina. I'll be on my way. And Hina?"

" Yes?"

"…Tell Smokey… Thank you… for everything." Smoker wanted nothing more than to tell her thank you. For entering his life and showing him what she saw.

" Hina will do that. Hina will tell him."

And with the sound of a _whoosh_, Smoker knew. She was gone. Disappearing like the feeling wind of the sea. Or better yet, the last flicker of a flame.

* * *

" _Mmmmm… _This food looks the best, Sanji! It looks soooo yummy!"

" Why thank you, Lucy! My heart soars every time you complemented my food!"

Everyone of the Straw Hat Crew surrounded the table of the lounge table that was full of delicious food. Everyone took a seat and Lucy had tipped a toast to Robin, welcoming her to her crew. Everyone agreed and they dug in. As they ate, Lucy noticed that one member of the pirate gang was not there. A man with forest-green eyes and the most coolest color of green hair.

" Hey, where's Zoro?" she asked. Everyone stopped from their eating. They were surprised. Lucy wasn't mad that Zoro had snapped at her earlier? Why did she acted as if nothing had happened?

" Err… I think he's taking watch. He took a few bottles of Sake so, I thing it'll be a while before he comes down." said Nami. Lucy blinked as she stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. After she swallowed it, she took Zoro's empty plate and she piled it with white rice and Sea King meat. Lucy then stood up and began walking out of the room.

" I'm gonna take this to Zoro. He must be hungry." said Lucy, leaving her crew confused as she closed the door behind her. The black-haired girl walked over to the mast of the crow's nest and she climbed all the way up to the top. She heard hiccups and she looked over, seeing Zoro with a bottle in his hands and a bit of drool coning out of his lips. His pupils were dilated and his face was flushed red. Lucy noticed the piled bottles of empty Sake. Had Zoro drank that much? She wasn't really worried. She knew that Zoro was great at facing alcohol.

" Hey, Zoro? I brought you some dinner." she said, stepping over and sitting on the opposite side of the samurai, holding out the plate of food. Zoro looked at the food, then at the girl before him. He was drunk. And he knew it. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come up here with extra,_ extra_ strong Sake bottles. But he couldn't help it. He was pissed. And alcohol was the only stuff to clam his nerves.

" Th-thanks." he hiccupped, taking the plate and eating the food sloppily. Lucy watched in silence and she looked at her feet.

" Is… Is Zoro still mad at me?" she asked, wiggling her toes. Zoro stopped eating and he saw a sad look on her face. The same face she had when he snapped at her. With a sigh, he placed down his plate and he grabbed Lucy, pulling her onto his lap. Lucy made a yelp as she was pressed against Zoro's chest in a awkward hug. She blushed and she held her hands to her chest, waiting for her first mate to say something.

" No… I ain't mad at ya any-any more. I was just p-pissed. That you just let that-that woman join us without a-a hesitation." slurred the green-haired man, trying to say his words right. Lucy looked up and gave a tiny smile.

" I'm glad. I like it when Zoro is anything but mad. I like you very much." she said, her eyes sparkling. Zoro looked down at her and he was mesmerized instantly. The full moon gave her eyes and hair and beautiful shine and her lips were so soft when they were curved in her sweet smile. Her warm body pressed against his was just amazing and they were so close. He didn't know if it was his own will or the Sake getting to him but something made him duck his head. Lucy barley managed a squeak as Zoro pressed his lips to hers.

They sat there in silence, their lips just resting against the other. Lucy heart was racing and she was completely frozen. Why was Zoro…Kissing her? It didn't feel weird but it was a little odd. The weirdness only lasted a bit when she felt Zoro's lips move passionately against hers, coaxing her to kiss him back. With a mewl, Lucy closed her eyes and rested her hands and Zoro shoulders, her lips trying to fallow her first mate's lip's movement.

Zoro nearly growled in pleasure as he felt Lucy's sweet and full lips mover against his. She was so new and shy at this. It was completely adorable. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He swiveled his head a bit, making Lucy's hat fall off her head. Lucy hardly noticed and her hands went to the back of the man's neck, her fingers lightly playing with the hairs that resided there. Zoro almost _did_ groan and he suddenly felt a sleeping feeling come to his mind. No, not now! He was experiencing the best moment of his life now! He didn't want a load of booze to knock him out on it.

But it was no use. Blackness surrounded his mind and he fell forward, sleeping and snoring on Lucy's lap. Lucy panted and her face flushed with red. She was so happy yet confused. Why had Zoro suddenly done that? She looked at the Sake bottles and she sighed, guessing that it was just the alcohol making him do that. He fingers lightly ran through his short hair and she gave a small smile. Even though it was Sake that made him kiss her, Lucy really did like that kiss. It was so good, so right. It was perfect. She the sighed and she moved Zoro's head from her lap, standing up and swinging her feet over the crow's nest. She looked back and smiled at Zoro one last time before climbing down.

He had said that he was not mad at her and he had kissed her. He would most likely not remember it due to a hangover but with that kiss, Lucy was OK with whatever would happen next.

_**To be continued...**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

**And there you have it! I think it turned pretty well. I know that a load of things were different but they will make a load of sense in future chapters. OK, I really have nothing more to say so, please review and I'll get the next chapter soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	21. Chapter 19: Into The Mist

**I do not own **_**One Piece**_**. If I did, everything would be **_**way**_** different! By the way, the one line Robin will use will sound kind of cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else. Now, I bring you another chapter. It may take me a while to update since I've got other fics to attended to but right now, I bring you the newest chapter! I hope you all like it and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Into The Mist**

_**Intro:**_

_~Aaahhh~_

_~Aaaaahhhhh~_

_~Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~_

_The world_

_What a glorious place!_

_Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out before your eyes._

_If the endless dream guides your restless spirit,_

_Seize it!_

_Raise you flag and stand tall!_

_~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!~_

**( Funimation's **_**" Hikari E" **_**song plays)**

" Naaaammmiii…!

Nami flinched from the incredibly loud yell and she nearly dropped the maps she was carrying. She spun around to see Lucy jogging over to her. She gave a small glare but she could also see that her captain looked a little distressed. It was just some girl/sisterly feeling she was getting.

" What is it, Lucy? Something wrong?" asked the navigator when the younger girl came up.

" No… Not really. I just wanted to know what you were doing." said Lucy, trying to act casual yet failing miserably. Nami pretended she didn't notice it.

" I'm just taking these maps into my room. Wanna help me?" she asked. Lucy nodded and she fallowed her friend all the way to her room. When they came in, Lucy blinked in surprise. The room was bigger than it was. Three beds were in there, only they were a bit smaller than they were. She could see her things, Nami's things, and a few other things that she guessed that were Robin's were all in the room. Robin was sitting on her head with her nose in a book.

" Nami, what happen to your room? And why's my stuff here?" asked the captain as she sat on her now small bed.

" You didn't know? Well you were sleeping on the figure head with a turkey leg in your mouth the whole day yesterday so, I guess that makes sense. We knocked down the walls and made the room into a girls room, in case we get anymore female members. The guys are making their rooms a big room too right now." said Nami. As she spoke, there were the sounds of snapping hammers, sawed wood, and the occasional," Ow! My thumb!"

Lucy blinked and she flopped on her back. She kicked her feet in the air for awhile before she looked to her side, staring at the wooden wall." Hey, Nami?" she asked. The redhead could hear the slight worry in the younger girl's voice and she looked up from her map making.

" What's up, Lucy?" she asked. Lucy turned onto her stomach and she rested her head on her elbows.

" Remember when you and Vivi told me all those things about when a guy likes a girl?" asked the she-pirate. Nami's ears perked up and Robin's eyes looked up from her book with interest.

" Yeah, why? Did Zoro say he like? What is it, Lucy? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" chanted the mapmaker as she jumped on Lucy's bed and shook her shoulders with an excited look. She felt so elated. There was finally something more interesting than stray pirates and Marines coming after their heads.

Lucy's cheeks dusted with pink and she looked away." Well… It happened after we got Robin. When I left to go check on him. I asked him if he was still mad at me and he said no. he hugged me and I told him that I was glad he wasn't mad at me. And then," Lucy's cheeks glowed brighter." He kissed me…"

Lucy didn't even get a chance to cover her ears as Nami gave an excited squeal of joy. The high pitch scream nearly burst both Lucy's and Robin's eardrums and the door to their room was kicked open and the guys ran in.

" What happen, my precious swan? Why did you scream?" asked Sanji while the other guys searched around the room for hiding enemies. With a annoyed look, Nami kicked the guys out of the room and she slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. She then walked over to Lucy, who was staring at the scene with slight surprise.

" OK, Lucy. I'm going to ask this again to make sure I was listening right; Zoro _kissed_ you? Like, on the lips?" asked the older female. The black-haired girl nodded and she twiddled her thumbs a bit.

" Yeah… But, he was drunk. I don't think he knew what he was doing. And he looked like he didn't remember it all the last time we saw each other." said Lucy. She then groaned and she laid back onto her bed with her hands covering her eyes." Nami, love is _really_ confusing. It's making my head hurt." whined the captain. Nami gave the girl a sad smile while Robin gave a chuckle.

" Well, if you ask me, Lucy. I say you should just keep doing what you're doing." said the archeologist. Lucy popped herself on her elbows and she looked at her new crewmate.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" I mean you should just do what you do with Zoro already. I've only been here for two days and I can see that Mr. Swordsman cares for you deeply. So don't worry, I'm sure that your love will find a way." said Robin as she returned to her book. Lucy looked at Robin and she then looked at the ceiling, trying to think over Robin's words.

" Land ho! Come on, girls! We're coming close to an island! Hurry up!" cried Usopp from above. Robin closed her book and she got up.

" Come on, ladies. Land awaits." she said as she walked out of the room. Lucy and Nami nodded and they fallowed the older woman.

* * *

" OK, pops. I'll take another one of those specials, please." said Lucy as she finished up a plate of spaghetti. Her crew had just arrived on a island that looked pretty fancy. Lucy had, of course, ran away from her crew when the smell of food hit her nose. Fortunately, Robin and Usopp were able to catch up with the girl with a person they brought along.

" Say, guys. Who's the old dude?" asked Lucy as she slurped up her sauce-covered noodles. The 'old dude' she was referring to had grayish-purplish hair with thin glasses and a comb mustache. He glared at the captain.

" Old dude? I happen to be professor Henzo, a famous scientist. And I happen to be searching for the legendary Rainbow Mist." said the old man. Lucy gave no interest but Robin's amazingly blue eyes shimmered with interest.

" Ah, I've heard about that. You see, professor, I've been reading this book that has dated over to forty-years ago, just when the Rainbow Mist was discovered. It says to hold a great trove of treasure, correct?" asked the darkly tanned woman. Henzo looked down at his lap, his eyes holding a hint of regret.

" What I can tell is that the so-called treasure can be no more real than the Rainbow Mist itself. However, the mist is true. I've… lost some friends while searching for it. That is why I'm studying it." said the gentleman in a quiet tone. The three minors were silent until there the door to the restaurant they were in was kicked open. Everyone gasped and they all looked away as a man with orange hair and a group of strong-looking men walked with him. He looked toward Lucy and smirked.

" Young lady, don't you know that you will certainly have a high bill for all that food. Do you have the money for it?" he asked. Lucy wiped tomato sauce off her lips and she pointed to Usopp.

" He's paying for me." she said.

" Lucy!" yelled Usopp with anger. The man chuckled and he threw his hands in the air.

" Alright! Everyone pay up! It's time for taxes." he yelled. Everyone groaned and they all paying up, giving all they had. Henzo suddenly led the trio of pirates out of the place of eatery and he slugged on the strange machine he left outside. They soon began to walk around, Henzo explaining that the taxes were for his research of the Rainbow Mist. When they got to the docks, the four gasped when they spotted a giant red ship with a horned figure head came into view.

" Its… It's back!" yelled Henzo, suddenly spotting the Going Merry that was parked by the docks. He blotted to the ship with the three Straw Hat pirates fallowing him. They all hoped on the ship and they sailed to the giant boat, getting on it and looking around it.

" Wow, what is this place, pops?" asked Lucy as the group walked around the upper deck.

" This is an old ship I use to live on… with my friends. That was fifty years ago." said the old man as they looked around the ship. They could see that it looked a little broken but only slightly. Everything on the ship looked like they were used only a while ago yet there was no one on the ship.

" This is… too weird." said Usopp as he tested the sextant of the main wheel. The group suddenly heard a _whoosh_ and they all looked to the horizon. Wafting it's way to the old boat was a thick mist with a coat of all the colors of the rainbow.

" The Rainbow Mist…" whispered Robin as the mist closed in on them. The group quickly jumped onto the Going Merry as colorful mist swallowed them. A bright light flashed before them as they entered a new area. The air was murky and drifting in still stances were thousands of ships, all wrecked and deserted.

" It's a ship graveyard. How interesting." said Robin in her trance-like voice as the ship sailed through the dark waters. Lucy hoped on the figure head of the Going Merry and she skipped onto a boat with Usopp fallowing her.

" Me and Usopp are gonna look around. Be right back!" called the girl as she and the sniper leaped on to different boats. The two soon came back with a treasure box when a sudden _ding_ noise sprinkled into the air. Everyone froze as ghost with sunken eyes surround them. Usopp let out a high-pitch scream and Lucy looked at the specters with awe.

" _Ohhhh… Leave or we shall kill yooouuuuuu…"_ moaned the ghost as an arrow whizzed through the air. It narrowly missed Zoro by the head, who just so happened to be sleeping by. Apparently, all that working on the guys room tired him out and he decided to sleep. He had been sleeping the entire time.

" Zoro!" gasped Lucy, shocked to see that the arrow head nearly struck her first mate. She then turned and glared at the apparitions, anger boiling at the pit of her stomach. She shot her fist back and threw it at the ghost. The momentum launched her to the ghost and the white figures suddenly flattened, revealing to only be white sheets with hole cut through them. The pirates were surprised as a group of kids suddenly appeared. Three boys and one girl. Henzo looked more shock then the lot of them.

" Stay back! Or this place goes boom!" yelled one of the boys as he held a small bomb up. The three pirates didn't move while Henzo took a timid step forward, a soft and caring look in his dark eyes.

" You guys… You're alive… Don't you see? It's me… Henzo…" whispered the old man. The children squinted at him and for a brief moment, their eyes softened. Then, the boy with the bomb pressed a button a flash of light shined, causing the people to go blind. When the light cleared, the children were gone.

" Who were those guys?" asked Lucy, totally confused.

Henzo sighed and he soon explained that those were his friends. Fifty years ago, he and his friends formed a group called the Pumpkin Pirates, a band of little children who hoped to be real pirates some day. But then, Whetton, the mayor of their town who use to be a pirate, overruled their town and sent the band of children into the Rainbow Mist. Henzo was the only one left behind since he was the smartest out of all the children. He was used for his whole to find the Rainbow Mist, so that he could find its treasures for the cruel mayor. Henzo had been living that pain for fifty years now.

Just then, a group of ships surrounded the Going Merry. All of them belonged to Whetton, who appeared with his son in metallic suits they had.

" Alright! Give us your treasures or else!" Yelled Wetton threateningly as he shot electricity or of suit. The bolt shot towards Zoro, who was, surprisingly, still sleeping.

" Zoro!" cried Lucy as she shot a rubber arm and flew to the ship. She quickly grabbed Zoro and she sailed her and the swordsman to a abandoned ship. The bolt of eccentricity shot to Zoro's spot and gave it a scorch mark.

Zoro woke up with foggy eyes and he looked around, confusion in his green irises.

" Hey, captain. What's going on? Where are we?" asked Zoro tiredly as he yawned and stretched. Lucy giggled at how laid back Zoro was in this situation and she pointed to Whetton and his son, Lake.

" We gotta beat these weirdoes in order to save some kids." she said. Zoro looked around and he nodded, seeing that a couple of ships with nearly about a hundred men with two guys in metal suits wasn't going to be a hard situation. He pulled his bandana off his arm and he tied it around his head.

" If you say so, Lucy." he said as he placed his prized katana between his teeth while his other two weapons were held in his hands. Lucy grinned and captain and first mate went on their own, Zoro going after Lake and Lucy going after Whetton. Lucy knew she had to fight carefully. She knew that those kids were still near and they could get hurt if any accidents occurred. There was no time to be reckless.

With Zoro, his enemy was as strong as hell. Every slash and cut the swordsman tried to launch only got blocked by a shield of electricity. Lake was looking amused by this, a smug look in his eyes.

" Just face it! There's nothing you can do! I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!" boasted the mayor's son. Zoro glared and he gripped his katanas tightly. This was pissing him off. He couldn't get one scratch on this guy. It was impossible. But what really got him angry was the next words the bastard said.

" As soon as I beat you, my dad's gonna take you into custody. Who knows, maybe I can make that pirate babe be my personal maid. Don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of her." he snickered. Zoro gave a furious growl and his eyes turned demotic.

" You better stay away from _my _captain if you know what's good for ya!" he yelled as he gave an impressive flying kick. That's right, Lucy was _his_ captain. He wasn't going to let no one take her away from him. Not in this life time. The impact of the attack sent the man hurdling the water. He failed his arms and looked pathetic. Zoro felt it was a complete waste to pull out his bandana. He did, after all, only wore it when he was facing a serious opponent.

Lucy huffed for air as she rubbed grime off her face. It was only a few minutes after fighting Whetton and he was proven to be quite the fighter. The orange-haired man suddenly snickered evil.

" Foolish girl, you have no right to be a pirate. You're only a wannabe. I seek power and strength, the stuff that _real_ pirates want. What you call piracy is what I call child's play." taunted the man. Lucy shadowed her eyes with her hat as she shot a fist at Whetton and punched him in the face, breaking the visor of his suit.

" You're _wrong_! A real pirate doesn't seek for wealth and power! A _real_ pirate fights for their dream! To be known as a great person who has many friends and foes! And I _am_ a real pirate! Someday, I'll find the One Piece and I'll become the Pirate Queen!" yelled the black-haired girl as she used her useful rubber appendage to fly her to the man and give a upper-cut to the chin. Whetton was sent flying across to a abandon ship and his suit shot off electricity, causing the wood of the ship to burst into flames.

Lucy launched herself back to the Going Merry along with the rest of the gang and they felt sudden harsh winds stir around them.

" We have to get out of here! If we don't, we'll be stuck in the Rainbow Mist forever!" yelled Henzo. The Going Merry suddenly gave a lurch and everyone aboard gasped as Henzo's friends used the old ships to ram to Straw Hat's ship out.

" What are you doing! You'll be stuck here forever!" yelled Henzo, worry filling for his friends. The kids smile and the head boy gave a wink to Henzo.

" We'll be fine! We can see that you're telling the truth! You guys need to get out of here first!" he yelled as he pulled out another bomb. Before pressing the button, the boy gave a sad smile." Hope we meet again… Old friend…" he said as he pressed the button.

An explosion rang through the air as the Going Merry and Whetton and his men was launched through the mist. The speed was going at mach two as the boat and debris was sent out of the mist. The Going Merry flew through the air and landed with a might splash, damaging a few parts of the ship.

No one gave movement as the debris was floated to the docks. Villagers, Marines, and the remaining Straw Hat pirates rushed over and watched as people climbed over the wreckage. Whetton and his son rushed to the Marine's leader. A man with silver-blonde hair and black sunglasses.

" Sir! These pirates tried to trap us in the Rainbow Mist! Arrest them! They are no good!" yelled Whetton as he waved his hand in exaggeration. The Marine captain grabbed the man's wrist and held it to the air. The ring on his finger gave a dazzling glow from the diamonds encrusted in it,

" Looks like it's you guys who are the no goods. This ring is of the Kurantos's crowned prince. It was stolen by pirates." said the Marine. He shot a glare at Whetton and he rounded his foot, kicking the no good in the jaw. Henzo's jaw dropped in realization.

" R-Rapaniou! You survived!" he yelled. The Marine smiled kindly and nodded.

" Told you we meet again. It's great to see you, Henzo." he said. Lucy, Usopp, and Robin looked at the man and they soon saw it, too. The man looked exactly like the child with the bombs back in the Rainbow Mist. It _was_ Rapaniou!

" How did… There's no way…" Henzo was speechless. This was too unbelievable.

" You see, when the bomb exploded, it sent me and the others outside, too. Only we went to fifty years in the past. We knew we had to help this town from Henzo so we joined the Marines. Sorry it took us so long, Henzo." said Rapaniou. Henzo's mouth dropped further as his other friends appeared as well, all aged an in Marine uniforms. The old man stared at his old friend with wide a questioning eyes. The other man chuckled.

" We may be Marines, Henzo. But, we still have the heart of the Pumpkin Pirates. We never forgot you, old friend." he said. The old man looked like he was going to cry. Rapaniou suddenly gave the Straw Hats cold eyes." However, I still have to arrest you pirates. After all, I am a Marine." he said. Everyone gave a gasp. After all they had done, this guy was still gonna lock them up?

" Ah! But wait, I need to take Whetton into custody and the Straw Hat pirates are just too strong! Damn it all!" yelled Rapaniou with false failure as he ran away. Everyone around gave a sweat drop.

* * *

Lucy watched silently as the Going Merry sailed away from the island. She and he crew had given their good byes to Henzo and the others and it had soon reached sunset. The fire ball sinking into the horizon gave the ocean a golden glow and dolphins jumped from the water, laughing and giving their last goodnights. The straw hat-wearing girl sighed and she rested her head on her elbows, feeling content.

" Evening, Lucy." Lucy turned and smiled as Robin stood next to her with a book in her hand, entitled _The Rainbow Mist._

" Hey Robin. Still reading that book?" asked the captain. The older woman nodded and she flipped through the pages.

" Yes. I actually came across something interesting. Would you like to hear it?" asked Robin. Lucy nodded and Robin turned the pages of book to the forward of the book. She then read aloud.

" _Inside the Rainbow Mist is a land of eternity. It has neither day time, nor nighttime. One will never become sick or old. The sea shines like a sparkling emerald. And the sky envelops the air like a warm blanket. The countless ships that were trapped in the Mist had thousands of treasures aboard them. It truly was the last paradise remaining in this world. We ruled that land of eternity, it was ours. We rounded the pirates who invaded and kept peace within our world. Our name was the Pumpkin Pirates."_

Lucy gasped while Robin continued,

" _I am writing this novel to tell the amazing tales me and my friends had in the Rainbow Mist. I hope this volume will assist the adventures who enter this sea of eternity. I dedicate this book to our newest friends and allies. The Straw Hat Pirates._

_Singed with gratitude,_

_Marine Captain" Bull's-eye" Rapaniou"_

" Wow…" whispered Lucy in awe. Robin smiled as she closed her book. Her ears then picked up the sound of boots and she gave a wave to Lucy.

" See you at dinner, Ms. Captain." she said as she walked away. Lucy tilted head and she spotted Zoro walking over. She grinned and she waved him over.

" Hey, Zoro! Come watch the sunset with me!" called the young girl. The first mate walked over and he stood next to his captain.

" Hey, what's up, Lucy?" asked the green-haired swordsman as he watched the sunset with his hands in his pants pockets.

" Just wanted to be with someone. It's a really pretty sunset, hm?" asked Lucy, smiling at the dolphins that were breaching in the water. Zoro looked to Lucy and he couldn't help but stare.

The golden glow of the sun shinned off Lucy's hair and skin, making her look like an angel. The beautiful light gave Lucy's black eyes a chocolate-brown hue, making them more adorable and innocent then they were already were.

" Yeah… Very pretty…" said Zoro, almost in a whisper. Lucy turned to comment when she saw the look in Zoro's dark green eyes. It was the same warm and everlasting look that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. Seeing the red that was flourishing on Lucy's cheeks, Zoro reached and placed his hand on one of the cheeks, caressing it gently.

" Hey, Zoro?… What do you think our next adventure will be?" asked Lucy innocently, her eyes half closing. Zoro looked deep within those almost-brown depths and he took a step closer.

" I really don't know. What I do know is that I will be right by your side when we come across that adventure, captain." said the swordsman. Lucy smiled and she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Zoro's neck and tucking her head under his chin.

" Thank you, Zoro… I'm glad." she whispered as she smelt Zoro's pine scent. Zoro wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, holding her close to him. He brought one of his to Lucy's hair and he ran the short hair through his fingers, relishing in it's softness. To the both of them, they could only sense each other. The whole world around them was momentarily meaningless. They could one feel and see each other. The bond they shared was so strong, they could feel their hearts beat as one.

Something then thumped Zoro on the head and the swordsman looked up.

" Hey, Lucy?"

" Hm?" asked Lucy, giving a dreamy and sweet smile as she looked at her first mate. Zoro pointed up and Lucy fallowed his finger. Raining from the sky, looking broken and abandon, was an old ship. And it was falling toward them

" Aw crap."

_**To be continued...**_

**( End Credits roll in)**

* * *

**And with that, we end with a cliff hanger! What will be the outcome of the ship falling from the sky?… well, that's just for you guys to find out in the next chapter. I bet you will all like it since two important villains will appear in it? Who are they? Well, you'll find out later, I guess. Sorry if this chapter was rather lame. I really didn't pat attention to the _Rainbow Mist Arc_.**

**Well, I have to go! Send your reviews and I'll update soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	22. Chapter 20:Dreams: Illusions Or Reality?

**Hi ya, folks! As it is, I do not own **_**One Piece **_**or the second version of **_**We Are **_**by FUNimation. Now, in this chapter, there is going to be a load of drama and suspense. There will be some moments between the main couple of this story and there will be a cameo appearance by a certain Whitebeard female commander. There will also be the appearance of two villains, two that will stir up conflict and doubt to the Straw Hat crew. . Now, hold onto whatever you can and lets get this chapter rolling! **

* * *

**Chapter twenty: Dreams: Illusions Or Reality?**

_**Intro:**_

_~Aaahhh~_

_~Aaaaahhhhh~_

_~Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~_

_The world_

_What a glorious place!_

_Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out beyond your eyes._

_If the endless dream guides your restless spirit,_

_Seize it!_

_Raise your flag and stand tall!_

_~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!~ _

**(FUNimation's " HikarE" song plays)**

" Let the party begin!"

" Yes sir, Captain Buggy, sir!"

The setting of our story begins somewhere in the Grand Line, where Buggy and his crew were throwing a party on the ship. It was a good time for a party, since the weather was perfect and nothing bad had happen to them. Life was going good!

The party was in full-swing, shenanigans and whatnots going here and there and ridiculous antics going this way and that. Music was playing and foods of all kinds were gobbled down. Yes, it seemed like a very good day to party.

" Is all of this really necessary? And shouldn't we be focused on capturing Darling Lucy and her crew?" asked Alvida, sitting on a plush couch. It was obvious that she wanted to find the straw hat wearing girl soon. Buggy waved his hand at his co-captain.

" Relax and enjoy the party, Alvida. We'll find Lucy soon enough, OK?" he asked, wanting to return to his party.

" If you're looking for Lucy, I can tell you where she is."

" See? This guy is going to tell us where that rubber girl is." said Buggy happily. His eyes then shot wide and he bared his teeth at the new comer." Wait a minute! Who the hell are you!" he yelled.

Ace stood up with a leg of meat in his hand and he gave a bow." Sorry for crashing your party but I simply couldn't resist the delicious aromas of your feast. My name is Portgas D. Ace. But you can call me Ace." he said politely and quickly. His body suddenly engulfed in fire and he was back to Anne. Said pirate quickly changed into her black shirt." Or Anne, as it seems." she said.

Buggy grinned and waved his hand." Oh no need to be so formal. Nice to meet you." he said. Anne took a bite out of her leg of meat and Buggy suddenly realized the big thing." I mean what are you doing here, you idiot! I couldn't care less whoever the hell you are, Mr. Portgas D. Ace or Ms. Portgas D. Anne!" he yelled, getting angrier as the she-pirate ignored him.

One of Buggy's men gasped." Sir! That man she was! That was-That was the Fire Fist! 'Fire-Fist' Ace! Captain of the Whitebeard Pirate's second unit!" he yelled.

" The Whitebeards!"

Everyone was shocked beyond belief, a sudden chill in their insides as they watched Anne sit down on the ground. Said Flame-Flame girl grinned as she grabbed a roll.

" Ah, fim-yo-yo! Wis isw thwus sw- zzz…." Anne sudden fell back with food lodged down her throat, falling asleep with soft snores.

" She fell asleep!" yelled the crew in shock. The shock suddenly washed over when a few pirates got brave.

" Lets kill her!"

" Yeah, our bounties will rise then!"

" Kill her! Kill her Kill her! Kill-"

" Enough! We do not kill the girl!"

" _Awwwwww_!"

" But why not, Captain? If we kill someone in league with the Whitebeards, our bounties will be raised into oblivion!" called one of Buggy's men. Buggy glared at all of them.

" I said no! Listen and listen good; this girl right here is with by far the strongest crew in all the seas. Whitebeard is the most strongest and fiercest pirate ever, one of the only to go toe to toe with Gol D. Roger and come back alive! He is, in fact, the only man who has the slightest chance of obtaining the ultimate treasure, the One Piece! So take my word, you don't mess with the Whitebeard Pirates! Besides," Buggy cast a dagger-like glare at the sleeping 2nd commander of Whitebeard's fleet." Even if we did kill Anne in her sleep, Whitebeard would only send someone to avenge her death. So we don't kill her and that is that." he said indefinitely. A gargled snore got all their attention.

" Ah, sorry about that. I dozed off again, hm?" apologized Anne, fixing her hat. The freckled-face girl looked around and she suddenly grinned, spinning one foot to her feet and waving her hands in the air with a goofy smile on her face." Hey, what's with the long faces, everyone? This is a party, am I right?" she asked teasingly, giving a dancer's pose. Buggy snapped right into attention.

" Ah yes, right! Men, continue having fun!" called the captain as his men cheered and the party was back in action. As the party continued, one crewmate tried to smooth talk his way with Anne, since he thought she was gorgeous.

" Say, are you single?" he asked, his dark brown eyes glowing with want. Anne smiled politely as she clapped for a man blowing fire.

" Yes, I am. But sorry, I made an oath a long time ago that I wouldn't get myself involve with guys with really dark brown eyes ever again." she said. The man raised an eyebrow, still feeling lucky.

" Oh, and why is that?" He asked. For a second, the man saw a frown of guilt on Anne's full lips before it turned into a sad smile, on filled with a bit of regret

" 'Cause the last two guys I was with, ones with dark brown eyes, Well, the both of them are lying somewhere on the sea floor, resting in peace." she said simply. She felt her heart twist in pained remembrance before she gave a grin and ran over to another spot.

" You guys got a lion? AWESOME~!"

* * *

" Alright, Lucy. I think I've got all the wood chips out of your hair." said Nami as she brushed saw dust off her shirt. Lucy smiled and she got up from her seat on the floor.

" Thanks, Nami. Say, are we on Jiji- Jijo- eh, whatever-the-heck-the-island-Robin-wanted-us-to-go-to?" asked the younger of the two. Nami cupped her hands around her eyes and she smiled, pointing ahead.

" Looks like it! Wow, it looks like a resort." said the redhead in amazement. Gleefully, Lucy dashed to the stern of the ship and jumped up and down as she spotted the beautiful town.

" Coooolllllll! Lets dock, lets dock, lets dock!" cheered the young captain, wanting nothing more than to get to the other island. Her excitement was matched with the wonder Robin had sent her on. The mysterious woman said that the map they found on that ship that fell on them could lead them to an undiscovered place. Lucy desperately wanted to get to that place. 'Cause in her world, the one that involved childish wonder, that place was classified as a mysterious place. And that sound pretty good to her.

Once the Going Merry docked, Captain, First Mate, and Navigator walked into the two, watching all the anarchy. Many people were drinking and having fights, some for fun and some for real. Lucy and Zoro felt comfortable with this while Nami was on her guard. The trio then spotted an old man, looking weak and feeble. Feeling nice, Lucy helped the old man to his horse. He looked grateful.

" Thank you, little girl. Care for an apple?" asked the old man as he held out a basket of red apples.

" Would I!" yelled Lucy happily as she took an apple and took a bite. Zoro tried to stop her.

" Lucy! Don't-"

He was cut off by an explosion that came from Lucy's bitten apple. The three pirates and everyone around ducked to the ground as fire and explosives surged and burned around them. No one got hurt but a build was destroyed. On lookers gathered around and Zoro sprang to action, pulling out one of his swords.

" What the hell was that!" he yelled, his eyes turning feral as Nami held Lucy up. The old man on his horse crackled weakly, sinister pleaser showing on his wrinkled face.

" Just for fun. You looked so gullible, I couldn't resist." snickered the old man as he cantered away on his horse, leaving the three pirates confused.

* * *

" What with this place? Everyone around here acts like a complete jackass." complained Nami as she, Lucy, and Zoro sat in a bar that looked decent enough. They had been only in the town, Mock Town, as it was called, for an hour and they came to learn that nearly everyone there acted like complete jerks. What with the old man and the smug people they had dealt with, they wanted to leave this town ASAP.

Lucy shrugged as the bartender handed her a cherry pie she order." Who cares? At least we get to eat now." she said as she took a bite of her pie. She then frowned and banged her fist on the counter angrily.

" Hey, pops! This pie taste like crap!"

" This pie is delicious!"

Both replies came out simultaneously and both speakers looked to the corners of their eyes. Lucy saw that the other person was a very large and bulky guy with dark brown skin and greasy-looking, black and curly hair. He looked big and arrogant, most likely with a mouth to match. Both then went back to their meals, taking swings of the sakes they bought. Lucy gave a satisfied smacking sound with her mouth while the big guy looked like he was going to hurl.

" This is the best sake I ever had!"

" This sake is the worst I ever had!"

Both flinched at the other's comment and their glowering eyes turned to each other. If looks could kill, the both of them would have been dropping dead right there and then.

" I think there might be something wrong with your head, kid." muttered the man next to Lucy. Said pirate glared back at him, a un-Lucy frown set on her lips.

" I think there's something wrong with your big, fat head." she muttered back, her usual happy eyes giving a challenging flash. She then turned back to the bartender with her trademark smile." Anyway, I'd like fifty pounds of steak, please." she said happily. The man next to her gave a competitive smirk.

" Well I'll take 5_1 _of your delicious cherry pies." he said.

Oh, hell was rising now.

" Better make that 52 pounds."

" Make mine 53 pies."

" 54 pounds!"

" 55 pies!"

" 56!"

" 60!"

" 80!"

" 100!"

The two turned two each other with annoyed and angered faces, fist raised and ready to strike.

" I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

" Enough!" yelled the bartender, setting a crate down on the table." Here, take your pies and go. I don't want any trouble here." he said. The big guy still glared at Lucy.

" So, are you a pirate, girlie?" he snarled, wanting to test this girl. Lucy gave a stiff nod.

" That's right. I've got a 30,000,000 bounty on my head." she growled, wanting to be more superior than this moron in front of her. Although, he didn't seem degraded.

" 30,000,000 my ass! I wouldn't believe it if I collected it myself, pipsqueak!" he yelled. Lucy nearly grounded her teeth into dust.

" You calling me a liar, you big fat ape!"

" Lucy, stop it! Don't get into a fight over something stupid!" yelled Nami. Lucy looked back at her new enemy before stepping down, sitting next to Nami and crossing her eyes with the edge of her hat hiding her eyes. The man glowered at her as he walked out of the bar, the door closing and then opening again with someone coming out.

" I'm looking for a pirate with a straw hat! Chick's got a 30,000,000 bounty on her!" everyone in the bar turned to see a man and gang who made them pale. He had spiky and messy blonde hair and rat-like eyes. He had a look that just sent people at a hundred mile radius. The group with him looked just as bad.

" Who's the new weirdo?" asked Lucy, completely forgetting the guy who had just pissed her off. The blonde man sauntered over to Lucy and he smirked at the bartender.

" Get me your greatest sake, and give the cutie whatever she likes." he said, throwing a mischievous wink at Lucy. The pirate girl blinked while Zoro's eyes darkened, his hand at his katanas in an instant.

The bartender returned with the drinks and Lucy took her's with a smile. As she gulped it down, a sudden fist came crashing down on her, sending her head through the counter in a deafening crash. The citizens in the bar fled out of the bar, not wanting to get mixed in with what was coming on.

The new guy who threw his fist crackled evilly and his gave an insane look as Zoro held his three weapons at his throat.

" Heh, you trying to pick a fight with me, chump?" he asked in a smug tone. Zoro's dark eyes were shrunk into the look of a predator's with bared teeth to match. His first mate side was kicking in.

" Just protecting my captain." he muttered, making sure that there was acid dripping at his tone.

" Damn it! Not you, too, Zoro! We can't go picking fights!" protested Nami, feeling a bad vibe coming from the group of people that entered with the man. Lucy then got up from the floor, a few scratches on her face and a frown her lips. The man who hit her laughed.

" Oh relax, cutie! I'm just seeing if your strong!" he crackled. Lucy just continued to frown, hating this guy as much as the one that had upset her earlier. Nami then remembered something Robin had told her to check before she left with Lucy and Zoro. She turned to the bartender.

" Excuse me, but can you tell us where to find the route to Sky Island? We need the right one in order to get there." she said. Everyone in the room suddenly began to laugh with insanity, all of them throwing remarks.

" Sky Island? What are you on!"

" The chick's crazy! Sky Island doesn't exist!"

" What a load of bull!"

The pirate who punched Lucy took a seat and he threw a smart ass look at them." You're new pirates, am I right? Boy, you just don't know. Everyone around here knows that if you take the supposed route to Sky Island, then they just get crashed by the Knock-Off Steam. No one, not even a Devil Fruit User, could survive that. The dream of finding Sky Island is just that; a dream. Ha! Dreams are nothing more than illusions that weaklings make up in order to feel better about themselves. This may be the Pirate Era but that doesn't mean dreams come true. It takes sheer power in order to get somewhere in this world. Sky Island, El Dorado, even the One Piece are nothing more than idiotic dreams. Dreams for weaklings like you!" he yelled as he threw a strong fist at Lucy, sending her to the ground in one hit.

" Lucy!" cried Nami in alarm as the she-pirate didn't get up. Zoro now wanted to beat the hell out of this guy but he knew he had to hold back. He couldn't let his anger get to him. The blonde guy kept talking.

" You know, girlie, I was thinking about asking you to join my crew, the Bellamy Crew. But now I see you're not even strong enough to own your 30,000,000 bounty. You're weak, the lot of you!" he yelled with sadistic laughter. People laughed with him and they began throwing bottles at Lucy and company. Glass crashed with the floor and spilt and people began howling.

" Lucy, Zoro! Forget about that crap I said and kick these guys asses!" yelled Nami, now seeing that action had to take place. Slowly, Lucy sat up, rubbing dirt off her cheek. Her eyes met Zoro's and they both shared a look of wise knowing.

" Zoro," said Lucy, her voice edged in a serious tone." No matter what happens, no matter what they do, _don't_ fight back." she said, her voice nearing a harsh command. Nami gasped while Zoro gave a stiff nod. At the moment, he knew he wasn't taking orders from Lucy. He was taking orders from his captain. He held out his hand, an offering to the girl who led him through thick and thin. Without blinking, Lucy grasped Zoro's hand, letting her first mate pull her up. Together, the stared at the members of the bar with seriousness, allowing broken glass and random objects be thrown at them.

Again and again, things impaled and beat them, giving them many cuts and bruises, injuries that would heal physically, but never mentally. Lucy was bleeding from her eyes and jaw and upper body, while Zoro receiving equal treatment The two comrades stood in their places, unblinking and still. Allowing mocking laughter to pass through their ears and burn into their memories. They would not move. They refused to.

Bellamy walked over to them, a bottle of sake in hand." Aw, aren't you _so_ brave? Taking beating like children who received time outs. Well, if you're not going to leave on your own, you'll be leaving by force!" he yelled as he swiftly kicked Zoro in the face, the first mate flying to the wall with a sickening crack. One of Bellamy's crew grabbed Lucy by her head and he rammed her to a window, the glass shattering as Lucy fell to the floor. Lucy's face was in a thick coat of crimson with glass shards fallowing. And not one of the two made a moan of pain as Bellamy and his crew laughed.

" Lucy! Zoro!" yelled Nami, as she ran to her friends, dropping to her knees with near tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe them, Bellamy's crew and her friends. Why didn't they fight back? They were strong enough and they could have taken them. 'Why?' kept repeating in her mind.

" If you stick time with those weaklings, girl, you'll just get yourself hurt! So why don't you come with us? Name your price, I'm sure I can pay the right one." called one of Bellamy's men. Nami turned to him with glowing brown eyes.

" You want to _buy _me? Heh," the navigator gave a rather smug look." No way. I'll stick with my friends, thank you very much. And you're wrong. Sky Island does exist. We'll find it, no matter what you say." she said as she grabbed Lucy and Zoro by the back of their shirts and dragged them out of the bar with evil snickers and gloats fallowing after them.

As Nami walked and dragged, someone called out," Sky Island _does _exist." Nami stopped and she turned, seeing that it was the guy who angered Lucy earlier. He was sitting on the floor, eating one of the cheery pies he bought.

" What do you want?" asked Nami harshly, putting Lucy and Zoro down. The straw hat wearing girl seemed to had woken up and her eyes caught the blood pooling around her head. A few strands of her black hair fallowed. Red and black. Those two colors brought back memories.

" _You think you'll surpass us, huh?"_

" _The next time we meet, we'll be top pirates, baby sis."_

" Pirate dreams will never end! All that crap about dreams never coming true, zehahahahaha! Dreams last forever! Epically a pirate's dream!" shouted the man to the sky. Several people stared at him while Lucy and Zoro got up, brushing dirt and blood off themselves. Lucy picked a piece of glass off her cheek and she stared at the man. Said man placed down the bottle of sake he was drinking and he gave a toothy smirk." That's what's amazing about being a pirate. You know the difference between giving up and backing down. When to lose one and when to fight one. One things for sure, a pirate's dream never dies, get what I'm saying?" he asked. Lucy just stared at him with no emotion, her mind still reeling what it was getting.

" Come on, Lucy. Lets get going." said Nami as Zoro already began walking. Lucy stood where she was, her eyes still questioning. The man stood up and he gave a smirk over his shoulder.

" Shell-shocked, aren't ya, kid? By the way, I hope you find Sky Island. Zehahahahaha!" he laughed as he walked away. Lucy finally gave a blink before she began walking, the blood on her face running away and allowing her sun-kissed skin to glow again. As they walked, they did not look back. They would not.

* * *

" And they hurt you guys like this? What jerks." commented Usopp as Chopper placed a bandage under Lucy's eye. Lucy and her two friends had returned to the ship and the captain and first mate were getting their wounds wrapped and healed by Chopper. Everyone expect Nami and Robin was gathered on the upper deck.

" Yeah, but it's OK. Me and Zoro were real tough, huh, Zoro?" asked Lucy. Zoro nodded as he polished his swords.

" Yeah, they weren't worth it." said the swordsman.

There was a sudden scream and Nami came running up from the storage room, her face stricken with fear." They were here! I don't know how but they were! Bellamy and his crew! They took all the gold and supplies we had, and a lot of other things, too!" she yelled. Everyone stood up and they fallowed Nami to the lower deck, seeing that she was true.

Every bit of supplies and treasure was gone. Not even a hay penny was there. The room was barren.

" Those-Those monsters! How could they!" yelled Chopper with wide eyes. Lucy bolted into the room and she looked around, searching for something. She then gave a closed mouth scream and she pulled at her hair.

" No, no, no! They took it! They took it!" she yelled angrily. Nami ran over and she tried to calm Lucy down.

" What? What did they- Oh god, you forgot your hat here when we tried to find some spare food." Nami's eyes turned into startled fear, knowing what would happen when Lucy was separated form her hat.

The onyx-eyed girl nodded, tears coming to her eyes." Y-yeah! I can't believe they t-took it! Shanks gave it to me! It has that paper Anne gave me ! And-And!-" she sniffled. She looked to Zoro, a tear making it's way down her cheek." It also had our picture, Zoro. The one from LogueTown." she said, sniffling.

Zoro gritted his teeth in anger as he stared at his crying captain. Then, he walked over to her and placed one hand on her shoulder. Very gently, he brushed his thumb over the tear on Lucy's cheek, allowing his raised hand to rest on the girl's other shoulder.

" So, you wanna stand here and cry about it? Or," he gave a smug look that only he knew how to perform." Do you wanna go kick his ass and get our stuff back?" he asked. Lucy blinked before nodding, a grin coming to her face.

" Hell yeah, I do!"

* * *

" Well, if it isn't the Straw Hat brat." snickered Bellamy as he spotted Lucy standing on a building. It was the close to sunset and Lucy had just returned to Mock Town, on her own. She didn't let her crew come because this was her battle and no one else had to get involved.

" I came for the stuff you stole. All of our treasures and supplies. And my hat, too!" yelled Lucy. People were now gathering as Bellamy gave a howling laugh.

" Your stuff? You want it back! Fat chance, cutie! We stole because we're pirates! Don't think I'll just give it back to you!" he laughed, throwing off the coat he was wearing.

" That's good. 'Cause I know you're not going to give it back without a fight. So I'm gonna steal it back." said Lucy, cracking her fist. Bellamy gave another laugh and he squatted to the ground, his feet turning into springs thanks to his Devil Fruit power.

" Oh really? Can you even throw a punch, kiddy?" he asked as he sprang from the ground with a thrown back fist.

" I don't know, you tell me!" yelled Lucy as she rotated her fist back with accelerating speed and shot it at Bellamy when he came near him. The momentum of the attack sent the smug pirate straight toward the ground, knocking him out completely. Everyone gasped and they all flinched as Lucy jumped to the ground with a bowed head. Then, she stood straight and gave a kind smile, holding her hand out.

" I'll take my stuff back, thank you very much."

* * *

" Alright, now all we need to worry about is the Knock-Out Stream." said Nami as she looked at the map they had. The Going Merry had set sail from Mock town with their captain and supplies back. They had rode the seas for a while now and the only thing they had troubling them was the seas. The water was shifting a little violently and it looked like a storm was coming. Clouds were gathering and thunder was approaching. Other than that, nothing could go wrong, right?

" No so fast, Straw Hat pirates!"

Wrong.

The whole crew looked back and they saw a big ship approaching them. There was a nasty looking crew on it, along with the man who got Lucy pissed off. He looked smug and knowing as the clouds roamed in more. He was known as Blackbeard. A pirate that many feared, the murderer of Anne's boyfriend, and Lucy's new found enemy.

" Stay right where you are, 'Straw Hat' Lucy! I'm here to turn you in for the 100,000,000 bounty on your head!" he called as his ship sailed closer. Lucy paused at admiring her hat and she looked at the man with confused eyes.

" What are you talking about! I only have 30,000,000 on my head!" she yelled, standing up. Blackbeard gave a knowing smirk.

" Don't play dumb with me, kid! It says it all on your new bounty posters!" he shouted, pulling to posters out of his pant's pocket and holding them out." See! Wanted, dead or alive, Monkey D. Lucy! And for Pirate Hunter Zoro, 60,000,000!" he yelled. The crew of Straw Hats gasped. Well, all except two.

" Whooo hoo! A whole 100,000,000! I'm worth that much!" cheered Lucy as she gave a happy dance. Zoro went as far as giving a grin, glad that his own bounty had raised. The ship suddenly flying into the air, however, got all of their attention. The crew watched in horror as their ship sailed upward, riding on a pillar of water straight to the sky. They hanged onto whatever they could and they watched all ships fall from the sky.

" WHHHAAAA! SHIP'S ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY! WE'RE GONNA END UP LIKE THEM!" yelled Chopper as he hanged onto the mast of the ship.

" We're gonna die just because of Lucy's dream!" yelled Usopp in dismay. Nami looked around and she suddenly got an idea.

" Spread the sails! If we gather enough wind, we can fly up easily! Hurry, there's no time to lose!" she yelled as she ran to a sail. Everyone looked at each other before knowing the plan. They all got to positions.

_Setting sail, and setting out,_

_In search of all our dreams!_

_Eternal glories, wealth and gold,_

_Legend of legends…!_

_ONE PIECE!_

" Alright, everyone, Nami's leading the way!" called Sanji as everyone cheered in agreement.

" Aright guys, spread the sails and lets catch up with current!"

" Yes, ma'am!"

The crew spread the sails and the ship suddenly gave a tipping motion, splashing with the waves and slights rising in the air.

" Hey, we're rising above the water, is that OK?" asked Chopper worriedly as he looked at the thrusting waters.

" Nami! Do something! We're gonna fall!" yelled Lucy from the figurehead of the Going Merry.

" Come on, fly." chanted Nami to herself. The ship suddenly gave a great lunge and it took to the sky, soaring like a bird.

" We're flying! Yeah, we're heading to the sky!" called Lucy enthusiastically.

_Journeys without hope,_

_Seeking beyond hope,_

_Crisp and light and layer,_

_In this search across the sea._

_Grasp the helm, head held high,_

_Gotta keep our spirits up,_

_As we sail these troubled waters,_

_It's too long to explain._

" NOOOOOO! DAMN YOU, STRAW HAT!" yelled Blackbeard in vain as he watched probably one of the most biggest bounties slip out of his sight.

_Doubt set in, kick it out,_

_Now the treasure map's on our side,_

_Seek the home, and the light with Lucy!_

_For she will be the PIRATE QUEEN!_

" Hey, Nami! Are we almost to Sky Island?" asked Lucy as the ship flew closer to the clouds.

_Setting sail, and setting out,_

_In search of all our dreams!_

_Eternal glories, wealth and gold,_

_Legend of legends._

Nami grinned, her excited eyes matching Lucy's." If it exist, it's pass the clouds!" she called. Lucy nodded and her black eyes shined confidently as the ship entered the clouds.

" Pass the clouds… I can't wait!"

_We'll find out, then set sail,_

_On my ship you will be my friend,_

_We are, we are on the hunt…!_

_ONE PIECE!_

_**To be continued…**_

**( End credits roll in) **

* * *

**And CUT! That's a wrap for today! Sorry, I always wanted to be a director. It's a curse. Anyway, I hope you all like that chapter. Not bad for someone who fell off a flight of stairs, AKA me. Besides that, I hope you all review and I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will come as soon as possible.**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	23. Chapter 21: Trip Through The Clouds!

**I do not own **_**One Piece**_** or any other material I use in this story. Sorry I took so late to update! I've been busy with all my stories. But I'm sure I will be able to update sooner since it's summer^_^ Anyway, we now enter the Skypeia where a whole lot of craziness is going to happen. Loads of antics, piracy, he whole enchilada. Anyway, lets kick off with a new opening and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one: A Trip Through The Clouds! **

_**Intro:**_

_*Lucy stands at a cliff and waves to you.*_

_Lucy: Did you know there's an awesome treasure hidden at the end of the sea? And anyone who finds it will be the King or Queen of the Pirates! Is that exciting or what? There are incredible adventures just waiting for us! Lets go guys!_

_*The Straw Hat Pirates pop up and they fallow Lucy straight toward the horizon, heading toward a new adventure.*_

**(FUNimation's "BON VOYAGE" song plays)**

* * *

Lucy bit her tongue as clouds passed right at her as the Going Merry sailed up and up. It was the weirdest thing when you were traveling up the sky with millions of billions of clouds going past you as you flew on a flying boat. Who knew that clouds would make you feel like you were under water? Lucy shut her eyes tight and she chocked as air barley made it passed her throat. Her eyes began to water and her throat felt as dry as the desert. She gasped breathlessly as the boat finally broke through the clouds. They made it. They were in the land of the clouds.

Everyone on the Going Merry gasped and chocked for fresh air. All of them looked like they had been holding their breath for hours. Even Robin looked flustered.

"Is… Is everyone O-OK?" gasped Nami as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the… What the heck just happened?" panted Zoro as his blood was rushing from his head and back to his system. Lucy was the first recover and she sprinted to her crew with a wide grin.

"Hey, guys! You just gotta see this!" she called excitedly, pointing to the land before them. It was the oddest thing. The white and fluffy clouds were beautiful, yes, but their boat was staying were it sat, not sink or falling out of the clouds. That just defied all logic. But this _was_ the world where people could get unbelievable powers from fruit. And logic wasn't one of the key points of this story.

"How are we floating? This is impossible." said Nami as they stared at the clouds. Lucy shrugged in her usual way.

"Clouds float, boats float. Simple as that." she said mindlessly. Nami face-palmed and the others shook their heads at Lucy's Logic.

"This is still really weird." commented Chopper. Nami nodded as she looked at her Log Post.

"It is. Look, the Log Post is still pointing up." she pointed out.

"Then we're just going to have to go up higher. We must've only broken the first layer." said Robin. Everyone nodded and Lucy hopped to the railing, swing her legs over it and sitting as she stared at the white and never-ending clouds.

"This is so awesome! It's like an ocean, but with clouds." she said with sparkling eyes. Usopp stood next to her and he hopped on the railing, too, rubbing his hands together.

"Like an ocean, eh Lucy? Well I'm gonna swim it! Watch the super amazing swimming skills of the great Usopp!" he yelled as he dived into the clouds. Lucy and Chopper clapped and whistled happily and they waited for Usopp to come back up.

About ten minutes passed and Zoro was now looking over the railing. "Uh, guys? He's not coming up." he said.

Oh shit.

"Ahhhhh! Usopp!" cried Lucy as she threw her stretching arm into the clouds and stretched her arm through the surface. Chopper was running around screaming while everyone had a panicked and/or worried look on their face. Robin was the one who took charge.

"Lucy, stench your arm as far as you can." she said firmly. Lucy looked at her with a sniveling face.

"B-But I can't see him-"

"Just leave that to me! Do it. Now!" shouted Robin. Lucy obeyed and she stretched and stretched. Robin closed her eyes and brought out her Devil Fruit powers, making several eyes pop out to Lucy's stretching arm. After a few minutes of searching, Robin spotted Usopp. He looked knocked out.

"OK, I see him, hold on." she said as she made to arms pop out from Lucy's and they caught Usopp instantly. Robin gave a brief smile. "OK, pull him up, Lucy." she said. Lucy nodded and with all her might, she pulled Usopp up, biting her lip as the draft of the clouds was slowing her down. When she finally got Usopp back on the ship, she fell back and panted, since the air was much thinner up in the sky.

Usopp gave a yelp as he pulled a fish out of pants. Yes, you heard me right. A blue fish with a piranha-like appearance. It was also flat and deflating like a balloon. Robin picked up the flapping fish and she examined it.

"Ah, I remember reading about these types of fish in a book I read. Fish such as these have evolved in order to grow in conditions such as these." she said.

"You mean looking like balloons and all that?" asked Zoro. Robin nodded as Lucy ran over and plucked the fish from her, running over to Sanji and handing it to him. In a matter of a minute, the fish was cooked up and Lucy was gobbling it up.

"I added the finest spices. Do you like it, Lucy?" asked the blonde with a grin. Lucy nodded happily and gave a thumbs up.

"Yummy~!" she said with a smile.

"Hey, we were still looking at that!" argued Nami angrily. Chopper suddenly gave a cry and everyone turned to see something heading straight toward them. It was a person, with a strange mask on his face a and a large gun in one hand and an orange shield in the other. He was flying with some odd metal shoes on him. He suddenly swooped down at the Going Merry and he swung his weapon, effortlessly getting Sanji and Zoro. Lucy threw a punch at him but he easily dodged, landing on the mast.

"Why the hell are you attacking us!" demanded Sanji as he and Zoro got back on their feel and stood next to Lucy.

"I came to destroy you!" yelled the stranger.

"Story of our lives." muttered Zoro carelessly. The man growled and he aimed his gun, ready to shoot at them.

"That's enough!" called a voice as a person suddenly shot through the clouds on a big pink bird. The new stranger gave a thrust with a jousting sword in his hand and the other man took a narrow dodge, cursing under his breath before he flew away and disappeared among the clouds. The new stranger landed on the ship and everyone took a step back.

This new man was old with a long white beard and squinting eyes. He was dressed head to tow in shinning armor and he looked very odd.

"There, he won't bother you for now." he said as he placed his jousting sword at his hip.

"That was so weird. We didn't even land a scratch on him." muttered Sanji. Lucy and Zoro nodded, feeling their energy weaken a bit because of the thin air.

"You must be Blue-Sea People, correct?" asked the old man.

"Blue-Sea People?" asked Usopp.

"Yes, that is what we call people who are from the sea below the clouds. You are in the White-Sea. And I assume you're head to the White-White-Sea, yes? Well you're nearly there." said the man.

"Wait, who are you exactly?" asked Nami.

"I am the Sky Knight. Pleasure to meet you." said the Sky Knight.

"Thanks for saving us. Hey, can you tell us which way to get to that White-White-Sea thing?" asked Lucy. The man held his hands out.

"Now hold on, I may have helped you but there is still a price you have to pay if you wish for me to escort you here. Now, do you have the necessary items from the Upper-Highland?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Lucy and the crew in unison. The old man's head tilted.

"Wait, so you're not from the Upper-High Land? Then how did you get up here?" he asked.

"We took the Knock-Up Stream." said Robin. The knight's eyes widen.

"My word, many would die if they took that treacherous route. A few would survive, yes, but no one would dare take that risk. Well… If that's the case, so be it." he said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a gray whistle.

"Here, this is a One-Whistle. If you are ever in need of my help, just blow it and I come." said the Sky Knight as he tossed the whistle to Nami.

"Wait, we don't even know your name." said Nami. The Sky Knight swung his cape behind him.

"My name is Gon-Fall. This bird here is Pierre. Now, if you excuse us, we must take our leave. Fare well." said Gon-Fall as he mounted Pierre and flew off, becoming nothing more than a speck in the sky.

"Well that was cool." said Lucy as she hopped onto the figurehead and swung her legs for a while.

"Indeed, but in the end he didn't tell us much. Except that we have to watch out strange men like the one that attacked us earlier." pointed out Robin. Zoro took his spot next to Lucy.

"Well in the meantime, we should keep going until we reach that thing." he said, pointing behind him. A few yards away was a waterfall that was dropping with snow-like clouds. Everyone agreed and they sailed closed to the waterfall, so close that they could touch it.

"These clouds look so different from the ones back there." observed Nami. Lucy stood up and prepped her fist.

"Let me see if I can grab a piece so that we can look at it better. Gum-Gum Pistol!" called the raven-haired captain as she launched her fist. Her arm snapped back to her when her fist bounced against the clouds.

"Awesome! These clouds are bouncy! Yay!" cheered Lucy as she hopped into the clouds, bouncing and jumping as if she were on a trampoline. Usopp and Chopper joined her and the 'Idiot Trio' were bouncing together from this way to there.

"Hey guys, see if you can spot something from here! We need to find some place or else we're just gonna go around in circles!" called Nami. The three youngest pirates nodded and they hopped ahead, the Going Merry trailing behind them. In only a matter of time, they spotted a gate right under cloud waterfall. It was huge with a sign that said, "HEAVEN'S GATE"

"Uh, are we seeing things right? Heaven's a place you only go to when you're dead." pointed out Usopp in a shaken voice.

"Well, maybe we are dead. That would explain only the crazy shit we faced so far." said Zoro. Sanji took a drag of the cigarette he had.

"No, not possible. For one thing, we would have already been on the other side of that gate. The other being that _you_ wouldn't be here, sea-weed head. Hell would have taken you with open arms."

"Trying to start something, you dumb-ass cook!"

"Guys look! There's someone coming out of the gate!" called Nami. Everyone looked and they saw the person, too. It was a little old lady with a pink dress and white and feathery wings. She was snapping photos at them with a small camera. Once the Going Merry was near enough, Nami spoke.

"Um… Hello?" she asked. Well, I didn't say she spoke many words.

"My name is Amazon and I am the gate keeper of HEAVEN'S GATE. If you wish to enter, the toll is of one billion extle per person." said Amazon.

"Ex-what now?" asked Usopp, being just as confused as the other Straw Hats.

"That sounds like a lot." said Chopper as he put a hoof to his chin.

"Hey old lady! What if we don't have any extle?" asked Lucy. Everyone held their breath and Amazon gave a thoughtful look.

"Then you may pass. It's my job just to see what the intentions are of those who pass the gate." said the gate keeper with a shrug. Everyone blinked in surprise.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Can you let us in now?" asked Lucy. Amazon nodded and she held her hand out, giving a whistle. Two large claws grabbed the Going Merry and everyone aboard gave a yell as they were suddenly dragged up a winding and twisting cloud path. Everyone held on to what ever they could. Sanji protected Nami and Robin while Usopp and Chopper huddled with feared yells. Zoro had ducked Lucy close to him and the two closed their eyes as wind and draft past them.

He suddenly felt Lucy slipping away and he clenched his teeth as she gripped at his arm, digging her nails into his skin. Zoro hissed and he was considering to hit Lucy upside the head.

"_You know, out of everyone here, I should be thanking you the most."_

Zoro's eyes opened when he suddenly heard Anne's words. Why was he remembering them?

"_Lucy told me all the adventures you guys had and that you were the first to become the member of her crew. You protected her through thick and thin and she seems to trust you more than the others. I swear, she talked non-stop about you, saying how cool you were and good a friend that you are. Lucy's… Really lucky to have someone like you in her life. I can't protect my sister as much as I use to and that gets me worried. But-"_

Zoro looked to Lucy and he set his eyes determinedly, wrapping one arm around her petite waist and pulling her closer, tucking her head under his chin and craning his neck over the curve of his head. He felt Lucy wrap her arms around his neck and he felt his heart going into a familiar fast pace.

"_I guess I was worried for nothing. Promise me you'll protect her when I have to leave." _

Zoro shut his eyes tightly as his lungs chocked on their last bit of air.

'_I promise, Anne. I'll protect her with my life.'_

* * *

"Zoro! Look!" Zoro's eyes snapped open as Lucy pointed at a shinning light at the end of the cloud's trail. Everyone gasped as they broke through the entrance and they were suddenly air-born. Their ship took a splash into a sea of clouds and they all gasped again as they spotted something far off in the distance.

"Yaaaa-hooooo! There it is! Sky Island!" cheered Lucy as she and Zoro stood up. Everyone walked to the bow of the ship as they drew closer to an island made of white clouds. There were a few twirling outlines that gave the islands shape and mass. From above, they could see houses and buildings sitting on clouds like precious jewels on pedestals.

"Wow, it so beautiful." said Nami in a near breathless tone.

"Yes, to think that many others have seen this place, yet they never reported of it's beauty." said Robin.

"Aw, Robin my dear, you make everything sound like poetry!" cooed Sanji with his cigarette smoke turning into hearts.

When the ship docked near an enclosure of wild growing vines and flowers, Lucy took in a deep breath of Sky Island air.

"Ah~! You can just smell the adventure!" she exclaimed as she hopped of the boat and into the shallow cloud water. Usopp and Chopper fallowed her in suit and they all played around in the white and fluffy, water-like substance.

"Hey, I know this might sound odd but, do you guys think that something can be both strange yet magical at the same time? Like this place?" asked Nami as she sat at the railing with the others, watching the childish-pirates play.

"Since when has nothing in our lives like that? We've dealt with the most oddest experiences of our lives and yet they all held some sort of quality to them. Remember Alabasta? All those odd things, like meeting Lucy's sister and saving the country, all of those types of things had effected us somehow. And now here we are on some place that people have been searching for who knows how long. Have I have a feeling we're just going to get more than site seeing around here." said Zoro as he leaned against the railing.

"Huh, that just might be the most profound thing you have ever spoken in your life, moss-ball head. And it just might be your last, too." commented Sanji. Zoro would have retorted but Lucy suddenly waddled up to them with her happy grin.

"Come _on_! You're missing all the fun!" she called in a slight whining tone.

"She's right, guys. We should at least have some fun here." said Nami as she kicked off her sandals and dived in. Sanji fallowed with an impressive dive and Robin came wordlessly. Lucy looked up at Zoro expectantly.

"_Zoro_! Come on, lets play some tag!" she called. The swordsman waved his hand.

"In a while. Go and play with Usopp and Chopper." he said. Lucy gave a pout and she waddled back with the others. Zoro gave a silent chuckle before he looked to the sky, his thoughts going elsewhere.

* * *

"Attention Straw Hat Crew! This is your Captain, Monkey D. Lucy speaking! Due to all the fun we're going to have here, lets play till dawn! Captain's orders!" called Lucy as she hung upside-down on a tree by her feet.

"Aye, aye, captain!" called Usopp and Chopper as they did a mock salute. Lucy giggled and she spotted an odd fruit hanging near her. Growing hungry, she picked the big and green fruit from it's vine and she licked her lips.

"Down the hatch!" she called as she took a giant chop, only to whimper in pain as her teeth didn't even piece the flesh of the fruit. She gnawed at the fruit for a bit before she glared at it with the shake of her head. She then spotted Usopp making a cloud man. (Something like a snowman but with clouds.)

Here's another Piece of Lucy's Logic; If you eat 'em, throw 'em.

"Here's some fruit, Usopp!" called the ravenette as she threw the fruit at her sniper. It got Usopp right in the neck and Usopp was yelling his head off at a giggling Lucy. Chopper was laughing along at the base of the tree Lucy was hanging off.

"Lucy! Could you come down here for a second!" called Sanji in a sweet tone. Said captain swung her self right side-up and she shimmied down the trunk, walking over to the cook. He was holding up a variety of wild flowers in his hand.

"Which one would you like? I bet they would all look darling." said the chef with a lovey-dovey smile. Lucy looked at the flowers with a shrug. She didn't know this kind of stuff. Both captain and cook were surprised when a tan hand took one of the small red flowers and tucked it in a part of the red ribbon on Lucy's hat.

"There. The cosmos." said Zoro simply. Lucy grinned and nodded, jogging over to Usopp in Chopper as they were building cloud forts. Zoro caught the odd look Sanji was giving him.

"Some lady in LougeTown said that Lucy looked good with those flowers." he said. Sanji raised his eyebrow and Zoro shot a glare. "Quit staring at me or I'll slit your throat." he threatened. Sanji 'tsked' with a roll of his eyes and he went off to find Nami and Robin to give them flowers. Zoro gave a light snarl and Lucy suddenly gave a squeal, pooping up at his side.

"Look Zoro! It's a puppy!" said the girl happily, pointing to a little furry creature that was hiding in some bushes. Well Lucy was only half-right. The creature was a baby, but it wasn't a dog.

"Lucy, that's not a dog. It's a wol- Lucy, don't get it!" yelled the swordsman as his captain went racing off to get the white wolf puppy. Before Lucy even reached it, the puppy gave a growl before he pounced on her, tackling her to the ground.

"Lucy!" yelled Zoro in alarm as he raced to save Lucy from getting her face clawed off. When he got there, Lucy was yelling, but it was really laughing. The wolf puppy was licking all over her face with playful yips. Lucy giggled as she sat up and cuddled the pup in her arms.

"Aw~! He's _soooo_ cute~! Guys, come and look at my wolf puppy!" called the young captain. Her crew ran over and they were shocked when they saw the wolf pup.

"Where did he come from?" asked Nami.

"We just found him. Isn't he cute?" asked Lucy as the puppy nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah, sure Lucy. But you should probably let him go. His pack might be close." said Usopp, shaking a bit. The puppy began whimpering as he cuddled closer to Lucy.

"He says he got separated from his pack in a storm. He doesn't know where they are." explained Chopper. Lucy petted her new puppy and the crew suddenly heard the sweet sound of harp playing. They all looked and they saw someone a little away from them. It was, believe it or not, an angel. A pretty one with blonde hair tied in braided pigtails and small white wings. She wore a pink dress and in her hands was a harp. Resting on her shoulders was some sort of blue fox. She looked to them with her big, dark turquoise eyes.

"Heso." she said in a whisper while playing a strand on her harp.

"Uh… Is she trying to say 'hello?'" asked Usopp.

"Don't know, but she did say 'heso' in a very cute way." said Sanji staring at the gorgeous girl.

"Are you from the Blue-Sea?" asked the girl as she walked over to them with almost air-like steps.

"Yep. We came here on some trail of clouds." said Lucy as she carried the wolf pup.

"Ah, so you are. My, where did you get that cloud wolf?" asked the girl, pointing to the puppy. Lucy smiled as she scratched the back of her puppy's ears.

"We just found him now. He got separated from his family." said Lucy. The woman smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, I see. Forgive me, I thought you were poachers for a moment. Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Conis. And this is Sue, my cloud fox." said Conis as she pointed at herself then the fox.

"A pleasure, Miss. And may I say that your eyes are more beautiful than- OW! OW! OW!" yelled Sanji as his ear was tugged on by a glaring Nami. When he was released, Nami took charge.

"Sorry to be a bother but do you thin you can tell us more about this place? We just arrived here." she said. Conis nodded.

"Certainly. Oh look, there's my father on his waver." said the blonde angel as she pointed at a man sailing and flying through the sea of clouds on a little boat contraption. He had wings like hers only he had balding brown hair and odd goggles.

"Heso, Conis!" he called from the waver.

Heso, father!" Conis called back.

"Can't you say hello like normal people?" asked Lucy, a bit annoyed by their greeting. Conis's father gave a yell as he crashed onto the island on his odd boat. Everyone ran over to them as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ah, that could have gone better than expected. Oh Conis, you made some friends?" asked the man as he stood up.

"Yes father. They are Blue-Sea People." said Conis. The man gave a smile.

"Hello, my name is Paciea. Welcome to Angel Beach." he said. Everyone said hello and there was a sudden growl, coming from Lucy's and her new puppy's stomach.

"Whoops, sorry, I didn't eat anything in forever." laughed Lucy while her pup gave a bark of a laugh.

"Well, why don't you all come for dinner? We would like to have guest over." said Paciea.

"Sounds good. Mind if I help with dinner? I'd love to see what kind of foods I can make here." said Sanji.

"Of course you can help. The more the merrier." said Paciea with a smile. Nami was looking over his waver.

"Say, if you don't mind me asking, how can you sail this boat with no wind or sails?" she asked.

"Oh, you must never heard of dials. Would any of you like to have a ride?" asked Conis. Lucy nodded and she handed her cloud wolf to Nami.

"I want to. Looks easy." she said as she hopped on the waver and pressed on a pedal. The machine roared to life and it sent Lucy at a high speeded. Lucy yelled as she went in crazy directions before the waver bumped into a hard cloud and sent her flying into the clouds sea. Zoro took action as he kicked off his boots and strapped off his katanas and dived into the ocean of clouds. A few minutes later, he came back with Lucy in his arms.

"Thanks, Zoro." said Lucy with a small smile.

"Anytime, captain." replied the green-haired man as he placed her on the ground.

"Are those two lovers?" whispered Conis to Nami.

"Eventually they will be." said the redhead.

"I'm sorry that you fell off, Miss. Are you in any pain?" asked Paciea. Lucy shook her head and her pup began licking her face with small whimpers.

"I'm OK, Luffy. I'm OK." she said as she patted the wolf.

"You named him Luffy? How come?" asked Chopper.

"'Cause he's fluffy. Just take away the L." said Lucy, once again using her logic that never made sense. Nami gave the waver a go and she rode it perfectly, as if she were a pro.

"Show off!" called Lucy, kind of pissed that Nami had learned to ride that thing in a matter of minutes.

"Aw, don't be jealous, Lucy! Say, is it OK if I ride this for a while?" asked Nami from the waver.

"Go ahead, be our guest." said Paciea as he led the rest of the gang all the way to his home on the upper clouds. As they entered, Lucy stood at the threshold, staring at Nami in the distance as she rode the waver.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" asked Zoro when he noticed that his captain wasn't coming in. Lucy pouted as crossed her arms.

"How come she's not falling off? It's not fair." she mumbled under her breath. Zoro shrugged.

"Who knows. They do say that a true way to tell if someone's a witch is if they swim and fly." he said with a bit of a joking voice. Lucy's pout turned into a small smile before she laughed and shrugged.

"Guess you're right. Come on, lets see if get some grub. Me and Luffy are hungry." she said as she walked in with her puppy. Zoro chuckled and he fallowed her inside.

When they got in, that sat in the living room with Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Robin. Luffy took a nap in Lucy's lap and Lucy stared at him for a while.

"Hey Conis, do you think you know where Luffy's wolf pack may be?" she asked. Conis was holding a shell-like object in her hand.

"He may have come from the Upper-Yard. That's where all Cloud Wolf packs originate from." she said. She then handed the object to Lucy. "Here, this is a dial. This is similar to the dial used to sail the waver. Try speaking into it." said the blonde.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure. Usopp is an idiot!" she called.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp, insulted.

"OK, now press the apex of the dial." said Conis.

"The what-now?" asked Lucy.

"She means the top of it." said Usopp with a small glare. Shrugging, Lucy pushed the apex.

"_Usopp is an idiot!"_

"Wha! The shell's making fun of Usopp, too!" cried Lucy in alarm.

"Hey, what did I do to it!" complained Usopp.

"That is called a tone dial. It can record and play back voices. The dial we use on our wavers are called breath dials, which blow out wind." explained Conis.

"Wow, that's so cool!" exclaimed Lucy as she played around with the tone dial.

"To tell the truth, I don't think we could ever live life without the dials. We use them for almost anything." said Conis with a small laugh. Just then, Sanji and Paciea rolled in dinner, all assorted sky fish and fruits. Everyone dug in and Sanji noticed something.

"Say, where's Nami?" he asked.

"I think she's still riding the waver." said Lucy with a mouthful of sky shrimp.

"No. I don't see her." said Sanji. Everyone paused from eating and the two angels looked worried.

"Maybe… Oh no, I hope she hasn't gone into Upper-Yard!" gasped Conis.

"What's wrong with that place?" asked Usopp. Conis looked at them all worriedly.

"Because that is sacred ground. That is God's Land." she said. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"God's Land? That's… Evaluate." said Robin.

"Believe us, it is true. God resides there and he will kill anyone who enters his land." said Paciea. Sanji stood up.

"Well then what are we waiting for! We gotta save Nami before she gets killed!" he exclaimed.

"But that's life or death!" exclaimed Conis. Lucy looked at them with a small smile.

"So? We've faced through life or death everyday. 'Sides, you said that Luffy could have came from there. Maybe we can find his family there, too." she said. Luffy gave a bark and licked at Lucy's face.

"If captain's OK with it, then so am I." said Zoro, backing up Lucy.

"Me as well." said Robin.

"M-Me too!" chocked Chopper and Usopp in scared tones. Conis and Paciea looked at each other before Conis nodded at them.

"Very well. But we're warning you. Once you anger a god, then you can kiss your life goodbye."

* * *

_**To be Continued…**_

**(End credits roll in)**

**Whew! Hello drama. Or as they say on Angel Beach, "Heso drama." X3 Anyway, I hope you all like that chapter. I know, Luffy the Cloud Wolf? What the heck! I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. If you ask me, Luffy is just as rambunctious as a wolf. At least in my opinion. **

**Anyway, please make sure to review and I'll try to get the next chapter soon! Happy summer!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	24. Chapter 22: SecondDegree Criminals

**I do not own **_**One Piece**_** or any other material I use. If I did, **_**so**_** many things would be different. But enough on my thoughts, lets get down to the real chizz. This chapter may be short but it will still explain some things. The next chapter will be kick-ass, I swear! Lets get started with an all chapter! Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two: Second-Degree Criminals**

_*Lucy stands at a cliff and waves to you.*_

_Lucy: Did you know there's an awesome treasure hidden at the end of the sea? And anyone who finds it will be the King or Queen of the Pirates! Is that exciting or what? There are incredible adventures just waiting for us! Lets go guys!_

_*The Straw Hat Pirates pop up and they fallow Lucy straight toward the horizon, heading toward a new adventure.*_

**(FUNimation's "BON VOYAGE" song plays)**

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for Conis to explain to them about God's Land. If they wanted to get Nami out of there, they had to get all the inside info on it first.

"Alright, here's how it goes. As I've said before, the Upper Yard is a place that is forbidden to enter. It is known as God's Land, which is ruled over by the God, Eneru." said Conis as she petted Sue.

"Is this Eneru as bad as you say?" asked Chopper. Conis tensed a bit, her shoulders stiffening.

"I've heard rumors but he said to be merciless. He can kill anything he wants, if it crosses and/or disrupts his land." she said.

"R-Really? That seems unfair." stuttered Usopp, sweating a bit.

"He doesn't have to be fair. He's a god." muttered Zoro as he stared at his glass of water. Lucy gulped down some soup, not really seeing the bad situation, like always.

"You are right, Zoro. He doesn't want anyone to set foot on Upper Yard. Its his domain. It's absolutely forbidden to enter." said Conis. They all heard a giggling and they all look to Lucy, who had a giant grin and sparkles shinning around her. The Straw Hats nearly groaned. They all knew _that_ look.

"A place we can never set foot on? Ruled by a god who will kill _anyone _who enters?" asked Lucy in a continued excited voice. Usopp made a mad dive and grabbed the captain by her shoulders.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _NO_, Lucy! You heard Conis! We can't enter that place! We'll die if we do! Are you listening, Lucy! Are you!" begged the sniper with wide and pleading eyes. Lucy's dark eyes continued to shine.

"We might die? It's absolutely forbidden?" asked the excited pirate, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Usopp collapsed into a heap, anime style. Lucy giggled and she waved her hand as she took a roll from the table. "Ah, relax. Really, is that something I would do? Go to some place I'm allowed to go to?" she asked as she ate her roll.

"Yes, yes it is." grumbled the crew in unison.

"Are there any more consequences we should know of entering his land? Besides death?" asked Robin from her seat next to Conis.

"No, death sums up most of it. I just really hope Nami hasn't gone that far." said the blonde angel as she stroked her sky fox. Lucy stood up from her seat suddenly and she walked to the door.

"I'm gonna… Get some air. Be back in a few minutes." she said quietly. Luffy stood up from his position on the ground and he fallowed the teen captain as they walked outside silently. Everyone looked at each other before Zoro stood up.

"I'll go check what's up with her." he said, walking out of the door and spotting Lucy sitting at a staircase, Luffy lying on her lap as her hand stroked his back. The first mate walked silently to his captain and he took a seat next to her, saying nothing. After a long silence with soft winds blowing, Zoro spoke.

"So why'd you walk out?" he asked. Lucy kept her head down for a while, her short hair blowing with the soft breeze.

"… Is it my fault, Zoro?" she asked. Zoro turned to her a gave a questionable brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Lucy moved her hand to scratch behind Luffy's ears and she looked to the sky of the… Well, sky.

"Is it my fault for Nami being in danger? I was so mad at her and she just suddenly disappeared. Is it my fault? Did I make her leave? Did that weird god feel my anger and made her go to Upper Yard?" she asked. Zoro's usual clam face softened and he placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders, resting his chin on her free shoulder.

"You did nothing, Lucy. She might not even be at Upper Yard and she just might be flying off somewhere. Don't put yourself down. You did nothing, captain." he said. Lucy looked at him and smiled her sweet smile, nuzzling her nose to his bristled green hair, making Zoro's heart flutter. By all that was mighty did he love that smile and soft gesture. He truly did like the moments he had with his captain.

"Thanks, Zoro. I can always count on you, huh?" she asked. Zoro nearly chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. So you still want to go to Upper Yard, huh?" he asked. Lucy nodded and she pulled away from Zoro with a grin.

"Yep! It sounds awesome! And Conis and her dad did say that's probably where Luffy came from. We have to go and see. Luffy needs to get back to his family." she said as she petted the white wolf, who gave a happy yip.

"Lucy! Zoro! Come on, we're heading back to the beach!" called Usopp from inside. The two stood up and smiled at each other, walking back inside with Luffy toddling behind them with a wagging tail.

* * *

Lucy watched with interest as Pagaya was looking over the old waver she and her crew had found on the old ship that had crashed on them two chapters ago. The old angel was looking at the broken contraption carefully while the Straw Hat gang relaxed on the fluffy clouds.

"So, can you fix it?" asked the raven-haired girl as she played around with Luffy with a stick she sound. Pagaya wiped his brow.

"It's out of date but I'll see what I can do." he said. Lucy smiled before her ears picked up an odd noise. It sounded like snowballs were pelting or that a stampede was happening amongst the turf of the clouds. She turned her head and her eyes widen when she spotted a group of odd looking men crawl over to them, looking crab-like. Everyone looked as the group of men stood on their feet with their fingers making bunny ears behind their heads.

"Heso!" they all saluted.

"Heso." said Both Conis and Pagaya while Sue gave a faint, 'chu.'

"Oi, speak English, goddamn it!" yelled Lucy, waving her arms a bit angrily.

One man stepped out from the group, his stature tall and intimidating. His and all of the other man wore odd uniforms and had white angel wings like Conis and Pagaya.

"We have been given word that there have been trespassers here on God's land. Reveal these intruders or we will be force to send you to Eneru." he said gruffly.

"Hey! Leave them alone, you big bully!" yelled Lucy as she stood right in front of the two angels. The big-looking guy pulled a slip of photo paper out of his pocket and he took a look at it, then at Lucy. He then held out the photo, which had a smiling Lucy. He then grab the girl by her arm.

"Hey! Hey! Let go, you meanie!" yelled Lucy as she struggled. The man glared at her and then looked to all of them, Zoro and Sanji ready to attack him for manhandling their captain.

"You are all under arrest by the White Berets! Come with us quietly or we will use force!" he yelled. Lucy made a horse sound with her lips and she suddenly leaped in the air, taking the guy with her. Throwing her free arm and the occupied one around her like twining strings, Lucy made herself into a ball and her arms then snapped around, her fist and the big guy hitting all the men.

"Gum-Gum Fireworks!" she yelled as the attack finished, her landing on the ground easily with everyone of the enemies knocked-out cold.

"Well that was fun." said Lucy smiling, her look so innocent as if she had never done a thing. Pagaya gave her a worried look.

"Lucy, I suggest that you and your friends get out of this area immediately. Eneru will surely grow more mad at finding out that you took out the White Berets." he said. Lucy pouted.

"Really? That's just crummy." she muttered.

"He-he-he, you should listen to the old man, criminal." hissed a voice. Lucy's head whipped around and Zoro and Sanji were already by her sides, ready to help her.

"You should have just listen to my orders, little girl!" the voice was recognized as the leader of the White Berets. "Because now, you and your crew are here by known as second-rate criminals! Get ready, to face God's judgment!" yelled the man's voice as he disappeared through the trees.

"That was weird." said Lucy. They all suddenly heard the noise of a motor and they all turned to see Nami racing on the waver. As soon as she parked on land, Lucy pounced on her and affectionately nuzzled her like a lost puppy.

"Yay! Nami's back! Nami's back! Nami's back!" she cooed excitedly. Nami gave a light laugh as she ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Wow, you missed me _that_ much?" she asked jokingly. The two got up and they walked back to the group.

"Oh my dear and sweet Nami, where have you been, my love?" asked Sanji with kissy-kissy lips. Nami's face went serious.

"I was on the waver and I spotted some island. I have to tell you, some crazy things were going on over there." she said in a near quiet tone. The good and happy air around them died down at those words.

"What do you mean, Ms. Navigator?" asked Robin. Nami eyed the ground, her eyes half closed.

"Just bad things… I don't feel like talking about it…" she muttered. Everyone was again silent until Usopp broken it.

"W-W-W-Well, I suggest we do leave, guys. I mean, we got what we came for, right? Skypeia exists, yay! Now can we just get back to the Blue-Sea? Huh? There is a way back, right?" asked the nervous sniper. Conis looked at the ground for a second.

"Well, there is one way you can use. If you can make it past Cloud Way, then you will be sure to return to the Blue-Sea." she said.

"Cloud Way?" asked Sanji. The blonde angel nodded.

"It's a region that's not too far from here. You can get there by going across the White-Sea." said Conis. Nami smiled and nodded.

"OK, then we'll just take that way." she said.

"_Awwwwww_! Do we _have _to go! I wanted to explore more!" whined Lucy, her pout returning. Nami punched her behind the head.

"Yes, we _have _to go, Lucy. Come on, you can explore another place later. Lets get going guys." she said. Lucy and a few of the others let out grumbles. Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks and ran back to Pagaya.

"Hey, old man? Is it OK if we can take some leftovers? That food was super yummy!" she said. Pagaya smiled, despite having a thick beard.

"Of course, Lucy." he said. Lucy cheered and she rushed over to Sanji, taking his hand and dragging him with her up the stairs.

"Come on, Sanji! Lets make some more grub!" she chanted. Sanji chuckled and nodded, fallowing his eager captain up the staircase.

"Hey, I need to go up, too! I left me slingshot there!" yelled Usopp as he raced to catch up with them with Luffy barking and running with them. The rest of them sighed and the remaining crew gave farewells as they got on the ship. Time passed slowly for awhile until Nami gave an aggravated sigh.

"I swear, if Lucy comes down here with a thousand pounds of food, I'm gonna kick her so hard she'll be drowsing in Blue-Sea before we even get there." she muttered. Suddenly, the ship gave terrible tremors and everyone either grabbed whatever they could hold onto or dive to the floor as the ship was suddenly lifted into the air by something.

"The hell! What's happening!" exclaimed Nami as she, Sanji, Robin, and Zoro looked over the railing with Chopper hanging onto the mast for dear life. The four of them gasp as they saw the Going Merry was caught in the claws of a giant crab, the logo, 'GOD' painted right at it's side.

"It's stealing the ship!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Yeah, along with us! Everyone hold on!" exclaimed Zoro as the crab suddenly began crawling at an accelerating pace across the sea of clouds.

* * *

Sanji's head snapped up and he looked around, stopping his work at preparing small bentos for the trip back home.

"Something wrong, Sanji?" asked Lucy as she liked off some cake batter off a spoon Sanji gave her. The blonde man looked out a window and gasped as he saw the ship sailing away from Angel Beach at high speed.

"What the hell! Something's taking the ship!" he exclaimed. Lucy, Usopp, Conis, and Pagaya rushed to the window with Sue and Luffy yapping like crazy.

"Oh my! I believe that Eneru had discovered you're here and he's taking your friends to be punished!" exclaimed Pagaya.

"That's not fair! Where is he taking them! They did nothing!" exclaimed Lucy. Pagaya looked at his daughter, then the three straw hats.

"You trespassed without paying the entrance fee. That must be why the White Berets came for you. Oh, this is not good." said the old man to himself, rubbing his chin.

"Well, id there anyway we can get to them? Come on, we can't just let them die." said Sanji. Conis looked at the ground.

"There is one way. You must go to Upper Yard. That is most likely where Eneru sent them. But please, believe what I said earlier. Eneru takes mercy on no one. You three may not come back alive." she said. Lucy stepped up to her and gave her trademark grin.

"I don't care about that! Our friends need us and we're not leaving until we get them. No crewmate is left behind. Now Conis, I want you to tell us how to get to Upper Yard. Captain's orders." she said.

"Oh, my lovely Lucy! You look so gorgeous when taking charge~!" swooned Sanji, bowing at Lucy's feet.

'_Wow, Lucy's looking really like captain.'_ thought Usopp with slight amazement. Lucy then picked up Luffy and she cuddled him.

"'Sides, it'll give us a chance to go to Upper Yard. And we can get Luffy to his family, too." said Lucy with a smile. Luffy barked happily while the others sweat dropped, knowing that Lucy wanted to go to Upper Yard all along and that this was her time to tale the advantage.

"OK, since captain's ordered it, Conis, will you tell us the way to Upper Yard?" asked Sanji. The angel nodded but with a slightly worried look.

"Very well. But you must be careful. The journey itself is very difficult."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a unknown alter, a man smirked as his fingers twined and sparked with some sort of power.

"So, some mouse have entered my trap. Well then, let the games begin."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**(End Credits roll in)**

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! DUN! And now the Sky Island is finally unfolding! What challenges will happen! What secrets will come up! Well, you're all going to have to find that out **_**way **_**later since I'll be at Mexico till the ninth of August. Till then, make sure to review and I'll get back to all of you real soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	25. Chapter 23: Lucy the Goddess

**I am so, so, SO incredibly sorry for not updating this story in months! I thought my vibe had died but thanks to all of you who reviewed, favored, and alerted, my vibe was brought back to life! :D Now, for this chapter of this ever-so popular story, I will be skipping many parts because they really don't make much of a difference and I will be doing this as a request chapter by **_**Pen-Woman**_**, who has become a good friend of mine and a new fan of mine as well. Be in mind that Eneru will be **_**very **_**OCC but please don't be that surprised. You'll get what I mean later. This will probably be a long chapter, which is good since I haven't updated so long. Alright, we good? OK, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**PS: This chapter happens after episode 181.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**One Piece **_**or any other material.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three: Lucy the Goddess**

_*Lucy stands at a cliff and waves to you.*_

_Lucy: Did you know there's an awesome treasure hidden at the end of the sea? And anyone who finds it will be the King or Queen of the Pirates! Is that exciting or what? There are incredible adventures just waiting for us! Lets go guys!_

_*The Straw Hat Pirates pop up and they fallow Lucy straight toward the horizon, heading toward a new adventure.*_

**(FUNimation's "BON VOYAGE" song plays)**

* * *

Lucy, Usopp, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji hoisted themselves up as they made it on top of Giant Jack, a large and enormous beanstalk that lead to God's shrine, where Eneru was suppose to live. A few hours ago, they had reunited the group after dealing with the 'God's priests, a few warriors called the Shandians, and many other series of incidents, they had finally reach the God's domain. After Gan-Fall had came, save Chopper and the Going Merry, and got himself injured, Chopper and Robin offered to stay behind and look after him while the rest of the crew investigated. The group crept quietly to the soiled island, Usopp letting out a small whistle at the site.

The whole area was filled with the most amazing sites. Dark green grass covered the entire land, wild flowers and rare flowers of every sort planted and trees filled with rich fruits were there as well. Near there was a large shrine, bigger than a tavern and much more fancier-looking to be called a shrine, what with it's ivory-colored walls and it's colorful paintings. The whole team looked around before Zoro suddenly gave a quick look to the sky.

"Look out!" he yelled suddenly, knocking to the ground as a thunder rand through the air. The rest of the crew ran and did the same, all of them making it quick to safety as a bolt of lighting struck where they just stood. A deep crater had formed where they had stood and a chuckle from afar caught there attention.

"My, that was quite the quick dodge. Now just hold still on this next one, Blue-Sea People. You'll feel nothing, I promise." Said a smooth voice. A person then walked into the scene, giving the small party a chance to see who they were up against. He was very tall, towering at what looked more than six feet. He was pale and muscular, showing his upper-body off since he wore no shirt. His pale-blonde hair was covered by a white bandana and his trousers were orange with a dark blue sash and another lightless slash around his waist. He also wore four Tomoe drums attached around a ring to his back, anklets and bracelets, and his ear lobes were extremely long as well. His eyes were amused in their light gray color. Everyone got to their feet and took wary stances.

"Are you Eneru?" asked Nami. The man gave a dark chuckle.

"Why, yes I am. And you must be those ridiculous Blue-Sea People who have been trying to get here. Tell me, what do you think you will accomplish? That so-called gold?" he asked. Lucy shook her head and glared.

"Nu-uh! We're here to stop you from terrorizing this place! You have no right!" she yelled. Eneru gave a laugh, his hand suddenly rising as a ball of lighting formed in his hands.

"Silly little girl, I can do what ever I like. And why is that? It is because I am God!" he yelled, launching the attack. The crew took their own ways, running and jumping as the attack struck the ground all of them gave yells as electricity bounced around and flew them in different parts of the paradise. Eneru took a quick look and smirked as he saw that Lucy was the farthest away from the group. He gave an amused look as she stood up and began charging at him with her fist thrown back.

"Very well, if this is how you wish to die, then so shall it be! Five Million Varie!" he yelled, unleashing a larger amount of electricity to Lucy and hurtling it towards her. Everyone gave exclaims and shouts to their captain but Lucy wasn't listening, he heels digging into the ground as she stopped and witnessed the lighting shoot to her. She gasped and froze, the attack hitting her dead on and electricity bouncing everywhere.

"LUCY!" exclaimed the crew, their eyes widening as smoke flew through the air. Eneru smirked and crossed his arms.

"As you can see, no one can survive something such as that." he said proudly.

"Ah-choo! 'Scews me, dust got in my nose."

Everyone blinked and gasped as Lucy walked out of the dust cloud, her clothes torn a bit and her hair messed up with her hat as well, but not a scratch on her. Everyone was shocked, but no one looked more as shocked than the so-called God.

"L-Lucy? How did you survive that attack?" asked Usopp. Lucy scratched her head and tilted it.

" I don't know. It kind of tickled but I really didn't feel anything." she said. Nami looked thoughtful for a second.

"I guess it was because of your Devil Fruit. Rubber can't conduct electricity so I guess we can assume it as that much." said the orange head. Everyone nodded in agreement and Lucy turned around, seeing Eneru walk to her with his hand out.

"Lucy, get away from him!" yelled Sanji, he and the rest of them seeing that Eneru had a shadowed look on his face. Lucy was about to take her cook's advice when the God finally reached her, his tall figure looming over her like a tower. Lucy flinched the slightest as the God reached for her but then she and everyone was surprised when the pale man got on both knees before Lucy, taking her hands and kissing the top of them gently. Everyone gasped and reacted. Usopp flailed, Nami gasped, Sanji fumed while Zoro joined with him, the both of their angers setting off.

"Never in my life have I've seen anyone withstand an attack of mine. And never have I've seen such a lovely and beautiful creature. Tell me, what is your name?" asked Eneru, smiling earnestly at Lucy. The black-haired girl smiled back, not noticing the way he was acting to her and completely forgetting that he attacked her.

"My name's Monkey D. Lucy. I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates." she said. Eneru kissed her hands again and stood up, bowing his head the slightest.

"Such a lovely name for a adorable maiden. And please, forgive me for my behavior. I did not know I was about to strike a woman who had a powerful goal set in mind." he said, eyeing Lucy with his gray eyes. She was the most amazing female he met. Strong, brave, beautiful, sweet, innocent, cheerful. He couldn't ask for anymore. He wanted her.

"Thanks. You're not going to hurt me and my friends again, are you?" asked Lucy, looking up at him with her innocent brown eyes. The blonde man felt hypnotized by those eyes.

"I will do no such thing. In fact, I invite you and your friends to stay for a while, for it seems you've all gained injuries along the way and I am sure you need some rest. Would you like to, Miss. Lucy?" he asked, bringing up his free hand and tracing his fingers lightly against the blackette's cheek.

"Uh, Lucy, I don't think-"

"Sure thing! I hope there's a load of meat, 'cause I'm starved like crazy!" cheered Lucy, jumping up and down. Sanji walked over and placed a shoulder on the jumping girl. The God glared at him when the cook touched the object of his affections.

"Lucy, I'm not sure this is a good idea. We should just get going, you know?" asked Sanji. Lucy gave a pout.

"But _Sanji_! I haven't eaten anything since yesterday! And I'm super-duper hungry! _Plllleeeaaaassseee_? Pretty please with meat-flavored candy on top?" she asked, pouting ever-so cutely. Sanji sighed at that look and threw a warning look to Eneru.

"Fine- for one day only. But we all head back to the ship, rest up, and leave tomorrow morning. Deal?" he asked. Lucy nodded and turned to Eneru.

"By the way, can our friends come up here? There's Chopper, Robin, Luffy, and Gan-Fall." she said. Eneru waved a hand.

"My servants will assist Gan-Fall. The rest of your party may come up and join us if they like." he said. Nami gave a look.

"I… guess. Hey, Usopp, Sanji, you guys get the others to come up here. We'll… meet you inside, I guess." she said. The two men nodded uneasily and they went their way, Eneru suddenly hooked his arm around Lucy's and leading her to the shrine with a fuming Zoro and self-conscious Nami fallowing.

"Miss. Lucy, we must change you out of those clothes. Why don't you go to the wardrobe room while me and your friends shall wait for you in the dinning hall?" asked Eneru, only imagining what sort of silks Lucy would look best in. Lucy looked at her dirtied vest and shorts and gave a shrug.

"OK, I guess."

* * *

The air in the dinning hall was very quiet and awkward. The whole crew and Eneru sat at the long table, plates and goblets of gold presented to them with pictures of wine and water, foods of all sorts around as well. Servants stood by, some with plates of fruits and meats while a few with instruments, ready to play some music. The air was rather thick, despite the fact they were up in the sky. The silence was really bad. No one dared to speak. Not even Robin had any questions. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Nah~! Why are skirts so itchy?"

All of them looked to the door way and Eneru and Zoro tried the best to suppress their jaws from hitting the floor. Lucy walked over in what looked like a one-strapped dress, her one shoulder bear and the color of the dress was a rich-white with golden birds stitched along the knee-length hem. White and handless, elbow-length gloves covered her arms and black-strapped heels wrapped to her knees. She also wore silver-colored anklets and bracelets with a with a white flower ornament in her hair and her hat in her hands. If her hair was blonde and if she had angel wings, she could look Skypeian. Eneru stood from his seat and walked over to Lucy, taking her hand and leading her to her seat next to his. Zoro grew more angered as the pale man pulled Lucy's seat for her and the two sat.

"Absolutely gorgeous, Miss. Lucy. This silk is one of the rarest and it makes your skin glow ever so." complimented Eneru, his eyes traveling up and down at Lucy's body. Lucy shrugged and smiled.

"Those nice people in there were the ones who picked it. I just wish I could wear my hat. And I wish this skirt wasn't so itchy." she said, scratching at her hip and taking a large some of bread and meat in her hands. Eneru gave an amused chuckle and Zoro nearly let out a growl of jealousy. Why was this guy suddenly acting so friendly to Lucy? Just what the Hell was going on here?

"So, Miss. Lucy. Please, tell me of what your desires are and what you have done so far? What part of the Blue-Sea were you born in? Let me know _everything _about you." he said, dropping his voice the slightest. Lucy smiled at chatted about those questions and ate her food, she being the only one eating. Eneru grew more and more fascinated with her. She sounded how he thought she would. His desire for her grew rapidly. He only had to woo her and court her, play his cards right, and she would be his just like that. Just then, a servant entered the room.

"Lord Eneru, the preparations have been done as you asked." he said. Eneru waved him off and he helped Lucy to her feet, a piece of meat still mid-way past her lips.

"Miss. Lucy. I would like to apologize more properly for attacking you and your crew. Would you please fallow me?" he asked. Lucy shrugged and nodded, finishing her piece of meet and fallowing Eneru. Her crew fallowed also and the group walked all the way behind the large shrine and the Blue-Sea People's eyes widen as they saw the magnificent garden that lied ahead of them. All of the flowers looked so exotic and the animals around there looked like they could be found in storybooks.

"Wow…" whispered Lucy, tilting her head. Eneru placed one arm around her shoulders, the crew watching warily.

"Is it to your liking? It's my personal garden that has been kept here since my rule and I would like to give it to you as an apology, Miss. Lucy." he asked, watching Lucy's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah! Can I walk around for a while?" asked Lucy.

"But of course." said Eneru, his eyes never leaving Lucy as she skipped alone the blue-gray stones of the garden, his 'goddess' stopping every once and a while to look, smell, or caress a flower. Lucy then turned and waved.

"Thanks, Eneru!" she called, casting a dazzling smile that sent the God's heart a flutter.

"Hey, don't the rest of you guys find this a little weird?" asked Nami, looking around and whispering.

"Yeah. Why do you think he's suddenly becoming all nice all of a sudden?" asked Usopp.

"Perhaps he's became infatuated with our captain." suggested Robin, her eyes all knowing. Sanji cracked his knuckles.

"Well, if he even tries to disrupt that angel's innocent, I'm drop-kicking him three seas under." he muttered.

"Save some room for me, crappy cook. He isn't taking Lucy without a fight." said Zoro, looking even more angrier than Sanji. He then looked around and noticed that the people in their conversation were gone.

"Shit. Come on, lets find them!"

* * *

"_Ohhhhh~._

_The islands in the South are warm~!_

_And their heads get really hot~!_

_They grow- a pineapples~!_

_They grow- a coconuts~!_

_And they're morons~!"_

Lucy giggled at the last note and Luffy gave a happy 'woof', running around in circles while Lucy giggled some more. She looked around the garden she was in and smiled, glad to see such a pretty site. She blinked as unfamiliar arms wrapped around her waist and pull her into an embrace. She turned her head over shoulder and saw it was Eneru. Luffy gave a bark and growl, but Lucy didn't even notice it was a warning one.

"Uh… hi!" she greeted, smiling sweetly. Eneru hugged her a little tighter and he rested his head on her shoulder, smelling the captain's hair. Lucy shifted on her feet and felt a little awkward.

"Uh… having fun back there?" she asked, trying to move but with no avail. Eneru pulled away slightly and turned Lucy's chin to look up at him, his eyes turning hooded and predatorily.

"Miss. Lucy," his hand traveled to one of her hips and stayed there, while his other hand moved his thumb, brushing over Lucy's cheek. "If there is _anything _you would like, anything that makes you happy, I will give it to you. Please, just tell me what is, and I'll give it to you." he said in a seductive tone, looking straight into her deep, brown eyes.

"Hey, is that them?"

The Straw-Hat crew had just arrived and they heard what the God had said. They watched with wide eyes as Lucy nodded.

"There is one thing that would make me happy right now." she said, looking to the ground. Eneru tilted her chin up and gave a deep and low chuckle.

"I think I may know what that is." he said, his hand squeezing a bit of Lucy's waist. The crew held their breath. Was Lucy… actually falling for this guy? Zoro felt his blood run cold at the thought. Why wanted to stop their closeness, but his mind wasn't listening. He couldn't move.

"Oh, so you know that I wanna help Luffy get back to his family?" asked Lucy, turning back to her naive self and taking one hop away from Eneru.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the blonde-haired man, the crew sighing with relief, glad that Lucy was oblivious to a lot of things. Lucy picked up Luffy and scratched her puppy around the ears.

"Yeah. Luffy got separated from his family and we've been looking for them for the past days. Do you think you could help us find them? It would make me super happy." said Lucy, her voice peppy and bubbly. Eneru felt disappointed that he wasn't the one that Lucy wanted, but he was impressed slightly with her perseverance to help the animal. He nodded.

"Yes, if that is what will make you happy." he said. Lucy smiled.

"Thanks so very much!"

* * *

So Eneru had sent nearly all of his warriors to search high and low for the packs of Cloud Wolves, the search ending almost immediately as a few warriors reported back, saying that they found the pack and that they were bringing them up. When the pack was presented, Luffy barked happily and raced over to a female wolf, nuzzling and yipping.

"Yay! Luffy found his family!" cheered Lucy, pumping her fist in the air. The pack walked over and the female wolf and the alpha male walked over. The alpha males gave grunting growls.

"He says he wants to know if we were the ones who found Nero." translated Chopper. Lucy nodded and the alpha gave a bow of his head. The female then gave a few barks, panting happily.

"She says she's really grateful that we found him." said Chopper. The female knocked Lucy to her feet and licked her face, making Lucy giggle and laugh happily. The two men that were most in love with her felt their hearts warm at the site of the laughing girl and Lucy petted Luffy's head.

"I'm glad you found you family, Luffy- I mean, Nero." said Lucy, smiling. Nero gave a whimper and nuzzled Lucy sadly.

"He says he'll miss you and wants to know if he'll see you again." said Chopper. Lucy smiled and hugged her wolf friend back.

"Of course we will. Because if you love someone just enough, then they will be remembered forever and they will always make sure to meet again. I promise, Nero. When I get the chance, I'll come back and play with you. Be good and stay with your family, alright?" she asked. Nero barked and licked Lucy's face one more time before he and his pack were lead back down Giant Jack. Lucy smiled and walked to the others.

"Well, that's done. Can we get something to eat now? I can eat ten horses right now if I wanted to." she said, her stomach rumbling in agreement.

"I've already have our feast prepared. Please, fallow me." said Eneru, once again taking Lucy's arm with his and leading the lot back to the dinning hall.

The air seemed more lighter as the group ate together, talking with one another and enjoying the feast. Eneru then clacked his utensil against his goblet and everyone's attention was caught.

"I'd like to say something. There is another reason why this feast has taken place." he said. He smiled at Lucy and took her hand in his, Zoro's instincts telling him to take his sword and cut off the hand in one slick second.

"For the longest time in my rule here, I've noticed that there is so much land before me, and this kingdom I have is such a lonesome place. I always wondered what it would be like to share this land with someone. Someone who can be equal to me, another god, if you will. Someone who could defend herself, have the most amazing persona, and to be the most beautiful creature in the world," his eyes then looked to Lucy and everyone's eyes widen as he got out of his chair and knelt on one knee.

'_Don't… do that…' _Zoro wanted to shout that, to curse it. But he couldn't. he was too shocked. Too worried. What would Lucy say? He knew what this was. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Miss. Lucy… I believe you are that person who is destined to rule by my side. To become my queen, my goddess. So that is why, I ask in you in front of all these witnesses, for your hand in marriage. Miss. Lucy… would you do me the honor of marrying me and staying with me in Skypiea?" he asked, holding Lucy's hands in an almost vice-grip.

No one spoke or move. Lucy's face looked set in determination before she smiled sweetly and softly. Zoro's heart dropped. Was Lucy… actually considering this? Was it possible that she had fallen in love with Eneru? Why? Why was it like this? Zoro could think of better people and he could point out all of Eneru's flaws. But how could he do that? Did he… not want Lucy to leave them? To leave… him?

"That's a very nice thing for you to ask, but I'm going to have to say no." said Lucy, taking her hands away. Eneru's face dropped and everyone let out a quiet breath. Zoro felt like a million pounds were lifted off his shoulders. He was glad that Lucy wasn't leaving him. He flushed at that thought. Eneru grabbed the side of the table slightly.

"M… May I ask why?" he asked. _'Damn, give me an explanation! Why reject me? The me most powerful man who could give you anything?'_

"Well, I really did like the garden, and I'm glad that Luffy is back with his family. You've done so much but, I just can't marry you. I can't stay here, since I can't find One Piece or become the Pirate Queen if I stay here. Besides, I can't leave my crew either, 'cause, well you see," Lucy looked to her crew softly, her smile never leaving her lips. "they're more than just my crewmates or friends… they're my family." she said, her words silky and sweet. Everyone felt the same and connected that moment, all of them feeling a wave of gratefulness. They were glad to have a captain like Lucy. Eneru got back to his feet and looked almost regretful.

The keyword being: almost.

"A-Ah, I see. Well… I understand, yes. I see that you cannot leave these people. So… it's quite alright." he said. Everyone felt the temperature in the room go strangely cold. Nami then stood up and yawned.

"Well, I say it's about time we get some rest on the Going Merry and get ready to leave tomorrow. It's getting late." she said/ everyone nodded and Lucy gave a slight bow of her head to the God.

"Thank you for everything. I'll make sure to say goodbye tomorrow." she said. Eneru gave a false smile and nodded.

"Of course."

'_But it won't be __**me **__who you will say goodbye to, my goddess.'_

* * *

"Whew, I'm glad we got out of there." said Usopp as the crew made it back to the Merry after their long walk, everyone ready to hit the hay.

"Same here. And Lucy, I am so glad you denied that brute's request for your hand." said Sanji, smiling at his captain, who was in her vest and shorts again with her hat again.

"I really don't get why he wanted it. I need both my hands." said Lucy, wiggling her fingers. Everyone laughed at the action and Chopper yawned tiredly.

"Goodnight." he mumbled, walking off with Sanji and Usopp to the guys quarters. Nami and Robin did the same and that left Lucy and her first mate.

"I'll take night watch, Zoro. The sky looks really pretty tonight." she said.

"Want me to stay out with you?" asked Zoro, feeling more protective than usual with Lucy. After that marriage request, he wanted to make sure that Lucy was a hundred percent safe. Lucy shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Get some sleep, captain's orders." she said. The green-haired man gave a chuckle and nod, suddenly placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Sure thing. And Lucy… thanks for staying with us." he said, blushing slightly. Lucy giggled and nodded, giving Zoro a quick hug before he left off to the men's room with a goodnight. Lucy smiled and she made her way to the crow's nest, ready to do her shift. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Miss. Lucy, did I scare you?" Lucy turned and sighed as she saw it was Eneru.

"Nah, you didn't. I was just got caught off guard. Something up?" she asked.

"Actually, I would like to have a word with you. Walk with me?' he asked, offering his hand. Lucy shrugged and took it, fallowing the gray-eyed man a little away.

"What do you wanna talk about?' she asked. Her breath was caught in her throat as a cloth was pressed roughly on her face. She inhaled through her nose and felt a wave of dizziness hit her head. Her vision began to blur and she gave a tiny whimper as she fell into darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Chopper ran into the sky deck with a panicked look.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Lucy's gone missing!" he exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"OK, lets not panic. Maybe she walked off somewhere in the morning. That could explain it." said Nami.

"You could be right. Maybe she found a few Atlas and Hercules beetles and went off to see them fight." said Usopp. Everyone nodded and they all gasped as the ship gave a lurch, spiraling the lot of them to the floor.

"What the Hell!" yelled Sanji. Everyone looked about and they spotted one of Eneru's warriors, a few more of them guarding him as he began turning the ship.

"Just what's going on here!" yelled Usopp. Two warriors came at them but Robin and Zoro intervened and made sure they didn't come closer, Zoro with his blades and Robin with her multiple appendages.

"They're trying to lead us back to lower Skypiea. Just what is the meaning of this?" asked Robin as two warriors came at her. Zoro and Sanji caught them and Zoro sudden jumped to the railing.

"Nami, Sanji, you guys fallow me! I bet that so-called god has Lucy up there! The rest of you take care of the ship, got it?" he asked. Everyone nodded and they fought their way to Giant Jack. Gan-fall, who looked much better than he did, came around with Pierre and they assisted.

"What happened?" he asked as he fought off a warrior.

"We think that Eneru is holding Lucy captive and that she might be back at his shrine. Zoro, Nami, and Sanji are going to go get her while we protect the ship, explained Usopp as he dodged a sword that could slice him in half.

"Is this girl that important?"

"To Zoro, Lucy probably means the world to him!"

* * *

Lucy whimpered again. Her vision swirling with the strangest shapes as her body felt slow and too hot. The beautiful red dress on her, which was cut too short, felt stuck to her body. Her eyes felt droopy and her breath was shallow. She couldn't remember anything that had happen so far. All she wanted was this dizziness to stop.

"If I may say, Miss. Lucy, you look ravishing in red." said Eneru, eying Lucy like she was some sort of pray. He crawled on top of her upon the couch he had placed her on and he took her chin, looking at her foggy eyes.

"Even your face is red. My, you look so editable in this weaken state. And this collar you were makes you look oh-so submissive." he cooed, fingering the red collar that was preventing Lucy to use her Devil Fruit abilities, for it was coated in melted Sea Stone.

"P-Please… s… stop…" she slurred, moaning as her stomach did some back flips. Eneru sighed and wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her up to sit with him and snuffing her black locks.

"Why are you so afraid? Here, let me hold you for a while." he said, rubbing her back. Lucy weakly tried to pull away for him.

"N… No… y-you can't hug me like this… St… stop." she said in small breaths, whimpering and feeling like crying. She did not like this. She did not like the way the God was holding her. It was much different from the way Zoro held her times before.

"Miss. Lucy," Eneru crept his hands to the hem of Lucy's dress, playing with it between his fingers. "marry me. You'll be so much happier with me. Leave your crew and stay with me forever. I can be a greater family." he said, ghosting kisses along Lucy's neck. Lucy squirmed and shook her head.

"N-No! Don't… don't touch me like this!… Don't do these things to me!… I… c-can't…" her breath went more labored, "can't…" she whimpered, pounding one fist weakly against the wall of muscle that held her. Eneru gave a scowl and took Lucy by the shoulders, making her back flop to the cushions, holding her in place.

"Humph. Well then, I'll guess I'll need to use other means to make you see my way." he purred, trapping Lucy under him. Lucy gave a cry and then the doors opened.

"Lord Eneru! I hate to disturb but three crewmates of the Straw-Hats have came and are upon the sacred garden, sir!" said the servant that came in. Eneru gave a growl of frustration and got off Lucy, lifting her drugged body over his shoulders like a sack and he hauled her over to a metal cage, placing her inside and using strong ropes to tie her hands to the to the metal bars. He shut the door and smirked.

"When I return, we shall have the wedding then, yes? I believe that in your state of vertigo, you will have no choice." he said, snickering as he left the room with his servant. Lucy let out some raspy breaths, feeling helpless.

* * *

One of Eneru's warriors gave a yell of pain as he was slashed by Zoro, he, Sanji, and Sanji made it to the top of Giant Jack and they were ready to enter the shrine.

"Ah, the first mate, navigator, and cook of the Straw-Hats. May I ask why you are here, uninvited?" asked Eneru, walking over. Zoro barred his teeth and gripped his two swords.

"Where's Lucy, bastard!" he yelled, anger evident in his voice with his nerves on full killer instinct. The blonde gave a laugh and crossed his arms, smirking proudly.

"She came here on her own. She decided that she did wanted to marry me. Can you not accept it?" he asked, mirth within his eyes.

"To Hell with that! There's no way that sweet little Lucy would marry a piece of crap like you! Release her!" yelled Sanji, his voice blazed like fire. Eneru scowled at his and the tips of his fingers gave electrical sparks.

"Humph, I will not be doing that. I will not let mortals like you take away my goddess!" he yelled, shooting attack that must've had a hundred watts. The team preformed their own dodges and Nami made a sneaky move and snuck into the shrine while Eneru too strikes at the two men, their plan being that the two would distract while Nami would get Lucy.

The orangette made her way in and spotted Lucy, running over to her cage and whipping out her Bo staff. With her greatest effort, she beat around the bars until she found a weak spot and thrust her staff to the bars. She pulled at the weakened bars and undid the ropes, pulling Lucy out and trying to wake up the drugged girl.

"N-Nami… The room's all spinny." whined Lucy, gritting her teeth as her head ached.

"It's OK, Lucy. I'm getting you out of here. Damn it, why can't I get this stupid collar off you?' asked the redhead, tugging at the collar. Sighing in frustration, she helped Lucy to her feet and led Lucy to the front gate, seeing that Sanji and Zoro were getting beaten and Eneru had Zoro cornered.

"Z-Zoro…" whispered Lucy, worried for her first mate. Eneru walked closer to the green-eyed man and a gathering of lighting formed on his palm.

"Since you seem to be the one who wants to save my goddess so much, I'll punish you first. Take this, you demon! Will of Light!" he yelled, lighting from the heaven's forming around his hand and a attack shooting fourth.

"ZORO, NO!"

Nami gasped and no one had time to say anything as Lucy's energy suddenly came back to her. Everyone watched, things looking slow-motioned as Lucy ran forward and took a dive, trying to reach Zoro but the blast of Eneru's attack hitting her right in the back. A pained cry rang through the air and Lucy fell with a thud, her body not moving.

"LUCY!" yelled Zoro, sprinting over and taking his crush in his arms, looking at her back and feeling a bile run up his throat. Lucy's back was bleeding with a terrible wound, the skin of the area torn, blackened, and peeled. He could feel warm blood on his fingers and he looked to Lucy's face, seeing that she was very pale.

"Z-Zoro… it… hurts…" whimpered his captain, tears of pain prickling at her eyes as her injury looked more and more fatal.

"Shit, hang in there, captain. Guys, lets get her to Chopper, and quick!" shouted the swordsman, picking Lucy bridal-style and already running to Giant Jack. Nami and Sanji quickly fallowed, the group leaving behind a very angered God.

* * *

The room was silent, the air thick with anxiety as the crew and Gan-Fall waited for Chopper to tell the news on Lucy's condition. They had gotten rid of the warriors that attacked them, which was a good thing, since they didn't want any distractions. Zoro kept eyeing the door to the infirmary, the wait eating him alive and bothering him ten-fold. Just what was happening to Lucy? Would she be alright? Just what would happen? The door finally opened, and Chopper padded out with his face formed sadly. Everyone's heart dropped. Something had happened.

"Guys… I there's nothing I can do. The electrical attack Lucy received had five-thousand watts and the collar she had on her prevented rubber abilities from working. Guys, if we don't get Lucy's wound fix or find a proper blood transfusion… Lucy could die."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**(End Credits Roll In)**

* * *

**I am very much sorry if this chapter was a downer. I'm just pretty much glad that I got to give you all a chapter on the first day of a New Year. Please make sure to read and review, and I hope you all liked this chapter. Well, I gotta go. It's good to be back. See ya!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	26. Chapter 24: Saving Lucy

**Thanks so much to all of you! I am very happy that all of you haven't forgotten about this fic! It made me happy when I saw all those nice reviews you all left me! Alright, I'm just gonna cut this talk so we can get to the story. Alright, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter twenty-four: Saving Lucy**

* * *

_***Lucy: Did you know there's an awesome treasure hidden at the end of the sea? And anyone who finds it will be the King or Queen of the Pirates! Is that exciting or what? There are incredible adventures just waiting for us! Lets go guys!**_

_***The Straw Hat Pirates pop up and they fallow Lucy straight toward the horizon, heading toward a new adventure.***_

**(FUNimation's "BON VOYAGE" song plays)**

* * *

Everyone was frozen in their place, their eyes trying to see if Chopper was kidding. What they just heard was impossible. 'Lucy' and 'dying' did not go hand in hand in the same sentence. Lucy was a roving ball of energy that could have lasted for days on energy. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.

"You're… You're not serious, are you, Chopper?" asked Nami, trying to steady herself. It was like her legs were swaying and wobbling like old trees. Chopper's eyes grew misty and he shook his head with a trembling lip.

"I-I'm trying all that I c-can. But-But Lucy needs m-more h-h-help! Ev-even a surgery w-won't help. It'll… just kill her later…" Chopper began wailing, sobbing uncontrollably. Nami crouched down and pulled him into a hug while everyone remained silent in their own shock. Usopp was shaking in place, Robin had a look of disbelief, Sanji was grinding his cigarette between his teeth, and Zoro tried to not look affected at all. But deep inside, it felt like his heart was ripping in two.

"I can't believe this…" whispered Usopp, shaking his head, trying to just see if this was a terrible nightmare.

"Damn it, don't say that! Lucy… she… she's going to… she can't…" Sanji was at a lost of words. Everyone jumped when the sound of firm flesh hit wood. They all looked to see Zoro, glaring seriously with his fist nearly breaking the surface of the table he smashed his balled fist against.

"Can't you do _something_! We can't just let her die like some animal!" he yelled, his breathing heavily hissing through his teeth. Chopper trembled and looked at the ground.

"I-I was lucky enough to prevent her wound from bleeding so much, but her bandages need to be changed every hour or so and I have her on two IVs, one with blood and the other with fluid that should keep her in a semi-sleep. But we seriously need to get her on serious medical treatment." he said. Gan-Fall suddenly looked like he realized something.

"There could be a way. It's risky but… if you are all willing to rescue this girl." he said.

"We are damn serious, right guys?" asked Sanji, his response was everyone nodding. Gan-Fall nodded and took out a whistle, this one was different from the One Whistle because it was painted white and in the shape of a cloud.

"This is the ANI- Whistle. It will allow me to call upon the cloud wolves. They are the only ones who know how to get to our destination. Do you all trust me?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other, before nodding slowly.

"Yes. I anything, we must make sure that Lacy gets the medical attention she needs." said Robin. The old man nodded and he walked out to proceed so.

"Meanwhile, we have to keep Lucy as healthy as possible. Nami, Robin, I need you guys to get us more blankets. Usopp, I want you to get as some warm watered. Sanji, I need you to make a soup with an ingredient that Lucy needs in order to repair her torn skin and muscle tissue. And Zoro, I need you to follow me, please. I need you to help me out." said Chopper. Everyone nodded and did as they were told. Zoro and Chopper went to the infirmary with the reindeer doctor. Zoro felt a shiver rack down his spine as the scent of disinfectant hit his nose. Chopper handed him a rag and he grimaced as he saw that it was giving the smell. Wiping his hands and de-germing them, the two walked into the infirmary. Zoro gave a sigh as it showed that Chopper had managed to get the collar off Lucy, the item laying sliced up on the table. He looked away from it and then looked at the sad site before him.

Lucy laid twitching and stretched on the cot, her body covered in a white blanket and she wore a type of hospital gown that had a few blood stains on it, probably from her wound. She was sweating intensely, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck, her skin a sickly pale. Zoro walked over and pressed his hand slightly to her forehead. It was sweaty and cold. Lucy opened her eyes and Zoro could have mistaken them for a rabbit's.

"Z…Z-Zoro… Z-Zoro…" she whispered, reaching her hand tiredly with a desperate look. Zoro took his free hand and wounded his fingers with the black-eyed girl's hand.

"I'm here, Lucy. I'm here." he said. Lucy smiled weakly, but it looked like she looked like she was trying to give her same carefree smile.

"That's good… I-I'm glad that Zoro i-is safe and not h… hurt." she whimpered, crumbling back to the bed. Chopper walked over with a substance in a bowl that smelt really sweet. He held the mixture near Lucy's nose.

"Take deep breaths, Lucy. It's going to make you really relaxed." he said. Lucy did as she was told and her breathing slowed a little, though it was still going fast. Soon, Nami, Robin, and Usopp came in with the needed items. Chopper took them and placed them where he needed them. Sanji then came in with a warm bowl of soup.

"Here, my poor angel. Let me feed you, Lucy." cooed Sanji, crouching close to Lucy.

"Is now you're time to hit on her!" snapped Zoro, glaring at the blonde.

"Shut up! You'll make Lucy go through anxiety!" yelled Sanji back.

"Will one of you just feed her before I kick you off this ship!" yelled Nami, silencing the two. Crouch again, and sticking his tongue out at Zoro, Sanji helped Lucy sat up on her provided pillow and he held the spoon to her lips. Lucy's eyes sparkled slightly when she recognized the scent of Sanji's cooking but she ate it slowly, wincing a bit because the swallowing was hurting her chest. Once she was finish, Lucy was dozing off again, her eyes looking at her crew kindly before she fell to sleep.

Everyone released a sigh they hadn't realized they were holding in. Were they worried that something bad would happen just with Lucy eating soup?

"Well, with that medicine in her now, we should let her rest and let the medicine do what it can. Lets go see if Gan-Fall has contacted the cloud wolves." said Robin. Everyone nodded.

"Zoro, can you take the first watch of looking over Lucy? Just in case something happens?" asked Chopper. Zoro nodded and everyone left quietly, Zoro taking a seat near Lucy and grabbing her cold hand. With a shuddered breath, he held her hand close to him and closed his eyes.

"Please. Please get better. I can't lose you, too." he whispered, clutching the smaller hand tighter. He felt Lucy's hand squeeze his back with little strength and Zoro clenched his teeth, not opening his eyes.

* * *

"_Lu! Hey, Luce! Come on, there were some Atlas beetles over here!"_

"_Anne! Wait up!"_

_A twelve-year-old Anne gave a laugh as Lucy, at nine-years-old, raced after her. They were running through the streets of Fuusha town, townspeople waving to the two girls. The two girls ran near the party bar and Anne surprised her little sister by pulling out a red rubber ball._

"_Hey, lets play some catch! Mayor! Makino! Shanks! Play with us, please!" called Anne, grinning ear to ear. Lucy gave a gasp and her eyes widen as she was placed on Shanks's soldier._

"_Shanks! What are you doing here? You said You wouldn't come to Fuusha in a long time!" she exclaimed. Shanks gave a laugh and kicked the rubber ball when it was kicked to them._

"_I decided to visit! Wanna play some ball?" he asked, catching the ball and hading it to Lucy. The little girl giggled and raised the ball to through when everything suddenly got quiet. The wind stopped blowing, the people stopped talking, and they were looking to the sky. Black clouds that boomed with lighting covered the entire island._

"_What's… what's going on?" asked Lucy, holding on to Shanks more. Everyone gasped and may people gave screams of fright as a giant hand floated out, its long fingers searching for someone. Everyone started running, people running into Shanks and causing him to accidentally drop Lucy._

"_Lucy! Where are you!" yelled Anne through the crow. Lucy tried to push herself past the man people._

"_Anne! I'm over here!" called Lucy, gasping as she felt large fingers grab her around the waist._

"_HELP ME! ANNE! MAKINO! SHANKS! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLASE!" she screamed, tears gushing out of her eyes as she thrashed and tried to escape the vise-grip around her. She screamed and cried as she tried to reach for the people she cared for. She was flying past the clouds and before she knew it, she was seventeen again and she thrown in a metal cage. She cried and shook at the metal bars, trying to pry them open. All the while, Eneru was there, chuckling darkly._

"_It's useless, little goddess! You are MINE! No one will come and save you! You shall be here forever! Pirate Queen? Don't make me laugh! You are only good to be in my possession! All hope is loss! JUST SUBMIT TO ME!" he yelled as he laughed. Lucy gave crying sobs and she shook her head._

"_NO! NO! NO! LET ME OUT! TAKE ME BACK TO MY CREW! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!"

Lucy woke up instantly, her vision turning into different colors as her back ached like crazy. She felt a warm and sticky fluid under her and she could taste a copper taste in her mouth. She spat and the residue and she began to coughing and gasping.

"Chopper! What's going on?"

"She's having a panic attack! It's common! Quickly, someone get me that vaccine over there! Zoro! I need you to talk to Lucy! Calm her down!"

Lucy felt her arms grabbed harshly and she thought of the giant hand. She gave a scream and she struggled harder. She felt like she was underwater, all of her breath was escaping her lungs. More and more of the iron taste filled her mouth and she gasped and spat. She then froze when a warm hand rested on her forehead.

"Captain, calm down. It's us, you're friends, you're family. We're here. Please, calm down." whispered a voice. Lucy's arms dropped and she felt a small pinch on her shoulder. Her heart rate returned to normal and Lucy gave a few sobs, feeling both relief and fright wash over her. Someone cleaned away the stuff around her mouth with a cloth and she felt warm arms wrap around her. Her eyes opened tiredly and Lucy met Zoro's eyes.

"Are you OK?" he asked, making his voice as soft as possible. Lucy cuddled close to him and gave a sigh.

"I-I'm fine… Just had a nightmare. Where… where are we know?" she asked, blinking tiredly. Nami cleared her throat, trying to relax from the whole fiasco.

"Gan-Fall has the cloud wolves' lead pack leading us to this place that can help you get better." she said. Lucy allowed a tiny smile on her lips.

"R-Really? C-can I see… see Luffy? I-I-I wanna see him again." she said, reaching her hands and moving them around like a child's.

"A little later, Lucy. Lets just make sure you get some sleep, alright?" asked Chopper. Lucy shook her head and hung closer to Zoro.

"N-No! I don't want a-anymore nightmares! Pl-Please! She stuttered, burying her shoulder in the swordsman's neck. Zoro held her close and patted her hair.

"Didn't Gan-Fall said that we were close awhile ago?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah?" asked Sanji.

"Well, maybe we can get to his destination with foot by now with the cloud wolves leading us. We could be ready for anything with the number we have so far." reasoned the long-nosed man.

"We should go ask him. Chopper, is it OK for Lucy to be out at this moment?" asked Robin. The little hybrid nodded.

"Yes. The fresh air would be good for her anyway. Zoro, can you carry Lucy? You're the strongest to protect her right now." said Chopper. Zoro nodded and he eased Lucy into a cradle hold, making sure not to press into her back too hard. The crew got over to the top deck, just to see that it looked like Gan-Fall was conversing with the cloud wolves.

"Gan-Fall, are we close to where we should be right now?" asked Nami. The old man nodded.

"Yes. We will be able to make it to the village in a half an hour by foot. Please get ready with the supplies you need and we will be ready." he said. Once the crew did that. They anchored Merry and they all walked off with their supplies packed, the wolf pack surrounding and protecting them like royal guards. Zoro carefully held Lucy like a damsel in distress, making sure that he didn't hit anything that could cause Lucy's injury to re-open. He few a little worried every time Lucy gave a sudden twitch or whimper.

"Just hold on. You're gonna get better real quick." he assured, his warm breath causing Lucy to give a pleasant shiver as she curled to his chest. There was a sudden snapping noise of a breaking twig and the group stopped in their tracks. The wolf's packs ears picked up and they gave snarled warning with their fangs bared. Without even knowing it, a palm tree next to them was burst into flames by a well-aimed missal.

"What the Hell!"

One of the males shouted that but no one had time to acknowledge as a person landed in front of the group. His skin was a rusted tan and he had strange tattoos covering his face and upper-body. His hair was a russet-red and woven in a long, braided ponytail. He wore a type of grass kilt with white angel wings like Conis. Strapped to his back was a blue-gray bazooka. He glared down at the group, not looking happy at all.

"Just what are you Blue-Sea people doing on Shandian land? I thought I told you to keep out of this land." he growled with narrowed eyes.

"So you were the one who attacked us the first time we came here?" recalled Sanji, remembering the man with the mask. The man nodded.

"Yes. I am Wiper. State your business or I will kill you where you stand." he threatened, aiming his weapon again.

"Wait, do not fire! We have a young woman here who is gravely injured and we've come for your help!" called Gan-Fall. Wiper still aimed his bazooka.

"As if I'll believe that! I don't know why the cloud wolves roam with you. But I bet it's against their will! You are evil and must be destroyed!" he yelled, firing an attack. Everyone made a duck and cover, everyone managing to not get hit. Wiper walked around and spotted Zoro and Lucy. Glaring, he aimed and got ready for an attack.

Acting on instinct, Zoro, used his body to shield Lucy, hoping that she would survive. He heard the near click of a trigger.

"Enough, Wiper! Just what is the meaning of this!"

A group of people came walking in with an elder looking man, all of them looking like the same race as Wiper. The old male that led them had a gray beard and mustache with light blue eyes. He wore a wolf-headdress with a red and yellow-stripped cape covering his from head to toe. He walked over and looked around. Wiper stood straight.

"Chief! These Blue-Sea people are evil! They are probably working under Eneru. They walk on to our land and they hold control over the cloud wolves! We must eliminate them." he said. The Shandian Chief looked at all the crew and wolf pack until he spotted Lucy.

"Just what is wrong with that female Blue-Sea woman?" he asked. Zoro stood up and walked steadily over to him. Everyone was surprised to see that his face soften and it looked almost pleading-like.

"She's very hurt. Eneru placed a collar on her that stopped her from using her Devil Fruit powers and she took his attack in order to save me. We came here to ask you to heal her. She's close to dying and your people are the only ones who could help her." he said with the deepest of honesty. The Chief looked at Lucy, then at Zoro.

"Do you care this much for this girl?" he asked. Zoro's arms tighten slight around Lucy.

"If I could, I would take Lucy's wounds and suffer what she's suffering. I'm the one she was trying to protect. I can't let her die like this without giving thanks. She deserves more than this. Please," he closed his eyes, his breath quicken as he could feel Lucy's dull pulse. "help her."

The Chief gave a serious look and looked around the crew before looking to his tribe.

"Show them to our village. Five of you must come with me and take this girl to our healing grounds." he said.

"Ch-Chief!" Wiper exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers.

"They mean us no harm, Wiper. You must show them as mush respect as you show me." said the old man. Wiper shut his mouth and nodded stiffly, an angered look still on his face. The crew and wolves fallowed the native people of the land until they reached several adobe buildings with more and more people that looked like them. The Straw-hat crew, counting out Lucy and Zoro, stayed with the crew to rest while Zoro fallowed the Chief and several shamans into a grassy enclosure with a sparkle pool of water.

"Lay the girl here and call your woman here. We need the all the assistance we need to help this one." said the Chief. Zoro reluctantly placed the dozed-off Lucy down and he gave her hand one last squeeze before walking off and getting Nami and Robin. Once they were sent, he and the males listened to the tales of the Shandians war with Eneru. They even found out that Gan-Fall was the God of Skypiea before Eneru removed him from power. All of it was pretty intense. They were all still worried about Lucy, wondering if their teen captain was going to make it. All of their musings were cut off when a rumble shook the ground and a blast of lightening came. All of them could hear cold laughter.

"Damn it! Not him again!" yelled Zoro, already whipping out his swords and charging outside with the remainder of the crew. The villagers were running away, creams high in their throats came down on a descending cloud. He smirked at all of them and his lips curled even more as he spotted his goddess's companions.

"Ah, just the pieces of filth I was looking for," he sneered, flexing his fingers as electricity coiled around his long fingers. "So tell me, where is my goddess?" he growled. Zoro gripped the two swords in his hands, the one in between his teeth clenched and ready.

"Chopper, I want you to get to where they took Lucy. Make sure that things are going alright. We'll take care of this guy." muttered the first mate. The little doctor nodded and he quickly running to the shrine.

"Ah, so that's where she is." said Eneru, his hand already gathering thundering energy. Before the Straw hats could even move, they were shot with an attack that knocked them off their feet and into semi-conscious state. The God jumped off his cloud and walked to the shrine, only a foot away from the entrance.

"Perhaps the remains of this cursed village will make the perfect altar." he said in a almost sickly sweet tone. He was suddenly pushed away by a heavy force and he felt a stinging pain in one of his arms. Hr turned and glared at a panting and mad Zoro.

"Sneaking from behind? I never knew a swordsman would go so low." he chided, flicking away the blood he gathered from looking at the small scratch he gain.

"When a bastard can't take a hint, there are just some means you need to go to." snarled Zoro, his pupil's narrowing like a, as much as he might have denied it, demon's, and a bubbling strength chaining and growing. Eneru glared at he prepared another attack, sending it and only having it to be missed since Zoro used Three Thousand Worlds. Things went on like that for the longest while, Zoro using his attacks as dodges and striking when he could, though missing. Eneru suddenly launched a blot of lightening with a roar, Zoro missing but the attack landing on the shine. The wall and shrubs blasted away and crumbled, small fires scattering around and the yells of the shamen at the alarm of the blast. Just as Eneru began to walk forward, there was an exclaim that caused everyone to freeze.

"No! No! Lucy, keep your eyes open! Stay with us!"

All at once, the crew members, Wiper, and the villagers rushed to the broken shrine. Eneru didn't move an inch. It was like that yell had placed a spell on him.

Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp rushed in, seeing that Lucy's mouth was wide open with gasping, laboring breaths. Her skin looked paper-pale and blood was dripping from her wound and mouth.

"She going through another panic attack! Quick, you guys gotta keep talking to her while I do the last of the surgery!" exclaimed Chopper, both he and the Chief cleansing Lucy's fatal injury and getting to work on fixing the muscle tissue and preparing a type of concoction. Sanji went to do as such.

"Please, little Lucy! Open your eyes for me, love! When you get better, I'll make you the greatest feast you've ever seen! You just have to hold on!" he begged, kneeling to the floor and gripping the side of the table. He could remember the time Lucy had allowed him to join her crew. He was so happy then. His dream of seeing the sea he desired would come true. He would still be on the old fart's ship if it weren't for Lucy.

"Y-Yeah! And then you, me, and Chopper can play hide-and-seek the day after! I'll be it! Hell, I'll be it for years on end! Just don't close your eyes!" exclaimed Usopp, his thick lips quivering like leaves as his captain's breath was turning raspy and shallow. Lucy couldn't die. She was the one who helped him save his village from being attacked by Kuro. Without her, he would still be the Pinocchio of his town, never tasting the thrill of the sea.

Chopper nodded with Usopp's exclaim, he, too, remembering the time Lucy had shouted at him to join her crew. He was so alone and lost then. But then Lucy came along, telling him that it was OK to be what you wanted to be, even though others disagreed with it. Lucy was a girl who wanted to be a pirate, even if that meant becoming something of a criminal. Chopper respected her for that. Without Lucy, Wapol would have taken over Drum Island again and he would have been killed.

"And I'll tell you all the interesting things Gan-Fall has informed us about this place. You would love to know about this place, I'm sure." said Robin, trying to be as calm as possible. Her strong captain was on the brink of dying and there was nothing she could do. Robin never felt a feeling of sadness like this since her own past. She hoped Lucy would remain alive. If it wasn't for her, the archeologist would still be working for Crocodile and all of Alabasta would have fallen.

"That's right! You don't wanna miss any of that, Lucy! Please, keep your eyes open! You just have to!" yelled Nami, holding one of the young girl's hands. If Lucy were to die, that would turn life into a sadden face. Lucy was the one who believed in the navigator, who saw good in her even when she betrayed them. Lucy telling her that she was more of a sister than a friend had struck the tangerine-haired girl right in the heart. If it wasn't for this plucky little girl, Nami would have still been under Arlong's rule, stealing for him until the day she died.

Zoro wanted to say something. He wanted to say a million things. He wanted to voice out his worry, take out his anger, beat out his pain, and push away the near wetness in his eyes. Yes, he was close to crying in anguished. He did not want Lucy to die. More than anyone on this very island. He was in love with her. Everything about her gave him more reason to fallow his dream and live. Without her in his life, it was almost like his dream meant nothing. Everyone jumped slightly as Lucy gave a breathy laugh, it sound was pitiful. Lucy looked to all of them, her eyes hooded and foggy.

"G… Guys…I… 'm sorry. I d-d-don't thing I'll… I'll be able to tr-travel with… with you an-any more." she chocked out, blood hacking up her throat.

"Don't say that! You'll be fine!" yelled Nami.

"She's right, don't say such things, Lucy." said Robin, the slightest look of panic on her face. Lucy gave another laugh and shook her head weakly.

"I… I think it-it is… ah, my ch-chest hurts s… so much… I… I need some sleep…" she whispered, her eyes closing a little more.

"No! St-Stay with us!" exclaimed Chopper, working as fast as he could.

"Yeah, just hold on, Lucy!" yelled Usopp.

"Keep them open! Please let me see your eyes filled with their sparkle of life!" exclaimed Sanji, gripping Lucy's free hand. Lucy gave throaty choke. And she gave a ghost of a smile.

"At… At least I-I'm glad we made it-it to Sk… Shy Island… Thank you… ev-every one… You're my fa… fa… fami-" but her head dropped but as she tried to finish her last sentence, the cranium giving a dull thud.

No one dared to make a noise. Chopper's paws shook and they dropped the surgical tools he was carrying. His head dropped low and sniffling came from his moist nose.

"She… she's gone."

All at once, he, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper broke into regretful crying. Usopp, Sanji and Chopper were wailing out rivers while Robin was cursing under her breath with a angered look. Nami was weeping in her hands and the people around them were looking at them with sad and regretful looks. Zoro couldn't breath or move. His heart had stopped, he was sure of it. Lucy… was dead. What was that warm droplet falling from his eye. A tear? But he hadn't cried since Kuina's death. Well… it made sense. The girl who saw him as a human, not a demon, the girl who allowed him on her crew, the girl he had fallen in love with… was gone.

Tears and endless tears spilled and they seemed to not be stopping soon. No one had even noticed that Eneru was stepping into the room, his face shadowed and a type of vial in his hands. Everyone then noticed and gasped as the man poured the liquid on Lucy. Zoro roared and looked demotic.

"LEAVE HER AL-"

"Ow! Why is Zoro yelling so loud? My back and ears hurt, ow."

Everyone gasped again as they saw that Lucy was sitting up, the skin of her wound repairing itself almost magically. When it was fully healed, Lucy gave a smile.

"That was neat! Can I do that again?"

All at once, people jumped on Lucy and the crews were crying like mad, holding Lucy and shouting that a miracle had happened. Gan-Fall had identified the substance to be the substance that could heal Devil Fruit Users, though the flower that was the most needed ingredient could only be found on top of Giant Jack. Zoro looked to be crying the hardest, though a small smile still remained on his lips as he watched Lucy get hugs and prayers. No one even noticed that Eneru had slipped away.

* * *

"Alright, are we all set and ready to go, guys?" asked Lucy, sitting on the starboard railing of the Going Merry the very next morning. Even though she was told to stay in bed yesterday and all day today, the bright and very happy girl said she would been fine and she would watch her crew get ready for their departure from Sky Island. The Shandians had shown them one cloud trail that would lead them back to the Blue-Sea in a matter of hours. As they were loading up things, Lucy was waving to the cloud wolf pack and the villagers.

"Thanks again! Hey Wiper! The next time we come here, lets have a real fight! No holding back!" she called. The warrior, who had grown a brotherly-sisterly bond with the young one over night, gave a nod.

"That's a promise. Never back on your work, or I'll blast you to the point of no return!" he called. Lucy gave a giggle and she hopped down to where her crew was, walking a little away and to the wolf pack and petting Nero.

"I promise I'll come back. Then we'll play together a whole bunch, OK?" she asked. The puppy barked and Lucy smiled. She jumped, however, when someone walked out from behind the trees.

"Lucy, get away from him!" yelled Zoro, he, the Shandians, Gan-Fall, and the wolves were ready to take the God out. They were all caught off guard as Eneru bowed his head and got down on one knee, tears actually spilling.

"I'm… I'm so sorry! For everything I have done! I shouldn't have put you or any of your friends through that! You were close to dying and I was only thinking for myself! If you can… find anyway to forgive… a monster like me-!" Lucy dropped to her knees and pulled the large man into a hug, making everyone gasp again. Eneru didn't move while Lucy gave a smile.

"It's OK. I don't hate you." she said.

"L-Lucy! This guy attacked you and nearly got you killed! How can you forgive him so easily?" asked Usopp. Lucy looked at him and gave a bright smile with a shrug.

"People do crazy things when they're in love, right? I really am sorry that I can't return your feelings, Eneru. But maybe… maybe you will find that girl who will be your goddess. I really hope so." said Lucy, smiling. Eneru gave a watery smile and nod, never feeling anymore happier in his life.

"Yes, thank you so much for your words. And, to Gan-Fall and the Shandians… let me bestow my best of apologize and give you back the islands that rightfully belong to you. I wish to undo my sins." he said. The people he called couldn't agree more.

Once everything was packed and ready, the Straw-Hat bid their farewells to the natives, wolves, and once-god. They were now riding on the calm cloud trail, all of them , surprisingly, doing quite things…

Oh come on, you know I'm kidding right? Everyone knows that after winning something that's been going on for four-hundred years, you just got have a celebration.

* * *

"_We may not be related,_

_But the bonds that we've created,_

_Are strong enough to call FAMILY!_

_(As long as we're at sea)_

_With other tides have faded,_

_We will still be here~!_

_We're more than friends, we are a FAMILY!"_

Everyone on the crew was singing the a merry tune, celebrating with the help of a little Sake. They were dancing and having fun, being the cool and misfit crew they were. Lucy giggled and twirled as her part came.

"_You can go and explore~!_

_Every wave and island of the ocean~!_

_But even then you won't find~!_

_A crew that holds a candle to ours~!"_

Nami joined in.

"_The crew on our ship, is all misfits!_

_But we're the best misfits around~!"_

Then Zoro joined, pink in the face from all the alcohol he drunk.

"_Abandon logic, we don't use it!_

_Let go and ocean's bound!"_

Usopp came in.

"_Everyday,_

_Danger is here,_

_But somehow we all survive~!"_

Now everyone.

"_We risk our lives on a daily basis, the treasure of our minds- The ultimate find!"_

Lucy jumped and laughed.

"_We're the best in all of the sea~!_

_We'll never back down!_

_Because together we'll succeed~!"_

Now they all began to dance in a circle.

"_We may not be related,_

_But the bonds that we've created,_

_Are strong enough to call FAMILY!_

_(As long as we're at sea)_

_With other tides have faded,_

_We will still be here~!_

_We're more than friends, we are a FAMILY!"_

Everyone clapped and danced some more, feeling as light as air and ready to take on the world. Zoro grinned at his captain.

Ready for the next journey, captain?" he asked, glad to see that adventurous twinkle in those coral-black eyes.

"You know I am!"

_**To be continued…**_

**(End Credits Roll In)**

* * *

**And we end on a happy ending! That brings us to the end of Skypiea, and that also gives us a step to the Marine Base and the Davy Back Battles! So make sure to review and get ready for the all new adventure the next time! Sorry if this chapter was crappy in anyway, I've been busy with school so much that my brain gets a little worked up sometimes. Well, see ya!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
